La flamme de Prox
by Kirua
Summary: Salamandar est détruit à la mort de ses parents en voyant ce que les hommes font pour survivre au déclin de l'alchimie et décide de la restaurer avec son amie Phoenixia. Mais durant la quête, son objectif est altéré. SalamandarXPhoenixia, Ivan X...?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à toutes et a tous. Non, ce n'est pas le chapitre 3 de Univers parallèle. Non ce n'est pas le chapitre 10 de l'espada fugitif. Oui, c'est une nouvelle fiction et non, ce n'est pas sur l'univers de Bleach cette fois, j'ai droit d'innover. Je sais pas si mes lecteurs habituels liront mais si oui et qu'ils commenteront comme ils font pour Bleach, j'en serai très heureux.**

**Petit résumé. J'essaie de tracer l'histoire de golden Sun dans le corps de Salamandar et Phoenixia en remontant dans le passé. Mais est-ce tout? Non, mes lecteurs habitués sauront que j'aime à placer le grain de sable qu'il y a jamais eu qui change totalement l'histoire. D'ailleurs, si je suivais à la lettre l'histoire, pourquoi mettre Ivan en personnage principal plutôt que Phoenixia ?Vous l'aurez compris, Salamandar et Ivan sont mes deux persos préférés de Golden sun (Vous avez vu le charisme d'huitre pourrie des deux méchants du deux?) avec Alex qui aura aussi son rôle dans l'histoire, un peu plus secondaire cependant. Je vous préviens que ça risque de surprendre plus d'un lecteur car en fait, depuis que Golden Sun DS fut annoncé, j'ai eu pas mal d'idées de fics Golden sun mais comme j'ai aussi des obligations envers mes deux autres fics Bleach (d'ailleurs, faut vraiment que j'écrive le trois de Univers parallèle ), j'aurai jamais pu tout maintenir.**

**Cette fiction regrouppera donc 7 idées de fics différentes. Et Honnêtement, si j'essayais de définir ce qu'il y aura précisément, je pourrais pas DU TOUT résumer avec deux genres uniquement. Le mieux c'est de lire, si vous le voulez (Ouais genre ) et donc, sur ce, bonne lecture à vous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Déboires à Prox**_

Au milieu d'une immense cité de neige, un seul jeune homme marchait. Il était plutôt grand, avait 13 ans, un épiderme entièrement bleu, des oreilles pointues et des cheveux ébouriffés. Il marchait contre la tempête, habillé très chaudement mais il ne put retenir un éternuement. Pourtant il devait surmonter ce froids, outrepasser son envie de pleurer à cause du blizzard lui fouettant le visage. Ce jour là, il faisait froids. Mais pas l'éternel froids de ce monde de glace. Non, le froids le plus infernal qu'ils n'aient jamais connus. Mais il lui avait promis de venir, il lui avait promis!

Voyant enfin la maison de son amie, il soupira de bonheur. Il était gelé, un bon chocolat chaud ne serait pas de refus pour tout dire mais il se contenta de frapper à la porte et d'entrer, comme le lui indiquait la femme qui répondit, comme il faisait à chaque fois. A peine franchis le perron qu'une boule d'énergie et d'excitation rouge lui sauta dessus.

« Bah alors, Mandy; t'es tout bleu!

-La blague est idiote, Karstine. Répliqua le susnommé Mandy. Je sors du blizzard et tu commentes mon teint. En plus, je te signale que je suis bleu naturellement, comme vous êtes rouges, vous.

-Féféeuh! Y'a Mandy qu'est méchant avec moi! »

A l'annonce de ce « Féféeuh », une jeune femme apparut. Elle était du même âge que « Mandy » a un an près, avait une peau rose rouge ainsi que des cheveux longs lui allant aux omoplates. Elle sourit et s'approcha des deux... Avant de brandir son poing et de l'abattre impitoyablement sur le crâne du jeune bleu.

« Salamandar, espèce d'idiot! Venir par un blizzard pareil, t'as rien dans la tête!

-Mais calmes toi Phoenixia! Je te signale que je t'ai promis de venir! Moi je me serai bien passé d'affronter la Sanga! Mais aujourd'hui c'est pas n'importe quel jour! En plus, briser les promesses, faut pas faire! »

Ne décolérant pas, Phoenixia semblait pourtant moins faire subir sa furie à son ami. Oui, il avait promis, c'était idiot mais il avait promis de venir à l'anniversaire de la jeune blonde. Manque de bol, la Sanga (tempête de neige très violente dans le patois de Prox (ajout de l'auteur)) était ce jour là. Tendant un petit paquet, il dit, avec un sourire : « Joyeux anniversaire de 13 ans, Phoenixia! »

Lâchant un chaleureux « merci », elle prit le cadeau et alla dans la salle à manger où 4 couverts étaient installés. Apparemment, la mère des deux jeunes sœurs n'était pas du tout dérangée par l'arrivée à l'improviste du bleuté, elle semblait même s'en réjouir. Les amis comme lui étaient si rares de leurs jours gelés, avec ce vaurien d'Agatio qui embêtait tout le monde. Non, Salamandar était droit.

Au moment de déballer les cadeaux, elle ouvrit les deux de sa mère et celui de sa petite sœur en premier lieu, une robe magnifique (« aux fils Psynergiques, pour qu'elle grandisse en même temps que toi, ma fille! » Avait précisé la mère), une poupée qu'elle aima de suite et un bout de tissu mâchouillé de la part de sa soeur (à 4 ans, on a pas beaucoup d'idées cadeaux mais elle voulait lui offrir quelque chose, absolument) puis elle regarda le paquet de son ami. Il était vraiment petit. Après un regard d'appréhension, Salamandar l'incita à l'ouvrir d'un signe de tête, que c'était sans risques. Obtempérant, elle déballa le cadeau... Avant d'être abasourdie. Cet abrutis avait osé... Ces boucles d'oreilles là...

« Comme j'ai vu que tu lorgnais tant dessus, j'ai fait quelques petits boulots et j'ai pu te les acheter. Tu disais que ce serait le rêve de les avoir, précisa le jeune homme mais quand il sentit la baffe sur sa joue, il se demandait s'il avait pas gaffé. C'est... Pas les bonnes, c'est ça?

-... Elle sanglota un peu avant de murmurer, Si, ce sont bien elles... Ces boucles à 100 000 pièces la paire... Tu es fou Salamandar! D'abord tu traverses la Sanga pour moi et maintenant ça... Oh mon dieu... Vus tes revenus mensuels familliaux et vu que j'ai flashé dessus la semaine dernière, tu as du te tuer à la tache! »

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que son amie le crible de coups, cette dernière le serra dans ses bras en nichant sa joue gauche contre sa nuque. Cet unique contact, ce simple enlacement et cet avalanche de sensations, toutes plus grisantes les unes que les autres.

« Non, Phoenixia. Je ne suis pas fou. Je veux ton bonheur, quel qu'il soit, c'est pour cela que je veux m'user en petits boulots, pour te voir sourire, rire, parce qu'en fait, je... »

Il... Quoi? Elle ne sut jamais car Salamandar se réveilla de ce rêve. Il avait maintenant 20 ans, la vie a toujours un arrière goût de train train quotidien chez lui mais il était content. Au moins, maintenant, c'était un vrai guerrier; même si son baptême de sang n'avait pas encore été fait. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait justement trouvé moyen de s'exercer avec cette sirène.

« ALERTE, ALERTE, LES SAUVAGES DE L'EST ATTAQUENT LE VILLAGE! LES CIVILS DOIVENT SE METTRE A L'ABRI ET LES SOLDATS DOIVENT SE RENDRE SUR LE CHAMP DE BATAILLE! »

Armé jusqu'aux dents, il alla sur le lieu indiqué et dégaina. Surpris, il constata que Phoenixia aussi était sur le champ de bataille, une énorme faux à la main, pas vraiment décidée pour faucher les blés de ce monde désertique, à priori.

« Phoenixia, tu fous quoi là? Va te cacher avec Karstine et votre mère!

-Et te laisser le beau rôle? Alors là tu rêves en couleur mon grand! J'arrive à me servir de cette faux, ma Psynergie feu est plus forte que Jamais! »

Comme il savait qu'elle n'en démordrait jamais, le bleuté se contenta de se mettre en garde aux côtés de son amie. Puis les premiers ennemis apparurent. Ils semblaient désordonnés mais bien plus nombreux. Concentrés, le duo lança leur plus puissantes Psynergies.

« Eruption!

-Nova! »

Les ennemis valdinguèrent. Entre une effroyable explosion et des colonnes de lave qui jaillissent sous leurs pieds, ils étaient servis. Mais les opposants répliquèrent assez rapidement. Et pas d'un type de Psynergie que Mars aime à se prendre tout les jours dans la face. Entre les diverses toundras, les javelots de glace et les mégafrais, tout le monde était éparpillé, sauf les deux amis d'enfance, formant un bon duo.

Ne se battant plus que par instinct, repoussant sans cesse plus d'assauts, ils commençaient à approcher du point de rupture. Et alors que Phoenixia reprenait son souffle, un soudard apparut derrière elle, prêt à la faucher.

Salamandar réagit au quart de tour. Eruption serait pas assez fort, il fallait donc...

« INCINERATION! »

Une pluie de flammes s'abattit avec violence sur le pauvre soldat qui mourut sur le coup. Épuisé, le bleuté pris le temps d'examiner ses mains en les ouvrant et les refermant plusieurs fois. Cette sensation... Il avait fait explosé sa psynergie, c'était obligatoire! Sinon, il aurait pas pu lancer incinération, il était pas encore prêt à le faire normalement. Pourtant, la probabilité que ce soit le cas frisait le zéro alors pourquoi...

Pas le temps de réfléchir, un autre soldat lui sautait dessus et, pour voir, il réitéra la formule. Même effet dévastateur... Non, trois fois plus encore! Il n'avait eu aucune chance, comme les 6 soldats l'entourant.

« Vraiment pas mal, jeunes personnes. Je suis Warrax, guerrier des terres sauvages de l'est, pour vous servir. »

Sursautant, les deux se mirent en garde et détaillèrent leur interlocuteur. Plutôt grand, il faisait un bon mètre 80, élancé, pâle avec des yeux bleus et de longs cheveux chatains, il semblait doué d'une leste promettant d'impressionner, malgré l'armure lourde sur lui, noire de Jais, composée d'un plastron, de gantelets, de jambières et d'une côte de maille. Il avait aussi un casque effrayant sous le bras mais il semblait pas prêt à s'en servir.

« Nous sommes ennemis mais pourquoi ne pas chercher la coopération. Je ne suis pas comme mes confrères, je n'approuve pas vraiment cette boucherie.

-Oui dans ce cas va faire joujou ailleurs ou on te tue.

-Kshhhh... Quelle déception, moi qui croyais que nous pourrions nous entendre, comme je suis déçu. »

Saisissant l'ironie, Salamandar envoya sa Psynergie inédite sur l'impertinent. Surprise, il l'envoya voler plus loin d'un simple mouvement de bras! Incinération est loin d'être une technique de bas étage et le Proxien y avait adjoint toutes ses forces mais Warrax... L'avait... Repoussé d'une simple pichenette!

Ne se laissant démonter, Phoenixia tenta un souffle igné, sans plus d'effet que la psy de son ami. Il y avait quelque chose qui cloche, comment pouvait il être si fort, si monstrueux? D'un mouvement d'épée, Salamandar fut éjecté.

« Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous tuer, tout les deux en ce cas. »

Levant une main en l'air, les deux amis purent voir des gerbées d'étincelles jaillir de la paume du sauvage guerrier.

« Plasma Choc. »

Puis il abaissa sa paume, déversant la psynergie accumulée. Sous la violence de l'impact, le bleuté fut encore éjecté comme un tas de chiffons. Cette technique était si forte! Comme s'il avait lâché des câbles à très hautes tension sur sa pauvre carcasse, parcourus de violents spasmes de douleurs. Hurlant à la mort, le mystique sentait la vie le quitter. Un tel monstre... Ne pouvait exister, c'est pas possible!

Alors qu'il pensait sa dernière heure venue, l'attaque se stoppa. Warrax était aux prises avec un gigantesque dragon que Salamandar ne mis pas longtemps à identifier comme étant son père métamorphosé pour adopter une attitude meurtrière et protectrice.

« Père...?

-Fuis, mon fils! Je m'occupe de ce soldat, fuis, et vis pour tes pauvres parents! »

Sentant les larmes lui monter, Salamandar vit son reptile de père se faire trancher en deux dans la longueur. Fou de rage, malgré le visage triste qu'arborait l'assassin, le proxien asséna un violent coup de coude l'éjectant plus loin.

« A MOI, PUISSANCE INFERNALE DE MARS, INCINERATION! »

Les flammes prirent soudain plus d'ampleur et devinrent plus menaçantes que jamais. Dans un nova destructeur, toutes s'abattirent sur Warrax qui n'eut aucune chance d'en renvoyer une seule.

« C'est Terminé père... Il est mort.

-Ah tu crois? »

Figé, il osait pas se retourner mais il dut bien. Le jeune guerrier était debout, avec un air a peine affecté par l'incinération. Du pouce, se débarrassant des quelques gouttes de sang sur ses lèvres, il sourit.

« J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir saisit à qui vous avez affaire, tout les deux. »

* * *

**Eh bien voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plus. Oui, Warrax c'est le pirate maudit qui veille sur l'ile aux pirates, l'île optionnelle de Golden sun. Ce qu'il y a à savoir, c'est que dans ma tête, ils auront une trentaine d'années quand ils rencontreront Vlad et Garet pour la première fois. Vous comprendrez comment Warrax a finit comme dans le jeu dans quelques chapitres. Car comme ce boss optionnel est une vraie plaie, je vais pas en faire un guerrier qu'on étale sans soucis dans ma fic. Et merci à ceux et celles qui liront ces lignes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir. En ce moment, je tappe beaucoup plus vite encore que d'habitude, là où je pouvais passer une semaine entière auparavant sur l'écriture d'un seul de mes chapitres, aujourd'hui, j'en écris un en trois heures plus ou moins, avec des pauses. Je pourrai rallonger mes chapitres pour qu'ils soient plus longs à écrire et donc qu'il se passe plus de choses importantes mais je me suis fixé comme une sorte de signature depuis quelques chapitres en arrière (I Miss You, juste après le chapitre 15 pour être exact (comprendra qui le pourra)) et j'ai surtout remarqué une évidence, les vacances de noël approchent à grands pas. Alors j'ai eu envie de jouer les petits papas noëls, armé de ma hotte appelée et de mes cadeaux appelés chapitres de fiction. En effet, rien que pour vous, jusqu'au nouvel an, à partir de samedi prochain, je me lancerai à corps perdu dans mes écrits, essayant d'écrire un chapitre de chaque fiction tout les deux jours (j'espère pouvoir vous en donner un de chaque par jour mais ça c'est loin d'être garantis) et tout ça rien que pour vous.**

**Mais assez tergiversé et, sur ce, bonne lecture.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Warrax le terrible.**_

Salamandar était mu par la peur. Jamais il avait vu un tel gars! Incinération était un sort surpuissant et ce guerrier était sans vraie blessure, debout en face de lui. Alors qu'il avait les yeux ronds, un rocher de feu percuta le crâne de l'ennemi. Derrière se tenait Agatio.

« Debout, Salamandar! Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu as les chocottes parce qu'il a survécu à ta plus forte attaque.

-Arrête tes conneries, Agatio, t'as pas vu, t'as pas ressentis! Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ce qu'est ce mec!

-Un Macchabé, après s'être pris mon météore!

-Quel ennuie, vraiment... »

Encore une fois, Warrax n'avait rien du tout. Un tel type... Comment cela pouvait exister... Agatio avait pourtant la force du démon et sa psy pouvait détruire la glace du phare de mars, prétendue indestructible!

« Ce type, c'est... Il a une armure qui le rends invulnérable au feu ou quoi? » S'ébahit Agatio.

Salamandar comprit à quoi il pensait. Certaines armures avaient été imprégnées d'une quantitée non négligeable de Psynergie à sa création, la rendant plus résistante à tel ou tel élément, selon le forgeron qui insuffle sa propre Psynergie. Par ailleurs, cela expliquait que les lanières du plastron n'aient pas fondu. Furieux, le bleuté s'énerva de cette soi disant astuce et se promit de trancher ces sangles et de le tuer à coup d'incinération profonde, à bout portant. Warrax s'était détourné de ses premiers adversaires, ce qui se présenta comme une ouverture pour le mystique qui bondit et trancha les deux attaches, laissant l'armure tomber pitoyablement au sol et a peine cela constaté, Warrax leva un cil, surpris, sentant une main sur son dos.

« Incinération! »

De nouveau, les orbes de feu percutèrent Warrax avec violence, l'éjectant plus loin sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir. Une fois à deux mètres, certains au loin affirmèrent avoir vu un Paon de feu faire une roue gigantesque.

Quelle fut la surprise de Salamandar en voyant que le dos de son adversaire n'accueillait que quelques blessures. Par contre sa côte de maille semblait avoir... Fondue. Si bien que le jeune homme était torse nu.

« Quelle situation embarrassante, moi suis pudique, je me montre torse nu devant deux beaux jeunes hommes et une splendide damoiselle. »

Tout le monde fut à la fois effrayé par la résistance de ce monstre et effaré par le fait qu'il se préoccupe plus de pudeur que de sa brûlure, même si assez légère. Agatio, tentant sa psynergie Dragon, constata de ses propres yeux que la résistance du monstre n'était en rien liée à l'armure.

« Bon, puisque la psy marche pas contre lui, on attaque, les gars? Demanda Phoenixia, brandissant sa faux massive.

Sur un simple signe de tête, tout trois se ruèrent sur le guerrier, apparemment doté d'une vitesse a ce point supérieur à la leur! Chaque coup d'épée, de faux et de poing était paré avec une redoutable efficacité. Se baissant pour éviter les trois attaques réunis, il se baissa et effectua une violente balayette, envoyant ses trois opposants à terre.

Qu'un guerrier les surpasse, d'accord, à trois contre un, ça pouvait passer encore mais d'autant? Ce type... Il était humain au moins?

« Alors, vous avez compris. Je ne suis pas un simple humain. Je suis ce qu'on appelle dans votre Langage une abomination. Wilmarth Adelle Rayan Regal Alexia Xanthos, tels sont les noms des guerriers et guerrières dont on a ôté l'âme pour me faire. Parfois, je me donne aussi le nom de Wilmarth, en l'honneur de ce noble guerrier. »

Salamandar tressaillit. Ce type venait de lire dans ses pensées là! Sans télépathie pourtant, le bleu avait appris à faire une barrière mentale de son esprit, indestructible et infranchissable, il jouait contre les lois de l'essence même de la vie et de l'alchimie! Il manipulait autre chose que de la Psynergie alors? D'accord, mais quoi? Tant qu'ils ne savaient pas, personne ne pourrait le tuer, sa mort était aussi possible que celle de l'Inéxorable en ce moment même!

« Mon pouvoir n'est pas de la psynergie, au sens premier du terme mais l'alchimie elle même. Comment expliquer cela... Je n'assujettie pas les 4 éléments, je les intègre à mon corps. Le feu, pouvoir de la force armé, de la destruction, compose mes bras. L'eau, pouvoir Purificateur coule en mon torse. C'EST mon torse, mon énergie. Et Jupiter le sage, c'est ma tête, mon esprit. »

Se remettant en garde et serrant les dents, Salamandar se dit à ce moment là qu'il serait très problématique de le tuer. Mais il remarqua aussi quelque chose. Cet homme à l'armure d'ébène n'avait nullement parlé de Vénus. En ce cas, cela pouvait rester possible. Brillant d'une légère lueur jaune, il se concentra. Après tout, mars et vénus partageaient cette étrange relation symbiotique. Au début, jusqu'à ce jour, il ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Puis il marmonna une mélopée.

« Grande épée du châtiment, Pourfendeuse, Libère ton pouvoir, brise tes chaines, soulève toi de nouveau et frappe ce soldat... A moi, RAGNAROCK! »

Alors qu'il fit un geste de taille en direction de la cible, une gigantesque épée sortit de nulle part et s'abattit sur l'immondice. Cette dernière leva un cil avant de lâcher un petit « Aie » plaintif. Pris soudain dans une concentration extrémiste, Wilmarth prit son épaule dans sa main valide, sembla forcer quelques secondes et poussa un cri de guerre, comme pour augmenter sa force. A ce moment, il se libéra, laissant tout son bras jusqu'à l'épaule derrière lui.

Encore une chose qui surprit tout le monde. Il avait pas hésité une seule seconde à s'arracher le bras pour continuer le combat. Un vrai guerrier qui en avait dans le bide, voilà ce à quoi ils pensèrent tout trois. Enfin, l'heure n'était pas à l'émerveillement mais à tuer. Salamandar retenta alors son attaque de Ragnarock, ce que Warrax accueillit en attrapant la lame de la gigantesque épée, souriant méchamment.

« Croyez vous que je suis du genre à souffrir deux fois de la même technique? Non. Voici ce que j'en fais, de votre technique. »

Laissant une veine apparaître sur sa tempe, le manchot se concentra et brisa la lame de psynergie par la force brute. C'était bien la première fois que le bleuté voyait pareil phénomène. Il défiait l'équilibre élémentaire, il brisait la psy tangible et encaissait sans soucis celles qui ne l'étaient pas. Et l'aura de son corps était sauvage, malsaine! Mais en fait, elle était surtout d'une grande irrégularité. A certains endroits, elle était si dense et épaisse qu'il semblait impossible de passer outre mais à d'autres, il n'y avait qu'une toute petite pellicule autours de lui. Cherchant à frapper dans les failles, Salamandar redoubla d'ardeur, pour sans cesse revenir au même résultat, un bon coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Foudre divine, Plasma Choc! »

Cette fois, il avait prononcée les premiers mots de la mélopée, il semblait déterminé à en finir rapidement. L'orbe dans sa main se scinda en trois, chacun des rayons frappant un guerrier de prox de plein fouet, l'éjectant comme une poupée. Encore ces décharges abominables! Encore cette sensation d'avoir mangé un routeur sous haute tension! Pourtant... Elle était plus faible? Certes l'attaque avait du se diviser mais il avait commencé une ébauche de mélopée, ce qui aurait largement compensé en temps normal!

Son pouvoir faiblissait...? Ou était ce Salamandar qui s'habituait à l'attaque, petit à petit? Il put résister et se lever cette fois. Avec peine mais il le fit. Utilisant un soin majeur, le Proxien fit taire les courbatures et l'engouement, avant de repartir à l'assaut du guerrier... Et se faire cueillir par un autre Rayon de plasma choc, sans mélopée car dirigé contre une seule personne.

Là, la différence fut flagrante. Il ne poussa qu'un râle de douleur mais n'était pas autant affecté qu'il le semblait. Ses deux compagnons d'armes étaient au sol et lui, il tenait debout et adopta même un regard de défi, malgré les légers relents de l'attaque.

« Eh ben, tu fatigues?

-Tu es bien impertinent, jeune homme. De nous deux, c'est toi qui es à bout. Abandonne, ça serait plus facile pour tout le monde.

-Peux pas, j'ai une terrible envie de te passer sur le corps et de te tuer. »

Irrité par ces propos agressifs, le guerrier en armure noir s'éloigna un peu et murmura.

« Foudre divine, Plasma Choc. »

Le rayon frappa Salamandar au Thorax. Serrant les dents, il essaya de ne pas trop penser à la douleur. Et étrangement, cela ne lui faisait qu'un petit picotement dans tout le corps. Comment était ce possible? Il ne fut ni éjecté ni poussé ni même mis à terre, rien du tout. Warrax en sembla très surpris, ce qui était normal.

« Impossible...

-Tu te sers trop de ta psy, je me suis habitué.

-Peut être que tu t'es en effet habitué à Plasma choc. Mais passons à un spectacle moins joli. Il te laissera sûrement... Plus froids, héhé. Zéro Absolu! »

Un immense bloc de glace tomba du ciel, que Salamandar esquiva de justesse, avant d'en voir un autre aller sur sa jambe, le poussant à courir de nouveau mais il se coinça le pieds sous l'éclat froids. Il tenta de se libérer, en vain. Et deux autres menaçaient de lui tomber dessus, quand une déflagration souffla la glace, libérant le bleuté par la même occasion.

« Merci Phoenixia... Ce type est un vrai monstre.

-Figure toi que j'avais remarqué. Et toi tu es le roi des abrutis de ne même pas avoir fait semblant de souffrir à l'attaque de plasma, tu aurais pas été dans cette mouise! »

Les deux réfléchirent. Leur adversaire n'en était pas un que l'on pouvait vaincre à la loyale, même à trois contre un. La psy de feu était inefficace, le Zanjutsu l'était encore plus et pour le Taijutsu, n'en parlons même pas, d'autant plus que aucun des deux ne savaient se battre à mains nues. Puis un souvenir des croyances Proxienne lui revint à l'esprit et plus particulièrement une qui pourrait les aider grandement. Une qui pouvait être une aide sainte comme le pire des poids mort, sachant qu'il y avait beaucoup de chance que ça les tue tous si cela manquait.

« Phoenixia. As tu confiance en moi?

-Bien sûr que oui, Salamandar! Nous sommes amis! Tu veux t'en prendre une pour poser des questions aussi connes?

-Serais-tu prête à mourir pour moi s'il le fallait?

-Qu-Quoi? Phoenixia fut prise au dépourvu. C'était quoi cette question à deux balles d'abord? Comme ça, sans lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, il lui demandait ce genre de trucs! Elle réfléchit un peu et hocha du chef. Cela dépends de ta raison mais je te la donnerais volontiers si ce n'est pas pour que tu fuies.

-Phoenixia. Quant à moi, tu sais que je pourrais te la donner sans retenue. Alors faisons le. »

Il inspira un bon coup, repensant au procédé. Il était difficile et périlleux et Warrax les attendrait sûrement pas indéfiniment. Mais c'était leur seule chance de triompher.

« Fusionnons, Phoenixia. »

* * *

Et voilà, la tension monte d'un cran. Si bien que les deux protagonistes sont obbligés d'aller aux extrèmes. Et vous remarquerez le faux petit moment intime entre eux. Enfin, la suite sera très lente, pour tout dire, je ne leur ferai avoir leur premier baiser qu'après leur "mort du jeu". Pas cruel pour un sou pourtant XD

Prochain chapitre, un jeune mystique de mercure fait son apparition, une amitié et surtout une confiance solide se noue. Ne manquez pas le chapitre 3 : Fusion


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. La pression de l'arrivée de Golden sun 3 m'énnerve car je dois attendre noël pour vraiment l'avoir mais j'ai trop envie d'y jouer! Bon, je pense pas que mes déboires vous intéressent donc autant écrire le chapitre de suite.**

**Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Fusion**_

Phoenixia écarquilla les yeux. Il voulait vraiment faire ça? Peut être avait-elle mal entendu! Un tel procédé exigeait certes que deux personnes soient prêtes à se donner mutuellement leur vie mais il y avait bien plus! D'abord, il fallait être des mystiques confirmés, ce qu'aucun des deux n'étaient, vu qu'ils n'avaient jamais passé la sainte cérémonie de confirmation élémentaire. Ensuite, il fallait faire exploser littéralement sa psynergie, et pas la petite explosion qu'on devine mais la déflagration visible à l'œil nu, évènement très difficile à contrôler et surtout méchamment létal.

Car oui, lorsque la psynergie explose, le corps du praticien en subit de graves traumatismes et l'organisme peux en être bouleversé, conduisant irrémédiablement à la mort. Et même en admettant qu'ils puissent le faire sans mourir, il fallait un champ libre pour se concentrer, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas à cause de Warrax.

Doucement, ils commencèrent à élever leur psys petit à petit, afin de provoquer une surcharge psychique, obligeant leur pouvoir à imploser. Wilmarth, ressentant le danger, chargea... Et se fit plaquer par terre par une montagne de muscles et d'écailles.

« Agatio! S'étonna Salamandar.

-Grouilles toi, abrutis! Je veux voir ce crevard pourrir en enfer alors Bougez vous le cul, tout les deux et fusionnez! Ou sinon, on va tous clamser! »

Rassuré par l'agressivité de son ami, il augmentèrent la cadence, tandis que, plus loin, les deux adversaires se livraient un combat sans merci. A coups de Griffes, de crocs et d'épées, Agatio était en avantage sur la force brute mais nageait totalement dans le domaine de la vitesse par rapport au guerrier à l'armure d'ébène qui dansait littéralement entre les coups.

Jusqu'au moment ou Warrax allait le trancher en deux mais le proxien dragon attrapa le bras, empoigna la taille de son ennemi avant de le soulever comme s'il ne pesait que peu. Ce dernier se débattait, sous la surprise mais Agatio ne le laissa pas faire. Il sauta, collant le châtain à son poitrail, le serrant très fort, pour l'empêcher de fuir puis retomba, prêt à atterrir à plat ventre.

« Eh l'andouille, tu permets que je me serve de toi comme matelas amortisseur?

-En-Enfoiré! »

Le relâchant à la toute dernière seconde, il s'allongea aussi doucement qu'un météore sur la terre, provoquant une onde de choc qui faillit déconcentrer les deux amis. Mais ils continuèrent à faire affluer leur pouvoir, faisant confiance à leur « ami » pour retenir Warrax. Seulement, ce dernier se releva, assez sonné certes mais plutôt en forme, encore. Levant sa main, il déchaina à nouveau une pluie de morceaux de glace gros comme un fauteuil qui assommèrent net Agatio.

Salamandar et Phoenixia paniquèrent. Ils leur fallait bien plus de temps pour réussir cette fusion mais du temps, ils en avaient pas. Warrax leva son épée, s'approcha et frappa.

Le coup n'atteignit jamais sa cible, une lame avait paré la grosse épée. Le possesseur de la frêle arme était étrange. Il avait de longs cheveux bleus clair, une cape tombant juste au dessus des chevilles, des bottes en cuir. Vu qu'il était de dos, aucun des deux ne put en voir plus mais cet être semblait fort, chose qu'il prouva en posant deux doigts sur le buste de Warrax et marmonna.

« Echos marins, fureur de l'océan, Lame de fond. »

Ce fut comme si un gigantesque poing aqueux avait frappé le châtain au ventre pour l'envoyer voler. Il tourna un peu les yeux, croisa le regard de braise du bleuté pour quelques secondes, puis se téléporta, littéralement, pour rejoindre le guerrier ennemi.

Salamandar fut interloqué par le regard a la fois doux, compatissant et amical mais en même temps froids, sévère et dure. Puis il recommença à se concentrer pour faire toujours grimper sa Psynergie. Mais Phoenixia, voyant que l'inconnu aux cheveux bleus était dominé, décida qu'il fallait se dépêcher de fusionner alors elle attrapa son ami par le col.

Pour déclencher le point de rupture, il fallait que l'énergie spirituelle atteigne son paroxysme. Pour ça, plusieurs solutions. La patience, la fureur extrême ou... Un grand trouble brusque. C'est pourquoi elle l'attira violemment à elle et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

Ce dernier n'en menait pas large du tout. Il sentait son cœur exploser, ses mains devenir moites, ses joues rosir et une paralysie dans tout son corps à ce contact. D'abord les yeux grands ouverts, il comprit alors ce qu'elle voulait faire et les ferma un peu, se laissant aller, pour la troubler aussi. Il alla même jusqu'à lui caresser l'arrière train, faisant rosir assez son amie pour que ce soit visible, malgré sa peau naturellement rouge.

Et là, un souffle les balaya tout deux. Leur propre Psynergie venait de réagir pile comme il fallait. La seconde étape pouvait commencer, celle de l'union à proprement dit. Son corps était entouré d'un halo blanc, comme celui de la blonde et alors qu'ils chantèrent ensemble une mélopée, ils posèrent leurs mains sur celles de l'autre et constatèrent avec satisfaction que cela marchait, ils commençaient à ne faire réellement plus qu'un et à grandir. Lorsque les deux corps étaient parfaitement superposés, une autre déflagration se fit sentir, couvrant le champ de bataille d'une nappe de brume.

Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Warrax écarquilla les yeux. CA, c'était effrayant! Un gigantesque dragon albâtre avec deux têtes de différentes couleurs, une bleue et l'autre rouge, tout deux aux yeux jaunes et une folie meurtrière dans le regard. Le mystique inconnu, au vu de la puissance de la créature, jugea bon de s'éloigner pour mieux voir.

« Bon sang... la fusion de prox est impressionnante! Songeait l'être aux cheveux bleus. Son Gigantisme n'est pas un indicateur de force, eux, ils surpassent largement cet indicateur! Si ça se trouve, ils nous éclateraient tout deux réunis, moi et l'autre Zigoto... »

Wilmarth, conscient du danger qu'il encourrait, leva une main au ciel et chanta.

« Toi, grande créatrice de destruction, foudre divine, vents de colère et tornade de désespoir, la haine remplis le coeur des gens, purifie les, chasse l'infertile! Plasma Choc! »

Une orbe de foudre très violente percuta l'énorme dragon, contraint à poser un genoux par terre sous le choc et le pouvoir. Pourtant, ouvrant ses gueules béantes, il cracha une gerbée de flammes bleus, signe d'une chaleur extrême que Warrax parvint à stopper grâce à un Zéro absolu, mais pas suffisant pour blesser l'ennemi.

Soudain, il se sentit trainé par la jambe avant d'être emmené en hauteur, la ou « Phoenimandar » l'emmenait en volant avant de le lancer comme un vieux chiffon, vers les cieux. Mais alors que sa montée ralentissait, le dragon s'éleva au dessus de lui et asséna un terrible coup de queue à l'homme d'ébène, l'envoyant s'écraser plus bas. Puis le dragon descendit en piqué. Il tournait, tournait sur lui même telle une toupie à la lueur de la lune.

Plus bas, l'envahisseur vit un paquet de muscles et de graisse de quelques 50 tonnes fondre sur lui avec précision et rotation, pour lui briser tout les os!

Et lorsque l'impact se produisit, l'inconnu put se féliciter d'avoir pris 100 mètres de distance pour ne pas se faire souffler par l'onde de choc provoquée. Les morceaux de pierre volaient en tout sens, l'air se satura de poussière pour finalement retomber, laissant voir le Dragon un peu sonné par la violence de sa propre attaque, subissant le contrecoup.

Puis il y eut une lumière aveuglante et les deux mystiques perdirent leur état de fusion, pour redevenir Salamandar et Phoenixia. Tout deux regardèrent l'inconnu, Warrax et se regardaient eux même.

« Bon, c'est finit Phoenixia. Tu crois qu'il a survécu à notre coup orbital?

-Je sais pas mais j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose.

-Ah? Et c'est quoi?

-Ton attitude, mon grand. Je t'ai autorisé à me peloter? » Annonça-t-elle, avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage et en se craquant les poings.

Au vue de ce sourire, l'azuré déglutit difficilement. A cet instant précis, il préférait mille fois refaire un combat contre Warrax plutôt que de subir le courroux de son ami. Elle lui asséna un si violent coup sur la tête que le Proxien avait l'impression que ce n'était pas un poing de chair et d'os qui avait claqué, bien un poing d'acier. La douleur donnait envie de pleurer mais il était un homme que diable!

« Pour cette fois, au vue des raisons, ce coup me suffira à plus t'en vouloir mais réessaie juste une fois sans ma permission... Et c'est l'émasculation, mon gars... »

Elle était furax et... à la fois tellement peinée. En fait, elle avait aimé ces caresses mais c'était trop gênant! Certes, elle, elle lui avait volé son premier baiser qu'il aurait été sûrement heureux de partager avec n'importe qui, SAUF elle mais lui, il avait repoussé les frontières de l'intimitée. Rien n'allait plus pouvoir être comme avant entre eux deux.

Mais quel était cette étrange sensation? Elle était comme obsédée par lui. Un lien très fort les liait depuis longtemps et ce geste l'avait confirmé. Son regard de feu, sa peau glacée, son regard cruel mais chaleureux à la fois, sa musculature... Rien qu'à laisser son esprit voguer, elle se mit à rougir brutalement (même si ce n'était pas visible sur sa peau rouge) et se détourna.

Salamandar s'interloqua. Elle lui pardonnait? Et cette détresse au fond du regard... Il l'avait tant vu qu'il croyait en être immunisé depuis le temps mais quand c'était elle, c'était comme si quelque chose était mort en lui. Cependant, il retrouva vite un panache assez fort quand l'inconnu s'approcha furtivement et lui murmura.

« Toutes mes félicitations, monsieur. Elle est très jolie, vous avez de la chance. Voulez vous que je vous marrie de suite? »

Sous le coup de la colère, le bleuté laissa une veine palpiter dangereusement contre sa tempe. Saisissant le col de son interlocuteur, il l'attira violemment contre lui et colla leur deux fronts. Si cela pouvait sembler doux, au vu du regard assassin du première et la rougeur du front du deuxième, nous étions très vite démentis.

« Ecoute moi bien le morveux. Ce genre de réflexions, tu te les fourres là où je PENSE! Là j'ai bien envie de t'arracher les yeux en passant ma main par ton oreille!

-Ouais c'est ça. Et ta petite copine, tu vas la séduire en étant pareille brute? »

N'en pouvant plus, Salamandar lui lâcha le col et s'éloigna un peu... Avant de transmettre la bonne parole de Phoenixia à ce jeune impertinent, à coup de gnons cent pour cent pur « poing de pierre » sur le crâne. Il en fut si retourné qu'il s'étala par terre avec une belle bosse sur le crâne, montant de 20 centimètres.

« Bon, plus sérieusement, qui es-tu et que veux tu? Demanda le bleuté après que l'être aux cheveux azur se soit remis du marron.

-Qui je suis? Mon nom... Est Alex. Et pour mon Objectif, il est le même que sera le vôtre dans trois heures, je veux rallumer les phares élémentaires.

-Ok... S'étonna Salamandar. Et dis moi Alex, tu es de quel élément?

-De Saturne » Répondit ce dernier.

* * *

**Et voilà, ce chapitre trois est finit et c'est le dernier du week end. Ici, nous apprenons un secret étrange. Le monde est en fait classé selon 5 éléments? Vénus, Mercure, Mars, Jupiter et Saturne? En ce cas, pourquoi le pouvoir de Saturne ressemble tant à celui de Mercure? Et comment savait-il comment allaient réagir Salamandar et Phoenixia? Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre de "La flamme de Prox" : Le pouvoir de Saturne.**

**Arigato Gonzaimasu à tout ceux qui lisent mes fictions, je serai ravi d'accueillir encore et encore vos coms, vous me donnez vraiment l'envie de poursuivre. A plus.**


	4. Chapter 4

____

**Bonjour à tous. Ca va? En ce moment, c'est la période du Bac Blanc donc la qualité pourra vous sembler moindre, ce qui serait normal vu que vu comment je me suis ramassé à mon premier trimestre, la fiction sera secondaire et je m'en excuse d'avance. Comme je n'ai rien à ajouter pour le moment, bonne lecture.**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Le pouvoir de**_

_**Saturne**_

Nouvelle stupeur. Saturne? C'est quoi cette absurdité! Le monde était régit par quatre éléments, ni plus ni moins. Mercure, Venus, Mars et Jupiter. Alors pourquoi il leur parle de Saturne? Bientôt, il sera annoncé officiellement qu'il y a 9 éléments! De Mercure à Pluton.

« Tu te paye notre tête là. L'élément Saturne n'existe pas. T'es de mercure? Je t'ai vu utiliser la psynergie d'eau.

-Je ne suis pas de mercure, je suis de Saturne, Salamandar. »

Surpris, Salamandar recula de trois pas et se concentra... Avant de trouver. Un tout petit peu de Psynergie s'était faufilé dans son esprit, agissant comme un lien télépathique. Juste le repérer suffit à le briser, ce n'était en rien un pouvoir aussi fort que celui de Jupiter mais il lisait réellement les pensées.

« T'es qui... Murmura Salamandar, un peu effrayé.

-Je suis Alex, habitant d'Imil et seul maître de la Psynergie de Saturne. »

D'abord très peu convaincu, il alla en parler à son amie, qui semblait plus prendre les dires du mystique pour argent comptant. Ses yeux montraient une certaine panique.

« Salamandar, j'ai déjà entendu parler de ce genre de mystiques... Ou plutôt de ce mystique.

-Ah? Où ça? Demanda le bleu

____

-Dans une légende... Elle disait :

_Alors que mourra la 6 753 148 290 ème lune_

_Un soir, oui, un soir où l'aurore fut brune_

_Un jeune mystique que Saturne rencontrera_

_Deux mystiques de mars et ils s'allieront, advienne que pourra._

_Meurtris par les chutes de Gaïa et la mort de leurs parents_

_Les trois mystiques décideront d'allumer les phares_

_Pour protéger le monde, pour le salut de leurs enfants_

_Et ils seront inséparables, malgré leur disputes rares_

_Mais cela, est-ce la fatalité? La réponse est non._

_Car quatre guerriers, de se dresser devant eux feront l'affront._

_Quatre guerriers si puissants que les mystiques de mars Mourront_

_Anéantissant le troisième, décidant de gagner du pouvoir pour se venger_

_il tentera de détruire Val avec le pouvoir du Soleil d'or qui aura émergé._

_Mais l'inéxorable, grand créateur, parviendra à le vaincre et le tuer_

-...Et c'est tout. » Finit Phoenixia... Avant de s'apercevoir la lueur de désespoir dans le regard de braise de son ami.

Ce dernier tourna assez rapidement sa tête de droite à gauche, totalement apeuré. Puis il courut vers le village, laissant son amie dans l'incompréhension. Partant à sa poursuite, elle comprit soudain ce qu'il cherchait à faire. « Meurtris par les chutes de Gaïa et la mort de leurs parents », tel que le disait cette légende prophétique.. ca voudrait quand même pas dire qu'elle était orpheline! Elle, elle était assez agée mais Karstine n'avait que 14 ans, elle n'était pas encore autonome!

Et arrivé à la maison, Phoenixia eut un haut le coeur. En effet, du sang était répandu sur les murs et sur la porte. Mais était ce tout? Non, le sol était pourpre lui aussi et accueillait quelque chose apparemment. Salamandar le ramassa et l'examina... Avant de pâlir à vue d'oeil.

« Phoenixia... Ca, c'est un intestin HUMAIN! »

Seconde nausée, la jeune femme rendis tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle DEVAIT tenir mais voir un morceau comme ça devant chez elle l'avait répugnée.

« Vu la taille et l'épaisseur, c'en est peut être un de femme... Il a été arraché avec une violence inouïe... Et au vue de tout le sang dont il est encore gorgé, elle devait être vivante et...

-Arrête, Salamandar! » La supplia Phoenixia avec une voix éteinte.

Voyant l'état de son amie, il se stoppa net et explosa l'organe en le serrant très fort. Puis, d'un coup de pieds il entra... Et vit un autre spectacle impressionnant. La mère de Phoenixia, gisant dans son propre sang, avec le ventre ouvert, les organes éparpillés partout par terre, sans parler de la tête qui roulait à côté. Une odeur répugnante de sang avait envahit la pièce, témoignant de la boucherie d'une rare barbarie qui avait été commise.

Comprenant soudain que la blondene devait absolument pas voir cela, il se jeta sur elle pour lui cacher la vue et tenta de la convaincre de faire demi tour mais trop tard, elle vit la tête rouler assez près d'elle. Encore une fois, elle rendit ce qu'elle pouvait, même s'il n'y avait plus grand chose déjà. Alors qu'elle allait se précipiter sur le macchabé, Salamandar la retint. La blonde avait beau lui donner des claques, le griffer, l'insulter, il ne démordait pas. Il l'attira même sur son torse et la serra dans une étreinte réconfortante.

D'abord comme une démone, elle abandonna très vite et raffermit leur étreinte pour la faire presque fusionnelle. Il fallait évacuer cette tristesse, pleurer tandis que son ami la réconfortait comme il pouvait.

« Salamandar...

-... Partons, Phoenixia. Nous n'avons plus rien ici, nous ne sommes plus des enfants... Restaurons les phares pour que plus jamais, des personnes souffrent des chûtes de Gaïa... »

A peine remise de ses émotions qu'elle frappa un grand coup Salamandar sur le crâne et lança sur un ton très éloquent :

« Eh ben alors, c'est pas toi qui es habitué à jouer les nounous! Mais t'as raison, on a assez trainé. On y va. »

Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, au plus grand dam du jeune homme car il aimait ce contact. A la fois si doux et rassurant mais surtout si agréable... Pourtant ils n'étaient pas fait pour durer, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Conscient de cela, il fit une tombe avec la crémation de chaque soldat qui s'était battu pour Prox et qui était mort, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de partir à temps. Mais à la ceinture de son père, Salamandar vit une épée d'une facture qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque là. Et il y avait une lettre qui lui donna envie de pleurer, de nouveau.

____

Salamandar, mon cher enfant.

Je voulais te souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur et d'avenir dans ce monde qui t'attends, qui recherche à te faire grandir. Tu as déjà 20 ans, comme tu as grandi... Pour moi, tu es encore le petit garçon qui courrait autours de moi pour que je joue avec lui. En grandissant, nous nous sommes éloignés, cela me fit mal. Ta chère mère aurait été peinée de nous voir nous disputer autant. Mais hélas, elle n'est plus de ce monde. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire alors un bon anniversaire, mon fils.

_Je t'ai vu grandir, devenir fort. Aujourd'hui, tu es fort, beau et meilleur homme que je le serai jamais. Alors ne répète pas mes erreurs, si tu as un enfant avec Phoenixia, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, je n'en sais rien moi, ne le délaisse pas comme je l'ai fait. Cet enfant sera toujours une bénédiction. Et maintenant écoute moi. Tu dois allumer les phares. Sans eux, nous allons tous mourir. Allume les phares et sauve ta ville natale, Salamandar. Cette épée est pour t'aider. Fais toujours ce que tu crois juste et tu sera intègre. Je ne te l'ai pas dit depuis des années mais je t'aime mon fils..._

-Moi aussi, père, je t'aime... »

Puis il prit le parchemin, le roula, le rangea dans un pan de sa cape puis exécuta le transfert entre les deux lames, l'ancienne et la nouvelle.

Cette nuit là, ils campèrent tous près de Prox. Autours du feu, ils discutaient, mangeaient et riaient, pour oublier l'image rémanente de massacre dans la tête de chacun. Puis vint la question existentielle.

« Alex? Tu peux nous en dire plus sur... Sur le pouvoir de Saturne?

-Que dire...? J'envoie mes ennemis bouler, je sauve mes alliés, j'utilise la psynergie de l'eau, je...

-Ohlà! Attends une minute... Tu n'utilise QUE la psy de l'eau? Mais ça, c'est mercure, triple buse! S'énerva Phoenixia.

-Mercure est comparé à l'eau, à tord. Mercure est la glace. Souleva Alex. Le pouvoir de mercure n'est qu'une partie du pouvoir de Saturne. Je peux utiliser leur psynergie mais eux ne le peuvent pas. Et puis, soulevons les principales branches de la psynergie de Mercure. Frimas, Frais, Javelot, Poudre d'or... Et l'invocation à quatre Djins de mercure est Boréas.

-Euh... Djiins? Invocation? Boréas? S'étonna Salamandar, un peu perdu.

-Ah oui, il est vrai qu'ici, les Djiins sont encore scellés au temple de sol. Eh bien, comment dire... »

Au moment où il réfléchissait, une sorte de créature toute bleu apparut de sous sa cape. Il avait deux petits yeux jaunes sans iris, un corps doté de deux pattes et une longue queue rose avec une petite boule fendue à son extrémité. Si la jeune blonde avait tout de suite flashé sur la petite bête, son ami était moins enthousiaste, surtout quand elle commença à parler.

« Bonjour à vous, nobles mystiques de mars. Je suis Cascade, c'est un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Neige! S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Ne sort pas quand j'appelle ta soeur et ne te donne pas son nom, c'est lassant...

-M-Mais, c'est Elle qui a voulu! Maître, il faut me croire, je ne voulais pas conspirer avec elle, c'est Cascade qui m'a forcée!

-Espèce de menteuse, Neige! Hurla une petite voix furibonde émanant du veston du mystique de Saturne. C'était ton idée à 200%!

-Toi, Cascade, t'as intérêt à sortir Immédiatement. Et ce n'est pas une invitation, c'est un ordre. »

Boudeude, une deuxième créature, plus petite que Neige sortit de sa cachette et cracha des excuses mornes sous le sermon plutôt long de son maître avant de retourner là où elles étaient cachées peu avant.

« En gros voilà ce qu'est un Djiin... Ils ont du mal à s'entendre parfois mais ils sont de fidèle compagnons et transmettent leurs pouvoirs à leurs maîtres. S'ils sont nombreux, il est possible d'en utiliser plusieurs d'un coup pour faire une invocation. Par exemple... Neige, Cascade, Rapide, Lac! J'en appelle à votre pouvoir, J'invoque BOREAS! »

Quatre ombres sortirent des vêtements d'Alex et s'élevèrent doucement dans le ciel... Qui tomba dans l'ombre d'un seul coup. Un être géant les regarda tous et lança une attaque gelée sur le village des barbares plus à l'est. Alors que Salamandar alla voir les résultats de l'attaque, l'astre lumineux fut de nouveau visible, permettant au Proxien une visibilité optimale.

Une drôle de pulsion montait en lui, une furie bestiale, une envie de sang. Tout le village était à sang. L'attaque n'avait épargné personne, tout le monde était mort. Femmes, enfants, vieillards, tous étaient retournés à la terre, et lui, il aimait cette vision. Tous responsables du massacre de Prox, tous autant qu'ils étaient! Les sauvages... Non... Les humains étaient responsables de cette mort!

« Le monde... Je lui ferai subir au centuple ce qu'il m'a fait vivre! »

* * *

**Et voilà, Salamandar va faire passer sa haine au monde avec Phoenixia et Alex . **

**Petite annonce à mes lecteurs: le Chapitre 7 sera un chapitre spécial, traçant l'aventure du passé de tel ou tel personnage. Ces épisodes détourneront donc de l'histoire principale, ce sera un peu comme un Flashback du passé du (ou des, sachant que certains vont par groupe) personnage(s) choisi(s). Vous avez donc le choix entre Vlad et Garet, Ivan, Sofia, Pavel et Lina, Cylia, Piers ou Alex. Le perso (ou groupe de perso) qui aura le plus de voix aura un flashback pour lui. De même, vous pourrez en choisir un autre pour le chapitre 14.**

**Comme vous l'aurez constaté, pour des raisons pratiques, je l'ai ré uploadé. A la prochaine dans le chapitre 5 : Val**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir. Eh oui, Kirua est de Retour avec sa fic qui a pas fait le tour. Voici mon chapitre 5 de Golden Sun : La Flamme de Prox. Au menu, du combat, de la haine, des nausées (faut pas pousser, il tangue le bateau!) et surtout le début de la mise en route du destin.**

**Bonne Lecture**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Val**_

Il pleuvait. De manière abondante, presque surnaturelle. En fait, C'ETAIT surnaturelle. En effet, peu avant, Salamandar avait fait la connerie d'essayer d'activer un interrupteur au temple de Sol sans se méfier de quoi que ce soit. Pour faciliter la recherche de personnes intéressantes à interroger, Alex était partit dans son coin, laissant Salamandar et Phoenixia ensemble. Trouver Thélos, il fallait trouver Thélos. Ce vieil ermite était avant tout le sage de Val, il devait tout savoir sur tout, y compris pour les chutes de Gaïa.

« Dis, tu crois qu'il s'en sortira?

-C'est un mystique de saturne, tu as vu comme moi son pouvoir. Il est impressionnant hein? Soliloqua le bleuté.

-Je parle du vieux. Paraît qu'il a la santé fragile en ce moment. Il nous faut le garder vivant, sinon ça n'a aucun sens. N'empêche, qui aurait cru qu'un piège aussi grotesque soit si puissant?

-Il était pas grotesque! Il était vraiment très élaboré!

-Parles pour toi, Salamandar, héhé!

-Pf, ferme là! »

Ils continuèrent la marche pendant un moment sans cesser de parler de ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, en chemin, ils entendirent un très doux « VLAAAAD! » qui leur vrilla les tympans. Pour la discrétion, on repassera. Ce type était pas loin. Peut être même qu'il les espionnait. Ne voulant pas prendre de risque, il s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes.

« Vous! Vous nous avez espionné, hein?

-Je... Bégaya le jeune homme châtain, sûrement ce Vlad.

-Vlad... On est obligé de leur parler? Ils me font froids au dos! S'exclama le deuxième, roux. Salamandar s'attarda pas sur leur physique, il était assez énervé.

-Vous ne devez pas retenir ce que vous avez entendu ce soir, tout les deux. Rassurez vous, nous avons un moyen rapide et totalement indolore pour vous aider. D'un signe de tête, il comprit que Phoenixia était d'accord. Restez tranquilles, le temps qu'on vous tue. »

Paniqués, les deux dégainèrent leur machette, tremblant comme des feuilles. Amusé, le guerrier de Prox ne dégaina même pas. Un simple coup de poing dans le thorax pour l'un et une boule de feu pour l'autre, aucun des deux n'avait pu réagir efficacement, ils avaient été balayés en deux temps trois mouvements. Pourtant ils étaient juste évanouis, le bleuté n'avait pas frappé très franchement quand même.

« Survivez, vous valez mieux que ça, vous allez pas mourir pour si peu. Survivez, et désespérez. Désespérez de votre totale impuissance, désespérez de voir la mort de vos proches et souffrez autant que nous, nous avons soufferts. »

Puis ils repartirent, penauds. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. De son côté, pour Alex, ce ne fut guère plus brillant. Tout juste une bribe d'information sur l'interdiction d'y aller mais rien qu'ils ne savaient déjà.

« En gros, totale perte de temps... » Bougonna Salamandar.

Se dressant d'un coup, il affirma qu'il allait pêcher le repas du soir. Comme il faisait moche, les poissons mordraient bien plus facilement. Alors il prit sa canne, la jeta dans un lac lié à Val, plus au sud et attendit. Dix minutes, un quart d'heure, tout est patience à la pêche et de la patience, le bleuté pouvait en avoir, depuis le temps qu'il cherchait des informations.

La pêche... Il n'avait jamais connu ça à Prox car toute eau à proximité était gelée. Alors, pour se venger, il n'avait pas arrêté, sur le bateau, prenant très vite goût au calme que cela exigeait et à la sérénité qu'il en retirait. Et quand il faisait des prises, elles étaient plutôt grosses et parfois, Salamandar pêchait même des monstres marins, qu'il s'amusait à égorger. C'est ce genre de créature qui ont la chair la plus savoureuse et tendre en général. Et surtout, qui sont dotés de l'esprit de survie le plus aiguisé. Si bien qu'on pouvait attendre des heures pour en ferrer un.

Finalement, plutôt vite, la ligne disparut sous l'eau, signe d'une prise. En tirant, Le proxien se dit que ça allait largement suffire pour eux trois, vu le poids de la bête. La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendit cependant fut de voir émerger de l'eau une crinière brune longue. Surpris, il tira un violent coup et extraie le propriétaire de ces cheveux de l'eau. Plutôt jeune, il avoisinait la quinzaine. Et son pouls était trop faible, c'en était alarmant. Connaissant les premiers secours grâce au Mystique de Saturne, le bleuté l'allongea, lui fit du bouche à bouche et un massage cardiaque.

« Euh, Alex, Phoenixia, on a un léger problème là... Regardez ces corps qui flottent dans l'eau... Ils vivent, je le sens dans leur aura, mais tout juste. On dirait qu'on doit les sauver.

-Les sauver? Se surprit Phoenixia. Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu voulais te venger du monde?

-Il n'empêche que Salamandar à raison. Ils pourraient avoir les informations qui nous manquent. Et surtout, ce sont des mystiques, ils pourraient nous aider au pire. »

N'ayant rien à redire devant ces sages paroles, la blonde saisit le poignet d'une jeune femme qui flottait pas loin tandis que les deux autres prirent le col des deux derniers noyés. Une heure plus tard, le plus jeune se réveilla et se massa la tempe. Apparemment, dériver ainsi ne lui avait pas fait que du bien. Salamandar et Alex s'approchèrent de lui tandis que Phoenixia pêchait pour 7, cette fois, ne faisant que la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

« Ouch, ma tête... Se plaignit le brun.

-Calme toi, jeune homme, intervint l'homme aux cheveux azurs. Tu dérivais, nous t'avons sauvé. Quel est ton nom?

-Je... Je m'appelle Pavel... Et vous êtes?

-Salamandar, de Prox, répondit le premier.

-Je suis Alex, enchanté de faire ta connaissance Pavel. S'inclina l'autre.

-Je... Merci... Attendez, c'est mes Parents? Et lui, c'est Kyle? S'affola Pavel en montrant les concernés.

-Eh bien c'est à dire que... Commença l'homme au cheveux bleu.

-Ouais et ils sont nos otages. On a besoin de toi pour allumer les phares. Si tu es sage, à la fin de notre quête, tu pourras les retrouver et revenir avec eux, jusque là, ils iront à Prox avec des amis à moi. » Le coupa son allié.

Surpris, Alex n'en montra cependant rien et envoya un message télépathique au Proxien.

« _Salamandar, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là au juste?_

_-Ce gamin nous est pas dispensable. Il est de Vénus, je le sens. Et pour accéder au phare de Vénus, nous aurons besoin d'un pure mystique de cet élément._

_-Je croyais que les mystiques de Mars, surtout de Prox, pouvaient utiliser la psynergie terrestre... Grâce à leur relation symbiotique en quelque sorte._

_-Justement, ce n'est QU'UNE symbiose, il nous faut les vrais pouvoirs de Vénus. Pour l'otage, c'est une première pour nous mais on peux pas se permettre de perdre ce gamin, il nous sera utile. Fais moi confiance, laisse moi gérer, je n'ai qu'une parole._ »

D'abord hostile, les traits de Pavel se détendirent quand le grand bleu lui expliqua toutes les conditions dans lesquelles ses parents seront traités. Avec le plus grand égard, comme étant des invités de marque. Trois repas, un système de chauffage (car il fait froids dans le grand nord), des lits confortables, du respect et tellement encore.

« Nous avons un peu de temps devant nous. Autant laisser quelqu'un d'autre résoudre l'énigme qui nous coince pour le tuer et prendre les étoiles. Et si jamais ils ont déjà récupéré des étoiles, ce n'est pas grave, nous les laisserons faire la sale besogne. D'ici là, allons à Prox tous ensemble. Tu pourras juger à ce moment là si le service est assez grand pour que tu nous aide. Et oui, rien n'est gratuit en ce bas monde. » Railla Salamandar à son nouveau protégé.

Acceptant les clauses du marché, tout sept se mirent en route, même si 4 seulement en étaient conscients, les trois parents dormant profondément. Tout le long du trajet, Pavel leur parlait des divers habitants de Val, de Vlad, ce qui fit tiquer Salamandar, au souvenir des mouflets qu'il avait écrasé avec « l'aide » de Phoenixia, de Garet, le meilleur ami de Vlad, de Thélos, le plus sage des habitants de Val depuis sa création et surtout, de Lina, sa sœur.

Il n'arrêtait pas. Il parlait d'elle avec un respect incroyable, une admiration honorable et surtout avec une crainte non feinte. La crainte de la perdre. Il semblait d'ores et déjà avoir eu un sentiment de protection très fort envers ses proches. Tant mieux, il n'en sera que plus utile. Le tout était de lui faire comprendre pourquoi les phares DEVAIENT être allumés et surtout, de lui apprendre rapidement l'escrime car un devoir de protection n'est rien si nous ne sommes pas assez fort pour assumer cette même protection.

« Très bien Pavel, suis moi, Intima Salamandar.

-Euh, très bien, répondait toujours celui là, pas très rassuré.

-Détends toi, lui conseilla Alex, serein. Il ne mords pas, il veux juste t'apprendre à combattre à l'épée pour t'aider et qu'en retour, tu puisses aussi nous aider. »

Ce dernier se laissait faire. Obéissant docilement aux intimations de son maître, il enchainait les tailles, les estocs et les feintes. Toutes furent parées avec une déconcertante facilité. Pavel avait beau donner tout ce qu'il avait, Salamandar s'amusait à le rendre ridicule à combattre de sa main faible uniquement. Mais en même temps, il prenait son rôle à cœur et glissait des conseils en parant tels que : « Attention, tu as une magnifique ouverture à droite » ou alors « Plus vite, tu ne dois pas me laisser une chance de me ressaisir et de contre attaquer! Attaque moi, harcèle moi et ne me laisse aucune marge de manœuvre! » Ce que son disciple répondait d'un signe de tête avant d'essayer de corriger ce que Salamandar lui indiquait, pas toujours avec succès mais il s'appliquait, c'était mieux que rien.

« Ahan.. Ahan.. Haleta Pavel cette fois là.

-Bon, ce n'est pas encore du grand art mais au moins, tu connais les bases. Si on te laissait seul sur le continent d'Angara, ça ira, tu pourrais te débrouiller. Mais fais TRES attention à ton jeux de jambes, compris? Le sermonna son entraineur, en pleine forme encore. Un adversaire comme l'un de nous trois n'aurait aucun mal à te faire trébucher et t'embrocher.

-Oui... Merci Salamandar... » Répondit Pavel, entre deux inspirations.

Dix minutes plus tard, on indiqua la terre en face et que Prox était en vue. Content, les quatre Mystiques descendirent, chacun des trois principaux portant un évanoui sur son épaule.

« Ah, ça fait quand même une bonne année que nous n'avions revus notre terre natale, n'est-ce pas Salamandar? Sourit Phoenixia

-Ouais. Ils seront cependant pas surpris, j'avais envoyé un message indiquant notre arrivée et qu'on avait des invités qu'il faudra traiter avec révérence. »

En effet, les villageois accueillirent les voyageurs comme de nobles seigneurs. Agatio n'avait pas assisté à l'accueil car il haïssait cordialement son confrère qui le lui rendait bien. Par contre Karstine sauta au cou de sa soeur et du bleuté, ravie de les revoir. Les présentations furent faites, les chambres distribuées et chacun s'intégra totalement à la communauté du village du nord.

« Satisfait, Pavel? Demanda Salamandar.

-Oui... J'imagine. Les habitants de votre village sont très chaleureux, leurs lits sont confortables, ils cuisinent très bien et leurs pouvoirs sont grands pour tenir contre le froids. Mais tout cela, allumer les phares élémentaires... C'est dangereux non?

-Oui, il est vrai que c'est dangereux. Comme il est aussi vrai que la passivité l'est tout autant. Les phares sont l'essence de notre monde, notre nourriture. Éteints, nous économisons de la psynergie. Comme un ours qui hiberne. Mais nous ne pouvons nous rationner indéfiniment, bientôt nous consommerons trop et en ce cas, c'est la mort qui nous attends. »

Même si Pavel ne pipa nulle remarque, il était bouleversé. Le monde mourrait et personne n'était au courant? Dans ce cas, il n'y avait plus à hésiter.

* * *

**Et ainsi un nouveau chapitre de cette chronique. Salamandar, mélancolique, passe un petit coucou à son village Natal avec leur nouvel allié, Pavel.**

**Et je relance ce que j'avais dit dans l'edit de chapitre précédent, je lance un sondage. Le chapitre 7 sera un chapitre entièrement dédiée au passé d'un ou plusieurs persos communs. Vous aurez le choix entre le passé de Vlad et Garet ensemble, Ivan, Sofia, Pavel et Lina ensemble, Cylia, Piers, Alex. Si je n'obtiens pas assez de résultats pour trancher, ce sera mon avis qui primera et en ce cas, n'attendez pas autre chose que le passé de Ivan en ce futur chapitre pseudo 7 mais vous pouvez avoir les souvenirs d'un autre, il suffit de voter.**

**Donc comme d'habitude, Reviewez, je vous en prie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à vous, fidèles lecteurs et lectrices. Comment allez vous ce soir? Moi, plutôt bien, j'ai écris ce chapitre 6 en plus ou moins deux heures, donc ça va, sachant qu'il est même plus long que les autres. **

**Mais ne trainons pas et comme d'habitude, bonne lecture à vous.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Étoiles élémentaires**_

« Ce vieillard continue à refuser nos visites. Cela ne peux durer...

-Je t'avais dit qu'il serait méfiant si on lui parlait de ce qu'on a vu, il est intelligent. Signala le bleuté. »

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient revenus à Val à quatre. Pavel avait commencé à s'installer sous le nom du guerrier au masque émeraude. Une longue chevelure, une leste à la lame surprenante (bien qu'elle ne valut rien face à celle de ses trois complices) et une prestance incomparable. Alex, lui, était retourné au mont Alpha de son côté, laissant les deux amis d'enfance encore une fois seuls tout les deux.

« On a plus le choix, on dirait que s'il continue, nous devrons... Commença Phoenixia.

-Atchaa! »

Les deux firent volte face. Au coin d'une colline, il y avait trois espions. Salamandar sourit, il reconnut les deux marmots qu'il avait écrasé deux ans auparavant. Et eux deux le reconnurent aussi. Instinctivement, ils posèrent leurs mains sur le manche de leur arme.

« Encore vous! S'exclama Vlad (que le Proxien avait identifié grâce à la description de Pavel).

-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, jeune homme. On dirait que votre sale manie de jouer les espions n'est pas effaçable d'un bon coup sur la caboche. Ricanna le bleu

-Je t'avais dit que nous aurions du les tuer. Aujourd'hui, ils vont encore nous poser d'autres soucis. Soupira Phoenixia.

-Vlad, Garet... Seraient-ils... Les deux guerriers qui vous avaient vaincu à plat de couture?

-Oui Lina, c'est eux, grogna le roux »

A ce nom, les deux nordistes tiquèrent. Alors c'était elle, la soeur de Pavel? Ils avaient beau ne pas se ressembler vraiment, il y avait pourtant comme un air, c'est vrai.

« Lina... Est-ce que ton frère... S'appelle Pavel? Demanda Salamandar.

-Euh, eh bien oui. Comment le savez vous? S'étonna la rousse.

-Thélos, bien sûr, répondit Salamandar d'une belle galipette pour qu'ils puissent se servir de cette fraternité le moment voulu. Je suis désolé pour ce qui lui est arrivé, par ailleurs, quel drame cela a du être.

-Fermes là, Infecte cafard! Maugréa Garet en grinçant les dents. Un être comme toi ne peux rien comprendre à la compassion.

-Oh, quel gamin amusant que ce Garet. Nous connais-tu autant que tu le prétends? Non, alors avant de l'ouvrir, tu devrais défendre mieux tes arrières et parler de ce que tu sais. Nargua le bleu.

-Nous n'avons plus le temps, nous avons un rendez vous avec Thélos assez pressant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser passer... Demanda Vlad assez poliment, ce qui surprit les deux guerriers.

-Un rendez vous? Avec Thélos? Et, ce rendez vous, est-il... Suffisamment important pour nous congédier? Demanda le Proxien avec l'ébauche d'un sourire.

-Euh... Je ne sais pas. Pour nous, c'est important mais il aurait pu quand même vous accueillir, je ne sais pas, c'est pour nos études sur l'alchimie...

-Ah, les études. C'est important d'étudier, bien plus que le problème qui nous amène alors passez, je vous en prie. » S'écarta le bleu en révérence.

Surpris, tout les autres se demandèrent ce qu'il avait en tête mais les trois étudiants passèrent, restant cependant sur leur gardes. Phoenixia, une fois qu'ils se soient bien éloignés, demanda à Salamandar.

« Tu es idiot? On s'en fout de leurs étude, on a besoin des étoiles, leurs travaux sur l'alchimie n'est...

-Sur l'alchimie, Phoenixia, le coupa son ami. Réfléchis un peu. Thélos a parlé de ces cours et il a dit qu'il allait aller sur le terrain. Le temple de sol, majestueux, se tenant au pied du mon alpha, berceau de l'alchimie et des étoiles élémentaires.

-Berceau de... mais de quoi tu...? Ah, j'ai compris. Tu veux les laisser faire la sale besogne, n'est ce pas?

-Exactement. Je savais que j'avais bien fait de les laisser vivre, aujourd'hui ils nous serons utiles. »

Alors qu'ils s'échangèrent un sourire très entendu, les deux complices rirent d'un puissant rire dément. Le reste de la matinée, ils attendirent l'ascension des trois jeunes et du sage, postés au temple de Sol, prêt à écarter tout danger les arrêtant. Alex était resté en arrière, il avait encore deux trois bricoles à faire mais promit d'arriver à temps pour récupérer les étoiles élémentaires.

Au moment où le portail s'ouvrit, ils attendirent un peu de l'autre côté, vérifiant de temps à autre où ils en étaient dans la chasse des étoiles et ils apparurent, comme si de rien n'était, aux côtés de Thélos et Lina, les deux jeunes hommes étant partis prendre les petits cristaux. La vue était tout simplement sublime. Une gigantesque étendue d'eau calme scintillante reposait au fond et laissait parfois dépasser des colonnes de pierre, indiquant le chemin jusqu'aux pierres. Pourtant, une remarque les tira de sa torpeur.

« Encore et toujours vous! Grinça Garet des dents. Vous nous avez traqué!

-Les étoiles, vous ne convoitiez que cela depuis le début! Compris soudain le vieil homme, pris au piège. Et maintenant, vous allez tous nous tuer, c'est ça?

-Du calme, nous vous ferons aucun mal. C'était ce qui était convenu, n'est-ce pas Salamandar? Répondit Pavel derrière son masque d'émeraude.

-Ça ne dépends que d'eux, tu sais. S'ils se montrent coopératifs, nous ne leur ferons rien. Dans le cas contraire, Couic, répondit le bleu avant de hausser la voix pour parler aux deux autres. Vous avez entendu? Donnez nous les étoiles et tout se passera bien. Refusez et vous êtes tous officiellement morts!

-Et quelle est votre garantie que nous vivrons après vous avoir donné les étoiles?

-Une garantie... Ah oui, ce sera lui. Annonça le Proxien en montrant Pavel du doigt. Mais pour ça, il te faudra enlever ton masque. Nous n'avons pas le choix, retire ton masque, Pavel. »

Si chacun des habitants de Val en présence écarquilla les yeux, chacun ayant une raison pour eux (Pavel voulait pas montrer si tôt qui il était et les quatre autres n'en croyaient pas leurs oreille, le brun était mort sous leur yeux), tout le monde laissa l'homme au masque d'émeraude se dévoiler et prouver les dires de Salamandar, ce qu'il fit avec réticence mais le fit tout de même. Les réactions de chacun furent diverses. Lina éclata en sanglots, Thélos marmonna comme une prière et Vlad et Garet étaient muets de surprise. Tapant des mains une fois pour se faire remarquer, la blonde renchérit.

« Laissons de côté ces touchantes retrouvailles pour redevenir sérieux. Vous deux, vous avez compris. Amenez nous les étoiles, maintenant! »

Alors que le roux retourna vers le centre de la place, un être se tint en lévitation entre lui et ses amis. Le guerrier le regarda un peu, surpris, contemplant sans le savoir sa longue chevelure bleutée.

« Il est inutile que tu ailles plus loin, jeune homme. Je te demande de me les remettre, s'il te plais.

-Alex, à la traine! Hurla Salamandar, amusé. Tu devais arriver 5 minutes avant, toi qui vantes ta ponctualité extrême, t'es en retard!

-Des complications avec un de mes clients mais maintenant, je suis ici, c'est ça ce qui importe. »

Avec une très mauvaise grâce, Garet tendit la bourse avec les étoiles élémentaires, au nombre de trois. Il manquait celle de Mars apparemment.

« Il y a un petit soucis dans notre arrangement, jeunes gens, il manque une étoile. Allez la chercher et nous libérerons vos amis et Pavel, s'il le désire. Même si j'ai des doutes le concernant, » prévint Alex d'un ton tout à fait doux et avenant.

Maugréant, Garet et Vlad sautèrent de pilier en pilier pour atteindre la dernière étoile, celle de mars quand Salamandar leva un cil, tâta un temps le sol avant de frissonner de dégout. Il y avait un puissant afflux psynergique sous leurs pieds qui lui faisait froids dans le dos. Ce n'était pas humain, c'était autre chose. Vu la puissance des ondes et le malaise qu'il ressentais, cela ne pouvait être que « ça », ce qui fut confirmé quand les deux avortons prirent la dernière étoile. La salle se désagrégea, s'effrita et l'eau s'évapora d'un seul coup.

« Eh merde, encore un piège! Pas cette fois pourtant! Pas si proche du but! Grogna le bleuté.

-On dirait un Volcan, analysa le mystique de Saturne, bien qu'ils purent se passer de ce constat.

-Les gars, on a un problème... Déglutit Phoenixia à ce qu'il y avait devant eux.

-Oh-Oh... Pour une fois, j'aurai aimé m'être trompé sur le ressentis psynergique! » Pâlit Salamandar.

L'être en face d'eux n'était pas d'un physique terrifiant, pourtant. Non, il était étrange mais pas effrayant. Il s'agissait d'un gros rocher parfaitement sphérique et en lévitation. Il avait un oeil en son centre. Tout les plus anciens purent identifier cela comme étant le gardien du mont Alpha, le mainteneur de la cohésion du monde, L'Inéxorable.

« Eh merde, ça craint! On a aucune chance contre lui pour l'instant, on doit fuir...

-Non! Rugit la blonde. Il nous faut l'étoile, on est si proches du but!

-Phoenixia, soit raisonnable! S'énerva le Proxien. Si contre « lui » on avait réussit à fusionner, qui dit que nous aurions le temps de bouger le petit doigt contre l'Inéxorable? Et si on les emmène avec nous, ces deux là vont nous poursuivre, avec l'étoile de mars! »

Baissant la tête très légèrement, en guise de signe qu'elle avait compris, ils firent sortir leur deux otages puis Pavel. Salamandar tourna un peu la tête pour regarder de nouveau avant de passer le portail. Alex apparut peu après. Mais peu importait, il fallait courir pour sauver leur peau. Mais plus ils courraient, plus Thélos ralentissait, tout comme Lina.

« Tch, ils nous font perdre notre temps! Grogna « Mandy ». Alex, Occupes toi de Lina, je prends le vieux en charge! »

Si Alex fit preuve d'un savoir vivre impressionnant en soulevant la jeune femme comme une princesse, Salamandar saisit le deuxième et le jeta avec assez peu de soins sur son épaule avant de recommencer à courir à toutes jambes. A ce moment, un morceau du plafond se décrocha, menaçant de réduire les six coursiers à l'état de crêpe quand une violente déflagration le détruisit, envoyant une pluie de gravats aussi rapides que des projectiles sur le groupe. Si Alex parvint à repousser tout les éclats grâce à une sphère de protection Psynergique, un griffa le bleuté à l'épaule et un autre se planta dans son bras droit, lui faisant un joli trou.

« Mph... Geignit le Proxien. La prochaine fois, Phoenixia, annihile totalement la roche au lieux de l'exposer comme ça!

-Oh, tu veux dire qu'un petit bobo comme ça te fais peur? Bouuh! » Ricana Phoenixia en tirant la langue.

Étrangement, la pierre lui faisait mal, vraiment mal. Pourtant, il était un guerrier, pas le temps d'arracher cet éclat! Alors il redoubla d'ardeur, malgré cette fatigue le taraudant, il parvenait à rester au rythme normal. Une fois sortit, Alex vida toutes ses forces psynergiques pour les téléporter tout six au bateau, où ils allaient devoir prendre un long repos. Accostant un peu plus au sud dans la soirée, tous aidèrent à établir un campement de base, même Lina et Thélos.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi vous occuper de nous? Demanda le plus âgé, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là.

-Vous pouvez nous apporter beaucoup, tout les deux, annonça Phoenixia. Thélos, votre expérience en l'alchimie sait peut être où sont les phares élémentaires et toi, Lina, tu nous permettra d'obtenir la dernière étoile. Pas vrai, Salamandar?

-...Nnnngh... » Soupira ce dernier avant de s'étaler mollement par terre, à bout.

Prenant d'abord ça pour une plaisanterie, la blonde écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant le regard de son ami se vider. Et le sol se teinta de pourpre, soudain. Alex, alarmé, sortit une dague, taillada l'épaule blessé de son ami pour en extraire le petit bout de caillou ayant pénétré son épaules. Il l'examina, fit de gros yeux ronds avant de briser l'éclat de pierre en serrant le poing et en poussant un puissant juron, signe que ce n'était pas bon mais alors pas du tout.

« Putain! Si j'avais su que le temple du sol en serait fait, j'aurai fait plus attention...

-Alex? Demanda Phoenixia, visiblement troublée.

-J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... Ce qui composait le morceau de plafond qui nous est tomber dessus n'était pas de l'argile ou de la pierre psynergie... C'était de L'Achéronite! Une substance maudite! Si on le laisse ainsi, il va mourir et vu son état, on a guère plus de 3 heures pour le sauver! »

Tout le monde, hormis Alex, vit son teint baisser d'un cran. Et le village minier qui pourrait les aider le plus proche était à 5 heures de bateau. Personne d'autre ne possédait la connaissance nécessaire pour contrer l'Achéronite. Il s'agissait d'une dangereuse course contre la montre.

* * *

**Et voilà donc ce chapitre 6 achevé. Salamandar se meurt, le sauver semble impossible et ils n'ont même pas réussit à avoir les 4 étoiles. Le groupe suit la même progression que dans le jeu vidéo mais je rajoute du stress qui n'en est pas tant vu que tout le monde connait la suite, aucun des membres du groupe ne meurt en trajet. Je ne ferai diverger qu'au moment de la mort de Salamandar et Phoenixia dans le jeu.**

**Et petite annonce. Le chapitre spécial sera sur Ivan, comme l'a été voté par un membre, à l'unanimité. Mais je dois avouer être déçu. Si tout les chapitres attirent autant de commentaires, je sens que je serai probablement le seul à décider de la suite dans les chapitres bonus. C'est la vie, je sais et je sais aussi qu'une autre fiction de Golden sun que j'ai beaucoup apprécié, qui a 75 chapitres, n'accueille en tout et pour tout que 3 commentaires (a mes dernières nouvelles, qui peuvent dater) mais tout de même, c'est décevant. Surtout que pour toutes mes fictions, c'est ainsi.**

**Bah, je ne vais pas déprimer, ni vous importuner avec mes tracas, j'ai encore des chapitres à poster en guise de cadeau de noël, comme je l'avais promis. Sur ce, j'accueillerai toujours chaleureusement vos remarques, constats (inutile de me parler de l'orthographe, je sais que j'en fais mais finalement, tout le monde en fais, certains moins que d'autres certes mais même) et donc, Reviewez S'il vous plait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour bonjour. C'est moi, Kirua et je reviens pour vous donner le chapitre 7 qui, je le rappelle est un chapitre spécial sur un souvenir de Ivan, le mystique de jupiter sans le savoir.**

**Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre spécial, j'ai fais mon possible pour me concentrer sur le châtain, j'ai pas réussit. Pourtant j'espère que cela vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**PS : J'ai aussi tenté de changer ma griffe pour l'occasion, afin d'avoir un style "chapitres spéciaux". Et ce chapitre contient des scènes pouvant interloqué. En rien Lime ni sanglant mais ça peux quand même heurter certains.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**A Wind of Pain**_

_**(Chapitre spécial)**_

Le ciel était dégagé, la brise matinale faisait frémir les brins d'herbe recouvrant la vaste plaine qui s'ouvrait aux yeux ébahis d'un jeune homme châtain. Ses deux grands yeux violets ne cessait de contempler le magnifique paysage au sommet d'une maison de Vault. L'air pur et vivifiant de la campagne lui donnait une sensation grisante de liberté dans un monde où tout n'est que beauté et harmonie. En réalité, il était parfaitement au courant du fait que le monde était rongé lentement par l'avidité, comme le lui avait appris son maître.

Tendant sa petite main vers le soleil, il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois les doigts, comme pour essayer de capturer ce gigantesque astre de chaleur. Le calme et le pittoresque de Vault, il les préférait au tintamarre et l'agitation de Kalay, la ville de son maître, de maître Hamet. Pourtant il suivrait cet homme partout. Âgé de ses sept ans, il le vénérait comme un père et en retour, ce dernier lui revoyait la même image protectrice, paternelle et affectueuse. Même si les autres marchants voyaient leur relation comme celle entre un marchant et son esclave, il savait que leur lien était autrement plus complexe que cela.

Et sa femme, la douce Lady Layanna... Elle était séduisante, extrêmement généreuse envers ses proches, tellement ouverte à tout les sujets, elle ne s'offusquait jamais et faisait très attention à lui. Ces deux lords, s'il avait eu d'autres parents, il aurait été très malheureux. Bien sûr le châtain savait qu'il n'était qu'adopté mais pourtant, il considérait ces deux là comme ses vrais parents. Alors qu'il allait faire un petit somme, une douce mais ferme voix le tira de sa torpeur.

« Ivan, nous allons y aller, tu es prêts?

-Oui, maître Hamet, j'arrive! »

Sitôt ces mots dits, le jeune homme sauta du toit avant d'atterrir en douceur grâce à ses étranges pouvoirs. Cette magie... Il ne la comprenait pas mais le fait est qu'il pouvait s'en servir à de multiples usages. Il pouvait ralentir la chute d'un corps comme au contraire l'accélérer subitement. Il pouvait aussi s'en servir pour créer de petits cyclones qui déblayaient le chemin jonché de ronces, la plupart du temps. Et surtout, il lisait dans l'esprit des autres.

Cette faculté était bénie mais maudite en même temps. Grâce à elle, il rendait parfaitement ce que le marchant avait fait par le passé pour lui et en cela, il remerciait le « tout puissant » tout les jours mais tout le monde ne le voyait pas comme un don. La faculté de lire les pensées d'autrui était utile car elle permettait de déceler le mensonge. Les mots trompent, pas le cœur. Ainsi, il pouvait protéger Lord Hamet de toute tentative d'escroquerie, dut-il en pâtir par ses découvertes.

Seulement tout le monde n'était pas du même avis. Pour eux, Ivan était un monstre, une abomination qu'il fallait tuer, où plutôt « purifier » comme ils disaient. Étant très jeune et pur, ce dernier était toujours atrocement blessé par les insultes qu'on lui lançait. Toutes plus acérées que des lames, elles laissaient une trace indélébile et invisible sur son cœur. Il se haïssait. Pour être un parasite à Lady Layana et son époux, pour être une telle abomination, parce que, tout simplement.

« Regardez, c'est Lord Hamet qui est accompagné de son monstre de Larbin!

-Va-t-en, abomination!

-Il faut le Purifier! Appelez le prêtre, il le purifiera! »

Tel était ce qu'il entendait sur son chemin. Ce n'est pas le genre d'interpellations qu'un enfant de son âge pouvait entendre. Bien sûr, son vieux maître lui conseillait toujours de ne pas s'en faire pour cela mais il était mal à l'aise. Le monde autours de lui l'angoissait comme il angoissait le monde autours de lui. Tout ça à cause de son pouvoir de Satan... Il était le seul au monde à posséder une telle facultés, une telle tare. D'autres comme lui lui aurait fait plaisir mais il était seul, depuis toujours et probablement pour toujours.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il constata que le ciel avait adopté une robe pourpre en délaissant sa tenue bleu ciel. La nuit se couchait, ils avaient marchés deux heures. Les chaines de Gohma ne devaient plus être trop loin maintenant, ils pourraient passer pour arriver à Bilibin. Là, le sieur Mc Coy les accueillerait sûrement comme il l'avait toujours fait. En général, Ivan restait dans la calèche quand ils allaient voir le seigneur de ces contrées désolées, il était ce qu'on était en droit de qualifier de « Bon vivant » même si son autorité en pâtissait. Et comme en ces cas, l'alcool coulait à flots, Hamet voulait épargner le spectacle navrant des gens ivre.

Cette fois encore, rien ne dérogea à la règle. La fraicheur de la nuit, la clarté lunaire, tout dans la beauté sauvage et douce à la fois semblait alléger la charge du pauvre petit garçon, pourtant elle persistait, aussi longtemps que pouvaient durer les moments de relaxation. Heureusement, son protecteur essayait de l'exposer le moins possible aux gens alentours. Sauf qu'il avait ses affaires à entretenir et se sentait toujours attristé quand le châtain se faisait du mal pour lui faire plaisir. Au fond, il avait besoin de son don de télépathie mais voir son visage déchiré par un profond traumatisme lui déchirait le cœur. Il devait vraiment lire des choses atroces en ces personnes, pourtant il allait toujours plus loin.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre son horreur. Chaque homme a une part de corruption en lui, vraiment rares sont ceux qui y échappent. Et il faut toujours passer à travers la partie obscure avant d'atteindre les pensées de la personne. Et cette partie sombre est purement maléfique. Le seul moyen d'atteindre les pensées d'autrui sans avoir à souffrir moralement est que la personne lue sache penser très fort.

Et c'était le cas de ses deux parents adoptifs. Ils avaient appris à contrôler leur esprit pour ne donner à Ivan mentalement que Réconfort. Avec eux, il se sentait si bien qu'elle fermait temporairement toutes les plaies, toutes scarification. Il les aimait comme des sortes de divinité de la bonté et de la gentillesse. Il ne vivait que pour eux, pouvait mourir pour les aider, ils étaient son oxygène en quelque sorte.

« Ivan, tu dors? L'appela la voix si entrainante de Hamet.

-Non maître Hamet, j'avais peur de dormir entouré de tant d'esprits impurs... Pourquoi lorsque vous allez voir Lord Mac Coy, tout le monde acquiert une pensée impure mais pas vous...? »

Il soupira. Le châtain n'était pas assez âgé pour entendre parler du pire moment de débauche durant une fête de personnes âgées, au moment où quiconque ayant participé ne peux plus tenir sur ses jambes, ce moment que certains aiment et d'autres méprisent, la descente aux enfers, plus communément appelé cuite générale. Non, il était trop tôt pour lui parler du danger de l'alcool.

Voulant le réconforter, il l'accueillit dans ses bras et le laissa se calfeutrer contre le velours de sa tenue. Puis il s'approcha de plus en plus du visage de son seigneur. Comprenant son intention, il ne bougea pas, nullement troublé, il attendait. Il attendait que les derniers centimètres se soient achevés, les lèvres d'Ivan effleurant celles de son maître. Nulle ambiguïté dans le geste, cela avait surpris tout le monde la première fois mais avec le temps, ils s'étaient habitués.

Le châtain avait surpris Hamet et Layana reproduire le même geste et avait voulu se renseigner bien sûr. Alors que sa Lady l'étreignait, il posa la question qui perturba la jeune femme. Elle expliqua qu'ils faisaient ça parce qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout. Ivan comprit de travers en songeant qu'il fallait aimer quelqu'un de toutes ses forces pour l'embrasser et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lady Layana. Surprise d'abord, elle n'osait pas le repousser, de peur de le blesser encore plus. Elle attendit donc que son protéger s'éloigne de lui même.

« Lady Layana, je vous aime... Je vous aime tout les deux, vous et Lord Hamet. Je pourrai mourir de tristesse si vous mourriez et me tuer si cela pouvait vous rendre heureux... »

En entendant ces paroles si tristes, si profondes, la concernée commença seulement à entre apercevoir toute la douleur que son statut lui infligeait. Haïs par tous, craint par tous, il était solitaire, malgré le soutien que son mari et elle lui apportaient. Le laisser seul était le détruire et l'aider était désuet. En effet, On ne peux guérir une plaie du cœur, on ne peux que tenter de l'alléger. Consciente qu'il serait plus heureux parmi les siens, les mystiques de Jupiter, dans la prestigieuse ville de Contigo, elle songea fortement à l'y envoyer.

Seulement elle ne pouvait s'y résigner. Le jeune aux yeux violets faisait maintenant presque partir à part entière de la famille. Elle l'aimait comme son fils, elle voulait le protéger du monde extérieur terrifiant et surtout, elle voulait le serrer contre sa poitrine, laisser ses cheveux châtains caresser les narines de la noble, sentir son souffle serein tout contre elle, et il n'y avait qu'une solution pour l'aider : lui prouver sa profonde affection pour lui, encore et encore, autant qu'il le fallait, peut être même de n'importe quel moyen.

Décidant d'emprunter la voie qu'il avait ouvert, Layana souleva un peu le menton de son protéger pour l'obliger gentiment à le regarder dans les yeux pour réitérer le mouvement de baiser qu'ils avaient fait ensemble peu avant. Il était léger, suave mais elle pouvait sentir sa respiration se calmer, comme apaisée par une force éthérée. Enivrée par cette sensation douce et suave, Layana n'osa cependant pas approfondir le contact comme pour son mari, de crainte de le terrifier.

« Ivan, ne redis plus jamais cela en ma présence. Mourir pour notre bonheur? Si tu mourrais, ni Hamet ni moi ne nous en remettrions. Car nous t'aimons, car nous tenons tout deux à toi. »

Ainsi s'était déroulé le premier baiser avec ses parents adoptifs qui fut suivit de nombreux autres, toujours chastes. Hamet, après discussion à ce sujet avec son épouse, conclut que ce fut en effet le mieux que d'exprimer leur affection envers lui de la façon dont il le voulait. Dans un monde corrompu, il avait besoin d'être réconforté et habituellement, il ne se plaignait jamais, d'où la nécessitée de l'aimer comme lui le voulait.

Le cycle de leur vie était routinier, nocif même pour le jeune garçon mais il se lovait dans les bras de son seigneur, cherchant la chaleur de son corps pour le réchauffer. Monstre, abomination, ils n'étaient qu'une poignée de personnes à comprendre à quel point il n'était qu'un frêle jeune homme qu'on avait lâché au milieu d'un champ de bataille, un jeune homme qui cherchait la bonté d'autrui et répandait l'amour. Un amour qui est brisé par ceux qui le reçoivent.

Ivan se réveilla tout doucement. Encore des rêves du passé. Sa vie avait étrangement changé. Son village, Vault, était le même, Kalay aussi mais la ressemblance avec avant s'arrêtait ici. Il avait bien grandi (malgré le fait qu'il reste petit pour son âge), avait laissé ses cheveux tomber sur sa nuque et portait une tenue plus confortable, avec moins de trous que celle qu'il arborait à l'époque. Il était aussi devenu beaucoup plus proche mentalement de ses seigneurs et avait arrêté les marques d'affection d'antan. Toujours assez triste, il s'appliquait à faire le bien autours de lui pour se sentir mieux.

Et ce jour là, ce fameux jour, tout s'écroula, tel une plaie béante dans son cœur. Un vrai coup de poignard pour le pauvre jeune homme. Le bâton Chaman avait été volé et nul n'en connaissait le responsable mais l'adolescent jugeait que c'était de sa faute, qu'il aurait plus du faire attention. Et par ailleurs, Hamet semblait du même avis.

« Ivan, comprends-tu ce que représente la perte de ce bâton? Il est le symbole d'un destin qui nous lie au nord! Si tu le perds, ils nous feront la guerre et nous mourrons tous...

-Je-je m'excuse maître Hamet...

-Ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu dois te dépêcher de trouver le bâton Chaman, nous partons et tu resteras là tant que tu ne l'aura pas retrouvé. »

Quelque chose se brisa en son cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il était froids avec le blondinet et son regard montrait que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, il était réellement furieux. Le soleil était partit, laissant place à une pluie torrentielle émanant de Val, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Chacune des goutes d'eau sur son visage semblait lui dire qu'il avait presque donné le sceptre aux voleurs. C'est pourquoi il se mit activement à la recherche des voleurs. Deux personnes en particulier retinrent son attention. Ils ressemblaient à des guerriers. Grands tout deux, surtout l'autre qui devait être à moitié plus grand que Ivan. Poussé par la curiosité, il lut leur pensée et fut agréablement surpris.

« _J'ai entendu qu'il y avait une personne ici qui possédait un pouvoir étrange. Je me demande si ce n'est pas de la psynergie..._ »

Confiant, il alla leur parler, se présentant et ne put résister à la tentation de lire leurs pensée pour connaître leurs noms, le nom de ces deux là qui semblaient avoir un pouvoir ressemblant au sien.

« Alors vous vous appelez Vlad et Garet? Je suis Ivan, enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Ainsi fut avancée la première pièce du destin, créé autours des étoiles élémentaires et du bâton Chaman.

* * *

**Et voilà, mon premier chapitre spécial est finit. En fonction de si vous l'avez aimé où pas, je pourrais en faire un autre plus tard, en proposant les mêms choix que pour celui là, en enlevant Ivan bien sûr. Totalement brisé mentalement, il est haïs de tous pour son don. Pourtant, Vlad et Garet sont là pour lui remonter le moral maintenant.**

**A la prochaine avec le chapitre 8 : Post Mortem**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à vous. Je ne tiens pas mes délais mais je m'y applique pourtant. Enfin, je ne vais pas vous asséner un discours long, je dirai juste que ce chapitre ne m'a pas particulièrement plu, au final. Le début m'a bien amusé de le décrire mais la deuxième partie est trop moyenne à mon goût. Certains aimeront, d'autres trouveront ça pathétique, moi je suis déçu par ce chapitre mais j'ai pas mieux pour le moment.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**Post Mortem**_

Salamandar était loin de ses amis, très loin au dessus d'eux, il avait un pieds posé sur la barrière séparant la vie de la mort et ce pieds se faisait de plus en plus lourd, comme s'il VOULAIT traverser le mur. Sa volonté parvenait à s'empêcher de vaciller mais son subconscient ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment. En face de lui se tenait une ombre. Bien qu'on ne pouvait distinguer clairement, le Proxien fut pris d'un léger mal être. Qu'était-ce? C'était pas humain, il en avait froids dans le dos. Se mettant instinctivement en garde, sans comprendre qu'en cette situation, il n'avait aucune arme ni Psynergie habituelle.

« Bienvenue dans ton subconscient, Salamandar. Je dois admettre qu'il est confortable. Et toi, comment le trouves-tu?

-J'imagine que t'es un parasite. T'es quoi au juste? Et puisque tu squattes chez moi, je te demanderai aimablement de FOUTRE LE CAMP DE MA TÊTE et de me laisser TRANQUILLE!

-Ce que je suis? Demanda l'ombre, ignorant totalement la deuxième partie. Vous autres humains m'appelez Achéronite. »

Ils voguaient depuis deux heures. Il leur fallait atteindre le village minier dans l'heure sinon ils pouvaient dire adieu à leur ami, ou pire encore. Alex avait dit qu'il mourrait de la malédiction mais en général, ce n'est pas ça, ce qui arrive aux âmes maudites. Cela s'apparentait à la mort sans être la mort. La possession.

Plus loin, Pavel essayait de préserver la vie de son maître escrimeur, estimant qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter une malédiction plus qu'un poison. Sans « antidote », il mourrait indéniablement. Pourtant il se leva. Surpris, le guerrier de Val posa sa main sur son épaule, l'incitant à se recoucher. Alors il tourna la tête et plongea une fraction de seconde son regard dans celui du brun. Quel regard! Meurtrier, avare, avide de sang et surtout proche du zéro absolu. Et avant qu'il ait compris ce qu'il arrivait au guerrier de Prox, une lame rouge de flammes lui traversa l'abdomen.

Extrayant son arme de sa victime, « Salamandar » se releva et marcha doucement, presque solennellement vers l'avant du pont. En chemin, il croisa Lina et lui trancha le Thorax avec une impitoyable violence. Cette dernière ne put que crier de douleur avant de se faire enfoncer le plexus d'un coup de talon bien sentit. Il brandit sa lame et frappa, en direction de la jeune femme apeurée.

Une fine épée para l'arme juste avant. Alex lança une lame de fond dans le ventre du bleuté, ce qui l'éjecta sur le pont pour pouvoir l'affronter.

« Ça c'est mauvais... Il a perdu la raison une demi heure trop tôt! Nous allions y arriver... Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard, je vais devoir le tuer. Achéronite, tu n'auras pas plus longtemps le corps de mon ami, je vais te tuer, ici et maintenant.

-Ha! Comme si t'en étais capable, frêle humain! Tu te la pètes mais tout à l'heure c'était qu'un coup de chance! Ou un miracle, t'appelles ça comme tu veux mais ça se reproduira pas.

-Cela ne se reproduira pas, c'est ce que tu as affirmé alors. Et cela, qu'est-ce? Torrents de l'est, fureur aquatique, la fonte terrestre t'opprime et t'oblige à réduire ton territoire. Lève toi, entends mes prières. Poing aqueux! »

Exécutant tout une série de gestes, Alex souleva une quantité colossale de l'eau de l'océan et la jeta à très haute pression sur le maudit. Confiant, ce dernier créa un bouclier psynergique, qui tint deux secondes avant de voler en éclats sous l'impact de l'eau. Le « Proxien » n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait brisé son bouclier, ce qui le traina jusqu'à la rambarde où il se brisa net le bras. Hurlant de douleur, il se releva, de l'écume au lèvres, avant de voir son épiderme se foncer. Mais pas foncer comme bronzer, devenir noir comme l'encre avec des yeux rouges sang.

« Impressionné hein? Le processus est presque achevé, j'aurai bientôt tout mes pouvoirs avec ce corps. Et surtout... Gaah? »

Avant qu'il ne percuta quoi que ce soit, une faux lui avait à moitié coupé le cou. Hurlant encore un moment, il lançait des insultes à tout va en se tenant la blessure, bien qu'il ne semblait pas en faire cas, là où n'importe qui d'autre serait décédé. Puis, après quelques secondes, Achéronite ôta sa main pour laisser un cou sans la moindre cicatrice. Apparemment il avait aussi un pouvoir de soin supérieur, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses.

« Eh oui, je suis immortel. Personne ne pourra m'arrêter, je... Agh! »

Alors que son aura grandissait de manière démesurée, néfaste, il tomba à genoux, pris de violents maux de tête. Comme si on le passait au rouleau compresseur, à mesure que la peau retrouvait son teint normal. Un oeil grand ouvert, l'autre fermé de crispation, il avait une apparence terrible et à la fois tellement endolorie.

Comprenant quelque chose qui échappa à Phoenixia, l'être aux cheveux bleus clama des encouragements, apparemment destinés à Salamandar. Se relevant, chancelant, il serrait toujours aussi fort sa tête, pris de douleur insoutenable. Et il geignait. Plutôt « ils » car deux voix distinctes sortaient de la bouche du maudit, comme dites par deux personnes différentes.

« C'est... C'est pas Possible! Mon contrôle corporel est parfait, le contrôle mental est imparable, alors comment peux-tu me résister, Salamandar!

-Je te l'ai dis, Achéronite, j'ai les parasites en horreur alors vires de ma tête de suite ou je te vire moi même, à grands coups de mandales! »

Apparemment, leur ami opposait une résistance si forte que la malédiction ne pouvait même pas contrôler son âme. Dans sa fureur de repousser, il laissa sa psynergie exploser et lancer de grandes colonnes de feu en tout sens. Puis il tomba à terre, inconscient. Son épiderme était bleu clair, il avait réussit à repousser la malédiction.

Loin au dessus d'eux, le mystique de Prox rêvait. Il était dans une gigantesque plaine déserte. L'herbe s'étendait à perte de vue, parcourue çà et là de petites fleures de diverses couleurs. Il s'abreuva brièvement de tant de beauté avant de chercher à savoir où il était. Et au milieu de ce champ de joie se tenait une jeune femme blonde avec la peau rose.

« Phoenixia? Que diable fais-tu ici?

-Je suis venu te voir bien sûr, grand abrutis! Les phares sont allumés, nos parents sont vengés et le monde est en paix, grâce à nous et à l'Inéxorable qui maintiens la cohésion en éloignant le pouvoir absolu de quiconque. »

A cette annonce, il eut tendance à grimacer. Cela voulait dire retour à l'ancienne vie, peut être avec deux trois détails en plus, Alex, son apétit, son lieu de vie notamment et surtout, eux deux. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant mais elle avait remis sa vieille robe que sa mère lui avait offert à ses 13 ans, la rendant resplendissante. Le bleuté eut soudain la gorge bien sèche un mal de poitrine assez éprouvant. Cette femme lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il n'avait qu'un mot en tête pour résumer ce qu'il ressentais à ce moment là.

« Neirito... »

Neirito, ce mot Proxien symbolise la beauté, la pureté et les forts sentiments positifs. Comme la grande amitié, le profond respect, ou même l'amour sincère. Dans ce cas précis, il fallait l'entendre comme désignant l'amour. Il aimait Phoenixia de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Cette dernière l'avait d'ailleurs compris ainsi et en rosit assez pour que ce soit visible mais trop peu pour qu'on ne puisse le percevoir vraiment. Elle s'approcha presque timidement de cet homme en face de lui, lui agrippa la main, la mit sur son coeur en murmurant une longue phrase.

« Salamandar, Agane Wo Neirito Katsu Da, Neirito ne Shikume, Neirito nake wa Osa Waki. »

Le Proxien n'est pas une langue à proprement parler, on peux la parler mais les gens utilisent plus le langage universel en général. Prox, étant pourtant à cheval sur la tradition, avait finit par reléguer leur dialecte au rang de seconde langue. D'ailleurs, la majorité des gens de Prox ne l'utilisent plus. Car il est réserver aux serments, comme un engagement à vie. C'est pourquoi Salamandar comprit de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle lui donnait sa vie et son cœur pour l'éternité. Et cela l'attristait

Il aurait tant aimé entendre ça hors d'un rêve. Car il savait qu'il rêvait, aucun phare n'était allumé et l'étoile de mars n'était même pas en leur possession. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir continuer le rêve, si bien qu'il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres étaient délicieusement sucrées, comme lorsqu'ils avaient fusionné contre Warrax. Non, c'était bien mieux. Car tout deux pouvaient enfin en profiter pleinement, sans le risque que quiconque les menace. Ils étaient seuls et resteront seuls, il ne savait absolument pourquoi il avait se pressentiment mais il le savait, ce qui était le plus important. Si bien qu'il s'abandonna à leur premier vrai baiser avec une passion ardente qui enflammait aussi sa partenaire qui le tint tout contre lui. Puis ils séparèrent leur lèvres.

« Phoenixia, Neirito meichi mesu ne Sadome ga natekura sume wa Towa. »

Elle rougit encore plus et repris le baiser avec plus de fougue, passant la barrière buccale du bleuté pour explorer sa bouche avec sa langue. Puisqu'il avait promis de tout lui rendre au centuple avec l'ancien langage, il devait faire ses preuves. Chacune des caresses donnaient des vertiges aux deux amants et brûlait leur corps d'une envie folle, ardente et qu'on ne pouvait que difficilement arrêter, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout deux allongés par terre.

Phoenixia fut la première à réagir, elle lui ôta son armure, le mettant torse nu et avec sa musculature de rêve, elle laissa sa main aller où elles le voulaient sur le haut de son corps. Salamandar, quand à lui ôtait lentement la robe pour pas la déchirer et embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait embrasser, en s'attardant légèrement sur la poitrine de sa partenaire. Mais soudain, il se rendit compte que chaque fois qu'il suçait l'épiderme de la blonde, elle avait un goût de... Côte de porc?

Et pas seulement le goût. Chaque endroit où ses lèvres étaient passées s'était changé en le plat en question. C'est là qu'il se réveilla.

Complètement confus, il se demanda c'était quoi ce rêve à la noix. Il avait tellement bien commencé... Puis, en détachant un peu son esprit de cette bizarrerie, il sentit l'odeur de la viande qui cuit. Alors qu'il allait sortir du lit, il sentit deux bras autours de lui. Phoenixia était collée à lui, endormie, comme apaisée. Bon sang, il devenait dingue avec elle! Il l'aimait, c'est ce que Alex avait compris bien avant l'intéressé. Après son évanouissement, elle l'avait emmené dans un lit et constatant ses grelottements, malgré la couette, elle s'était allongé à côté de son ami et l'avait serré contre elle pour le réchauffer avec son corps. Cela expliquait la première partie du rêve.

Se violentant pour sortir doucement des bras de la blonde, le Proxien parvint à se relever et aller vers la cuisine, là où émanait probablement la réponse à la seconde partie du rêve. Là dessus, il découvrit Alex avec un tablier en train de dorer de la viande.

« Alex... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Le mystique désigné sursauta et se retourna pour accueillir son ami.

-C'est à moi de poser cette question, ton état devrait pas te permettre de te lever maintenant. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

-Réponds à ma question et j'irai me reposer. Et je n'irai pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas répondu.

-Je fais cuire des côtes de porc, je vois vraiment pas en quoi ça pourrait... »

Voyant la tête furieuse de son ami, il jugea qu'il l'avait contrarié. En effet, Salamandar était pris d'une envie de meurtre sur la personne d'Alex. C'était à cause de ça la deuxième partie du rêve alors? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait lui faire payer. Saisissant le col de l'homme aux cheveux bleus, il l'attira vers lui, colla son front contre celui du mystique de Saturne, comme ils faisaient beaucoup et grogna.

« Je te signalerai qu'avec tes conneries, Alex, tu viens de briser le plus beau rêve que j'ai jamais fait.

-Et laisse moi deviner, Phoenixia n'était pas étrangère au fait que ce soit le plus beau de tes rêves. »

De nouveau, il lui asséna une châtaigne sur le crâne en lâchant un juron, comme ils faisaient presque tout les jours. Pourtant son teint rosissait en pensant à ce qu'il avait manqué. Il aurait voulu ne pas le rater et ce crétin des îles Apoji (cela équivaut à « Crétin des Carpates » chez nous) le lui avait enlevé.

« Or donc, je suis mort, au sens littéral. Il m'a infecté une partie de mon âme et c'est incurable... Je me demande en quoi être « mort » va changer mon mode de vie. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous. En ce vendredi 24 décembre, je suis fier de vous montrer mon chapitre 9. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous salue.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Sofia la guérisseuse**_

_**d'Imil.**_

Il fallait deux jours de bateau pour arriver au premier phare, et au village natal d'Alex par la même occasion. Thélos et Alex jouaient aux échecs, Phoenixia dormait, Pavel donnait quelques cours à l'épée à sa sœur et Salamandar pilotait le navire tranquillement. Le soleil se couchait, il semblait que l'eau était pourpre à cause des reflets. Certains qualifiaient cela du plus romantique des tableaux, d'autres comme une vue magnifique, pour le Proxien, c'était une saloperie : Il avait le soleil en plein dans la poire. Et à cause de ça, il heurtait des récifs, le bateau tanguait légèrement.

Non, pas des récifs. D'aussi gros, il les aurait repéré, malgré la lumière de face. Et surtout, ça se déplaçait! Conscient du danger, Salamandar tira son épée et alla sur le pont, s'attirant la curiosité de ses compagnons. Mais personne n'hésita quand un gigantesque tentacule s'empara du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et le fit heurter la rambarde.

« Un Kraken, manquait plus que ça! » Maugréa le bleuté, encore convalescent, qui devait se reposer pour guérir.

La bête faisait virevolter ses membres multiples pareillement à des fouets, arrachant des copeaux de bois au vaisseau, tombant en miettes. Sautant entre les tentacules, Salamandar tentait de s'approcher de la créature pour lui planter une arme dans la tête. Cependant il n'approcha même pas de deux mètres que le souffle putride de la chose lui donna la nausée, sans parler de ce bout de chair qui lui rentra dans le ventre, le repoussant plus loin.

« La Psynergie, il me faut ma psynergie pour nous en sortir! S'exclama Pavel, convaincu que son idée était celle à adopter.

-T'es un débile profond! L'insulta Salamandar. On est sur un BATEAU! Tu veux tirer ton énergie d'où? Du bois du navire? Tu ne ferais qu'accélérer l'échéance! »

Pourtant, l'arme blanche était loin d'être efficace. Le cuir de l'animal ressemblait à de l'acier et elle était très épaisse, si bien qu'on ne la coupait pas facilement. En fait, seul l'arme mortelle de Phoenixia semblait fonctionner. Elle tranchait les membres à l'usure, en frappant plusieurs fois au même point.

Seulement, ils faiblissaient. Le navire tombait en ruines, les armes commençaient à se déformer et la psynergie était toujours autant prohibée. Le bleuté, en ayant marre, s'énerva si fort que sa lame s'enflamma. Surpris, il la lâcha. Puis il se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père.

« _Fils, même les armes, si elles sont imprégnées de Psynergie, ont une âme._

_-Une âme, père?_

_-Oui, une âme. Elles ne peuvent s'exprimer comme nous le faisons mais elles comprennent nos sentiments, elles les interprètent et lorsque l'interprétation est à son paroxysme, on parle d'un hurlement létal._

_-Un Hurlement létal, Père?_

_-Tu saura ce que c'est en en voyant un. J'ai foi en toi, tu en feras un bientôt._ »

Alors tel était ce fameux hurlement létal. La flamme avait réagit non seulement à sa fureur mais aussi à sa psynergie feu ou juste à sa colère? Dans un cas, cela ressemblerait à une protection et dans l'autre, cela serait tout bonnement terrifiant. Empoignant la nouvelle épée embrasée, il bondit sur la créature et trancha un tentacule passant par là dans le sens de la longueur. Chacun redoubla d'ardeur à combattre à la vue de leur ami triompher d'une telle façon.

Mais rien n'avait l'air de changer, la chaleur produite par l'arme faisant fondre les armatures de métal de la coque, la fragilisant encore. Alex avait beau s'être rétablit et utiliser sa psynergie de Saturne pour l'entraver, il ne parvenait absolument pas à le repousser. Un Kraken n'allait faire qu'une bouchée d'un si petit navire. Rien ne semblait l'entamer, c'est ce qu'ils se disaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent une gigantesque arme lui perforer le flanc. Ragnarock.

Salamandar Haleta. Il était toujours éprouvant de faire appel à la Psynergie avec laquelle on a qu'une symbiose mais c'était le seul moyen apparemment. Très vite, il se rendit compte de son erreur. Dans un accès de douleur, la bête brisa net la coque en deux. Ils allaient mourir ici? Ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant! Il avait encore tant à apprendre, tant à faire, il n'a pas à mourir maintenant... Une nouvelle explosion Psychique se fit sentir et le bleuté ne marmonna qu'un mot.

« Pyroclasme »

Le temps sembla se figer. Tout trembla avec une intensité croissante. L'eau lâchait de grande goulées de vapeur, rougissait d'avantage encore et bouillit... Avant qu'une colossale colonne de lave ne le frappe de plein coeur. La bestiole s'éleva sous la pression infernale, gesticula quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter de bouger, de vivre. Le problème fut au moment de redescendre. La bête réduisit en bouillis le navire en tombant dessus. Un Tsunami, des cris, puis plus rien, la pression de l'eau l'ayant vaincu.

Depuis combien de temps planait-il? Une heure? Un mois? Il ne savait pas, la notion de temps elle même ne semblait pas exister. Comme porté par un océan de calme, il se laissait faire sans trop se débattre. Son esprit vaquait à diverses interrogations. Les autres s'en étaient sortis? Alex, probablement vu son étrange pouvoir. Mais Pavel, Phoenixia, Thélos et Lina? Pour eux, rien n'était moins sûr. D'ailleurs, était-il lui même vivant? Probablement, il avait faim. Pourtant son corps refusait de lui obéir convenablement, il subissait des relents de l'impact. Peut être tout ses os étaient cassés, peut être n'étaient-ce que des foulures, difficile à dire. Ses yeux restaient clos, son souffle faible. La vraie question était : comment allaient-ils pouvoir continuer leur quête sans navire? D'abord survivre à cette attaque semblait être un bon début. Si bien que, par un effort Colossal, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux.

A son chevet se tenait une jeune femme. Son aura n'était que douceur, son visage n'exprimait que bonté et son regard était tellement remplis qu'il savait même plus où donner de la tête. On y lisait une profonde sensibilité, une grandeur d'âme démesurée et surtout, une telle mélancolie... Salamandar avait envie de pleurer en voyant de tels yeux. Une telle souffrance ne pouvait pas être humaine, comme si elle avait tout vu, tout les maux, toutes les calamités qui existaient dans ce bas monde. Pourtant toute cette douleur disparut d'un seul coup, comme balayée par la vue du jeune homme se réveillant.

« Unngh...

-Ah, vous êtes donc enfin réveillé, monsieur. Tant mieux! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Où... Où suis-je?

-Chez moi. Je m'appelle Sofia, enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

-... Salamandar. Dis moi, jeune femme, il fait un peu froids. Serions nous à proximité... D'Imil?

-Vous en êtes à deux heures de marche, en partant d'ici, précisa la femme aux cheveux bleus. Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi cette question.

-J'ai un ami aux cheveux bleus du nom d'Alex qui voulait qu'on y aille et... »

Au nom de son ami, Sofia laissa tomber la tasse qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet homme connaissait Alex alors? Un ami à lui? Il ne lui en avait pourtant jamais parlé, ils sont sensés tout se partager! Ce n'était clairement pas quelque chose qu'il cacherait sans raison valable. Mais au fait, il avait disparu de la circulation ces dernières années! Peut être qu'il s'est fait des amis pendant ce temps et qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'est aussi possible.

« Est-ce un...jeune homme avec une grande cape, de longs cheveux et qui possède des pouvoirs de guérison?

-Eh bien j'imagine qu'il ne la mets pas systématiquement mais oui. Salamandar savait qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'il le présente comme mystique de saturne car premièrement, elle ne comprendrait pas, apparemment et en plus, il fallait rester discret. Le premier mystique de saturne, ça attirerait l'attention un peu trop.

-Et... Comment va-t-il? »

Salamandar comprit. En fait, c'était elle la jeune femme dont il arrêtait pas de lui parler. Riant intérieurement, il se décida à prendre une vieille revanche pour toutes les allusion déplacés sur lui et Phoenixia. S'approchant il fit mine à la jeune femme de s'approcher et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose de diablement efficace.

« Je viens de me rappeler un détail... Il parlait d'une certaine Sofia, et il semblerait que ce soit vous. Alors c'est vous sa promise? »

L'effet fut délicieux, immédiat et diablement efficace. Sofia rougit violemment d'un seul coup de la tête aux pieds. Elle se dandina d'un pieds sur l'autre en cherchant à se calmer et bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles avant d'arriver à dire distinctement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Euh, je vois pas de quoi vous parlez... Il est mon ami, mon partenaire prêtre et...

-Et il est raide dingue de vous, jeune femme. » Le coupa le bleuté.

Alors qu'elle tentait de retrouver convenance, son teint saturait l'air de rouge tellement il virait cramoisi puis elle finit par tomber dans les pommes. Hilare, le Proxien la rattrapa en grognant de douleur (il s'était quand même pris un poulpe géant sur la poire) et l'allongea à sa place.

« Ahah! Quelle splendide réaction! Alex, je te rendrai au centuple les humiliations que tu m'as fait subir. Crois moi qu'après ça, cette jeune femme va pas te lâcher d'une semelle, je serai curieux de voir ça tiens. »

Pour se montrer gentleman, il s'occupa d'elle pendant son évanouissement en changeant lui même régulièrement ses bandages. Et elle choisit de se réveiller à ce moment là, avant de retrouver son teint pivoine. Elle voyait un homme torse nu pour la première fois et... Quel torse! Une fine musculature qui prouvait une grande force physique, légèrement déformé à cause des coups de tentacules, il n'en restait pas moins un corps de rêve. Voyant la situation, Salamandar se tourna pour être en face d'elle.

« Vous rougissez comme si vous voyiez le torse masculin pour la première fois, pourtant non, j'avais des bandages.

-En-en fait, c'était Alex qui s'occupait des plaies des hommes et moi de celles des femmes. Et pour vous, un ami à moi a accepté de vous faire les bandages... Bégaya la prêtresse en détournant les yeux pour ne pas tourner de l'oeil une nouvelle fois.

-Je vois, intéressant. Si vous permettez, je finis de mettre mes bandages et je remets mon haut. »

Ne se faisant pas prier, elle sortit en courant tandis que le patient finissait son travail. Elle était assez mignonne et prude, cette jeune personne. Il avait déjà plus ou moins compris comment se mettre ces personnes dans la poches mais il ne le ferait pas, par respect envers son ami malgré tout car il avait raison sur un point : Alex tenait très fort à elle, comme lui même tenait à Phoenixia. Une fois l'armure remise, il sortit pour aller lui parler.

« Vous savez,il semble si désespéré que vous ne puissiez passer plus de temps ensemble. Il vous aime sincèrement.

-Je... Moi aussi, je voudrais passer plus de temps avec lui mais j'ai une obligation envers les habitants d'Imil qui m'empêche de me lier trop à lui. Je ne regrette que de devoir lui imposer une telle épreuve et de ne pas toujours être utile... »

Ils restèrent tout l'après midi à parler d'Alex quand ce dernier arriva en courant avec Pavel et Lina. A la vue de la jeune femme, l'homme aux cheveux bleus sembla radieux... Avant d'adopter le même teint que son amie en face du corps de son autre ami. Elle lui parla de ce que lui avait dit le bleuté. En passant à côté, ils murmurèrent chacun quelque chose.

« Espèce d'enfoiré, ce coup là tu vas me le payer...

-Ca t'apprendra à te mêler de ma relation avec Phoenixia et de mes rêves, petit imbécile. »

Accueillant les nouveaux arrivants avec joie, la jeune femme les invita à dormir chez elle cette nuit, sauf Alex et elle qui ne dormiront pas vraiment. Pour eux, la nuit allait être longue et mouvementée.

* * *

**Et voilà, encore un d'achevé. Pour mon prochain chapitre (peut être demain), j'y mettrai peut être la nuit d'Alex et Sofia, si cela vous tente. Et en ce cas, il y aura du Lime, je vous avertis de suite. A la prochaine^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à vous tous. Oui, je sais que c'est 2 heures 30 du matin et vous savez quoi? J'en ai rien à faire, c'est noël. Alors joyeux noël à tout le monde, oui, j'ai bien dit à tous.**

**En fait, je poste cette fiction sur deux sites et comme l'un n'est pas aussi bien préparé au Lime (Lemon atténué), je me suis retrouvé contraint de raccourcir d'une page mon chapitre, faisant un cours chapitre (c'est un euphémisme) car je n'avais plus d'idées pour continuer sans trop insister ni avancer l'histoire, que l'on suive sans avoir à lire ce passage pour les plus jeunes. Je suis désolé pour le désagrément créé.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. Vous me direz si j'ai réussit, j'ai peur d'avoir un peu raté. Et comme vous l'aurez compris, il y a du Lime.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**Imil la**_

_**chaleureuse**_

Alex était dans son lit, en train de réfléchir. La situation était étrange. Il aurait jamais cru que Sofia l'aimait vraiment, vu le peu qu'ils se voyaient. Pourtant la façon dont elle rosissait à sa vue, sa démarche trop gauche pour être naturelle, tout prouvait que c'était le cas, qu'il l'intimidait. Quand à lui, il avouait ne pas trop savoir sur quel pied danser. Son but était loin de former une famille, pénard et encore moins avec Sofia. Il la voyait comme sa petite sœur chérie, qu'il devait absolument protéger, tout au plus, il ne pouvait lui rendre ce qu'elle lui offrait.

Pourtant il avait cette bouffée de tendresse quand il la voyait, qui n'était provoqué au contact de personne d'autre. Était-il autant insensible qu'il le prétendait? Une chose était sûr, il était proche d'elle plus que de personne autre. C'est pourquoi il décida de ne pas la faire souffrir. Cette quête pouvait tous les tuer d'une seconde à l'autre, inutile de lui en parler, de l'inquiéter pour rien.

Alors qu'il méditait, on frappa. Reconnaissant l'aura de son amie entre mille, il lui permit d'entrer en remettant sa veste. Elle avait les cheveux détachés et une robe de nuit qui avait tendance à lui mouler les formes, l'embellissant encore. L'homme aux cheveux bleus rosit un peu car elle était tout de même splendide. L'invitant à s'installer, Sofia baissa un peu la tête après s'être mise à côté de lui.

« Euh, Alex... J'ai quelque chose à te demander... Il comprit totalement ce qu'elle voulait dire mais joua l'ignorant pour ne pas la brusquer.

-Je t'écoute. Qu'as-tu à me demander?

-Eh bien... J'aimerai savoir si Salamandar a dit vrai... Que tu m'aimes... Plus elle parlait, moins son ton était assuré, pourtant elle finit sa phrase avant de bafouiller.

-... Et toi? Je pense que oui mais je peux tourner la page si tu veux...

-Je... Oh Alex... »

Avant même d'avoir pu prononcer une parole intelligible, elle se jeta dans les bras de son collègue. Alex, surpris, ne put que la réceptionner en étant largué. Elle se calfeutra en posant sa tête contre la nuque de l'être aux cheveux bleus en murmurant une seule phrase qui peux guérir les pires plaies : Je t'aime.

En l'attrapant par les épaules, il la fit s'éloigner un peu de lui pour avoir leur deux visages face à face. Mais pour mieux être de nouveau collés, le mystique de Saturne rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune femme et déposa un léger baiser à moitié sur la joue, l'autre moitié sur les lèvres. Elle frémit, de plaisir ou de déception, il ne saurait le dire mais il avait compris une chose, son amie voulait aller plus loin. Alors l'homme aux cheveux bleus fit glisser sa bouche pour correspondre parfaitement avec celle de sa partenaire.

Il embrassait pour la première fois, jamais il n'aurait cru que cela ferait autant d'effet. La douceur de la soie, la fraicheur hivernale avec un léger goût de vanille, de quoi l'électriser, même s'il ne ressentais pas la même chose que ce qu'elle voudrait. Très vite sonné par cette délicieuse embrassade, les deux compagnons s'allongèrent côté à côté dans le lit en se serrant et c'est là que Alex perçut quelque chose qui le déstabilisa au plus haut point.

« Attends une minute Sofia, tu n'es quand même pas... Nue sous cette robe? Malgré l'obscurité de la salle, il vit la jeune femme rosir.

-C'est que... Je sais que tu vas bientôt repartir et... Je veux que tu n'oublies pas cette nuit, parce que... parce que je t'aime... »

Là, c'était le sommet. Jamais il n'avait jamais vécu pareille situation, et il allait peut être le faire avec la personne qui ressemble le plus à une sœur pour lui.

« Sofia, tu te rends compte que c'est quelque chose de significatif, ce que tu dis? Si tu venais à le regretter après, il n'y aura pas d'autre première fois.

-Je ne regretterai jamais de te l'avoir donnée, Alex... Je t'aime tant! »

A peine ces mots dit qu'elle ré-captura les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait pour les savourer en faisant doucement glisser sa robe de nuit sur ses épaules, les mettant à nue, pour le plus grand choc de l'être aux cheveux bleus qui n'en menait pas large. Sofia la timide semblait tellement loin maintenant, elle retirait aussi la veste d'Alex, mettant a jour son buste svelte qui lui donnait tellement envie de l'embrasser qu'elle détailla chaque muscle de ses doigts. De son côté, le jeune garçon avait baissé sa tenue jusqu'au bassin, révélant quelque chose qui l'hypnotisait.

Elle était parfaite aussi, avec juste ce qu'il faut là où il fallait. C'est ainsi que le stade supérieur démarra, quand il caressa ces bouts de chair qui dépassaient. Sous ses mains, c'était aussi doux que le duvet des jeunes poussins mais aussi électrifiant que des câbles à très haute pression. Et ses petits gémissements.. Bon sang, il devenait complètement dingue, et pourtant ce n'était que le début, il le savait parfaitement.

Car dans l'optique de satisfaire son partenaire, la jeune fille s'était baissée au niveau du bassin d'Alex et avait achevé de le mettre nu. Puis, avec ses lèvres, elle provoqua une déflagration au niveau du bas ventre. Une telle sensation ne pouvait pas être humaine, ressentir autant de plaisir pour si peu, était il si faible que cela? Il semblerait car à chaque fois, un nova de sensations lui explosait à cet endroit. Alors qu'il allait craquer, il repoussa gentiment Sofia, pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer convenablement afin d'atteindre l'union charnelle.

Ils étaient enlacés, tout deux nus et pris d'une envie folle de goûter au corps de l'autre, d'avoir l'autre pour lui tout seul... Si bien que Sofia l'enlaça si fort qu'il était étonnant de la voir si puissante. Finalement, Alex laissa libre cours à ses instincts et ne fit plus qu'un avec elle. C'est comme si il était tomber dans un bain de magma. Son corps entier était en feu, les sensations se déversant sur lui ayant l'effet d'une gifle dans la figure. A côté, la nouvelle psynergie de son ami semblait être bien peu efficace face à cette avalanche dévastatrice. Même Boréas ne l'aurait pas refroidis, malgré sa puissance réfrigérante.

Sofia n'était pas mieux. Elle avait ressentis une petite douleur sur le coup mais avait été balayé face à ce que lui avait offert son ami, le plus beau cadeau qu'il pourrait lui offrir. Sa respiration trouble, la sueur dégoulinant sur son corps, ses longs cheveux lui chatouillant les cuisses, tout lui faisait perdre la tête, même cette position où elle était à califourchon sur lui. Et surtout, le fait de bouger la faisait encore plus rougir de plaisir. Une telle chose, c'était forcément divin.

Ils continuèrent la découverte du corps de l'autre sans se détacher par le lien charnel. Alors qu'ils cherchaient à faire durer encore et encore, ils atteignirent le summum du plaisir au même moment avait de s'écrouler, complètement vidés de leurs force vitale. Soupirante, Sofia se tourna vers son amant et lui murmura une phrase.

« Je t'aime Alex...

-Moi aussi Sofia, c'est pourquoi je vais faire cela, pardonne moi. Naërvihm »

Ces mots furent lancés avec un sang froids exemplaire. Un sceau s'apposa sur le front de la jeune fille et elle s'endormit sur le champ. Surtout ne pas la réveiller. Il fallait qu'elle oublie tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ce genre de scène n'était pas ce dont elle devait se rappeler. Surtout qu'ils seront sûrement amenés à se combattre et il ne fallait pas qu'elle ne désespère à cause de cela, il ne fallait pas l'impliquer ou la faire souffrir. Peut être qu'il parviendra à y réchapper mais il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Et il voulait la satisfaire, d'où l'utilisation du sceau mémoriel.

« Je tuerai quiconque te voudrait du mal mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te faire du mal avec mes sentiments. Adieu, Sofia »


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonne année à tout le monde. Par contre je ne dirai pas ce qu'on souhaite en même temps dans ces situations car j'ai l'impression que c'est des ânneries. Vous m'excuserez mais je procède ainsi. Je ne vous souhaite qu'une chose, qu'elle soit meilleure que ma propre année 2010. Et veuillez pardonnez ma brusque désertion du monde de l'écriture, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous léser mais j'ai reçu pour noël Golden Sun 3 sur DS. J'ai attendu trois ans ce jeu et surtout, j'ai attendu avec impatience chacun des 25 jours de décembre avant ladite fête pour l'avoir, si bien que je l'ai totalement dévoré, au sens littéral. Il est tout aussi bon que les précédents même si certains sont très déçus, moi je le suis pas du tout.**

**Mais assez parlé de moi, voici le chapitre. Si je ne vous souhaite pas bonne santée, je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

_**Allumer le phare**_

_**malgré les Sacrifices**_

Le lendemain, Tout le monde repensait à la nuit qu'avait du avoir Alex et Sofia, vu l'air radieux de la première et fatigué du second. Mais quand Phoenixia interrogeait Sofia, elle semblait sincèrement surprise, ce qui l'énervait. Salamandar, de son côté, avait parfaitement entendu tout les gémissements émanant de la chambre de son compagnon mais ne remettais pas en doute la sincérité de la jeune fille. Si ce n'étais pas le cas, il l'aurait tout de suite vu car elle aurait pris un teint rouge à faire jalouser les tomates. Mais même pas, elle semblait vraiment surprise et sincère.

Décidant d'aller demander de suite à l'intéressé, il alla lui marmonner une phrase à l'oreille.

« Alex, Tu lui as fait quoi à la fille? Devant son manque de réactivité, il insista. Je vous ai entendu pendant que vous le faisiez, désolé pour toi mais les murs sont minces. Et... Alex? Alex? Oh, je te parle! »

Voyant que son ami l'ignorait royalement, il s'apprêta à le frapper comme il faisait habituellement mais cette fois, rien ne se passa comme d'habitude. Alex attrapa le poing fermement et d'un simple mouvement du bras, il envoya son interlocuteur par terre qui, trop surpris par la manœuvre, se ramassa lamentablement. Furibond, il sauta pour se remettre sur pieds et fonça sur le jeune homme au cheveux bleus. Plus vif que l'éclair, ce dernier dégaina et traça une petite plaie sur le thorax de Salamandar, muet de surprise.

Mais il se ressaisit bien vite en lui décrochant un vrai coup droit, pas pour plaisanter cette fois. Sous le choc, une dent s'envola cependant le mystique de saturne semblait n'en avoir cure. Se massant un peu la joue, il gratifia Salamandar d'un regard meurtrier. Tandis que chacun sortait pour voir ce qu'il se passait, les deux « amis » se tournaient autours pour chercher une faille dans la garde de l'autre, lame sortie.

« Toujours a tout vouloir savoir, Salamandar. J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi, tu n'accompliras jamais ce que je veux de toute façon. Cracha Alex comme on crachait du venin pour faire mal.

-Tu peux parler, vulgaire morpion. Ricanna l'intéressé. Toi et tes projets, vous valez pas un clou, et c'est plutôt à moi d'en avoir marre de toi, petit Cafard. »

Ne répondant pas, Alex se contenta de marmonner la mélopée de la lame de fond pour une force optimale. Salamandar évita l'attaque avec une habileté peu commune, en répliquant par une incinération qui s'abattit sur Alex, tel une pluie de météorites. Ce dernier les esquiva tous comme si de rien n'était et fondit sur son ancien allié pour le trancher, signe du début du corps à corps. S'ensuivit un combat de haute volée. Au contact des armes, la neige autours d'eux se levait sous les impacts. En fait, la puissance des assauts changeait légèrement la topographie de la région gelée.

Salamandar laissait couler sa fureur accumulée durant cette dernière semaine dans sa lame, dans ce combat. Finalement, il haïssait ce sale gamin arrogant avec son sens moral à deux balles et cette manie de considérer tout le monde comme un pion de son échiquier était horripilante! Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de lui, et pas avec délicatesse. Il allait le tuer réellement, ici et maintenant!

« Colère sous terre, larme de feu, bris de roche, flamme abyssales, PYROCLASME! »

Alors que le sol trembla, le jet de lave fendit le sol en deux et s'abattit sur... Personne. Comprenant de suite, Salamandar para une attaque de dos en plaçant sa lame juste devant son fourreau et bloqua l'attaque. Cette attaque confirmait ses pensées. D'un coup de pieds bien senti, le Proxien lui enfonça le Thorax avant de lui planter une arme dans le bras.

« Tu es finit Alex, Va-t-en de suite, ou je te tue »

Pour toute réponse, le susnommé arracha la lame de son membre pour la planter dans l'estomac de Salamandar. Mais il ne troua que du vide, grâce à un salto, la cible esquiva l'attaque avant de lui asséner un violent coup de soleret dans la mâchoire. Au bruit provoqué, l'os ne s'était pas seulement déboité, il s'était brisé en deux. Reprenant l'arme qui n'aurait jamais du changer de propriétaire, même temporairement, le mystique de feu perça le coeur de son ancien ami. S'approchant furtivement de son oreille, il murmura une petite phrase.

« Je le retrouverai, tu peux me faire confiance là dessus »

Puis il extrait la lame du corps du mystique de saturne avant de l'étêter proprement pour s'assurer de sa mort. D'un vif mouvement, il épura sa lame de sang et la rengaina, sans laisser une émotion passer son visage froids et fermé. Sous le regard choqué de ses autres partenaires qu'étaient Pavel et Lina, littéralement dégoûtés qu'il puisse tuer un partenaire sans avoir à se forcer mais le regard de ce dernier leur donnait pas envie de soliloquer quoi que ce soit. Il semblait si meurtrier, si terrible et furieux mais pourtant en même temps plutôt meurtri.

Pourtant son attitude faciale changea assez radicalement quand il entendit une effroyable explosion suivit d'un vrai langage fleuris de douceurs en tout genre.

« Putain, tu vas t'ouvrir, Saloperie de porte?

-Un tel langage avec une voix féminine, c'est que elle. » Ricana le bleuté.

S'assurant que Pavel et Lina le suivaient, Salamandar se retrouva assez facilement derrière la jeune femme blonde qui jurait.

« Salut Phoenixia. »

Sursautant, l'interpellée reconnut la voix de son meilleur ami qu'elle gratifia d'un splendide sourire, très vite suivit d'une belle châtaigne sur le crâne. Elle parvint à aligner plus de grossièretés en une phrase que n'importe qui d'autre en aurait mis dans toute une conversation. Pourtant, au vue des diverses contusions de son collègue, la blonde se posa des questions que le bleuté se contentait de balayer d'un revers de main. C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de monter au sommet du phare de Mercure, juste en face d'eux, leur premier phare.

« Alors Papa, Maman et Kyle sont encore vivants Pavel?

-Oui... A mes dernières nouvelles, ils sont encore en pleine forme. Et quand nous aurons allumé tout les phares, Salamandar et Phoenixia nous les rendront avec la liberté.

-Par contre, je serai intransigeante si tu essaie de nous trahir, prévint la blonde. Un faux pas et ils ne passeront pas la nuit. »

Lina acquiesça en silence, ce n'était absolument pas le moment de protester. En effet, ils étaient au sommet. Ici, rien à faire d'autre que de voir l'énorme trou au milieu de cette plateforme. Tout était d'un bleu marin, glacé. C'était bien le phare de mercure. Saisissant la petite orbe de cristal dans le creux de sa main, il la toucha directement pour la première fois, et quelle fraicheur en sa surface, c'était fou! Une fraicheur apaisante, presque relaxant. Il aurait du les toucher plus tôt, peut être qu'il aurait pu s'en servir à d'autres fins pour commencer, comme booster sa propre Psynergie.

Pourtant Salamandar n'hésita pas, il lança la petite sphère dans l'orifice prévu à cette occasion. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa, si bien que tout le monde se demanda si cela avait marché. Mais une petite lumière s'éleva, puis deux qui vint se coller à la première, et une autre, et une autre, a tel point que le sol en tremblait. Plus la lumière s'agglutinait, plus cela ressemblait à une orbe d'énergie pure, de plus en plus grosse. Puis tout se calma, les séismes cessèrent, l'orbe ne réagit plus et diffusait une couleur bleu pâle. Et un phare allumé. Alors qu'ils commencèrent à aller vers l'ascenseur que le phare avait alimenté en énergie, Salamandar donna la bourse des étoiles à Phoenixia, dégaina légèrement sa belle épée et fit volte face. Tout les invités n'étaient pas encore arrivés, il fallait être courtois et les attendre, arme au poing.

Cela ne manqua pas, quatre personnes arrivèrent au sommet. À leur aura, ils étaient plutôt puissants. Et dès qu'ils entrèrent dans son champ de vision, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il s'agissait de Vlad et Garet en tête de groupe avec un jeune homme châtain à la cape émeraude et aux yeux violets ainsi que, à la grande surprise du Proxien et de la concernée, Sofia, la même qui lui avait sauvé la vie dernièrement.

« Salutations, jeunes Mystiques. Trois d'entre vous me connaissent déjà et pour toi, jeune homme, je suis Salamandar, sourit le concerné sans amabilité dans le geste.

-Tu... Tu es parvenu à allumer le phare de Mercure... s'avachit Vlad, presque anéantis par la nouvelle.

-Ce fut un jeu d'enfant. Êtes vous là pour profiter du spectacle? Quoi qu'au vu de votre profil, je pense que vous voulez surtout un combat. Très bien, montrez moi ce que vous vall... Comment? Eh mer... »

Salamandar comprit que maintenant pourquoi il se semblait las depuis un petit moment. Le Phare de Mercure entamait très sérieusement ses réserves d'énergie. Oh, bien sur qu'il s'était attendu à pareil constat en allumant le phare contraire à son élément mais une telle différence de niveau, cela prouvait la toute puissance des tours élémentaires. Posant un genou a terre, il haleta et ne put qu'éviter d'extrême justesse l'attaque pourtant frontale du premier jeune homme, possesseur de cape verte.

Une telle vitesse, il n'aurait pu s'y attendre. Elle égalait presque la sienne en temps normal, et son jeu d'épée n'était pas mal. Pourtant ses frappes manquaient de force et ce n'était pas la petite rapière qu'il avait qui pourrait entamer son armure. D'un simple coup, il éjecta le guerrier qui était incroyablement léger. Mais malgré le fait qu'il se soit pris un coup, il ne semblait pas mal à l'aise en l'air et retomba même sur ses jambes, tel les chats qui retombent toujours sur leur patte. Une telle aptitude ne pouvait venir que de Jupiter. Ce qui fut confirmé quand il prononça un seul mot

« Choc »

Le rayon d'énergie fusa net sur Salamandar qui grinça des dents. La dernière fois qu'il avait affronté un pouvoir de Jupiter remontais à cinq ans, son combat contre le colosse Warrax qui, d'après Alex, s'était transformé en une sorte de Chimère et veillait sur l'ile des pirates. La vitesse de cette technique était, en outre, telle qu'on ne pouvait pas l'esquiver si son lanceur savait viser. Ça se présentait mal, très mal même. Et ce n'est pas l'épée de Vlad qui l'avait attaqué dans le dos qui le persuada du contraire.

Un trois contre un, ce n'était pas son fort. Heureusement pour lui que Garet était aussi un adepte de Mars et n'avait pas du tout la force de combattre. Parant une attaque à droite, donnant un coup de pied à gauche, esquivant la masse qui lui venait de devant, il sembla danser dans ce combat et n'avait nul répit à cause des deux Châtains, déterminés à lui mettre la pression, surtout le plus petit des deux.

Ce n'était pas un style normal, fait pour tuer d'un coup, comme ses autres compagnons mais bien à avoir par l'usure. Chacun de ses assauts le blessait à un endroit stratégique comme le bras, le mollet, l'oeil et ses psynergies ne servaient absolument pas à détruire le corps de son ennemi mais bien à l'engourdir, annihiler les sens... La psynergie de Jupiter a toujours été un pouvoir craint par beaucoup pour sa capacité à fouiller le mental d'autrui et surtout assez craint par les mystiques guerriers car leurs sorts étaient inévitables et pratiquement tous abjects car ils entamaient l'énergie sans avoir besoin de trop se fatiguer. C'était d'ailleurs en ça que Wilmarth avait été différent, en utilisant Plasma Choc uniquement pour vaincre d'un coup.

En fait, chacun des trois utilisait un style différent mais efficace. Et étrangement, deux des mystiques se battaient avec un pouvoir accru. C'est là qu'il comprit à son plus grand désespoir. Le phare de mercure, non content de lui saper toute son énergie, donnait un peu de sa psynergie infinie à Sofia et au benjamin du groupe. Vlad avait déjà assez d'énergie de nature, c'était quelque chose que Salamandar avait de suite perçu, aussi il ne fatiguerait pas en quelques coups.

Ce combat promettait d'être le plus dangereux qu'il avait mené jusque là.


	12. Chapter 12

**Et voilà. pour me faire pardonner de ma "période chou blanc", je poste un autre chapitre ce soir et peut être que cet après midi (on est déjà dimanche, ça me déprime) je parviendrai à poster mon chapitre 13. Après cela, retour à un chapitre par semaine car c'est période scolaire. Bref, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**Choc de l'égo**_

S'il y a bien deux raisons à un combat en ce monde, c'est le pouvoir et le devoir. Weyard fut toujours déchiré par les conflits, aussi bien par ceux pour le pouvoir que ceux pour le devoir. Un empereur guerroyant pour agrandir son territoire ne recherche que plus de pouvoir pour lui même. Et l'empereur attaqué combat aussi, par devoir envers son poste, par devoir envers son peuple. Un soldat qui combat pour protéger sa famille le fait par devoir de protection auto imposé.

En revanche, tout les combats n'obéissent pas à cette règle. Le combat qu'opposait Salamandar n'était ni pour le pouvoir ni par devoir, mais pour l'égo. En effet, il arrive que lorsque deux égos forts s'opposent, ils doivent combattre, c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait à ce moment précis. De force mentale et physique, il affrontait trois jeunes adolescents qui le dominaient. Suivre le rythme imposé par trois personnes à la fois n'est pas chose aisée.

Le Proxien esquivait chacun des assauts physiques sans soucis mais le plus jeune était un adepte de jupiter, le plus dangereux des trois, quoi que la psynergie infinie de mercure de Sofia pourrait être problématique. Si bien qu'il fut obligé de rester sur le plan physique car il n'aurait absolument pas le temps de marmonner la mélopée pour lancer son sort, même pas de rassembler la psynergie nécessaire pour lancer le sort, d'autant plus que le phare rendait la tache encore plus ardue.

Et alors qu'il parvint à repousser soudain ses trois adversaires, il sentit une longue arme enfoncer sa cuirasse dans le dos. Faisant volte face, il vit le jeune roux, tenant sur ses deux jambes, prêt à en découdre. En se concentrant un peu, il vit une sorte de double flux psynergique émanant de ses deux compagnons châtains pour nourrir le corps de Garet et lui permettre de tenir sur ses jambes. Il haletait, était couvert de sueurs mais au moins, il pouvait combattre, creusant encore un peu l'avantage que les marmots avaient, et cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Alors que le bourrin roux d'Angara maniait sa grande épée, il marmonna un mot.

« Fièvre »

Et alors qu'il para l'attaque, Salamandar sentit un étrange engouement dans tout son corps. L'aura du jeune homme était devenue rouge comme le feu et la puissance de son attaque éjecta l'être au teint bleu. Il percuta un pilier avec violence et fut pris de violents tournis mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là, le plus jeune était revenu au corps à corps, en tirant profil de sa petite taille. Et comme son partenaire juste avant lui, il ne murmura qu'un mot avant d'attaquer.

« Souffle »

Enveloppé d'une aura violette, signe de Jupiter, le châtain attaqua. Il s'agissait juste d'une attaque à la rapière qu'il allait aisément parer. Mais une seconde plus tôt que le moment où l'impact aurait du avoir, il sentit l'acier mordre sa chair en deux points. Le mollet et l'épaule. Et deux entailles de plus à son panel bien garni mais finalement, il s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas les égratignures le plus important maintenant, mais l'aptitude que les deux guerriers avaient utilisé.

Cette aura... En y repensant, il avait vu la même genre d'aura autours d'Alex en bleu. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils ont des Djiins? En tout cas, ça y ressemblait. C'est comme si on avait décuplé leur pouvoir un bref instant. Alors qu'il cherchait comment arrêter leur pouvoir, il repéra l'aura jaune de Vlad au tout dernier moment, ce qui lui permit d'esquiver de justesse et grand bien lui en a pris, l'attaque avait tout simplement tranché net la pierre qui composait le pilier. Un pouvoir tout bonnement effrayant, et cela continuait.

Garet brilla deux fois plus d'intensité avant de hurler une phrase qui rappela horriblement quelque chose au bleuté.

« Forge, fièvre, j'en appelle à votre pouvoir, j'invoque KIRIN! »

Il ne se passa d'abord rien, malgré le fait que deux créatures rouges, sûrement les djinns de Mars, s'étaient détachés du corps du guerrier pour disparaître dans le ciel. Pourtant, au loin, on pouvait distinguer un espèce de galop et vu la hauteur du phare, on pouvait affirmer la puissance de la monture. Une forme rougeoyante apparaissait à l'horizon. Mais plus elle s'approchait de la tour, plus elle s'élevait, pour arriver au niveau du phare de mercure. Et durant les derniers mètres, la créature s'était transformée en trainée de feu qui percuta Salamandar de plein fouet et le mit à terre.

C'est comme si tout ses membres avaient été broyés, l'impact était bien plus fort que Plasma choc! Une vraie technique à l'esprit de mars, purement offensif. Malgré son aptitude naturelle à résister au feu, il sentait bien que ce coup allait pas le laisser indemne. Alors qu'il tenta de se relever, une flèche de lumière perça sa cape. Une seconde plus tôt et il aurait été empalé par le projectile... Et alors qu'il examinait l'objet, un autre lui traversa l'épaule, puis la jambe. Très vite ce fut comme une pluie torrentielle s'abattant sur le mystique qui tira une bourse remplie d'une poudre noire, hautement explosive.

Trouvant un créneau entre deux flèches, le bleuté répandit la substance en l'air avant de jeter une simple boule de feu dessus. Au moment du croisement des deux matières, il y eut un crépitement, puis une effroyable explosion qui souffla les objets létales allant à tout vitesse sur lui. Le châtain de Jupiter maugréa.

« Bon sang, j'aurai jamais cru qu'il aurait pu vaincre Atalanta ainsi! Sofia, invoque Calypso!

-Euh, d'accord Ivan. » avait répondu la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avant d'invoquer la chimère grâce aux djiins.

Une femme spectrale apparut en lévitation au dessus d'eux avant de lancer une gigantesque gerbée d'eau de mer, écrasant les poumons de l'être bleu, trempé jusqu'à la moelle. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'en extrait, il comprit où le petit rusé voulais en venir. L'eau salée était un très bon conducteur électrique et le pouvoir de Jupiter est basé sur l'électricité, le tonnerre.

« Destruction »

Une vague électomagnétique le frappa de plein fouet. En temps normal, il aurait moins souffert mais couvert d'eau, c'était une autre histoire. L'impact fut tel qu'il en tomba à genoux. La situation n'était clairement pas à son avantage, aussi aurait-il pu juste abandonner mais son orgueil le poussait à vaincre.

Ivan pesta intérieurement. Leur adversaire avait un réel talent pour le combat et ce n'était pas quelques petits tours de passe passe qui allaient l'émouvoir. Eux n'avaient aucun avantage sur le plan guerrier face à leur adversaire mais il se targuait d'être le plus intelligent de son village, il fallait garder la tête froide en pareille situation. Alors qu'il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux environs, il trouva ce qu'il y avait à faire alors il transmit un message télépathique à Vlad et Sofia sur son plan.

Salamandar était un guerrier mais chacun des quatre adolescents pouvaient être qualifiés de génies du combat, surtout le benjamin. A leur âge, sans la moindre expérience, personne n'aurait pu faire au moins la moitié de ce qu'ils faisaient. Et surtout, quelle complémentarité! Un élément de chaque, un caractère de chaque. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment pour être ébahis par ses ennemis, surtout que le jeune homme, Ivan d'après Sofia, avait recommencé à bouger. Et ça ne prévoyait pas que du bon.

Alors il comprit. Il y avait de l'eau partout par terre et il en était entouré. Il allait électrifier cette eau, il dût sauter pour aller vers Vlad, car ce dernier semblait vouloir utiliser une psynergie et était donc momentanément sans défenses. Ce qu'il n'avait pu prévoir cependant fut cette gigantesque main qui le repoussa, le faisant atterrir sur le dos dans l'une des flaques. Sa cape fut toute trempée et lui aussi par la même occasion et vit la soigneuse marmonner une mélopée. Alors qu'il compris, elle acheva son incantation.

« Frimas »

Toute l'eau de Calypso gela instantanément à cet assaut glacial. Avant qu'il ne put dire ouf, il se retrouva complètement gelé et paralysé, coincé dans une gangue de glace. Ça, c'était parfaitement inattendu et très frustrant. Il bluffait une attaque électrique pour le pousser à sauter et comme il n'aurait pas manqué Vlad qui se concentrait, il ferait une cible facile et là, Vlad utilisait sa psynergie qui n'est autre que déplacer, un sort de base, de quoi bien humilier Salamandar tout en le faisant tomber sur le dos et là, Sofia lançait un frimas pour l'emprisonner dans cette glace. Et alors qu'il se concentra pour tenter de faire fondre sa prison froide, il constata que ses pensées s'étaient voilées, l'empêchant de se concentrer.

« Eh merde! Sale Gamin, que m'as-tu fait?

-Constriction, un sort très utile car je n'ai pas besoin de dire son nom pour qu'il s'active, par rapport à mes autres psynergies et il t'empêche d'utiliser la tienne, pendant un quart d'heure. Autrement dit, tu es totalement à notre merci. Affirma Ivan, visiblement pas peu fier de son idée. Vois tu, Salamandar, dans des conditions normales, ta force aurait largement eu raison de nous avant que nous ayons eu le temps de réagir mais apparemment, tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme... et avec toute cette eau alentours, il fut facile de te réduire à l'impuissance... »

Si il semblait fier de son plan, la deuxième partie sembla les répugner. Il fallait le tuer pour qu'ils soient en paix mais abattre un homme sans défense de sang froids n'était pas quelque chose à faire à la légère, voir ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire du tout. Heureusement une autre personne coupa net leur réflexion et les éjecta tous d'un filet d'eau à haute pression. Salamandar sourit de manière provocante.

« Hey Alex, t'es encore en retard! Dépêche de me libérer de ce machin, je commence à geler moi là dessous!

-Tu m'excuseras mais je pensais que tu aurais été capable de vaincre seul une bande de gamins geignards. Répondit Alex, tu tac au tac.

-Alex? Mais, c'est impossible... Il t'avait décapité! » S'ébahit Sofia

L'intéressé fut soudain surpris et se tourna vers son compagnon pour comprendre mais ce dernier se contenta de gesticuler dans son enveloppe de glace pour essayer de symboliser un hochement d'épaules et lui assura de lui expliquer plus tard. Amusé par le ridicule de la situation, le mystique de Saturne brisa net la couche gelée couvrant son allié et l'aida à se relever avant de le soutenir. Sur un petit au revoir pas du tout chaleureux, Salamandar leur jura de les retrouver au prochain phare et que cette fois, il allait gagner. Alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre Phoenixia en compagnie de Thélos, Lina et Pavel, Alex reposa la question.

« Pourquoi Sofia a cru que tu m'as décapité? Que s'est-il passé?

-Doppelgänger. » S'était contenté de répondre le mystique de Mars.

Doppelgänger, un type de monstre très étrange qui s'est vu doté du pouvoir de l'alchimie, pour manipuler l'illusion. Ces créatures sont faibles de nature mais elles peuvent copier quelqu'un avec une grande technique de combat et copiera par la même occasion ses souvenirs, ses pouvoirs et sa puissance. Généralement, il est difficile de reconnaître un Doppelgänger mais le caractère étrange d'Alex avait du aider pour démasquer la supercherie, bien qu'apparemment il fut le seul dans ce cas.

« Et toi, t'étais partie où après avoir effacé la mémoire de la fille sur votre nuit de galipettes? Demanda Salamandar d'un air malicieux.

-J'étais parti étudier le terrain de plus près, je me devais de vous ouvrir la voie en tant que «presque mystique de mercure». Aussi, je suis parti. » Soliloqua l'intéressé, ignorant royalement la dernière remarque de son compagnon.

Enfin, cela allait plutôt bien. Le phare était allumé et ils avaient encore deux des trois étoiles nécessaires pour finir la quête. Mais ils s'étaient fait des ennemis, plutôt puissants. Chacun avait ses qualités et ses inconvénients.

Vlad était un mystique de Vénus, il était doté d'une grande technique de combat d'une certaine facilité à déclencher la psynergie. Son sens du devoir et sa loyauté, d'après ce qu'il en avait vu, faisaient de lui un bon meneur. Garet était, quand à lui, la version de val de lui même et d'Agatio réunis. Un mystique de mars qui préfère les poings à sa magie et qui cherchait toujours plus de combat, et malgré un caractère de cochon, il savait être un vrai ami. Pas du tout réfléchit, il attaque tête baissée. Sofia, quand à elle, est d'une douceur sans nom mais peux se montrer féroce si nécessaire. La parfaite soigneuse, elle était aussi de Mercure. Et Ivan, le plus jeune des quatre. C'était son cas le plus intrigant. Terriblement mâture, sérieux, il semblait porter un lourd fardeau. Et il était le plus dangereux du groupe, avec un sens de l'astuce terrifiant.

Il paraît que combattre une personne permets d'en savoir plus sur elle. En ce cas précis, il se laissa aller à respecter ce groupe et le jeune aux yeux améthystes. Quitte à les respecter, au moins que ce soit pas au milieu de leur prochain combat. Car bien évidemment, ils allaient se revoir, c'était certain.

* * *

**Nouvelle annonce : Le chapitre 14 sera un chapitre spécial, au même titre que le chapitre 7. Vous pourrez choisir le ou les héros de ce chapitre bonus, exactemment comme pour le chapitre7. Les choix sont les mêmes mais je n'en ferai pas un autre sur Ivan. ****Attention : Si je raconte le passé d'Alex, il y aura des révélations.**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine fois.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Oui, j'ai eu l'inspiration pour écrire ce chapitre 13 et je l'ai même fait plus vite que je l'aurai cru mais ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, rendez vous soit mercredi soit ce Week end pour mon chapitre spécial. Je vous laisse jusqu'à mercredi pour choisir. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**Lorsque les Djiins**_

_**s'en mêlent**_

Cela faisait près de deux jours qu'ils marchaient en silence. Cette satanée forêt de Mogal était un vrai labyrinthe. A plus d'une occasion, Salamandar voulut bruler toute la forêt pour progresser plus vite mais se heurtait toujours à l'unanime appréhension. Même Phoenixia ne semblait pas emballée par la destruction de l'amas d'arbre avec eux en son centre, totalement perdus. Salamandar n'était pas quelqu'un d'idiot mais il était très impatient, ce qui l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement.

En fait, il repensait surtout aux Djiins. Ces drôles de créatures très étranges avaient quand même faillit le tuer et sa défaite était due à Calypso, il aurait été idiot de prétendre le contraire. C'était à cause de Calypso qu'il avait été trempé, a cause de Calypso que la foudre du châtain s'était trouvée si efficace, a cause de calypso qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une Gangue de glace. Allié à la ruse surprenante de l'adepte de Jupiter, c'était déterminant. Et il était mystique de mars, hors de question d'emprunter un des Djiins de mercure de Alex, malgré une incitation de ce dernier.

Et à ce moment, coup du destin ou providence, il n'en savait rien, une sorte de créature rouge au ventre jaune et aux grands yeux globuleux bleus ciel lui barra le chemin. Comme il ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser passer, Salamandar eut tout le loisir pour l'examiner plus en détail. Elle semblait assez petite et mince, avec une longue queue trainant dans son dos qui devait faire le double du corps normal en longueur et était dépourvu de membres supérieurs. Quand il prit la parole, le guerrier de Prox sentit soudain un léger malaise.

« Bonjour à vous, je suis Magma.

-Un.. Un monstre doué de parole?

-Stupide! Je ne suis pas un simple monstre, je suis un Djiin! Et vous, vous êtes des mystiques.

-Putain, tu lis dans les pensées ma parole! Tu fous la frousse! Ecarquilla Salamandar des yeux, incrédule.

-Je suis pas comme mes frères de Jupiter! S'offusqua Magma. Nan, c'est juste que votre Aura est perceptible à des kilomètres à la ronde et je l'ai compris en la sentant, nous allons nous entendre, tout les deux, Mystique de Mars. »

D'un simple regard, le Proxien comprit, il voulait un combat contre lui, il allait être servi. Il se foutait de sa convalescence, comme de ses cicatrices en fait. Parvenant à exécuter une magnifique Estoc dès la sortie du fourreau, il ne troua cependant que le vide. La créature était sur son épaule à le narguer avec des phrases genre « Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de t'entrainer à viser mon grand! » mais dès qu'il percutait, le Djiin avait déjà changé de place. C'était un rapide celui là. Pour l'avoir, il fallait y aller finement et c'était tout sauf la spécialité de mars que la finesse.

La forêt était très dense, ce qui ne faisait que réduire leur champ d'action à tout deux... Vraiment? Finalement, juste à lui, Magma était clairement à l'aise dans cette forêt, il y était « né » et il devait la connaître comme sa poche, encore un problème qui pouvait se transformer en avantage s'il parvenait à le vaincre. Encore fallait-il le vaincre. Ce petit malin se contentait pas d'esquiver, il répliquait de boules de feu qui énervèrent Salamandar.

Mais son style de combat était-il si imprévisible? Non, il parvenait de plus en plus à le lire et donc à trouver le contre approprié. Et au moment où il songea cela, il exécuta une nouvelle estoc en direction de la créature et, en connaissance de sa réaction, il se prépara de suite à l'attraper sur son épaule et parvint à agripper son ventre, cela ne pouvait être que le ventre pour être aussi rebondi. Pourtant, c'était aussi assez dur. Et surtout, il était ENCORE devant lui.

Comprenant quelque chose de mauvais, il regarda ce qu'il avait attrapé et vit un morceau de caillou qui avait été extrêmement chauffé un cours instant et qui allait lui exploser dans la main. Alors qu'il allait s'en débarrasser, la pierre se fragmenta en tout petits bouts qui lui éraflèrent divers endroits de son corps. Par le souffle de l'explosion, le mystique fut envoyé contre terre. Ah il le prenait comme ça hein? Eh bien il allait lui montrer de quoi le membre du clan du nord était capable.

Parvenant à se concentrer un peu, il fit preuve de la plus grande célérité de sa vie et et bombarda le Djiin de coups d'épée en tous genre. Au premier regard, cela pouvait sembler ordonné mais non, il frappait un peu partout n'importe comment mais ça semblait marcher, le Djiin ne cessait de reculer, déstabilisé par cette avalanche de coups totalement aléatoire. Et au mauvais moment, il trébucha sur un caillou qu'il n'avait pas pu prévoir.

Salamandar profita de cette aubaine pour le saisir à la gorge, le plaquer contre un arbre et murmurer une seule phrase.

« J'ai finalement gagné.

-Ah? Félicitations alors! »

Ayant soudain comme un doute sur le possesseur de cette voix venant de derrière lui et vit... Deux magmas, un dans son poing et l'autre à ses pieds derrière. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux jusqu'à ce que celui dans sa main fonde pour se transformer en une sorte de patte informe orange. Il était capable de se dédoubler? Celle là c'était la meilleure! Déjà qu'un seul était galère à affronter, s'il s'y mettait avec un double, franchement, il n'aurait aucune chance!

Sauf si, bien sûr, il se servait des Djiins d'Alex. Ce dernier l'avait déjà autorisé à invoquer, il allait pas se gêner!

« Euh, c'est quoi déjà le nom de ses Djiins...Rah! Ah oui, ça me reviens. Neige, Cascade, j'en appelle à votre pouvoir, j'invoque Calypso! »

Alors que la divinité spectrale mais pourtant incroyablement belle réapparaissait devant le Djiin, elle reconnut en son invocateur l'homme qu'elle avait affronté tantôt. Si bien qu'au moment de choisir la cible, la situation fut assez délicate. Finalement, elle laissa faire son instinct et lança une espèce de Tsunami sur les deux opposants, surpris du retournement de situation. Alex, de son côté, était un peu confus. Calypso ne l'avait jamais boudé ainsi, pourquoi maintenant? Il comprit que les évènements du phare de mercure devaient pas y être étrangers.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la divinité veuille bien se calmer. Sauf qu'elle ne semblait pas tellement d'accord pour s'apaiser, elle continua à lancer des lames aqueuses sur tout le groupe, excepté Alex. Ce dernier comprit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir rétablir la situation et fut entouré d'une aura bleuté.

« Congère! »

Le Djiin de mercure sortit de la cape de son maître et mitrailla Calypso de neige qui la couvrait petit à petit. Elle tournoya pour se débarrasser du surplus de poids et envoya le Djiin de Mercure contre un arbre. Ce dernier fut assommé sur le coup. La situation devenait délicate, il ne pouvait quand même pas abattre la divinité marine Calypso et d'ailleurs, il n'en avait peut être même pas la force mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Salamandar se faire tuer!

Apparement, les deux adversaires d'il y a une minute semblaient trouver un arrangement.

« Ok, Mystique, j'ai absolument pas envie de mourir ici mais nous ne pourrons vaincre dans pareille situation. Je voulais rejoindre quelqu'un de vraiment fort mais apparemment, j'ai pas le choix, tu dois être mon maître. Nous autres Djiins sommes fait pour être complémentaires aux mystiques de notre élément, ça veux dire que nous ne pouvons exploiter tout notre pouvoir qu'à travers un maître. Alors retiens bien mon nom, tu en aura besoin, je suis Magma.

-... Salamandar. » se contenta de soliloquer le premier.

A travers les jets d'eau, Magma hocha du chef et se décomposa en lumière pour rejoindre son nouveau maître. L'énergie l'entourait avant de rentrer en lui et c'est là qu'il sentit la chaleur de la créature, une sorte de lien avait commencé, un lien étrange mais qui devait les sauver, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Dès cet instant, il comprit ce qu'il avait à faire. Sautant haut dans le ciel, il de contenta de hurler le nom de son nouveau compagnon, il savait que cela serait suffisant. Et il frappa un coup d'épée au sol.

C'est comme si la lame avait été allongée par le feu. Une langue de flammes dévasta tout sur son passage avec une redoutable efficacité. Prise par le flot ardent, Calypso ne put que tenter de se protéger le visage de ses mains avant de perdre conscience et de se dématérialiser. Alex leva un cil, surpris par la puissance de ce Djiin et du lien qui l'unissait déjà à son nouveau maître alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer.

Alors qu'ils convinrent d'un commun accord de monter le bivouac pour cette nuit, ce qui permit au nouveau compagnon de faire connaissance avec les Djiins d'Alex et pour parler un peu plus avec Salamandar du sorte de contrat tacite qu'il avait accepté en le faisant se joindre à eux. Et surtout, il évoqua les 4 invocations auxquels il aurait accès en n'utilisant que des djiins de Mars. La première était Mars et nécessitait un seul Djiin qui relâche totalement sa puissance. La seconde était Kirin qui en demandait deux mais était en revanche plus puissante, ce que Salamandar soutint, après s'être pris cette invocation dans la face. Tiamat était l'invocation à 3 Djiins de Mars et était donc plus fort que Kirin et Mars. Elle invoquait un gigantesque dragon cracheur de feu et enfin, il y avait météor, qui nécessitait l'utilisation de 4 Djiins de Mars. Très dangereuse, elle était de loin la plus puissante des quatre.

Salamandar avait griffonné l'essentiel à retenir pour une bonne utilisation des Djiins. Il y avait plusieurs invocations anciennes et secrètes et il fallait parvenir à décrypter des tablettes pour les apprendre. Cependant ces invocations demandait l'utilisation de djiins d'autres éléments. Et il fallait savoir faire un bon usage de leur pouvoir car au moment voulu, ils peuvent être déterminants comme une vraie gène pour le maître.

« Ah et Salamandar, désolé d'avoir sous entendu que t'étais faible, j'ai compris en étant en toi que tu es surpuissant. C'est juste que je bouge trop vite mais la moindre de tes attaques aurait pu me mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Bah, tu t'es trompé, ça arrive à tout le monde hein... »

Au fond de lui il aurait voulu tabasser Magma pour cette insinuation plus que douteuse sur ses pouvoir mais d'un autre côté, les djiins étaient un certain avantage de leur ennemi et il avait pas l'intention de perdre à cause de ça. L'expression « se battre avec les armes adverses » semblait appropriée ici. Et il fallait aussi trouver un moyen pour contrer cet espèce de verrou qu'était constriction.

En fait, de manière général, il devait surtout faire attention au jeune Ivan. Si jamais il acquiert trop de Djiins, cela pouvait se gâter pour le guerrier de Prox et pour la quête des phares. Mais il était déjà très tard, tout le monde était fatigué, surtout Salamandar qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs et était encore sensé être au repos. Si bien qu'ils s'endormirent tranquillement et commencèrent une longue nuit de repos sans rêve, ils en avaient bien besoin.

Enfin, tout le monde n'avait pas la tête vide, Salamandar fit un drôle de songe où il combattait le châtain aux yeux violets. Chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement, un bête clignement d'oeil, il tombait dans un piège orchestré par son ennemi. Chacun des pièges était d'une ingéniosité impressionnante et l'affaiblissait d'autant plus qu'il les enchainait. Et lorsqu'il parvint à atteindre sa cible, ce n'était autrement qu'en rampant.

Le proxien se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueurs et les mains étrangement moites. Il n'avait pas dormi deux heures qu'il sut que c'en était finit de sa nuit alors il se dépêcha, s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour se débarbouiller et but un peu. Ce sale gosse allait le gêner encore longtemps jusqu'à dans son sommeil? Il allait mourir d'épuisement sans pouvoir rien y faire si cela continuait...


	14. Chapter 14

**Cette fois encore, le chapitre sera pas d'une terrible longueur, veuillez me pardonner. Autant celui d'Ivan était pas mal, autant celui là va être nul... enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**Pray for your life**_

_**(chapitre spécial)**_

La neige tomba à verse, la chaine de monts au sud s'en était couverte d'une fine couche, semblable à du coton. Le ciel était relativement dégagé, il faisait pas si froids que ça pour un hivers à Imil et une jeune femme marchait dans les allées de son village natal. Il avait toujours été accueillant avec les étrangers et les pouvoirs de la jeune femme s'étaient trouvés très utile dans ce village où la maladie était omniprésente, mais rarement violente.

Avec ses longs cheveux bleu azur et ses yeux légèrement verts, elle attirait la convoitise de nombre d'hommes mais tous la respectaient bien trop pour penser à lui faire le moindre mal. Elle s'est faite courtisée mais elle repoussait les avance avec une impressionnante douceur et un tact hors du commun, si bien que personne ne pouvait se laisser abattre. Les plaies du coeur n'étaient pas un soucis pour la soigneuse, elle maniait les mots comme un véritable baume purificateur.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait vérifier l'état d'un de ses patients réguliers, enrhumé encore une fois et il s'agissait juste d'une visite semi courtoise, semi médicinale. Sacoche à bandoulière sur l'épaule, remplie de potions, de baumes, de bandages et de sparadraps en tout genres, elle laissa ses cheveux libres ce jour là car elle avait compris que cette personne âgée aimait la voir avec ses cheveux dans le vent.

Elle arriva devant une porte d'if ébène et toqua tout doucement. Lorsqu'on lui demanda d'entrer, elle obéit docilement et alla dans la chambre là où était son grand père. Son teint était un peu pâle et toussait un peu mais il allait déjà mieux. S'entourant d'une aura bleutée pur, elle positionna une main juste au dessus du visage du vieillard et marmonna deux mots, prière mineur. Une sorte d'idole apparut en lévitation et déversa une poudre bienfaisante sur le malade.

Encore une fois, il n'était rien arrivé mais qui sait combien de temps elle parviendrait à sauver tout le monde? En effet, la Gangrène aiguë était toujours incurable au jour d'aujourd'hui et cette nouvelle maladie mortelle, la sanguinole, un mal étrange. Le système est dérangé par une seule bactérie mais il pouvait détruire totalement le corps du praticien. Cela se présentait comme un rhume puis pendant les éternuement, un saignement de nez se fait savoir pour enfin cracher des muqueuses en phase trois. Pendant ce temps, les saignements ne s'arrêtaient plus.

Et petit à petit, des crises d'apnées survenaient, où ils crachaient des organes juste après qui leur obstruait la voix respiratoire et finalement, ils finissaient par mourir étouffés. Cette maladie était pour l'instant une maladie incurable et avait fait une dizaine de morts, tous des morts que la jeune femme aura éternellement sur la conscience, qu'elle aurait tant voulu sauver. En fait, elle pensait qu'indirectement, elle les avait tué elle même.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux bleus déambula dans la maison du couple âgé et haleta, le souffle court. Il semblait totalement paniqué, il cherchait activement Sofia.

« Sofia, viens vite, L'un de nos patients atteint de sanguinole est passé directement en phase 5, en ignorant toutes les phases entre la 2 et la 4! »

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, Sofia salua rapidement ses grands parents, remis sa veste et déambula derrière son ami. Ce dernier courait comme un dératé, il fallait agir vite. Arrivé à la chambre du menacé de mort, Sofia examina ses joues et constata les plaques rouges typiques d'un tel changement. Cela veux dire que le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre se comptait en heures! Le jeune médecin tâta le poul du patient et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Eh merde, il faut opérer! Et vite, on a deux minuscules heures devant nous!

-Mais c'est impossible Alex... Tu sais bien que l'hopital le plus proche doté du matériel nécessaire est au moins à une semaine d'ici! Et d'ici là...

-Merde, Merde! s'énerva Alex en se tapant la tête contre le mur. Puis il se calma et se tourna vers son amie. Sofia, maintiens le patient endormi, il ne faut pas qu'il se réveille maintenant, je vais faire cette opération...

-Mais nous n'avons pas suffisamment de matériel pour la faire, nous risquerions de le tuer! S'offusqua la grande prêtresse Sofia.

-De toute façon, si nous ne faisons rien, il va mourir alors je préfère tenter le risqué, quitte à glaner des chances par rapport à si on essayait de le calmer pour le maintenir en vie le temps qu'on arrive à l'hôpital! »

Muette de surprise, elle ne put que s'incliner devant cet argument infaillible de son ami. Se saisissant du masque respiratoire, elle parvint à l'appliquer sur la bouche du patient, afin de l'envoyer aux pays des songes. Pendant ce temps, Alex avait pris un soin incroyable à stériliser le couteau d'opération avec le peu de matériau qu'ils avaient. Pratiquant une légère incision, il y eut une nouvelle surprise, absolument incompréhensible mais qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Tout était en vrac, rien n'était à sa place! Le rein se trouvait à la place du coeur, qui avait élu domicile le lieu où aurait du être l'intestin grêle qui lui même s'était retrouvé totalement déroulé dans tout le corps. Rien n'était à sa place, ce qui était réellement fatale. Chaque organe devait avoir sa place propre pour marcher, là, ils se marchaient les uns sur les autres!

Comprenant quelque chose, Alex déploya sa psynergie curative. Il fallait absolument le sauver et seul Sofia pouvait utiliser assez de délicatesse pour remettre les organes à leur place sans le tuer. Expliquant son idée à sa collègue, Sofia eut comme un mouvement de dégout avant de respirer profondément et de manier délicatement chaque morceau du corps du patient.

Plus d'une fois, elle faillit écraser le cœur, sectionner des tendons, couper les intestins tellement elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle se débattit une petite demi heure contre les organes qui s'emmêlaient de plus en plus a l'intérieur du corps. Et surtout, elle sentait une petite chute cardiaque, ce qui l'affola. Alors qu'Alex déploya ses pouvoir pour y remédier, la dégringolade de tension s'aggrava. La force de son ami d'enfance se déversait en ondes pour guérir le mourant mais rien à faire, il les quittait irrémédiablement.

Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement, puis deux. Encore quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient pu sauver, encore un mort par leur faute! Alex avait été exemplaire mais elle même avait tout fait foirer. Bien que ce dernier n'était pas d'accord, affirmant que c'était lui qui l'avait tué par son empressement et qui en plus l'avait fait agoniser, qu'il était abject...

Dès lors, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur à côté de lui. La rage qui s'était accumulé au cours de l'opération se déversa d'un coup. Encore quelqu'un qui venait de lui claquer entre les doigts, comme de la fumée. Encore un qui est mort malgré qu'ils aient tout fait pour le sauver. Comme une nouvelle taillade sur le coeur lourd de la grande prêtresse, elle se sentit totalement désemparée, anéantie.

Oui, la vie est faite pour s'achever un jour, oui l'immortalité n'est qu'un sot rêve mais ils voulaient vraiment préserver la vie d'un maximum de gens. Après tout, c'était à ça que servaient leurs pouvoirs de soin, retarder au maximum l'échéance fatale des êtres vivants, quels qu'ils soient et de protéger les opprimés des monstres.

D'ailleurs, de nouveau l'alarme retentit, signe d'une nouvelle invasion de ces êtres belliqueux. Alex soupira, cela ne semblait pas lui faire plaisir de se défouler, lui qui était un jeune homme qui agissait à l'impulsion. Elle même n'avait pas le moral pour se battre. Déjà qu'ôter la vie est douloureux, même si on a envie de le faire mais si en plus elle se sentait coupable pour ne pas avoir pu sauver qui que ce soit,

Encore une fois, ce fut Alex qui parvint à la tirer de sa gêne. C'était presque mécanique avec eux. Elle était bouleversée, il la réconfortait en trouvant les mots justes et ils repartaient sauver Imil.

« Allons-y, Sofia, les monstres sont de plus en plus dangereux pour les gens pacifiques d'Imil!

-A quoi bon, la vie n'est que souffrance et désespoir... Et finalement, on a beau se battre pour sauver autrui, nous ne faisons que nous détruire nous même...

-Tu proposes quoi alors? Qu'on les laisse mourir, comme ça, parce qu'on doit de toute façon mourir tôt ou tard? Tu les laisserais piétiner tout tes efforts jusque là pour sauver les gens? Moi, absolument pas! »

Dégainant son glaive, il laissa derrière elle une Sofia de nouveau désemparée. Comment faisait-il pour lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert? Pourquoi et comment parvenait-il à chaque fois à lui redonner l'envie d'aider? Il la connaissait décidément par cœur. Et elle aussi, finalement. Elle connaissait son goût du sauvetage d'autrui, ses plats préférés, sa manie de se gratter la tête quand il était songeur et sa nuque lors d'un embarras.

A chacun de ses bons souvenirs, de ses doux souvenirs, Alex était toujours plus ou moins lié. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle se retraçait inconsciemment son visage en elle, chaque mèche de ses longs cheveux soyeux.

Se rudoyant quelque peu, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas que ça a faire. Il y avait des monstres qu'Alex affrontait toujours seul. Ça lui faisait d'ailleurs penser à la danse de son style de combat. Personne ne savait être aussi gracieux, aussi élégant dans sa danse de lame. Elle aurait pu contempler le spectacle de son jeu d'épée sans se lasser des semaines durant et quand il aurait été fatigué, l'aider à reprendre son souffle, se lover dans ses bras pour entendre les battements de son cœur, accélérés par l'effort, fourrager sa main dans sa douce crinière pour le rassurer...

Se rendant compte du déplacé de ses pensées, Sofia rougit d'un coup comme une tomate, contrastant presque adorablement avec le blanc de sa tunique et le turquoise de sa coupe de cheveux. Pourquoi elle sentait sa conscience la quitter, son souffle se saccader et surtout son propre cœur danser à un rythme effréné, comme si ce dernier voulait le rejoindre? Serait-ce cela... L'amour? Elle n'aurait pu le dire, bien évidemment, elle s'évanouit avant.

A son réveil, il était là, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Encore qu'à moitié consciente, elle ne parvint pas à s'écarter et le laissa soupirer de soulagement. Ces spasmes, ces larmes, elle aurait tout fait pour ne plus jamais les voir sur le visage d'Alex. Si bien que pour le calmer un peu, elle se redressa et l'enlaça dans une étreinte à la prétention protectrice et rassurante mais en réalité, elle avait tant rêvé de resserrer ses bras autours du torse de son ami que cela pouvait presque être de l'exploitation de faiblesse.

A peine remise de ses émotions que la cloche sonna de nouveau. A contre cœur, elle libéra Alex pour aller se préparer elle même en prenant son bâton de combat. La ville était de nouveau en danger et il était encore de leur devoir de tous les sauver. D'un simple coup d'œil, ils comprirent qu'ils se soutiendraient mutuellement, qu'aucun des deux n'avait rien à craindre.

A la fois nerveuse et sereine, Sofia visualisa en un instant des orbes de glace qu'elle lança sur ses ennemis, pour Alex et elle, pour tout Imil.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**Atcha!**_

Xian, ville splendide et exotique, est l'une des villes à visiter pour tout voyageur en Angara, malgré la relative difficulté de son accès, entourée par les monts, la forêt de Mogal et le désert Lamakan. C'est pour cela que ses habitants sont relativement insouciants. L'air exotique y est unique en son genre, la quiétude en est entrainante mais ce n'était pas exactement ce que recherchait le groupe des six compagnons en cet instant précis.

Ils avaient entendu parler d'une espèce de pouvoir appelé « Ki », un pouvoir particulièrement puissant et utile. Tout guerrier se devait de savoir se servir du Ki dans leur village, tel une faculté obligatoire pour pouvoir se défendre. Cela ne veux pas dire que tout le monde sait vraiment l'utiliser comme une arme. Tout le monde peux l'avoir mais rares sont ceux qui parviennent à s'en servir pour combattre, et rares étaient d'ailleurs les gens intéressés par l'usage de cette énergie de pareille manière.

Maîtres Feh, Feizhi et Hsu étaient les principaux concernés par cette utilisation et probablement les meilleurs praticiens que Xian n'aient jamais connus. Et maître Feh était incontestablement le plus fort. C'est pourquoi il a construit son propre Dojo, transmettant son savoir à qui voulait bien l'apprendre. Et avaient aussi la patience pour l'apprendre.

Ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Salamandar et Phoenixia qui, s'ils avaient été séduits au tout début, se lassèrent très vite de la longueur de l'entrainement et surtout de n'être pris en charge que par les « sous fifres » de ce domaine. Frustré parce qu'on lui refusait l'accès au plus grand utilisateur du Ki, lors de l'examen test pour savoir s'il pouvait accéder au rang d'élite, le bleuté fit exprès de tout faire de travers, en utilisant sa psynergie « déplacer »

La puissance de ce sort était minime, contrairement aux précédents qu'ils avaient du utiliser ces derniers jours, voilà pourquoi le Proxien ne parvint pas à doser son pouvoir, si bien que le pilier ne se contenta pas de bouger d'un mètre mais de bondir de l'autre côté de la pièce pour s'encastrer dans un mur à l'est, pile entre deux apprentis qui virent trente-six chandelles. Tout le monde se tourna vers celui qui avait fait cet exploit, chacun motivé par une raison propre.

Alex était exaspéré de voir que son ami était totalement incapable de faire preuve de discrétion, Pavel, proprement ébahis par la psynergie coulant dans les veines de son maître escrimeur, Lina songeait plutôt à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si Salamandar savait se servir du vrai Ki, Phoenixia apostrophait son ami à coup de gnons sur la tête, Thélos, quand à lui était proprement fasciné par la puissance que pouvait atteindre un simple sort « déplacer », si on l'utilisait après avoir fait une utilisation quotidienne de Pyroclasme. Quand à tout les autres, ils n'en croyaient pas leur yeux.

Ce que l'étranger venait d'utiliser n'était absolument pas du Ki, mais alors quoi? Seul maître Feh pourrait les aider, voilà pourquoi l'un des disciples mis ses mains en porte voix et hurla à son seigneur qu'il avait de la visite. Ce dernier déambula dans le Dojo, interloqué par la puissance sonore utilisée et resta un moment bouche bée devant le mur enfoncé par le pilier d'entrainement.

« Alors vous êtes ceux qui ont déplacés ce pilier sans le toucher...

-Ou Salamandar pour les intimes, Railla ce dernier, doté du plus épouvantable des rictus.

-Je vois, se contenta de répondre Feh en essayant de ne pas faire attention à l'affront. Seriez vous... Mystiques?

-On est pas de simple mystiques, on est un groupe qui vient fêter les noces de nos deux amis ici présents et on pensait que le Ki pourrait nous aider à traverser le désert Lamakan, aussi nous avons... Bwarg! S'exprima Alex avant d'aller rejoindre le pilier dans le mur.

-Ce que mon camarade veux dire, reprit le proxien, tout à fait coupable du trou de forme humaine dans le temple, C'est qu'on pensait apprendre votre machin pour devenir plus puissants mais notre vrai objectif est de passer le désert Lamakan.

-Le désert Lamakan... Pensez vous que vous avez la force nécessaire pour ce faire? Demanda l'ermite en se caressant sa moustache longiligne. Montrer moi votre... Art et nous jugerons de vos chances de survie. »

Irrité de devoir passer un test supplémentaire, Salamandar se concentra de toutes ses forces pour en mettre plein la vue à tout ce qui attendaient, fébriles, qu'il agisse. Mais parfois, il suffit de pas grand chose pour briser une intense concentration et tout mettre en l'air. Cette fois, ce fut un geste banal mais qui peux endosser plusieurs significations. Pour certains, c'était obligatoirement par maladie, pour d'autres c'est parce qu'on parlait de celui reproduisant ce geste et pour d'autres encore, ce n'est qu'une chatouille. Irritant, particulièrement sonore, en un mot comme en cent, Salamandar éternua.

Toute sa concentration s'évapora d'un seul coup et son pouvoir devint incontrôlable. De gigantesque colonnes de feu se déversèrent dans la salle et ça allait de façon croissante. De plus en plus fortes, les langues de flammes happaient tout sur leur passage et assomma plusieurs spectateurs du désastre, dont Pavel, Lina et Thélos. Dans cette fournaise, Phoenixia et Alex parvenaient plus ou moins à tirer leur épingle, esquivant les jets ardents, bondissant entre les ondes psynergiques et enfin, parvinrent à calmer Salamandar d'un double tranchant sur la nuque.

Autours d'eux, tout les apprentis se remettaient du choc et maître Feh semblait proprement surpris au plus haut point. Une puissance phénoménale mais loin d'être contrôlable, voilà de quoi satisfaire sa curiosité, et il n'eut pas le courage de pousser l'expérience plus loin, au vue des dégâts catastrophiques qu'il venait de provoquer par un simple éternuement.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé votre ami tenter de reprendre le contrôle de sa psynergie?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il y serait pas parvenu seul. Il était dépassé par les évènements, ça crevait les yeux, » annonça Phoenixia d'un ton nonchalant.

Surpris, le doyen n'ajouta cependant rien et leur donna une carte de la partie concernée du continent aux voyageurs. En réalité, il y avait deux chemins, un par les mines d'Altin, l'autre par une route appelée route de la soie. Potentiellement, les deux choix se valaient, l'un était plus sûr et l'autre plus rapide.

Passer la route de la soie pouvait, à première vue, sembler plus sur mais elle n'était en fait rien d'autre d'une vallée. Une vallée pouvant s'effondrer à la moindre secousse un peu trop forte. Après une demande de l'avis de Thélos, il fut donc décidé que tous passeraient pas la route de la soie et ce qui devra arriver arrivera. Entre temps, le mystique de Mars s'était réveillé, ne semblant pas se souvenir de quoi que ce soit et accepta de se plier au plan du vieux crouton qui leur servait de sage.

Ils marchèrent donc vers le désert, direction la route de la soie. Elle s'étendait à perte de vue et ne laissait entrapercevoir que le ciel dégagé et l'astre de chaleur les illuminant tous. Et de la pierre, à perte de vue. Salamandar sentit de suite que la traversée pourrait se faire dans l'heure et qu'il allait pas vivre le moindre événement palpitant, aussi se permit-il de s'abandonner à des songes endormis depuis des semaines.

Qui est Alex en réalité? Ils sont plus ou moins amis mais il est trop... Érudit. Et surtout, il avait des Djiins bien avant qu'ils soient censés apparaître.

_« Ah oui, il est vrai qu'ici, les Djiins sont encore scellés au temple du sol »_

C'était ce qu'il avait répondu à son incompréhension sur ces êtres élémentaires. Comme s'il y avait au moins deux temples de Sol en fait. Pourtant il est unique, normalement, vu qu'il est le cœur de l'alchimie... Serait-il possible qu'il y ait deux mondes? Et si oui, Alex serait un être de ce monde ou un « simple » voyageur?

D'ailleurs, ça expliquerait bien des choses, s'il était de cet autre univers Hypothétique. Déjà, son appartenance à Saturne qui n'existe pas en Weyard, le fait qu'il en sache autant malgré son très jeune âge et son utilisation étrange de la psynergie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas de suite le grain de poussière lui chatouillant les narines mais son nez en avait marre, lui. Tel un vent de panique, la particule fit monter quelque chose en lui qui le fit éternuer de nouveau.

Cette fois, au premier abord, il ne se passa rien, vu qu'il ne se concentrait pas pour utiliser sa psynergie. Pourtant une rumeur se faisait entendre, venant d'en haut. Comme un roulis. Mais cela s'amplifiait de secondes en secondes. Et il comprit ce qu'il se passait quand un gravât lui tomba sur le crâne. Un éboulement rocheux. Il avait osé espérer que ça ne se produise pas et il allait maintenant se faire ensevelir entièrement vivant.

Slalomant entre les chutes de rocher, chacun des six compagnons durent courir à s'en rompre les tendons pour échapper à la mort par écrasement. Mais Salamandar n'eut pas autant de chance. Un rocher assez lourd tomba sur sa cape, le maintenant au sol, alors qu'un autre lui bloqua le bras droit, sous un « Crac » écœurant. Complètement dépassé, Alex tenta de pousser le rocher, maintenant que la chute s'était arrêtée mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Phoenixia, Pavel, Lina et Thélos essayèrent aussi ensemble, avec tout autant de succès.

Quand au Proxien, il était à moitié inconscient. La douleur de ce roc lui aplatissant le bras, la colère des jours précédents, les relents de sa malédiction, de ses divers combats passés, tout des raisons accumulées qui, petit à petit, commencèrent à avoir raison de la vitalité du guerrier et de sa volonté d'acier trempé. Allumer les phares pour le monde, à quoi bon, vu que ils allaient tous le détruire avec l'alchimie? Pourquoi continuer les combats? Une seule réponse à ces multiples questions : Phoenixia.

Alex écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'écume sur les lèvres de son ami, sans parler de ces yeux entièrement blancs. Cette fureur, visible dans chacun des nerfs remuant le visage du bleuté, choqua les cinq autres voyageurs, et ce n'était que le début. En effet, il s'assit, posa sa main encore libre sur l'objet de l'entrave et poussa comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

Et, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, le rocher se leva, petit à petit, de sur sa main directrice. Salamandar grognait, soufflait et haletait mais souleva le rocher, laissant jaillir du sang d'entre ses doigts et ne s'en préoccupant nullement en fin de compte. Puis il le jeta au loin en poussant un ultime cri de guerre.

Alex se dépêcha d'ôter le petit rocher sur la cape de son confrère, fit un soin léger et rapide sur le bras endommagé et repris finalement sa course effrénée vers la sortie du Canyon, là où ils pourraient peut être avoir un répit... Et où son compagnon allait enfin lui poser la question qu'il attendait avec appréhension depuis des semaines, même quelques années.

« Alex, qui est tu, en réalité?

-Je suis Alex, comme tu l'as soulevé, j'ai 22 ans, j'aime les légumes verts, les... Commença à édicter l'être aux cheveux bleus quand celui à l'épiderme de même couleur le coupa.

-Te fous pas de moi, t'as très bien compris ce que je veux dire. Qui est tu, et d'où viens tu...

-...Ah, nous y voilà, Sourit Alex avec un air cependant vraiment sérieux, la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Oui, tu l'as deviné, je ne suis pas de Weyard mais... D'ailleurs.

-D'où cela? Réponds! Menaça Phoenixia, soudain ébranlée dans ses convictions.

-Mon monde s'appelle Nerkhos, il est parallèle au votre.

-Nerkhos...? Demanda Thélos pour confirmer, surpris. Ne me dis pas que la légende est vraie, que les deux mondes se partagent la psynergie...

-Se partager la psynergie? Répliqua le jeune homme avec un air presque amusé. Non, ça c'est juste une fable, Thélos. Si on a longtemps théorisé deux mondes, à juste titre par ailleurs, on a aussi brodé beaucoup de légendes abracadabrantes autours de ceux ci, dont celle que tu viens de citer.

-Parle nous plus de Nerkhos, j'ai la désagréable sensation qu'on va y être confronté, tôt ou tard. Incita calmement Salamandar.

-Cela prendra toute la nuit mais si vous y tenez, soit. Installons nous ici. »

Obéissant, tout le monte planta rapidement le bivouac et retournèrent voir Alex, impatients d'en savoir plus.

« Pour commencer, je suis ce qu'on appelle communément un renégat de mon monde. Nerkhos veux envahir totalement le monde de Weyard »


	16. Chapter 16

********************************************************

**Bonsoir à vous, fidèles lecteurs et lectrices. Ce soir, oui, je poste un nouveau chapitre de la flame de prox. il y a quelques minutes (on est déjà minuit ), c'était mon anniversaire, j'ai eu 17 ans mais ce sera à moi de vous faire un cadeau. en espérant qu'il plaise, bonne lecture à vous.**

****************************

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 16**_

********************************************

_**Nerkhos et **_

_**l'éveil Maximal**_

Ista Mira, sanctuaire de la pérennité, était la ville principale de Nerkhos, la ville que tous se devaient de visiter, au même titre que la célèbre Tolbi de Weyard. Sa beauté printanière, son accueil chaleureux, la bienséance environnante en faisaient une ville idéale pour grandir, une ville idéale pour le petit garçon nommé Alex. À 5 ans à peine, tout son village l'aimait déjà. Il aurait été difficile de juger que la situation était chaotique au dehors.

La peur, Nerkhos en était emplie. La crainte d'« eux », cette organisation régnant d'une vraie main de maître sur cet univers, même si personne ne le savait. Composé d'un bataillon de soldats de grande élite, ils n'avaient aucun chef et prônaient la « liberté » de leur monde et la « supériorité » de Nerkhos sur Weyard. Si personne n'était d'accord avec leur maxime, personne n'osait non plus protester. Les brimades laissaient des traces, surtout quand il s'agissait d'eux.

Pourtant, Alex ne s'en préoccupait nullement à l'époque avec Phylis, une jeune fille de son âge, rousse, qu'il connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance (enfin, encore plus tendre que ce que c'était présentement), son insouciance amenait la paix dans le cœur des gens, aussi purificateur qu'un baume.

« _Tu es au courant, au moins, que ta vie à Nerkhos nous intéresse nullement,_ bougonna Salamandar à son ami.

-_Chaque chose en son temps Salamandar, cette partie a son importance_ »

Cependant, aussi puissant que soit un baume, il ne peux annihiler totalement une blessure. La guerre faisait rage dehors, entre « Eux » et leurs opposants, plus connu sous le nom de clan élémentaire qui accueillait un bon millier de mystiques en tout genre. Le principe de grande ampleur du combat était du au fait que les deux camps étaient à égalité, chacun maîtrisaient la Psynergie à la perfection, tout comme l'éveil Maximal.

L'éveil Maximal, expression englobant la totalité des facultés surhumaines de l'être vivant et qui ne pouvaient être assimilés à de la psynergie, était une faculté que tout le monde avait en lui, sans le savoir et qui faisait la fierté de Nerkhos sur Weyard car si les utilisateurs de cet art avaient été comptable sur les doigts de la main dans l'autre monde, au monde natal d'Alex, ils se comptaient par milliers.

« _Cet... Éveil Maximal,_ hésita Pavel_, sous quelle forme peut-il se manifester?_

_-Sous des tas de formes_, répondit l'homme aux cheveux bleus_. Par exemple, une adresse particulièrement haute, une acuité supérieure à l'utilisation de Vision, une endurance éternelle ou encore, le cas de notre ami Salamandar apparemment, une force titanesque_

_-Pour autant, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'active tout le temps... Par exemple, je pense qu'en ce moment même, je pourrai pas réitérer mon exploit de tout à l'heure._

_-C'est normal, après l'éveil de cet éveil, il faut un ou deux ans supplémentaires pour que la seconde utilisation refasse surface et qu'on puisse considérer que son apprentissage est acquis. »_

Ces combats pouvaient durer des mois, du fait qu'aucun des deux camps ne prenait l'avantage. A cause des diverses éveils et des diverses psynergies, la balance était en équilibre parfait, jusqu'à ce le chef du clan élémentaire, le père de Alex et plus connu du public sous le nom de Oméga, subisse une vendetta de la part de ses cinq généraux. Ils voulaient contrôler le clan élémentaire pour avoir le monde après « les » avoir vaincu mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Oméga fut tué avec une déconcertante facilité, ce qui sonna le glas du fameux clan élémentaire. Constatant le décès du chef de leur ennemis, « ils » lancèrent un assaut de masse sur le QG du père d'Alex et le ravagea. Le massacre restera à jamais gravé dans la mémoire des témoins. Six hommes en particulier tirèrent leur épingle du jeu. Vêtus d'armures couleur ébène, marqué de « leur » blason, d'une épée large et d'un casque. D'ailleurs, au vue des équipements, il y avait deux femmes dans ces armures grossières.

Les seigneurs Xanthos, Rayan, Adelle, Regal, Alexia et surtout Wilmarth étaient craints par tous pour leur techniques bestiales, leur puissante psynergie et leur barbarie sans limite en faisaient des légendes de bataille faisant frémir d'horreur le plus stoïque des soldats.

« _Attends un peux... T'as bien dit Wilmarth, Adelle, Rayan, Regal, Alexia et Xanthos?_

_-Tout à fait Salamandar. Pourquoi cette question?_

_-Parce que.. _Se rappela soudain Phoenixia, ébahis._ Parce que c'est comme ça que s'est présenté le colosse, Warrax, il y a six ans!_

_-Tu veux dire que... Ce type que vous avez vaincu en fusionnant disait être eux six?_

_-Eux six en un seul, oui, affirma Salamandar._

_-Je comprends mieux sa force... _»

Pratiquement à eux six, ils faisaient régner le chaos sur le champ de bataille et ce jour là, Alpha, le chef même de « ce groupe » était venu au front. Autant dire que le clan élémentaire fut vite de l'histoire ancienne. Alex ne put en entendre que des rumeurs, des potins. Dont une qui l'avait interloqué. On racontait couramment, avec des témoignages concordants, que le château fut totalement annihilé par un seul être. D'un seul coup, c'était comme si les quatre éléments avaient brisés leur chaînes et déversé toute leur fureur sur la pauvre structure.

L'organisation, suite à cette bataille, conquit rapidement moult territoires de Nerkhos et parvint à asservir plus de la moitié du monde. Ils se présentaient comme une bande de mercenaires du roi Morwin de Zenoga, officiel dirigeant de ces quelques cinquante pour cent de territoire et semaient la terreur discrètement. Régulièrement, toute une cataracte vérifiait le bon paiement des impôts et punissait par des coups de fouets les impertinents qui ne payaient pas.

Depuis ce jour, une sorte de hiérarchie s'était installée à Nerkhos. En bas de l'échelle, tout les natifs de Weyard, quels qu'ils soient et juste au dessus, ceux qui protégeaient et revendiquaient l'égalité de Nerkhos et Weyard, puis les esclaves de Nerkhos, les simples villageois, les citadins, les nobles de Nerkhos qui affirment que Morwin eut raison, puis les soldats de Morwin, Morwin lui même et tout en haut de l'échelle, eux.

Ils disaient œuvrer pour le bien de Nerkhos « la toute puissante » qui méritait d'être le peuple dominant, selon leur dires. Alex a eu la chance d'avoir une éducation humaniste, contrairement à beaucoup de ses camarades, notamment Phylis dont les parents soutenaient à cent pour cent l'empereur de Nerkhos. Seulement voilà, il dut faire face à la dure loi de la vie, il s'engagea en tant que mercenaire pour « leur » compte. Et il se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur.

Les rumeurs allaient à bon train sur cette organisation de mercenaires et aucune n'étaient vraies. Aucune ne rendait honneur au massacre sans noms qu'il se déroulait. On racontait qu'ils tuaient tout le monde dans une maisonnée s'ils ne payaient pas leur taxe, mais il laissaient vivre les tout petits, pour leur faire ressentir la peur, la souffrance puis la mort. C'était pire. Non, ils ne massacraient pas une famille qui ne payait pas les impôts obligatoires, ils rasaient tout son village. Ils n'avaient pas comploté avec l'un des démons pour l'asservir, ils avaient tout les démons sous leur coupe.

Le monde était réellement dans un piteux état, déchiré par les guerres incessantes, mu par l'indicible terreur grandissante au sein des patries. La ville la plus touchée était cependant encore Garanboni, le pays censé être le plus neutre de tous. Cette neutralité fut cependant vite ressentie comme une résistance ouverte. En très peu de temps, ce qui fut une majestueuse cité autrefois fut réduit à un état avancé de destruction.

« Seigneur Wilmarth, la ville est entièrement rasée, annonça un soldat, avec un air mi rassuré, mi attristé...

-Pas trop tôt! Je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter, misérable avorton! Tu t'appelles Alex, c'est bien ça? Nous savons tout sur ton père, Oméga. Ne crois pas que tu monteras en grade en devant plus fort!

-Je... n'avais nullement l'intention de monter en grade. Je sais trouver mon intérêt...

-Mouais, c'est ça. Arrachant le bouchon de liège d'une bouteille de cidre, il porta le goulot à ses lèvres, fit travailler sa glotte à deux reprises, avant de tout recracher dans un jet alcoolique, tout sur l'être aux cheveux bleus. De toute façon, rêve pas, tu n'atteindras jamais notre niveau, à chacun des six sénéchaux que nous représentons.

-Ou-Oui seigneur... Veuillez pardonner mon insolence.

-Va, avant que je décide de te fouetter, tu me répugnes! »

Ne se faisant pas prier, Alex s'inclina, sortit doucement et après avoir fermé la porte, il partit en courant. Sa rage menaçait d'exploser, tel une bombe et de tout raser sur son passage. Il haïssait ces êtres prétentieux qu'étaient les six sénéchaux et haïssait encore plus Alpha, de l'avoir rendu orphelin. Toute sa fureur se sentit par les ondes psynergiques qui explosaient pour sortir de son corps. Il atteindrait jamais leur niveau? Il l'avait dépassé depuis au moins un an! Il avait la force de tuer n'importe lequel d'entre eux en un coup mais il ne le ferait pas tant que Phylis ne serait pas en sécurité, c'était sa première vraie amie.

« Alex, tu continues ton rôle de soldat? C'est trop dangereux, tu vas y rester, pauvre idiot!

-Tant qu'ils vivent, je les pourchasserai jusqu'à la toute fin. Ils ont tué mes parents, je ne peux laisser passer cet affront.

-Et que comptes-tu faire pour te sauver? Peut être aller en Weyard, qui sait?

-... Intéressante idée. Je peux même l'appliquer dans l'heure »

Au début blagueuse, la jeune rousse comprit vite qu'il était tout à fait sérieux et en fut décontenancé. Aller à Weyard serait suicidaire, en ce moment! Et même s'il y allait, ce serait pour aller où? Et pour faire quoi? Ils n'avaient pas les Djiins, la pleine possession de leur psynergie ni même la force suffisante pour les combattre. Comment faire pour rameuter Weyard contre « eux »? Deux solutions envisageables.

Premièrement, il pouvait aller à Prox, là où tout les plus puissants mystiques étaient et là où les chutes de Gaïa étaient les plus menaçantes ou alors il pourrait aller à Imil dans le but de monter sa psynergie aqueuse et maîtriser mieux son éveil maximal, influant sur les souvenirs d'autrui. Ainsi, il pourrait se fondre dans le décor, en tant qu'Alex, grand soigneur d'Imil depuis sa naissance. Sceptique, elle ne fit cependant que conseiller à son ami la prudence, tandis que celui ci créa un portail inter-dimensionnel, propre aux mystiques de Saturne.

Autours du feu, au temps présent, Salamandar méditait sur cette histoire, Phoenixia était partie monter la garde et les trois autres s'étaient endormis. Si bien qu'au moment de reprendre la parole, ce fut le proxien qui rompit le silence.

« Alors si j'ai bien compris, ton monde est en ce moment même à Sang, à cause d'une bande organisée autours de cet Alpha et tu es venu les devancer en libérant l'alchimie sur notre monde...

-Ca a l'air d'un babillage d'ivrognes mais ce n'est que la stricte véritée, sans l'alchimie, vous êtes tous condamnés. Même vos amis de Prox vont subir leur rage de pouvoir...

-Je vois... Mais tu aurais pu me dire ça simplement, pourquoi fait compliqué en me racontant ta vie?

-Ah, ça? Demanda Alex avec un air malicieux. C'est simple, j'en ai rajouté beaucoup car je sais que tu as horreur des longs discours, héhé! »************************************


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir à vous. Eh oui, Kirua et ses retards légendaires sont de nouveau au rendez vous. Faut dire que vendredi, j'ai eu un oral d'histoire et que j'ai passé ma semaine à réviser... pour avoir encore plus le trac en arrivant. Bref, voici le chapitre 17 de la flamme de Prox.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 17

_**De l'eau!**_

Chacun suait à grosses gouttes. On les avait pourtant avertis des dangers de ce désert mais le bleuté n'avait rien voulu entendre, en disant que tout désert était très chaud (précision, les déserts glacés n'existaient pas en Weyard) et que leur pouvoirs de Mystiques leur ferait surmonter la moindre épreuve sans danger. S'il avait su, il se serait tu.

En effet, la chaleur de cette étendue de sable atteignait des proportions faramineuses. Au moins le triple de la température du désert de Suhalla, en Gondowan plus au sud est. Certes, ce n'était pas aussi ardent que les psynergies de combat mais la différence avec une brûlure psynergique était qu'elle est plutôt courte, contrairement à cette fournaise. Le simple fait de respirer semblait brûler, le simple fait d'être debout fondait littéralement la plante de leur pieds.

Thélos souffrit mille morts durant la traversée, étant doté d'une moins bonne constitution que ses collègues. Et sa lourde cape n'était pas faite pour l'aider. Cependant, il n'avait rien d'autre en dessous, hormis un pantalon et ses vêtements pédestres. Etant pudique, il n'osa pas ôter son vêtement mais du abandonner en voyant Salamandar retirer sa cape, son plastron et sa chemise sans manches pour être torse nu.

« Ecoutez moi, tous, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. Ce désert est très fort mais nous vaincrons, grâce aux pouvoirs d'Alex. Cependant, il n'a pas une psynergie infinie et nous devrons tenir plusieurs jours. C'est pourquoi ne ne devrons pas nous encombrer d'un surplus d'habits. Mettons nous tous Torse nu sauf Phoenixia et Lina qui garderons leur soutien-gorge bien sûr. Les jambes étant moins malmenées par la chaleur, inutile d'en enlever plus »

Phoenixia fit mine de réfléchir, s'approcha furtivement de lui, fit comme elle voulait lui dire un secret et dès qu'il s'approcha, une impitoyable main de fer lui fracassa le crâne. Sonné, il ne croisa qu'une seconde le regard de son amie mais cette image restera en lui. A la fois troublée et en colère, la proxienne fit doucement glisser la robe sur ses épaules et la fit tomber à terre. Elle la ramassa et brandit le poing sous le nez de Salamandar.

« Tu mates, je te tue, compris?

-Limpide et évident, j'ai pas envie de mourir maintenant, alors que j'ai encore tant à faire. »

Petit à petit, tous les imitèrent, même le sage et l'avancée put continuer. En effet, ce geste qui avait semblé si basique, si élémentaire, venait de leur sauver la vie, en quelque sortes. Plus personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, sauf Alex pour marmonner de temps en temps une incantation de rafraichissement général. Puis, doucement, la nuit tomba et avec elle, la température, ce qui permit de nouveau l'habillage décent. En fait, très vite, il fit froid, plus froid qu'à Imil. Curiosité du désert de Lamakan, il pouvait passer les deux extrêmes en quelques heures.

A bout de souffle, ressentant un irrépressible besoin de se reposer, Salamandar ordonna une Halte pour installer le bivouac. Les mouvements étaient devenus presque routiniers. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait a faire et le faisait sans soucis. Pourtant, Phoenixia était songeuse et son ami le remarqua de suite. Peu après le début de soirée, ils s'isolèrent pour parler un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui, Phoenixia? T'as l'air ailleurs.

-Oh, Salamandar... Je repensais à ce qui nous est arrivés contre Warrax. Quelle aventure, n'est ce pas?

-Oui, c'est vrai que ce fut une sacré anecdote. Et dire que nous avions affrontés une des terreurs du monde d'Alex, qui l'eut cru?

-Il était fort, nous a contraint à fusionner et étrangement, on y est arrivés relativement facilement. Mais ce n'était pas exactement à ça que je pensais, plus à... Ce qu'on a fait pour fusionner.

-Phoenixia... tu m'en veux encore?

-Me promener avec juste mes bas et mon soutien-gorge devant toi aujourd'hui m'a fait me souvenir de ça. Non, je ne t'en veux plus depuis longtemps mais je ne sais plus quoi penser... Tu penses qu'on devrait arrêter là notre collaboration? Chaque jour, je sens comme une chaleur dans le ventre et aujourd'hui, j'ai jamais été autant troublée par toi qu'avant...

-Faux, je me souviens de pire. Tu te rappelles pour mes seize ans? »

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait, comme si c'était hier. A prox, les 16 ans étaient le signe de début de maturité et en ce sens, la personne fêtant son anniversaire devait effectuer une tâche précise pour être considéré par tous comme étant un adulte à part entière. Les femmes devaient suivre tout un rituel complexe et les hommes devaient avoir goûté aux plaisirs charnels au moins une fois.

Si le sort des hommes pouvait sembler bien plus enviable, ce n'était qu'une chimère. Prox a toujours été considéré comme une ville droite et intègre. On ne se reproduisait qu'après le mariage en général et comme le grand amour se voyait rarement à 16 ans, nombreux étaient ceux qui restaient jeune garçon aux yeux de tous. Salamandar était dans ce cas.

Phoenixia se souvenait parfaitement. A chaque fois qu'il approchait ce jour là, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait la choisir pour l'accompagner dans une nuit.

« Phoenixia, viens voir dans ma chambre, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Comprenant de travers, elle se mit automatiquement sur la défensive et balbutia.

-Attends, je suis pas prête, c'est une première et je...

-Tu parles de quoi, la coupa son ami avec un air interrogateur? Je voulais juste te montrer la vue par la fenêtre du mont gelé. Tu sais que tu es bizarre aujourd'hui? »

Comprenant sa méprise, elle rougit violemment, à tel point que le bleuté comprit de quoi elle parlait et en rosit aussi avant d'éclater de rire.

« Eh oui, j'ai 16 ans aujourd'hui mais je sens que je vais rester jeune garçon un moment »

A ces mots, la blonde avait pourtant sentit la pointe d'amertume que son compagnon laissait dans le regard, une grosse déception peut être? Et cette envie dans ce même regard... Elle se faisait sûrement des idées mais... Etait-il possible qu'il ait envie de le faire mais savait que celle qu'il aimait ne l'aimait pas? Toutes ces pensées avaient troublés Phoenixia pendant une longue semaine.

Au simple retour de ce souvenir commun, Salamandar ne put s'empêcher de lancer une remarque au combien juste mais tellement amusante!

« Et dire que ce sont deux Proxien, même pas encore considérés comme matures, qui partent pour sauver le monde, ironique hein?

-Ca tu l'as dit! Les anciens friseraient la syncope si on leur aurait dit ainsi. »

A l'image de la vieille doyenne de Prox, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Toute trace de gène avait disparut, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu sa place ici. Constatant la levée inexorable de l'astre de nuit, Salamandar bailla un coup et murmura.

« Il est tard, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir tout les deux, cette traversée du désert est éprouvante. A demain.

-D'abord, mon grand, tu vas répondre à cette question. Si, aujourd'hui, tu fêtais tes 16 ans et que l'âge de la plupart des personnes de prox avait diminué de 10 ans, qui tu choisirais?

-... Ce sont pas tes affaires, je veux pas t'en parler. »

Sur ce mot, énervé, le guerrier reprit son inexorable marche vers un repos mérité, laissant une jeune femme pantelante derrière lui.

Le lendemain, ce fut le même spectacle, tout le monde avait adopté le torse nu pour « tenue de désert », ce qui leur permettait de ne pas trop avoir besoin d'eau et donc à leur ami de s'économiser. Cependant, tout le monde avait sentit la distance qui s'était installée entre les deux Proxien et commençaient à s'en inquiéter, surtout Alex qui avait compris que cette fois, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz, et pas qu'un peu. Augmentant un peu la cadence, il arriva au niveau du bleuté et ne prononça qu'une simple question.

« Il s'est passé quoi, hier soir, entre Phoenixia et toi pour qu'aujourd'hui, vous ne vouliez même plus vous voir?

-Concentre-toi juste sur ce qui te concerne et donne moi de l'eau, je commence à en avoir sérieusement besoin. Répondit mollement le combattant.

-Si tu me réponds, répliqua son ami du tac au tac. Avec vos histoires, c'est tout le groupe qui défaillit. Donne-moi au moins la raison de ce mur entre vous.

-Va te faire voir Alex. »

Et a peine cette phrase prononcée qu'il accéléra la cadence, malgré les plaintives protestations des trois anciens habitants de Val. Il était frustré de leur cacher quelque chose à tous, quelque chose qui avait pourtant son importance. Pour l'instant, il arrivait à garder le silence mais bientôt, il devrait tout leur dire, tout LUI dire. Mais autant retarder le plus longtemps possible.

La seconde journée de marche se passa comme la première, si ce n'est que Salamandar ne but pas la moindre goute d'eau. Son honneur le lui interdisait après avoir envoyer paître son ami de Saturne. Non, il devait se débrouiller par sa simple volonté, il était à la tête de ce groupe hétérogène après tout, il ne pouvait pas flancher...

Le proxien se réveilla à Kalay. La première étape de l'atteinte du phare de Vénus avait été franchie sans qu'il s'en rende compte. A son chevet, il y avait son compagnon aux cheveux bleus et Pavel, tout deux très inquets. A le voir ouvrir les yeux, ils comprirent qu'il était maintenant conscient. Le premier à réagir fut l'adepte de Vénus.

« Ah, enfin réveillé, Salamandar. Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs, idiot!

-... Kalay? Demanda l'intéressé, un peu désorienté.

-C'est cela, la ville marchande où règne maître Hammet. En attendant, prépare-toi, il y en a une qui a deux mots à te dire. » Annonça Alex d'un ton taquin.

Comprenant ce que son ami insinuait, le bleuté compta ses abattis à une vitesse impressionnante en voyant une longue crinière blonde s'approcher de lui. Même au loin, les coups de poings ressemblaient plus à des retentissements de canon. Il allait sûrement être difficile à reconnaître après un tel passage à tabac.

Thélos et Alex profitaient de la relative quiétude pour parler du monde de Nerkhos et d'Imil.

« Maître Thélos, j'ai assez parler de mes connaissances. Parlez moi maintenant des vôtres, parlez moi de Tolbi comme vous l'avez connu.

-Bien sûr, c'est notre prochaine destination... Alors pour tout te dire, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose là bas, maître Babi m'a recueillis et élevé comme son propre fils, moi, un jeune homme affamé que tout le monde délaissait. J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie le nez dans un livre pour ainsi dire. Et j'y ai vu que rallumer les phares comportent d'autres soucis que la prise de pouvoir par les hommes. »

Il sortit un petit carnet de sa poche et lut à voix haute les notes qu'il avait pris du livre où était consigné le lourd secret.

« _Lorsque le soleil d'or sera revenu, oui_

_Lorsque l'âge d'or semblera fleurir aussi_

_Deux ne feront plus qu'un, ce qui est contr'nature_

_Cette action brise le lien et ce doux futur_

_Weyard entrera dans une guerre sainte et_

_par l'ardeur des nouveaux monstres sera détruite_

_Ou des gens venus d'ailleurs avec leur épées_

_Le monde sera détruit, sans espoir de fuite. _»


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir à vous, chers lecteurs/lectrices. Ce soir, je me suis découvert un autre art passionnel que la fiction pour retranscrir et faire don d'un peu de moi même (nan, ça a rien à voir avec la reproduction bandes de pervers XD), il s'agit des AMV ou Anime Music vidéo. En effet, j'ai fait deux AMV dont encore aucune sur Bleach (une sur Tales of Symphonia, l'autre sur Saint Seiya) et je les ai mises sur Youtube. Enfin, ce n'est pas le lieu pour parler vidéo mais texte.**

**Aussi, voici donc mon chapitre 18. On y découvre que Salamandar et Ivan sont liés. Comment? Suffit de lire la fic, feignasses. Bon, j'arrête de vous charrier, j'ai pas envie de perdre de lecteurs à cause de ça.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 18**_

_**Doppelgänger, **_

_**combat du double!**_

A une galaxie des guerriers de Prox se tenait sept hommes autours d'une table dans une salle peu éclairée, couverts de cape, avec un masque chacun. La réunion était secrète et les mystiques de jupiter rôdaient. Il fut un temps où ces réunions se passaient aux yeux de tous mais cette fois, ils ne devaient laisser filtrer aucune information, pas même le nom, voilà pourquoi tout le monde connaissait ses camarades par leur sobriquet.

« La réunion peux commencer, annonça le premier d'une voix forte. Maître Haurès, veuillez amener le sujet journalier.

-Certainement, Maître Catastrophe. Mes amis, l'heure est grave, Weyard rappelle l'Alchimie. Soliloqua le désigné. Cette annonce amena une rumeur qui se stoppa quand Haurès poursuivit. Celui qui y veille est un ancien allié, le prédécesseur de maître Calypso, Alex, fils de Oméga.

-Le fils de... Mais il aurait fallu le tuer de suite dans ce cas! S'offusqua une jeune femme, comme le laissait présager sa cape avec un manque d'amplitude.

-Du calme, Noble Dame Charon, tenta Catastrophe pour la tempérer. Alex n'est pas le soucis principal du groupe, le principal danger se nomme Salamandar. Maîtresse Eclipse, parlez nous de ce que nous savons sur le guerrier Salamandar.

-Tout de suite. Salamandar, être humain proxien Mâle, Mystique de mars. Il semblerait que son éveil maximal soit de catégorie puissance, sous rang force brute. Il est aussi un bretteur de renommée nordiste. A déjà un très grand contrôle de sa psynergie et une pleine conscience de son pouvoir.

-En ce cas, j'ai le contre approprié, annonça une cinquième personne, se mettant debout. Il se trouve que moi et mes hommes sommes parvenus à dresser une vingtaine de DoppelGänger. Ils ne sont que six, nous pouvons en envoyer six à leur poursuite.

-Je comprends, maître Procnès, vous avez carte blanche »

L'intéressé s'inclina et se rassit. A la fin de la réunion, il fut le seul à rester dans la salle, activant un ensemble de complexes mécanismes qui déverrouillaient une porte secrète. S'engouffrant dans le passage qu'il venait de créer, Procnès marmonna une série de mélopées, toutes issues de Jupiter malgré qu'il n'y ait aucune aura l'entourant et qu'à l'achèvement de celles ci, aucune psynergie ne fusait. Lorsqu'il arriva devant une porte de bois, le mystique exécuta de complexes signes de la main et alors qu'un clic se fit entendre, il poussa l'entrée et arriva dans une sorte de basilic

Une basilic remplie de cages, abritant toute sorte de créatures maléfiques. Des liches, un Kraken, des manticores, une belle collection reptile en tout genre, de la simple salamandre au grand dragon démoniaque, sans manquer les cerbères, quelques chimères, les griffons et les golems, merveilles de puissance. Et au centre de tout cela, une vingtaine d'humanoïdes de taille moyenne et n'ayant que la peau sur les os. Ce fut vers eux que l'être mystérieux se tourna.

« Bonjour, Doppelgängers. J'ai une mission pour vous. Prenez ces six portraits et copiez les. Ce sont vos cibles. Ne faites pas de prisonniers, tuez tout le monde. »

Alors que six de ces êtres furent désignés, ils se répartirent les rôles et effleurèrent l'image de leur exemple. A ce moment, leur corps entier fondit, comme sous une chaleur infernal cependant, la suite se déroula différemment selon le clone. Leur morphologie changea, leur carrure et leur taille puis la substance coula sur le corps des doubles, révélant leur apparence.

L'effet fut saisissant, là où se tenaient six êtres boueux se tenaient maintenant Salamandar, Phoenixia, Alex, Pavel, Lina et Thélos. Et bien que le plus âgé se plaignait d'avoir un corps de faible, tout le monde admirait la puissance de leur originaux. En face, Procnès jubilait. Ils n'avaient aucune chance face à ces clones, d'autant plus que même s'ils en eurent une sur cent, il suffisait d'en créer de nouveaux.

Il ôta délicatement son masque pour respirer un peu mieux et, au vue des marques d'usure par le temps sur son visage, il en avait bien besoin. Il était serti d'une longue barbe, en partie cachée par sa cape, d'une petite paire de lunettes et d'une longue chevelure blanc cassé. Un regard ébène perçant, son aura en elle même n'était pas particulièrement impressionnante, c'était un homme de réflexion et non d'action, le parfait contraire du guerrier Proxien.

Après une indication du lieu où se trouvaient les cibles, les Doppelgänger arrivèrent à Weyard à Vault, pas très loin de Kalay. Il était l'heure de réunir un conseil de guerre, les six doubles débattirent.

« Moi, je pense que nous devrions aller à leur rencontre, proposa « Alex » sur un ton monocorde.

-Je pense qu'on devrait plutôt les attirer à nous, renchérit « le proxien ». Après tout, notre maître nous a donné celle de Nerkhos, ils la cherchent activement.

-Mais comment leur faire savoir? S'interrogea « la rousse », on va quand même pas faire une flèche indiquant « Nous avons ce que vous cherchez, suivez la flèche », ce serait ridicule.

-C'est simple, on a qu'à détruire les villes en faisant exprès de nous faire voir pour qu'on les identifie comme étant les destructeurs. Comme ce ne sera pas eux, ils voudront connaître la vérité et nous pourrons les tuer. Soliloqua « Thélos », parfaitement stoïque.

-On a qu'à faire ça, en effet, rigola « Pavel » d'un air maléfique. Mais avant tout, on violera les filles!

-Pervers, » renchérit « Phoenixia », amusée.

Salamandar se massait la tête après avoir essuyé la colère de Phoenixia. Son visage avait au moins doublé de volume et avait perdu des dents. Alors qu'elle sembla décolérer, elle le gratifia d'une bonne dizaine de jurons fleuris. Cela se voyait qu'elle s'était faite un sang d'encre, son visage était couvert de larmes séchées et ses yeux gonflés et rouges.

Qu'elle était belle, même sous cette apparente faiblesse, le Proxien ne put s'empêcher de la voir ainsi. A la fois plus forte que l'acier de son arme et plus fragile qu'un pot de porcelaine, c'était là un charme délicat dont le guerrier ne se lassait pas. Il ne doutait plus depuis longtemps, il aimait la jeune blonde. C'est pourquoi il refusait de le lui avouer, par peur de briser leur amitié. Juste une belle amitié.

Cependant, leur quiétude fut vite rompue par un attroupement de soldat qui força la porte de ladite chambre, armés jusqu'aux dents.

« Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois, soupira le bleuté, encore convalescent, comme depuis qu'il avait commencé le voyage.

-Salamandar, Phoenixia, au nom de la loi, vous êtes accusés d'avoir attaqué un village avec quatre complices, lesquels sont introuvables, et d'avoir tué tout ses pauvres habitants, jusqu'au dernier. Tout mot sortant de vos lèvres sera retenu contre vous. »

D'un signe de tête, les deux amis déchainèrent leur puissante psynergie sur les guerriers qui furent balayés comme des fétus de paille. La situation était intrigante. Salamandar était pourtant persuadé d'avoir dormi tout ce temps et et il aurait vu des traces de boues sur la cape de son ami si jamais ils auraient envahis la ville. Puis une hypothèse, folle de prime abord puis tout à fait envisageable, traversa l'esprit du guerrier.

« Doppelgänger »

En parlant à Alex, ce dernier fut sceptique quand aux chances que cette hypothèse se révèle exacte. Les Doppelgängers ont toujours été solidaire, en voir deux en même temps relevait du miracle alors il n'arrivait même pas à envisager. Sauf si bien sûr, « ces » rats avaient réussit finalement à en apprivoiser et à les dresser pour le combat.

Alors qu'il tombait dans ses pensées, un supernova plus à l'est le lui en extirpa. Cette signature... C'était Phoenixia. Pourtant elle se tenait elle même à leurs côtés. Et très vite, un Pyroclasme montant jusqu'au ciel confirma leur dires, un attroupement de Doppelgängers avaient pris leurs apparences.

Tout en courant pour exterminer ces copies d'eux mêmes, Salamandar commença à ressentir qu'il y avait en tout dix auras qui combattaient. Et aucune ne lui étaient inconnus. Avec une aisance presque surnaturelle, effectua une série de sauts qui le menèrent plus haut dans la montagne, suivit de Phoenixia avec la même méthode et d'Alex qui se téléporta. Les autres firent le tour par le col.

Sur le lieu de l'affront, le guerrier proxien eut un petit moment d'incréduité. Sous ses yeux, « Salamandar, Phoenixia et Alex » combattaient quatre guerriers. Il n'eut aucun mal à les identifier comme étant les quatre qui les poursuivaient. Une envie de se débarrasser d'eux étreignit soudain les trois alliés de Weyard mais cette idée les ennuya. Le voyage était palpitant grâce à eux, qui les poursuivaient jusqu'au bout du monde pour les arrêter.

Intervenant quand le plus jeune allait se faire empaler, Salamandar bloqua l'arme de son ennemi. A ce moment, tout le monde écarquilla les yeux pour des raisons diverses. Alex et Phoenixia ne comprenaient pas le geste fou de leur compagnon, les Doppelgänger ne voulaient pas affronter les originaux en même temps que ces quatre gamins qui eux même se demandaient s'ils ne commençaient pas à voir double en voyant deux Salamandar confronter leur arme.

« Sa... Salamandar? Attends une minute, tu es deux? Se surprit Garet, complètement ébahis.

-Doppelgängers... Se contenta de marmonner Ivan. Ça veux dire qu'on s'est esquinté à la tache pour rien? Maintenant ils sont deux fois plus nombreux...

-Ca serait trop long à vous expliquer, ça attendra le moment des vraies explications, soupira Salamandar sans pour autant diminuer sa concentration. Mais en gros, ces machins veulent nous tuer. Et s'ils y parviennent, leurs maîtres envahissent le monde. »

Surpris de la tournure des évènements, il ne vint cependant à l'esprit de personne de protester. Pour cette fois, ils devaient s'allier. Garet, en garde près du guerrier Proxien, lui murmura une phrase.

« Je peux toujours pas te blairer, le bleuté mais j'ai pas le choix, apparemment même toi tu les crains!

-Je ne les crains nullement, espèce d'avorton! » Répliqua le concerné en grinçant les dents. Se faire moucher de la sorte était humiliant!

Ivan se mit un peu à l'arrière, ce qui surpris Salamandar et ses deux amis mais nullement les autres. Quatre petites créatures sortirent de son corps, quatre Djiins de vent mais ne s'élevèrent que partiellement. Il préparait une invocation sans la finir? Quelle était cette fantaisie? Alors qu'une aura reconnaissable comme étant celle de la psynergie sortait des corps de Garet et Sofia, Alex comprit et envoya un message Télépathique, lui demandant de préparer à envoyer Pyroclasme à son signal qui serait...

La connexion fut coupée à ce moment là par un geyser qui jaillit sous les pieds du mystique de Saturne et l'éjectant contre un arbre. Il ne serait plus en état d'utiliser la psynergie avant un moment. Plus loin, Phoenixia et Garet aussi avaient été frappés de plein fouet par le pouvoir « d'Alex », les mettant hors jeu tout les deux.

« Bon sang, alors c'est ça la vraie force d'Alex? J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de puissance psynergie! » Maudit Salamandar, au vue du Carnage.

Maintenant, c'était l'être aux longs cheveux bleus encore conscient qui menait la danse avec aisance. Il parvenait même à invoquer des eons, comme ils ne s'en rendirent compte que trop tard, alors qu'un gigantesque Iceberg lancé par Boréas leur tombait dessus.

Complètement par réflexe, le Proxien envoya une pluie de boule de feu ascendante percuter la glace , la stoppant net dans sa course. L'énergie déferlait du corps du mystique de mars telle de la transpiration et suintait de chaque parcelle de sa peau. Sa vie, celle de Phoenixia dépendait uniquement de sa performance à ce moment là. Vlad était aux prises avec « Salamandar » et « Phoenixia » un peu plus loin, totalement submergé.

Puis un gigantesque marteau leur tomba dessus, les foudroyant tous net. Ivan avait enfin décidé à agir, il avait invoqué Thor qui tomba sur terre dans un violent bruit de tonnerre. D'une main assurée, il attrapa la glace bombardée par le feu de Salamandar et la pulvérisa aisément avant de reprendre son massif marteau et de frapper le sol avec, une fois, deux fois. Chacun de ses coups modifiaient la topographie de la place en envoyaient des vagues électromagnétiques terribles.

Alors que tous étaient à terre sauf Ivan et le Proxien, les deux s'assirent, à bout de souffle.

« Bon, je pense que nous sommes coincés ici, l'un comme l'autre, tant que nos alliés ne se sont pas réveillés. Et comme toi comme moi n'avons ni la force ni l'envie de finir ce combat, je te propose de discuter. Proposa Salamandar, sur les rotules.

-Ma foi, je ne vois pas ce que j'apprendrai à parler avec un traître comme toi mais soit. Dis moi pourquoi tentes-tu d'asservir le monde? »

Soupirant, le guerrier expliqua dans les moindres détails ce qu'il savait, sur le besoin psynergique de Weyard, sur ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'y en avait plus, sur Nerkhos mais fit exprès de ne pas parler de l'éveil maximal, pour le conserver comme un as de qualité. Ivan, quand à lui, avait tout écouté sans interrompre le guerrier et méditait sur la moindre donnée glanée. Très vite, il regretta. Ses pensées, ses croyances, tout cela fut contredit en un quart de seconde. Allumer les phares sauvait le monde? Pourtant l'alchimie menait à des guerres! Cornélien dilemme. Dans un cas ils mourraient, dans l'autre aussi.

« Je pense qu'on devrait y aller avant que les trois autres se réveillent, Salamandar »

Les deux personnes sursautèrent, n'ayant nullement remarqué la présence du mystique de Saturne dans leur dos. Remis de ses émotions, Salamandar se saisit du bras de son amie pour la soulever, attendit Thélos, Pavel et Lina qui parvinrent tout juste à arriver au sommet de la montagne. Alex les téléporta tout les cinq en bas et avec un autre téléport, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre à Kalay.

« Salamandar, j'ai une question. Pourquoi tu as tenu à tout lui expliquer? C'est idiot.

-Tu me croiras pas mais je l'ai même pas fait exprès. Pourtant j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu trouveras peut être cela crétin mais j'ai eu soudain envie de tout raconter. Comme s'il était mon être miroir en fait... »

L'être miroir, le parfait opposé. Deux êtres miroirs, deux personnes faites pour tout partager et se compléter idéalement. La fougue et la retenue, l'intelligence et l'idiotie, la force et la faiblesse. En général, on ne retrouvait jamais son être miroir mais lorsque cela se produisait, ils devenaient liés ad vitam eternam en quelque sorte. Si l'un des deux mourrait, l'autre succombait aussi entre deux et trois jours plus tard, même dans le cas où il ne savait pas que son miroir était mort.

« Et on est ennemis. Si j'ai raison, il va vraiment nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ce Ivan... »


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir à ceux et celles qui suivent toujours mes écrits malgré le temps passif que je passe et la baisse de qualité. Encore un chapitre qui va être un peu déçevant, je préviens de suite. Maisi l était nécessaire pour l'arrivée forcée de Cylia dans le groupe de Salamandar.**

**Or donc, même si j'y crois pas vraiment, bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 19**_

_**Cylia, fille de Lalivéro**_

_**aux pouvoirs de Jupiter**_

« Nous sommes arrivés a Tolbi, veuillez descendre je vous prie. »

Ne se faisant pas prier, Salamandar se craqua les os et, suivit de ses alliés, il descendit du navire, complètement endolori. Pour une croisière, soit disant, il repassera, le voyage sur la mer de Karagol fut particulièrement éprouvant pour chacun. Des matelas en béton, des oreillers remplis de blattes, deux repas affreux, sans parler des roulis incessants du navire et des divers allers retours que Lina dut faire pour rendre tout ses repas.

Alors qu'on l'assaillait de questions plus idiotes les unes que les autre telles que « vous participez au Colisée? Vous en avez l'attirail tout du moins. » ou encore « vu la couleur de vos équipements, seriez vous Dehka du Colisée? », le proxien manqua par trois fois de couler le bateau en guise de dommage collatéral. Et lorsqu'on leur annonça qu'il fallait un peu se dépêcher, que le Colisée allait commencer, il gonfla ses poumons et hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales que « Nous n'en avons rien à faire de votre colisée », que « nous voudrions que vous nous lâchiez la grappe avec ce machin » et surtout « Allez vous faire voir! ».

Cependant, ils décidèrent de faire une légère halte pour se réapprovisionner en nourriture. Et vu l'abondance de denrées à la principale ville d'Angara, les mystiques se dirent qu'il fallait mieux se préparer tout de suite pour survivre un mois, temps qu'ils avaient estimés pour arriver au prochain phare, celui de Vénus. Et en passant devant les diverses marchés, Salamandar se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas subir les cris hystériques des deux jeunes femmes. Après dix minutes de supplication, le bleuté abandonna et versa 100 000 écus dans la bourse de Alex, lui incombant la tâche de faire attention à leurs dépenses. Et ils se donnèrent rendez vous à vingt heures au château de Tolbi.

C'est là d'ailleurs que les trois garçons firent une découverte déterminante pour chacun. Une jeune blonde avec de longues mèches sur le côté du crâne, des yeux émeraudes, une petite cape violette par dessus une toge blanche et violette. En un mot comme en cent, elle tapa fortement dans l'œil du jeune brun, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses ainés. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, un regard que le Proxien n'avait que trop souvent vu, le regard de la tristesse, de la solitude, comme quelqu'un au cœur lourd d'un grand fardeau. Et lorsqu'ils se percutèrent légèrement de l'épaule, la jeune fille s'excusa sans voir que le guerrier ne l'écoutait pas, secoué par la découverte qu'il venait de faire.

Lors de ce petit contact, il avait ressentis l'aura mystique entourant la jeune fille. Une aura à la fois sereine et violente, à la fois douce et meurtrière. Comme le vent, comme les ouragans. Elle était une mystique de Jupiter et pour avancer dans le phare de Jupiter, ils auront besoin de ses pouvoirs et du bâton chaman. Comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient en leur possession, il fallait commencer par ce qui était à portée de main. Si bien que d'une main leste, il bâillonna la jeune femme de sa main avant de lui attraper la taille et l'emmener en courant.

Ébahis, Pavel et Thélos ne purent que le suivre dans un rythme effréné en faisant part de leur surprise au chef. Ce dernier, agacé, leur expliqua que le moment venu, tout sera révélé de son intention. Confiants, ils poursuivirent leur route au pas de course, vite poursuivit par les soldats de Tolbi, bien décidés à ne pas laisser la jeune fille sous leur protection se faire enlever.

Plus loin, Alex avait les bras emplis de paquets des deux jeunes filles et à la vue de celui dans les bras de son ami, poursuivit par les soldats de Tolbi, il jugea plus sûr d'y aller aussi alors qu'un supernova souffla les pauvres soldats pour les envoyer à terre. Sur la course, elle apostropha son ami d'enfance d'un ensemble de jurons aussi peu flatteurs les uns que les autres.

Deux Kilomètres plus loin, tous soufflèrent tandis que la jeune fille enlevée, qui avait à nouveau la bouche à l'air libre, hurlait le fait qu'enlever les gens de cette façon était inélégant.

« Bon, tu vas m'écouter attentivement, « princesse », menaça Salamandar en regardant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux, il se trouve que je sais que tu es une mystique. Plus que ça, tu es une mystique qui va nous aider.

-Et pourquoi aiderai-je des brutes comme vous?

-Parce que j'imagine que tu ne veux pas voir chaque pierre de cette ville rasée sous tes yeux. Parce que tu ne veux sûrement pas voir les habitants réduits en cendre.

-Ce... Cela ne m'importe que peu... » Affirma-t-elle, avec soudain moins de conviction cependant.

Le bleuté avait tout de suite compris la différence de ton mais s'en amusa, faisant comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte et d'un regard à Phoenixia, il lui demanda tacitement d'être la complice de son plan. D'un hochement de tête, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle marchait, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment là où il voulait en venir.

« Bon, en ce cas, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. On y va Phoenixia?

-Avec plaisir. Superno... »

Alors que les deux amis d'enfance en étaient à la dernière syllabe de leur plus puissante attaque respectivement, la jeune femme ne tint plus et les supplia d'un seul coup de ne rien faire, qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour les protéger. Alors qu'un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du Proxien, il répondit avec un sarcasme non dissimulé.

« Eh bien, on trouve vite la raison hein? Pour l'instant, nous ne te demanderons rien, ton pouvoir nous sera utile le moment venue. Par contre, tu resteras avec nous jusqu'au dit moment. Alors autant faire les présentations officielles. Je suis Salamandar »

Tout le monde annonça son nom sobrement, sauf Pavel qui bredouilla quelque peu et elle en fit autant, intimidée par les guerriers. Son nom était Cylia et elle était une mystique de jupiter. Bien qu'elle ne se présenta pas ainsi, les trois piliers du groupe avaient pu ressentir cette puissante aura de vent, comme Ivan. A première vue, elle était forte mais pas une génie comme les combattants qui les poursuivait. Tant mieux, ils n'auraient pas à craindre de querelles intestines.

Constatant l'heure un peu avancée, Salamandar ordonna une marche de deux heures pour atteindre l'orée d'Angara, à la frontière pour le Gondowan et une fois arrivé, il constata qu'il avait parfaitement réussit à calquer son rythme sur celui annoncé, à la fois assez rapide pour ne pas marcher dans la pénombre et assez lent pour que la nouvelle puisse suivre, avec Alex qui la surveillait galamment mais qui la surveillait tout de même.

Comme à leur habitude, les tentes se déplièrent, le campement s'installa et très vite, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient un léger problème. Chacune des tentes était individuelle et ils n'en avaient que six, étant habitués à ne jamais faire de tour de garde par soucis de fatigue. Sauf que cette fois, ils étaient sept et hors de question de se serrer dans une seule tente, déjà que tout seul c'était limite vivable, vu l'exigu de la pièce de tissu.

Le « chef » de groupe, conscient que leurs nuits n'allaient pas être tranquilles, maintenant que les soldats cherchaient Cylia, offrit sa tente temporairement à la jeune fille, en précisant qu'il allait faire la vigie pour ce soir. Plusieurs heures passèrent sans rien, Salamandar commençait à se laisser aller à la somnolence quand il l'aperçut. Au loin, une fourme rougeoyante s'approchait lentement mais sûrement. Sur le qui-vive, le Proxien s'approcha légèrement et parvint à les distinguer.

Des soldats. Ils étaient des centaines, toute une cohorte. Faire demi-tour pour réveiller les autres serait trop long, en sachant que lesdits guerriers l'avaient vu et chargeaient. Très vite, le bleuté comprit quoi faire et leva les bras au ciel, après avoir préalablement amassé de la psynergie et dans un élan, il chanta une courte mélopée, déchainant la fureur ardente des entrailles de la terre, plus fréquemment appelée Pyroclasme.

Les gigantesques colonnes de laves percutèrent la rangée de soldats, les envoyant contre terre, carbonisés. Alors qu'il n'en restait qu'une petite dizaine, l'un d'eux jeta un flacon remplie d'un liquide mauve sur le Mystique qui se brisa sur l'armure, répartissant de son contenu partout sur sa cuirasse. Et sur son épiderme également.

« Tu es fait, mystique! Cette fiole contenait de la lotion de psynergie cristallisée! Nos savants sont parvenus à voir les deux propriétés des cristaux de psynergie. A l'état brut, elle vous rends vos pouvoirs et vous supprime votre fatigue mais traitée, c'est autre chose, elle vous empêche d'avoir recours à la psynergie. »

Ahuris, Salamandar écarquilla les yeux, cherchant une éventuelle caméra cachée, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le soldat ne bluffait pas. En effet, il ressentis rapidement la même sensation que sous constriction, son esprit se voila, l'empêchant d'utiliser la psynergie. Agacé, il porta la main à sa lame... pour constater qu'elle n'était pas à sa ceinture. Il s'en souvint soudain. L'après midi même, il l'avait confié à Phoenixia quand elle était partie faire du Shopping. Et comme un idiot, il avait oublié de la récupérer.

Pris de court, le proxien ne put que bondir sur le côté pour esquiver le coup d'estoc qui lui aurait percé le foie dans le cas contraire. Et il fonça sur un soldat. Grâce à une belle pirouette, il le contourna, lui agrippa la nuque avec violence et tourna les poignets. D'un seul coup, le cou craqua et le soldat s'écroula, mort.

Salamandar écarquilla les yeux. Cet unique bruit était immonde, ni plus ni moins. Ce fut comme si une cacophonie lui avait traversé les oreilles. Une musique affreuse, presque nauséeuse. Il n'avait jamais entendu les os se briser en même temps que la vie parte par le passé, préférant trancher et brûler mais cela ne lui manqua finalement pas, horrifié par ce son, cette sensation. Sans perdre de temps, il prit l'arme des mains du soldat fraichement tué et se remit en garde.

Les derniers soldats subirent le même sort, étêtés sauvagement à la lame au clair de lune. Cependant, l'horreur du bleuté ne fit que croitre, le dégoût du close combat germa en son âme et se jura de toujours avoir son épée proche de lui, pour ne plus jamais être pris au dépourvu. Respirant à grande peine, il se calma très légèrement puis entra en méditation. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heurté dans son esprit. Il espéra que sa quête se finira vite, pour que le sang cesse de s'agglutiner sur lui, pour être loin des horreurs meurtrières.

« Tu avais poussé la réflexion loin, tu savais que cette fille était une mystique de Jupiter, qu'elle nous serait utile pour avancer dans le phare de Jupiter, n'est ce pas? »

Le Proxien sursauta. A aucun moment il n'avait sentit Alex dans son dos. Se retournant pour se donner une certaine convenance, le mystique regarda son ami dans les yeux et répondit sur un ton neutre.

« Peut être. Je savais néanmoins que la gamine était de Jupiter, tu as raison. Et j'avais surtout remarqué le fait que Pavel ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Un vrai petit énamouré.

-Oh, tu t'y connais sur le sujet, pas vrai, monsieur « je-suis-totalement-raide-dingue-de-mon-amie-d'enfance-qui-s'appelle-Phoenixia »? »

N'ayant pas tout à fait compris la phrase, le mystique de mars lança cependant son poing dans la mâchoire de son collègue et le fit s'encastrer profondément dans un arbre.

« Tu commences à te répéter, gamin, c'en est presque lassant, soupira Salamandar sur un ton amusé.

-Et toi alors, tu crois que t'es mieux, papy totalement décrépit? »

Mi hilare, mi énervé, Salamandar lui offrit une seconde châtaigne, lui faisant traverser l'arbre dans lequel il était enfoncé.

« Bah tu vois, avec un peu de motivation, tu peux trouver autre chose!

-J'en ai d'autres en réserve, par exemple capitaine « n'a qu'un neurone ». »

Dans le rire commun, le guerrier bleu asséna un dernier coup qui enfonça son ami dans le sol avec bonne humeur.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour. Oui, j'ai mis longtemps à sortir ce chapitre mais pour tout dire, je me suis lancé dans un roman racontant l'histoire d'un jeune adolescent. Si j'arrive à la faire éditer, vous serez les premiers à le savoir, si cela vous intéresse. Par contre, ça sera du réel, pas fantastique ni Science fiction. Bon, trève de bavardages désuets et inintéressants et place à ce que vous attendez en voyant cela: mon new chapitre. Encore un spécial, je n'ai juste aucune envie de tracer le désert de Suhalla alors à la place, nous suivrons Procnès dans ses manigances.**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 20**_

_**Un guerrier parfait?**_

_**(Spécial)**_

Procnès jubilait. Malgré l'échec de ses clones à tuer Salamandar et ses amis, chacun des doubles avait su s'en tirer vivant, ce qui était étonnant. En connaissance de cause, le proxien devrait rester plus sur ses gardes et comme chacun le sait, tout être humain a des limites à repousser la fatigue, sans parler de la lassitude et la sous nutrition du à un rationnement strict. Ils allaient périr avant le phare de jupiter, peut être même au phare de vénus.

Aujourd'hui, il agissait à visage découvert, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur son rôle chez « eux », à la recherche d'une nouvelle recrue potentielle, histoire d'accentuer la pression sur eux. Et en cherchant, il percuta un pauvre jeune homme. Jouant parfaitement son rôle, le membre du conseil s'excusa humblement en disant qu'il avait la tête ailleurs.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le jeune homme lui remis une affiche avec en en-tête « Venez rencontrer le mystique suprème! L'être le plus intelligent du monde, plus vif que le vent, plus fort que les dragons, avec la plus forte psy de jupiter de Nerkhos et un éveil lui donnant l'absolutisme! Rendez vous au 75 rue Alberta entre huit heures et vingt heures, il vous prouvera sa perfection! »

Le vieil homme soupira. Démétrios, ledit mystique, était décidément tombé bien bas s'il s'affichait ainsi, il ne pouvait plus servir comme avant. Autant aller lui faire la leçon comme il se doit. Ca tombe bien, il était seize heures, moment où il daignait discuter avec n'importe qui. Et là, Procnès put constater le combat qu'il menait, la faiblesse de son ennemi.

« Qui d'autre veux essayer de défier l'homme parfait ? Après tout c'est son soixantième combat à la suite, peut être auriez vous une chance. »

Bien décidé a infliger une correction de taille à cet impudent, le conseiller s'avança sur le ring, provoquant un froncement de cil de la part de Démétrios en reconnaissant son visage. Les règles étaient simples, pas de mort, juste un abandon ou un hors ring, ça dépendait. Une demi heure de limite de temps.

« Hajime. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme dégaina sa rapière et asséna une puissante attaque d'estoc, ne trouant que du vide. Plus vif, le vieillard asséna un coup du pommeau de l'arme dans la tête de son adversaire avant d'enchainer avec un plasma que le moins âgé para avec une tornade. Si les sorts électriques était puissants au point de passer outre l'isolation éolienne, passer un cyclone n'était pourtant pas chose aisée pour la foudre.

Ce n'était qu'une feinte. En effet, a peine comprit-il la ruse que déjà voilà le mystique expérimenté lui asséna un coup de sceptre dans les reins et si cela tranchait pas, un coup de sceptre n'était pas non plus agréable à recevoir. Plié en deux de douleur, le mage ne put que reculer de deux pas pour appliquer ses paumes de mains au sol. A ce moment, une rangée de pieux acérés en pierre sortirent de sous terre mais ne purent que griffer légèrement la cape de Procnès.

Il ne cherchait pas à aller plus loin, juste à détourner son attention du Pyroclasme se préparant plus bas, qui allait frapper le vétéran de plein fouet. Encore une fois, l'attaque fut un échec mais le combat à l'usure était sa spécialité. Rassemblant tout son pouvoir magique, Démétrios le rendit si électrique que son corps fut entouré d'éclairs. Combinant les quatre éléments dans une attaque frontale dévastatrice, il la lança.

Rien ne se passa, rien du tout.

« Qu-Quoi? Comment cela, j'ai pas pu lancer ma technique?

-Constriction, petit homme. Tu étais tellement concentré sur la force que tu n'as pas remarqué mon aura, ce qui t'a coûté la victoire. Comme on dit, « The End, Little Child ». Ton éveil te donnant accès à l'alchimie marche quand tu as l'effet de surprise mais sur moi, ça ne servira jamais à rien.

-Ouais bon j'ai compris... Bougonna le « guerrier parfait ». Vous autres, Circulez y'a rien à voir, j'ai à parler en privée avec ce fossile. »

Il y eut quelques protestations mais la foule se dissipa. Seuls, les deux anciens adversaires allèrent dans un restaurant et prirent chacun un café. Puis ils discutèrent ensemble, comme de vieilles connaissances.

« Le temps perdu est irratrapable, misérable avorton. A te pavaner, ton pouvoir a diminué, je n'aurai pas du gagner notre match. Tu es aussi devenu plus arrogant. Une simple constriction te mets hors combat? Eh bien, il en faut peu.

-Lâche moi un peu, Papa, tu m'énerves! Parce que tu es bien plus âgé que moi, tu crois tout savoir?

-Jeune insolent, je t'ai donné la vie, je t'ai élevé...

-« Dresser » serait plus exacte, à ce stade. Souligna, non sans sarcasme et regret le plus jeune.

-... Je t'ai appris à maîtriser ton pouvoir et tu me craches à la figure. Étant ton père, je dois...

-Arrête, espèce de vieux grigou! Tu es peut être mon père mais je ne t'ai jamais vu comme tel! Du haut de tes cinq cent ans, tu as plus l'âge d'être un ancêtre vivant que le père d'un jeune de 25 ans! Mère et moi, tu nous a toujours délaissé... Tu avais « plus important avec le clan » ou « ton devoir dans l'autre monde à suivre » et pendant ce temps là, nous, on était des chiens errants! Elle s'est prostituée pour subvenir à nos besoin!

-Tout cela était pour forger ton caractère, que rien ne puisse t'émouvoir, mon fils. Je ne regrette pas mon...

-Tch! Le coupa-t-il. J'étais sûr que tu ne regrettais pas de nous avoir abandonné. J'ai longtemps hésité à me signaler comme un enfant sans père. J'aurai du le faire dès le début. Je te hais! Puisse ta mort se faire dans d'atroces souffrances, que ton âme pourrisse aux enfers et que... »

Lassé de ce jeu, Procnès profita du fait que la psynergie de l'impertinent soit bloquée pour lui lancer un terrible Plasma-Choc. Pleine puissance. Sous l'impact, Démétrios fut littéralement éjecté sur une dizaine de mètres avant de tomber durement au sol. Parcouru de violents tremblements, n'importe qui aurait détourné les yeux de ce spectacle affreux mais pas le vétéran, il s'en délectait presque. Sous le coup de la chute, le jeune mystique s'était ouvert l'arcade sourcilière.

Mais quelque chose se déclencha à ce moment là. Un flash obscurcit sa vision, le jeune homme sentait quelque chose cogner violemment en lui et une vive douleur lui irradia le crâne. Étant plutôt habitué à cela, le mystique omni-psynergique tenta de retrouver son calme et ferma tout doucement les yeux. La première pouvait surprendre mais il avait eu une dizaine de visions depuis sa naissance.

_Un combat. D'une ampleur peu commune. Démétrios combattait un jeune homme. Blond, doté d'une longue cape verte par dessus une chemise violette, ils se déchiraient dans un affrontement de titan. La foudre fusait de toute part, un combat de mystiques de jupiter de toute évidence. Et son ennemi se débrouillait bien. Zigzaguant entre les diverses attaques, il semblait chercher une ouverture pour répliquer à grands coups de plasmas._

_« Ouragan! »_

_Les deux adversaires prononcèrent ces mots en même temps. Les attaques se percutèrent en chemin, s'affrontèrent une demi seconde et « explosèrent » au même moment, soufflant les deux ennemis. Le plus jeune parvint à se rattraper d'une galipette et son ennemi matérialisa un mur de pierre dans son dos. Le fracas sembla lui briser le dos mais il n'avait pas d'autre moyen. C'était ça ou passer l'arme à gauche en tombant dans la lave._

_« Tu te débrouilles bien, Ivan, Fils de Kalay!_

_-Je pourrai en dire autant de toi, Démétrios, descendant Lémurian! »_

_Ledit mystique lança une boule de feu que le plus petit éteignit d'une tornade. Chacun était couvert de sueur et de sang. Préparant une nouvelle attaque, Démétrios ne remarqua même pas ce que préparait Ivan. Puis ce fut comme si la nuit était tombée brusquement. En fait non, il n'y voyait absolument rien._

_En se concentrant, il sentit quelque chose devant lui et vit... Un spectre. Surpris, il l'anéantit d'un rayon dans la figure. Sauf que l'attaque le traversa sans le blesser. Pire, il semblait s'être multiplié à cause de cela. Encore et encore, ils apparaissaient, parfois de nulle part comme le premier, d'autres fois directement des collègues visibles, si bien qu'il se trouva encerclé de tout côté par ces bêtes. Une voix s'élevait de la masse mouvante._

_« La chambre impériale. Mon éveil maximal est basé sur le contrôle total des cinq sens. Quiconque tombe sous mon illusion est à ma merci. Cela me répugne de m'en servir mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Écoute donc leur mélodie sanglante. »_

_A peine eut-il finit de parler qu'une rumeur s'éleva du banc de l'illusion. Elle semblait d'une douceur incomparable. C'était presque une berceuse. Se bouchant les oreilles, Démétrios n'était pourtant nullement protégé, le chant résonnant dans sa tête. Puis les notes changèrent très légèrement. Des personnes normales n'auraient pas pu le relever. Et c'était là le secret de cette attaque._

_Ce fut comme si la douceur de la mélodie était devenue la plus assourdissant cacophonie. Ses tympans éclatèrent sous le choc. Ses tempes gonflèrent avant d'exploser. La moindre veine semblait se déchirer ans son être et une douleur terrifiante lui vrilla le buste, comme s'il venait d'être transpercé par une lance émoussée. Du sang tâcha sévèrement son smoking et ses yeux semblaient verser des larmes de sang._

_« Je hais le meurtre mais tu mettrais en danger tout mes proches si je ne t'achève pas. La sonate enjoliveur de Satan. »_

_Et là, le chant s'éleva de nouveau, plus terrible, plus sombre de menace. Une vive souffrance se sentit dans sa tête, comme si on tentait d'écraser son cerveau. Puis il tomba. Directement dans la lave._

« Non! »

Comme d'habitude, sa vision l'avait laissé tremblant, même si cette fois, il soupçonnait qu'il y ait encore des relents de l'attaque de son père. Le jeune mystique s'appelait Ivan, d'après ce qu'il avait « lu ».

« Démétrios, Tout va bien? C'était Procnès qui lui avait parlé. C'était étrange de l'entendre s'inquiéter pour le jeune mystique juste après l'avoir attaqué impitoyablement.

-Ça serait allé mieux si tu ne m'avais pas foudroyé, vieux con! Regarde mon état, je baigne dans mon propre sang!

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Alors, ta vision? »

Non débarrassé de colère, Démétrios lui raconta cependant tout dans le détail. Procnès écoutait tout sans nul mot dire. D'après un test psynergique réalisé par les espions, ce Ivan était l'être miroir de Salamandar. Et cela le dérangeait. Son fils avait toujours été un visionnaire à part. Là où n'importe qui d'autre ne voyaient que le futur de deux jours maximum, la vision qui s'est le plus rapidement réalisé chez lui avait tout de même attendu quatre ans.

Cela signifiait que leur ennemi mortel allait vivre encore au moins quatre ans, c'était une certitude. D'ailleurs, que voulaient si obstinément ces mystiques à leur trousse? En quelque sorte, c'était l'inconnue d'un complexe calcul. Le grain de sable imprévu, capable de mettre en l'air les machinations du clan. D'autant plus que leur chef, le jeune châtain, semblait doué d'un sens tactique impressionnant pour seulement dix sept ans.

« Ah, je dois te laisser, fils, une conférence m'attends à Lémuria, j'ai une image à entretenir. Mais comme tu le sais, seul toi peux changer tes visions. Tu connais l'emplacement du QG, on t'y indiquera ta mission. »

Ce ne fut qu'à peine visible mais Procnès aurait juré voir son descendant hocher du chef pour acquiesser. Mais il n'avait pas le temps, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de matérialiser le trou dimensionnel et de s'y engouffrer. Il arriva pile dans sa chambre, comme prévu. Vu que son était n'était guère seyant, le vieil homme prit un bain rapidement et équipa une nouvelle toge, plus appropriée à son rôle sénatorial.

« Bon roi Hydros, souverain de Lémuria, je vous salue. De quel sujet vouliez vous me parler?

-J'aimerai savoir si ton avis sur l'alchimie a changé.

-Je suis toujours persuadé que vous faites une grave erreur en souhaitant allumer les phares. Cela va réveiller Poséidon, nous condamnant. »

Dans sa tête, Procnès pensait surtout qu'avec l'alchimie, Weyard pourrait être particulièrement difficile à envahir mais il n'en disait évidemment rien à voix haute.

« Si seulement j'arrivai un jour à te convaincre, nous aurions fait un grand pas en avant, mon cher Conservato. »

* * *

**Et voilà, nous pouvons voir que cette association ne recule devant rien pour asservir Weyard, ils envoient même des espions à Lémuria, ville de la longévité. Franchement, qui n'a pas été frustré par Conservato au cours de sa partie? On le découvre comme sénateur de Lémuria et il annonce tellement... En fait, il est l'un des rares à Lémuria à reffuser que les phares soient allumés, hormis les autres sénateurs. Par ailleurs, on marque clairement la différence par la couleure des cheveux. Tout Lémurian a les cheveux bleus Sauf Les sénateurs (dont Conservato) et Lumpa (qui est un étranger à la base), il avait un énorme potentiel, surtout pour sa phrase à la fin : "Mais je ferai tout pour vous empêcher d'allumer les Phares"**

**Pourtant, après, silence Radio. Même Piers, que Conservato avait annoncé définitivement éxilé, reviens sans soucis à Lémuria. Ce fossile avait un potentiel immense et finalement, c'est rien de plus qu'un figurant Nommé. Pire : Il a autant d'utilité réelle dans le jeu que ceux qui ne sont pas nommés. Bref, j'ai décidé d'exploiter le Conservato à fond ici.**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu, je compte sur vous pour me dire si j'ai pas trop chûté. Car je suis conscient que la qualité doit être un peu amoindrie, même si je ne suis pas peu fière de mon début de combat Ivan/Démétrios. Rendez vous au chapitre 21.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir. Pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence improvisée (J'ai bien voulu prévenir que je m'étais lancé dans un roman mais ce c** d'ordi a pas voulu poster mon "chapitre"), voici un chapitre 21 tout chaud. Pas vraiment d'action, juste de la psychologie et un chant de Ivan, d'où le nom du chapitre. Je précise que ce n'est pas de moi (encore heureux, c'est du latin et je n'en ai jamais fait) alors je vous donne le lien pour écouter l'air, il est magnifique. Oui Pearl, c'est bien Lilium de Elfen Lied comme nous en avons parlé "récemment".**

**http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=xryBHfcQsD8&feature=related **

**Evidemment, il faut ôter les espaces pour lire la vidéo. Mesure préventive contre les mesures du site. Warning quand même : La musique est très douce mais le manga dont elle est extraite est trash. Oui, ma fiction n'est pas toute gentille non plus (surtout au début, le massacre à Prox) mais entre lire et voir, y'a une nette différence, j'en sais quelque chose. Surtout qu'ils prennent des extraits où ça gicle pas mal quand même. **

**Sur ce, bonne détente à vous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 21**_

_**Sonate de pureté**_

Ivan ruminait au coin du feu. Les quatre compagnons avaient plantés le campement. Ce soir encore, c'était Garet qui était partit chasser pour eux car il fallait bien l'avouer, ils étaient fauchés, aucun membre du groupe n'avait quoi que ce soit d'argent. Il ne faisait pas exactement nuit mais tout du moins, le dieu soleil ne brillait plus assez fort pour satisfaire les voyageurs. A cet heure là, il avait plutôt tendance à draper le ciel de sa splendide couleur nacrée de sang, un paysage néanmoins splendide.

Depuis combien de temps connaissait-il Garet et Vlad? Cela devait faire deux mois. Deux mois où il s'était enfin fait des amis, deux mois où il avait enfin été accepté par des personnes à un âge voisin du sien, enfin il avait pu avoir des moments de joie, de rire et de ridicule. Chez Hammet, il y en avait mais ils étaient plus nobles, et pour cause... Rencontrer ces personnes, si peu droites comme on l'entendait dans la noblesse et tellement expansives, fut une réelle bouffée d'air frais.

Cette amitié lui était cher. Très jeune, il n'avait connu que la haine, pensant que son pouvoir, il était à jamais le seul à le posséder et que ce serait une malédiction. Pourtant, ces deux là l'acceptèrent à bras ouverts. Tant de gentillesse, il pouvait les remercier à en perdre la voix que ce serait insuffisant pour leur montrer sa gratitude. Jamais plus il ne serait exclu, tel était son sentiment. Peu après son arrivée dans le groupe, il a été rejoint par Sofia,une personne qui lui ressemblait terriblement psychologiquement parlant.

Elle semblait avoir tout vu, tout vécu et tout entendu. Ses conditions de soigneuses avaient été dures, certes, il en avait conscience. Peut-être que son passé avait été aussi douloureux que celui du jeune blond. Pris d'une envie étrange mais bien présente, il se renseigna sur l'endroit d'où était leur amie communs. Garet répondit sans hésiter qu'elle était allée piquer une tête dans le lac.

De loin, il vit en effet l'eau bouger avec une tête seulement dépassant. En avançant, Ivan vit les vêtements secs de la mystique de mercure. Et une chose qu'il aurait aimé ne pas voir, un bout de tissu qui le rendit totalement pivoine car il indiquait le fait que Sofia était allée à l'eau en tenue d'Ève. Bah, on ne voyait pas à travers l'eau, c'était déjà un bon début. Ragaillardi, le blondinet demanda à son amie de se tourner, qu'il en fasse autant pour la rejoindre à l'eau.

Elle était très fraiche. A une heure pareille de la nuit, ce n'était cependant pas étonnant... Ni désagréable. Son corps entier était détendu et parfois, un poisson lui effleurait le mollet. Amusés par la situation, les deux amis s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Qu'elle était belle, avec ses longs cheveux ondulants dans l'eau et son sourire digne d'une séraphin. L'homme qu'elle aimait était chanceux.

« Dis, Sofia... Ca ira?

-Hm? Que veux tu dire?

-Je parle d'Alex. Je sais que tu l'aimes, malgré le fait que ce soit notre ennemi et que tu le saches.

-... On ne peux vraiment rien te cacher Ivan.

-Tu sais, les mystiques de Jupiter n'ont pas besoin de leur télépathie pour être d'excellents psychologues. D'ailleurs, je soupçonnerai presque maître Hamo de nous connaître déjà mieux que nous même. Enfin, moi je dis ça... »

Soudain, le sourire de la mystique s'évanouit comme un château de cartes. Une larme perla sur ses joues. Et sans même réfléchir à leur nudité respective, elle se calfeutra dans les bras du jeune blond qui n'en menait pas large. D'une tentative réconfortante, il l'entoura de ses bras mais ne chercha pas à l'attirer à lui car sinon, il risquait une réaction corporelle malvenue. Il caressa ses longs cheveux bleus en espérant la calmer, petit à petit. Bizarrement, cela fonctionna, son souffle se faisait plus serein.

« Tu sais Ivan? A ta manière, tu me fais penser au Alex que je connaissais... Totalement désintéressé, d'une pureté merveilleuse et d'une incroyable sensibilité. Et ce côté autodestructeur pour protéger autrui... C'est dingue de voir à quel point tu lui ressembles. »

Sous cette comparaison, Ivan ne put retenir un froncement de sourcils en se souvenant de l'être qu'était vraiment l'ami d'enfance de Sofia. Après que la réalité les rattrapa soudainement, Sofia s'éloigna des bras du blond, cela risquait de le gêner. Après encore une petite brasse ensemble, ils retournèrent s'habiller, chacun leur tour pour des soucis de pudeur.

Mais ils restèrent un peu ensemble encore. Discuter avec Sofia était tellement plus simple qu'avec ses deux autres amis, on dirait qu'ils étaient totalement sur la même longueur d'onde. Ivan et elle avaient presque le même point de vue, comparé à Vlad et Garet, moins mâtures.

« Oh, au fait, je t'ai dis que je chantais assez bien? Comme j'ai entendu dire que tu aimais le chant, je pensais pouvoir t'aider avec ma voix.

-Moui, j'aime le chant. Montre moi cela, je suis curieuse d'entendre ce que tu as à chanter. »

Ivan lui sourit, se redressa et examina le ciel. Quel chant pourrait-il bien interpréter? Il en connaissait tellement, grâce à Hammet qui avait toujours voulu faire de lui un chanteur pour qu'il soit plus accepté. Seulement, cela n'avait pas bien marché, les complexes revenant toujours à la charge. Après une minute de réflexion, il choisit sa préférée. Debout, les yeux fermés pour mieux se laisser enivrer par les paroles, comme lui avait conseillé Layanna et mains jointes dans le dos, il gonfla ses poumons légèrement et commença le doux chant.

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam_,

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

Sofia se laissa totalement entrainer par la beauté du morceau. Doux comme une plainte, beau comme une sérénade... Et Ivan avait une voix incroyable, se couplant parfaitement à la chanson, si triste, si mélancolique et à la fois si profonde et envoutante...

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, _

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

Pris dans son chant, Ivan n'avait pu remarquer que Vlad et Garet l'avaient entendu et s'étaient approchés. Tout trois étaient emmenés dans un torrent d'émotions d'une rare puissance. Et tout ça grâce à un chant qu'aucun d'eux n'oublierait, ils le savaient.

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis._

_K__yrie, ignis divine, eleison._

La beauté de l'air semblait avoir apaisé toute la forêt. Les lapins ne sautillaient plus, le loup avait cessé de hurler, les mouches avaient cessé leur vol, tout pour ne rien rater à la chanson qu'un jeune homme blond leur avait fait l'honneur de leur interpréter.

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_ _O castitatis lilium._

Lors du moment de vocalise, le chanteur repensait à ses parents adoptifs. Hammet avait été capturé et Layanna ne voulait absolument pas qu'il s'en occupe. Cette partie était la préférée des deux lords car à ce moment, on pouvait vraiment constater toute la beauté intérieur de leur protégé, comme ils disaient. Parfois, ils se joignaient même à lui pour cette partie. Porté par tout ses beaux souvenirs, comme par les plus tristes, sa vocalise se répercuta avec une force qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné. Déchirante mais tellement apaisante à la fois...

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis._

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

Garet n'en revenait pas. Jamais de sa vie quelqu'un n'avait réussit à le bouleverser à ce point. Ce n'était pourtant que des mots auxquels on a ajouté une certaine hauteur de voix mais Ivan semblait être un maître dans le domaine de toucher les gens au cœur avec cette technique. Et dire qu'il aurait pu être respecté de tous, au vue de ses chants et qu'à la place, on le traitait de monstre. Quelle horreur!

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Q__uam benigma, quam amoena,_ _O castitatis lilium._

L'ultime strophe prononcée, Ivan s'affaissa légèrement, laissant une unique larme couler de ses yeux clos. L'essuyant délicatement, il remis les bras le long de son corps et ouvrit complètement les yeux... Avant de sursauter. A aucun moment, il n'avait entendu ni sentit la présence de ses deux amis de Val. Ces derniers était d'ailleurs en larmes. Au vue de la carrure du berseker, cela en fit presque rire le blond. Sofia, elle... Elle ne pleurait pas mais son regard prouvait sa grande envie de le faire. Larmoyante, elle était encore plus belle. Le mystique de Jupiter souhaitait de tout son être qu'ils s'étaient trompés sur le compte d'Alex et qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux dires de Salamandar. C'était peut être l'ennemi à tuer mais le jeune garçon avait remarqué la sincérité dans le regard du bleuté. Presque comme une sorte de peine. Un regard qu'il avait tellement eu que maintenant, il le décelait les yeux fermés. Il souhaitait qu'Alex soit effectivement celui que son amie ait connu car elle méritait le bonheur après tant d'épreuves et seul le mystique aux cheveux longs bleus pouvait lui offrir.

Il ne restait plus qu'à voir comment allait se passer leur prochaine rencontre, au phare de vénus. Cela pourrait signer le salut ou la dépression de la jeune femme. Car malgré tout, elle l'aimait de tout son corps, de toute son âme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ivan ne savait que faire, il ne savait comment en parler avec Sofia, car il fallait en parler.

Plongé dans sa réflexion, il ne constatait pas ses claquements de langue. Il en avait cure, seul lui importait le bien être de son amie. Mais le sujet Alex était d'une incroyable complexité. Personne ne pouvait se targuer de comprendre cet être. Surtout que le bleuté avait parlé d'une noble cause. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il lui avait révélé les vrais objectifs de sa quête? Il semblait se douter que le chef, c'était Vlad et que se confier à lui était désuet.

Admettons que le groupe recherche a sauver le monde. Alex semblait bien moins noble que les deux guerriers de mars, encore que le terme noblesse pouvait être extensible dans le cas présent. En plus, après réflexion, c'était comme s'il y avait eu deux Alex. Le guerrier bleu semblait avoir une confiance aveugle en lui. Et en admettant qu'il se battait pour sauver le monde, pourquoi avoir confiance en un être retors?

Dans ce cas là, il mentait... Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas cela. Chaque humain avait une aura psynergique, voilà ce qu'Ivan avait appris au cours de ces années. Une aura exprimant les sentiments de leur possesseur. Si la personne était mauvaise, l'aura était malsaine et au contraire, un humain bienveillant aurait une aura douce. Peut être que l'esprit et les mots trompent, pas le cœur ni l'aura. Celle de Salamandar était un peu rugueuse comme celle de Garet mais pas plus, il aimait juste combattre.

Mais Alex était... instable. Son aura semblait tantôt bienveillante comme celle de Sofia, tantôt maléfique comme la liche qu'ils avaient vaincu tantôt. Il n'avait vu qu'un autre cas comme celui là, la sienne. Aujourd'hui, elle est d'une pureté irréprochable mais autrefois, il avait l'impression que si Hammet et Layanna mourraient, il pourrait devenir le démon que tous redoutaient. Et cette fois là, ils étaient tombés malades... Heureusement, ils s'en sont tirés cette fois et il a de nouveaux amis.

Alex, c'était délicat. Peut être à cause d'une prophétie... Ivan en avait entendu parler, une prophétie sur un groupe de guerriers voulant allumer les phares. Deux mourraient au second et le troisième, fou de rancoeur, voudra le pouvoir absolu... et mourra aussi. Peut être que ces guerriers étaient Salamandar, Phoenixia et Alex...

« Rah, je n'y comprends rien! »

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers lui. Ivan rougis violemment de honte en comprenant qu'il avait parlé à voix haute sans même s'en rendre compte. S'excusant, il replongea dans sa réflexion et une question revenait.

Quand cette situation compliqué allait-elle se terminer?

* * *

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre finit, rendez vous pour le prochain.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir. Vous l'avez attendu *rires du public*, vous attendiez cela *hilarité encore plus grande* alors pour vous, voici mon chapitre 22. *Criquets* ... Au programme, des gants divins, de l'eau dans le gaz, un Phare bien capricieux et surtout, l'amorce de la fin du premier jeu, ce qui veux dire qu'au prochain chapitre, un combat titanesque. Bon, je crois que tout est dit pour le moment, bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 22**_

_**La tour, la stèle**_

_**et les Gants ardents.**_

Cette fois, ça y était, ils étaient au phare de Vénus, leur deuxième phare. Ils étaient réellement dans la bonne entrée car malgré ce qu'ils avaient cru au départ, l'entrée du phare de Vénus n'était absolument pas l'entrée à emprunter pour aller au sommet du phare. Il en existait une cachée dans le phare de Babi, Thélos leur expliquant qu'il servait à l'origine pour trouver Lémuria et qu'aujourd'hui, les ruines de ce phare allaient les aider.

Cylia semblait plutôt bien s'être adaptée au groupe. Elle s'entendait particulièrement avec Alex, Pavel et Lina. Surtout Pavel. De loin, Salamandar ricanait. Il commençait à y avoir une relation sérieuse entre ces deux mystiques. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, ressentit. L'ennui c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu ce même sixième sens pour lui même. Ça aurait pu l'aider à comprendre certaines choses sur lui, vis à vis de son amie. Et il aurait aussi compris des choses sur elle.

« Hey, maître, on se dépêche d'aller casser du monstre? J'en ai marre de rester Inactif, moi!

-Calme toi, Inferno, Maître Salamandar fera appel à nous bien assez rapidement. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

-Toi, le lèche botte, on t'as rien demandé! Alors ferme ton clapet et retourne pleurer dans sa poche!

-Magma, Inferno... Soupira le Proxien, consterné. Vous allez vous la fermer, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, vous commencez à me donner des migraines! Et la prochaine fois que j'ai à redire ça, je vous utilise tout deux pour invoquer Kirin. Comme ça, on aura enfin la paix. C'est clair?

-Limpide comme la lave » répondirent-ils en cœur avant d'arrêter de parler.

Le Vétéran se frotta les yeux, d'un air las. Apparemment, Magma n'appréciait pas le nouveau Djiin de Salamandar, trouvé au désert de Suhalla, Inferno, et ce dernier le lui rendait largement. Leurs disputes étaient quotidiennes, ça en devenait fatigant. Parfois, ses petits compagnons réveillaient le grand bleu pour demander de régler les litiges entre eux. Généralement, il invoquait Kirin plus loin pour les obliger à se reposer, ce qui signifiait des vacances pour son pauvre crâne et surtout, du repos.

Déjà qu'il dormait pas beaucoup à cause de sa peur du sens tactique effrayant de son être miroir, si en plus on l'empêchait de dormir les rares moments où il y parvenait, il parviendrait jamais à suivre le rythme.

Mais le temps n'était pas à l'action mais à la réflexion. Ces runes sur la porte était une variante étrange de l'ancien Proxien... Pourquoi trouvait-il du Proxien dans les environs de Lalivéro? Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens! Quand à savoir ce qu'elles signifiaient... Alors là, il n'en avait qu'une mince idée.

« Dis Salamandar, Tu lis quoi sur cette stèle? Demanda Alex

-... J'ai même pas envie de répondre, c'est d'un ridicule...

-Pourtant, si c'est un code qu'il faut dire à voix haute, tu es coincé, tu es obligé de les dire.

-Bon Ok, ça va. Globalement, ça se traduirait par « Le vais manger un côte de Maille Porc Puis dansa le slow une pied dans le cul ». En plus, ça marche pas, tu peux constater par toi même. »

Alex était sceptique tandis que Phoenixia se gaussait sans vergogne. Pour un détenteur des anciennes Arcanes, c'était pas une traduction brillante. Mais Salamandar savait que sa traduction était exacte, c'était ceux qui avaient fait cette énigme qui étaient illettrés, pas lui, non mais! Puis, en caressant la stèle irrégularisée par les runes, il constata qu'à certains endroits, les épaisseurs étaient différentes sans motif.

Après un examen approfondi, il demanda à Pavel de mettre sa main sur ladite stèle en l'englobant de son aura psynergique. Obéissant, il ne se passa rien de prime abord. Puis la stèle se fissura en surface, laissant apparaître une écriture totalement normale, bien qu'embellie, c'était l'écriture des ancêtres, ceux qui écrivaient avec des vraies lettres et non des signes.

« J'y crois pas, l'apparence des runes Proxiennes n'était qu'un leurre... En vérité, en déployant de la psynergie d'un mystique de Vénus, la partie codée se fissurait pour avoir un vrai texte. Et avec cela, on abandonnait vite ce chemin car même un traducteur Proxien n'aurait rien changé vu que ce n'était pas vraiment du Proxien. Puis, après avoir fouillé le reste de la tour, ils partent car n'ont pas trouvé la voix. Vraiment... Y'a que moi qui trouve ça complètement débile? Ils avaient vraiment que ça à foutre, de faire des trucs aussi crétins... »

Sur le coup, tout le monde branla doucement la tête, d'un air fataliste. Il était vrai que sur le coup, ce n'était pas très brillant. Et puis, un ancien illetré, ça le faisait pas trop. Pourtant, en regardant les débris de plus près, Salamandar remarqua quelque chose. En bougeant légèrement les divers idéogrammes, il découvrit un message totalement différent. Lors du décryptage, Salamandar eut un mouvement de Recul.

« Evikeght... »

Phoenixia écarquilla les yeux à son tour. Les Gantelets du seigneur Morwin? Evikeght était ici? Cela semblait bizarre mais après tout, tout le voyage avait été bizarre depuis le début.

« Tout à l'heure, on lisait « Le vais manger un côte de Maille Porc Puis dansa le slow une pied dans le cul » et là, en changeant la position des idéogrammes et leur inclinaison, nous avons ceci : « Fils de Prox qui lira ces mots, trouve les Evikeght, mes gantelets. Et trouve mon successeur. Les gantelets sont ici »... Ce serait vraiment Morwin qui a aidé les sages à faire cette route? »

Son amie ne répondit pas, trop choquée. Ces gantelets étaient un patrimoine important de Prox, il fallait les retrouver. Surtout que Salamandar saurait sûrement s'en servir, c'était un puissant Mystique de Mars comme Morwin. Puis la stèle portant les inscriptions humaines se brisa, dévoilant un escalier souterrain et la suite du Phare. Comprenant l'importance des artefacts pour les deux Proxien, le reste de la compagnie les suivit par les escaliers. Pendant une demi heure, ils marchèrent. Toujours plus bas, toujours plus profond.

Puis un bruit d'interrupteur se fit entendre. Comprenant quelque chose, Salamandar tourna doucement la tête... Pour mieux voir l'énorme rocher qui s'apprêtait à les écraser. Il était encore loin, permettant aux deux mystiques de Mars d'essayer de le détruire... Sans succès, la Psynergie ne marchait pas, allez savoir pourquoi. Ils allaient finir écrasés, c'était la seule issue.

Mais le Proxien n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Allant à la rencontre du rocher, il se souvint de la force déployée à la route de la soie et pensa que cela pouvait marcher ici aussi. Bien sûr, il fut aisément repoussé au début. Puis la course ralentis, jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. Alex n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Depuis quand Salamandar savait se servir de son éveil maximal à volonté? Il fallait plusieurs années pour parvenir à ce résultat en temps normal, nul doute du génie du jeune homme.

Le repoussant au loin, il s'assura qu'il n'allait pas retomber pour s'estimer en sécurité. Tâtant précautionneusement les pans de la roche pour détecter un éventuel autre piège, il annonça que la voix était libre. Arrivés en bas, ce qu'ils virent les émerveilla. Une paire de gantelets ébènes, sertis de rubis au centre du dos de la main et au doigts griffus, étaient posés sur un piédestal. Ce même Piédestal semblait être entouré d'un Halo de Psynergie.

Cependant, personne ne parvint à s'emparer des gants. Le Halo les gênait. Salamandar tenta une nouvelle fois d'utiliser sa psynergie pour le détruire, sans plus de résultat que pour le rocher. Une sorte de force éthérée bloquait le pouvoir magique des guerriers. En regardant les gravures par terre, Thélos comprit. Ils étaient tous pris dans une étoile anti-psynergique à cinq branches. Et pour récupérer les Gantelets, il fallait faire couler de la psynergie sur la protection.

Il fut donc convenu de se séparer en six groupes, cinq des groupes iraient chercher les branches à briser et le dernier resterait sur place pour prendre les protections le moment venu. Alex, Salamandar, Phoenixia et Pavel iraient en Auto Didacte à quatre des branches et Cylia accompagnerait Lina pour qu'ils aient un peu plus la force de résister aux monstres, malgré l'esquive que Alex mit sur elles et sur l'entrée de la grotte pour protéger Thélos.

Du coin de l'oeil, Salamandar vit Pavel donner de derniers conseils aux deux jeunes femmes. Malgré la confiance qu'il avait pour le mystique de Vénus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il faudrait les surveiller. Comment pouvait-il être serein en sachant que les deux filles risquaient de se faire la malle? Non, il avait trop été trahis dans sa vie, il ne pouvait pas retomber dans ce cercle vicieux, mieux valait être prudent.

En s'approchant discrètement de Lina, il lui murmura un rappel chargé de menaces. Il rappelait qu'ils avaient ses parents en otage et que si elle et Cylia tentaient de désobéir, une seule lettre et byebye les parents. Dans le fond, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait croire en Lina ou pas, vu que c'était probablement la plus rebelle du groupe, il risquait d'y avoir des grabuges.

Mais elle répondit aussi d'un murmure pour dire qu'elle n'était pas assez folle pour tenter quelque chose de déraisonnable quand la vie de ses parents était en jeu. Et que même si elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Cylia avait été jointe à la quête, le bleuté devait sûrement avoir ses raisons d'agir ainsi et que donc, elle ne la laissera pas partir non plus sans leur accord. A ce faux serment, Salamandar sourit. Frère comme sœur savaient être rationnels quand il fallait, c'était justement ce qu'il lui fallait.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent, chacun allant de son côté, à la recherche de cette fameuse branche d'étoile. Pavel profita de cet écart pour mettre un certain tri dans sa tête. Ce qu'il ressentait pour chaque membre du groupe, notamment. Salamandar était son chef, un peu dure mais il savait aussi être un professeur d'escrime incroyable. Il le respectait énormément, bien sûr mais aimerait se battre à ses côtés un peu plus souvent.

Il n'avait pas d'avis très prononcé sur Alex, ce dernier étant trop imprévisible. Mais il le considérait presque comme un ami, il était quand même relativement gentil. Phoenixia le faisait sourire, à ça qu'elle ressemblait à sa soeur, intègre et ne mâchant pas ses mots, c'était peut être pour cela qu'elles avaient un peu de mal à s'entendre convenablement, qui sait? Et il y avait la nouvelle, Cylia de Lalivéro.

En sa compagnie, Pavel se montrait courtois, il ne cessait de lui proposer son aide et elle acceptait de bonne grâce. Le hic, c'est qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi son chef l'avait emmenée, elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'histoire des Phares. Ou du moins, tellement lointain qu'il ne le voyait pas. Apparemment, c'était une mystique mais cela était-il vraiment suffisant pour faire cela? Le brun ne comprenait décidément plus son maître de combat. Ça sentait très mauvais.

Très vite, Pavel vit une autre stèle qu'il parvint à déchiffrer grâce à l'apprentissage qu'il avait reçu de Salamandar Tantôt. Ouvrir la voie et désactiver la branche fut un jeu d'enfant. En fait, il se demandait si les gantelets étaient vraiment protégés.

Puis, en sortant, il sentit de puissants séismes, à tel point qu'il en tomba par terre. Quelque chose se passait, sous terre. Les murs s'effritèrent, laissant une couche différente apparaître. Tout semblait bouger, fondre, pousser dans le phare, allez comprendre pourquoi... Encore quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, Mercure n'avait pas changé ainsi. Alors que tout se calma, Pavel reconnut qu'il ne reconnaissait rien du tout, tout avait changé.

Au point de rendez vous prévu, Tout le monde put constater que chacun avait subit les désagréments de la transformation interne de la tour. Thélos commença à Théoriser le fait que la tour de Vénus était une des deux énergies vitales du monde et pas l'eau, voilà pourquoi il y avait eu une telle différence. Salamandar ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'il demanda à Alex de raccompagner Lina et Thélos hors du phare, qu'il continuerait au sommet avec Phoenixia, Pavel et Cylia.

« On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peux arriver, après qu'on a vu ça. Prends Evikeght que le vieux a en ce moment dans les mains et range les dans le sac. Rendez vous au vaisseau Lémurian quand on aura allumé le phare.

-C'est limpide. Bonne chance, mon ami, avait ajouté l'homme à la longue crinière bleue. »

Puis il partit devant, accompagné des deux plus « justes » pour retourner au navire de suite tandis que les quatre derniers continuaient vers le sommet. Et, n'en pouvant plus, le combattant de Val lâcha une simple question, le grain de sable qui détruisait la machine.

« Pourquoi avez vous enlevés Cylia? Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout cela...

-On t'expliquera le moment venu, grogna Salamandar.

-Je crois, répliqua le brun, que le moment est venu alors. Nous sommes alliés, pourquoi gardez-vous des secrets? J'ai le droit de savoir.

-Elle est de Jupiter, Pavel, l'élément qui nous manque dans le groupe. Sans elle, on peux pas avancer, ses pouvoirs nous aideront au prochain phare. Répondit Phoenixia d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

-Je... Comprends. Vlad et les autres ne vont pas tarder, nous vous ralentissons. Laissez moi retourner au navire avec les autres et avec Cylia.

-Tu peux y aller si tu veux mais Cylia reste avec nous. Et ce n'est pas discutable.

-De quoi? Vous n'avez plus confiance en moi? Demanda l'ancien guerrier d'émeraude. Je suis tout à fait capable de...

-Lorsque tu seras parvenu à me blesser une fois, on en reparlera, le coupa sèchement le proxien. En attendant, comment avoir confiance en un geignard même pas capable de tenir une épée correctement? »

Pavel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Là, il venait tout simplement de le traiter de déchet, ni plus ni moins. Alors il en était ainsi. Ici, au sommet du phare, ils allaient régler leur différents.

* * *

**Et "Tadan", c'est finit. Oui, je me suis permit une énorme liberté pour le phare de Vénus mais il faut dire que c'est pas Salamandar et Phoenixia avec leur mystiques compagnons qui auraient pu résoudre les énigmes de Vlad and Co, il fallait donc faire autre chose. J'en ai d'ailleurs profiter pour caser la première des huit armures des titans. Dans les mondes, il y a huit armures éparpillées, que personne hormis un mystique en particulier (élu de l'armure... Oui c'est moins classe que "élu de la prophétie" mais que voulez vous^^") ne pourra revêtir. Chacune des huit armure ont un maître différent. Ca vous a plu? **

**Si oui, rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre, le numéro 23 : Un combat de titan sur le phare de Vénus.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour aux personnes qui lisent cette fiction. Ca y est, avec ce chapitre, Golden sun 1 a finit son histoire. C'est maintenant que je vais vraiment changer totalement la trame principale de l'histoire en intégrant Salamandar, Phoenixia et Alex au groupe de 9 pour allumer le phare. Mais ça, ce sera dans une dizaine de chapitres. D'ailleurs je commence à montrer le changement avec l'utilisation des stèles d'invocation, que Vlad and co sont pas sensés avoir, et en ne faisant pas apparaître le dragon fusion (vu sa force dans les chapitres précédents et la différence de niveau entre les anciens et nouveaux Salamandar et Phoenixia, il aurait totalement détruit le phare de Vénus, voilà pourquoi je ne le mets pas.**

**Bonne lecture à vous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 23**_

_**Un combat de Titan**_

_**Sur le phare de Vénus**_

Salamandar et Pavel commencèrent à se tourner autours, tels des chiens autours d'un morceau de rôti. Jamais le bretteur n'avait vu son apprentis si déterminé, si emporté par la colère, tout ça juste pour une jeune fille. Cette dernière ne savait comment réagir devant une telle scène, il fallait les arrêter! Mais comment? La réponse se présenta d'elle même, le proxien leva soudain la main, comme pour indiquer une pause puis se retourna vers les quatre guerriers qui venaient d'arriver.

« Vois, Pavel, vois ce à quoi ton entêtement nous a mené. J'en ai oublié d'être courtois avec nos invités et d'allumer le phare.

-Keuf, dommage pour toi Salamandar car maintenant, nous ne t'en laisserons pas l'occasion! Grogna Garet, menaçant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, Vlad, Garet... prononça le brun avec une certaine détermination. Je m'apprêtais a régler mes différents avec Salamandar et ensuite, nous allumerons le phare pour qu'il brille de tout son éclat. Mais... Cylia n'a rien à voir avec ça, libérez la!

-Un conseil, Pavel, n'interromps pas les grands qui discutent, si tu ne veux pas que Cylia et toi en subissiez les conséquences, répondit Phoenixia à son adresse.

-Non... s'apeura Ivan. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Cylia, nous n'aurons pas tenu notre promesse envers Giorgio... Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul de ses cheveux! »

En entendant la crainte du jeune blond, une idée diabolique germa dans l'esprit du guerrier de mars. Ils étaient inquiets aussi pour Cylia maintenant? Tant mieux, ça ne pourrait que leur être utiles. En effet, le bleuté avait remarqué que depuis le début, le jeune blond aux yeux améthystes avait un bâton qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au bâton dont ils avaient besoin, le bâton chaman. En jouant habilement, il pourrait le récupérer.

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne lui ferons pas de mal si vous nous donner ce que nous recherchons, que vous avez, j'ai pu le constater. Tout ce que nous demandons en échange, ce n'est même pas l'étoile de Mars. Je vous fais cette promesse en échange du bâton Chaman. »

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux. Les quatre guerriers, par rapport au fait que Salamandar préfère un simple appui à l'étoile qui leur manquait et les autres étaient surpris de la sûreté du Proxien sur la nature de la canne. Les quatre combattants débattirent sur le fait de donner le bâton contre la liberté de Cylia. Si le berseker ne semblait pas d'accord du tout pour donne le sceptre, héritage du maître d'Ivan, cependant ce dernier répondit que Cylia était plus importante que le sceptre. C'est donc de plein gré qu'il s'approcha pour donner le bâton mais le bleuté en décida autrement, désignant Pavel pour le récupérer.

Une fois récupéré, le chef ordonna au brun de le mettre en sureté. Et alors que Cylia se dirigeait vers les escaliers, Salamandar souriait, en repensant à l'arnaque dans laquelle venaient de tomber ses adversaires.

« Et où crois tu aller, Cylia?

-Hé! S'offusqua le brun-roux. T'as dit que tu laissais partir Cylia contre le bâton!

-Nous vous avons donné le sceptre, maintenant libérez Cylia! Ajouta le plus petit des hommes en présence. Salamandar jubila, ils étaient tous tombés dans le piège.

-J'ai dit ça, moi? J'ai dit '' Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne lui ferons pas de mal '', je n'ai nullement parlé de la libérer, c'est vous qui avez cru cela. L'effet fut saisissant, les quatre adversaires semblaient dégoutés de s'être fait roulés comme des bleus et Phoenixia rejoignait l'hilarité de son compagnon. Ce dernier poursuivit. De plus, dans la folle hypothèse qu'on veuille bien la libérer, elle ne pourrait rentrer seule à Lalivéro. »

Au moment où Ivan comprit, Salamandar et son amie d'enfance se mirent en garde, achevant les doutes des trois autres, qui sortirent aussi les armes.

« Avant toute chose, Pavel, prends l'étoile de Jupiter et accompagne Cylia au navire. »

Ce faisant, le combat pouvait commencer. Les deux guerriers regardaient leurs quatre adversaires avec un air de défi dans les yeux. Le premier à agir fut une première, la blonde sauta par dessus les ennemis et asséna un violent coup de faux rotative que Garet para de son énorme Hache. C'était sans voir le pommeau de l'épée embrasée qui s'abattit sur sa tempe, l'envoyant contre une statue de Vénus. Il avait échappé au vide de justesse.

Alors que Sofia chanta une mélopée pour lancer des bulles de glace sur les deux mystiques de Mars, Ivan préparait un Plasma Choc tandis que Vlad bataillait à coups de Ragnarök contre Salamandar qui en faisait autant et que le plus fort de Val tentait de trancher Phoenixia, totalement insaisissable. Puis vint le choc. La mystique de mercure lança ses orbes gelées mais sa cible, qui l'avait vu, les fit toute fondre d'un supernova. Le blondin en profita pour lancer Plasma Choc mais les deux mystiques de mars avaient bien réagit, matérialisant une protection de terre pour arrêter la foudre.

« Torche!

-Racine! »

Le Proxien, qui avait tout entendu, roula sur le côté pour esquiver les deux assauts et la seconde après, il s'entoura de l'aura rouge avant de faire de même.

« Magma! »

La langue de flammes faillit emporter les deux adversaires. Cependant, le plus jeune avait matérialisé un ouragan dans sa trajectoire, stoppant les flammes. C'était des malins, bloquer la psynergie sans la bloquer, de cette façon, était brillant. Et la symbiose était parfaite. En effet, Vlad et Garet furent vite entourés d'une aura d'Or et incantèrent la même chose au même moment.

« Racine, Torche, nous en appelons à votre pouvoir, nous invoquons Zagan! »

Comprenant ce qu'ils venaient de faire, Salamandar regarda en l'air pour voir à quoi pouvait ressembler cette chimère. Une sorte de lion, doté de « lunettes » implantés dans les yeux avec à la main une hache bien trop grosse pour en être amicale. L'arme s'abattit par terre, une fois, deux fois. Le bleuté était déjà largement au dessus, presque au niveau du visage de l'invocation. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, il allait jouer avec ces armes là. Demandant l'aide de son nouveau Djiin, Inferno, le guerrier immobilisa Zagan dans une sorte de serpent de flammes. Ce dernier, surpris, tentait de se débattre mais rien n'y faisait, la force de la flamme du Djiin étant trop forte.

Cette fois, ce fut à Phoenixia d'invoquer. Utilisant les deux Djiins de son ami, elle invoqua la chimère Kirin qui rentra dans l'estomac de Sofia alors qu'elle préparait une invocation de Boréas. Le combat venait clairement de niveler au cran supérieur. Et dans la chaleur du combat, personne n'avait remarqué la petite orbe tomber de la poche du proxien et rouler jusqu'au trou béant du phare. Le premier à le voir fut Vlad mais lorsque il bondit pour empêcher l'étoile de rejoindre l'orifice, elle chutait déjà, allumant le phare par la même occasion.

Le sol trembla avec une ardeur insoupçonnable, menaçant d'envoyer Ivan dans le vide, étant trop proche du bord. Et lorsque les secousses cessèrent, une lumière s'éleva de la crevasse dans laquelle était tombée l'étoile. Et à ce moment là, le séisme reprit de plus belle, une aura gigantesque entoura les quatre premiers adversaires, Sofia ayant été vaincue par la déflagration de Kirin et le blond était a genou, totalement privé de psynergie.

« Mars et vénus partagent une relation symbiotique, pensez vous pouvoir nous vaincre à deux contre deux, Vlad, Garet? Demanda Salamandar avec un air faussement protecteur.

-Je m'en moque, Quoi qu'on doive faire, on vous vaincra! » Répondit Vlad, au regard rempli de respect mais en même temps de détermination.

Et Garet n'attendit même pas la demande de son ami pour charger en solo. Son aura était ardente comme les flammes et trois fois plus grande que d'habitude.

« Forge, Fièvre, Flash, Sirocco, Zéphir, Souffle, Brise, Mistral, j'en appelle a votre force absolu, j'invoque le seigneur de la mort Catastrophe! »

Une nouvelle fois, le ciel s'obscurcit, laissant Salamandar tremblant. Lui, trembler, alors qu'il avait vaincu Warrax et qu'il aurait pu le faire seul aujourd'hui, lui qui était le plus puissant combattant de Prox, il tremblait devant ce guerrier qui lévitait. Son aura respirait la puissance et son épée faisait passer la hache de Garet pour un joujou. Armé d'un grand bouclier triangulaire, d'une épée Bâtarde géante, revêtu d'un ensemble de protection d'obsidienne, il imposait la crainte et le respect.

Il ne fit qu'un seul mouvement d'arme, un seul. Toutes les personnes dans le périmètre furent balayés! Garet s'écrasa contre une des statues et s'en brisa le bras, Vlad fut enfoncé profondément dans le sol, Ivan ne put que se retenir à grande peine au bord du phare et Sofia parvint à arrêter l'attaque avec un bouclier d'énergie. Salamandar et Phoenixia tombèrent, simplement. Ils allaient s'écraser en bas et mourir, ni plus ni moins.

Dans sa chute, Salamandar ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Celle qu'il aimait allait mourir et lui aussi allait y passer, avant même qu'il ait pu lui dire ses vrais sentiments, avant même qu'il lui ait répondu, à la question sur le personne à qui il veux faire l'amour. Pourtant la fin était présente. Il sentit une douleur cuisante dans sa tête qui entra avec la surface terrestre, puis d'un seul coup plus rien.

Il planait. Entre le conscient et l'inconscient, entre la vie et la mort... Le proxien ne ressentait rien, juste des regrets. Il aurait du lui dire qu'il l'aimait depuis toujours et pour toujours. Qu'elle comptait plus pour lui que sa propre vie... Tant de choses à dire, si peu de temps, c'était injuste. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il n'était pas mort, peut être qu'il allait s'en sortir, avec beaucoup de chances. Puis, faisant un effort colossal, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, achevant ses doutes.

Il était allongé dans un lit. Et à ses côtés, un homme d'un certain âge lui changeait ses bandages. Il ne semblait même pas remarquer que son hôte venait de revenir dans le monde des vivants. Mais au moment de s'occuper de la boite crânienne, il sourit d'un apaisement sincère.

« Je vois que vous êtes revenus à vous, jeune homme. J'en suis très content, vous pouvez me croire.

Vous étiez inconscient lorsque je vous ai trouvé, vous et votre amie. Apparemment, vous êtes tombés d'assez haut, vu l'état de votre crâne. D'ailleurs j'ai cru que vous vous réveilleriez dans deux mois mais une semaine vous a suffit pour reprendre connaissance. Vous êtes impressionnants.

-... Qu'est-il arrivé au Phare de Vénus? Il tremblait si fort qu'on a cru qu'il allait tomber sur le côté.

-Vous ne le savez pas? Il a été allumé. C'était déjà le cas de Mercure, ce qui signifie que l'équilibre est rompu. Un phénomène semblable pourrait survenir si on allume Jupiter et Mars. Non, plus grand encore car cela voudrait dire que l'alchimie serait libérée.

-Je vois. Et au fait... Vous êtes...?

-Je nomme Pyrum, Lémurian pour vous servir. J'ai été exilé voilà cinq cent ans de Lémuria. Mais reposez vous, vous n'êtes toujours pas en état de vous lever. »

Alors qu'il tentait de protester, la seule main du lémurian sur son torse lui donnait envie de dormir. De la psynergie de Jupiter, il était parti pour un sommeil sans rêves durant 24 heures. Tentant une ultime fois de refuser, Salamandar tenta de se hisser mais finalement, la psynergie fit son effet, il s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

**Oui, le combat est un peu court mais bon, quand on voit la surpuissance des summons, je pense que ça reste logique. Et puis j'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration pour le combat, ou alors il aurait duré 5 chapitres et j'en connais une qui m'aurait fait la tête parce que ça aurait ENCORE retardé l'arrivée d'un personnage qu'elle attends impatiamment. Enfin bref, en souhaitant que le combat vous ait plu malgré sa longueur ridicule, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine (très probablement que le chapitre 24 arrivera ce Week end donc oui, ça sera pas tout de suite)**

**Kirua, votre dévoué écrivain, qui continue à plancher sur son roman.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Et voilà pour vous mon chapitre 24 de "La flamme de Prox", retard pour roman, désolé.**

**Bonne lecture à vous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 24**_

_**Retour à la vie**_

_**Normale?**_

« Hey, la serveuse, elle arrive ma bière?

-Ouais ouais, me faites pas chier! »

Dans une petite ville paisible, à Alhafra pour être précis, le bar tournait aujourd'hui cinq fois plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. En effet, une nouvelle serveuse venait de faire son arrivée, disant quelle devait gagner sa croute alors qu'elle allait travailler ici. Si elle avait su ce qu'elle devrait endurer, elle s'en serait abstenue. Certes, il fallait construire un bateau mais là, c'était au delà de l'indécent.

Vu qu'elle était belle, la jeune femme se faisait trop souvent toucher à l'arrière train notamment et plus d'une fois elle dut se retenir de prendre le coupable par la gorge et de lui arracher ses dents une à une en passant sa main par l'oreille. Dire que l'homme lui avait assuré que c'était un gagne pain facile et amusant... La prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, elle lui ferait la peau sans hésiter, quel calvaire!

« Hey la nouvelle, viens t'asseoir avec nous. Encore un type bourré qui allait vouloir lui montrer sa chose, comme ils disent.

-Ok alors on va abréger, je vais répondre directement aux questions qu'on me pose dans ce cas. Mon nom, il te regarde pas, je serai allée mieux sans les porcs comme toi, et non je n'ai nulle envie de voir ce qu'est un vrai homme, comme vous vous amusez à le dire. Et oui, je suis sûr de moi. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je vous tue. »

Les trois types ronds se regardèrent pendant un instant, avec un air ahuris peint sur le visage. Alors qu'ils allaient insister, un homme se leva de l'ombre et s'installa devant les trois idiots.

« Faisons simple. Je vous offre une bière chacun et vous laissez tomber la serveuse.

-Elle a un p'tit cul trop mignon pour abandonner contre toute la bière du monde. Répondit le premier des trois alcooliques.

-Tant pis, je voulais régler ça à l'aimable mais vous allez trop loin. Primo, on dit pas un « Cul » mais une « chute de reins » pour rester correct. Secundo, Cela ne se fait pas de mater les femmes comme cela. Tercio, vu qu'en plus c'est mon amie, je pense que je vais vous briser tout les membres. »

Chauffés, les trois hommes se levèrent pour faire la peau à cet impertinent. Mais là, l'homme sobre saisit la table et la lança sur ses cibles. Puis il marmonna un mot, ce qui eut pour effet de faire jaillir du magma du sol, les pauvres furent réduits en cendre.

« Ca c'était bien joué maître, ils reviendront pas vous embêter! Les cons comme eux me foutent en transe!

-Que de violence en toi, Inferno...

-Hey le ptit nouveau, j'te demande toi pourquoi t'as cette sale tronche? Alors viens pas m'bassiner avec mon goût d'la Castagne!

-Si vous ne vous taisez pas, l'un comme l'autre, et maintenant, j'utilise la lotion de mutisme que m'a donné Pyrum. Inferno, laisse Samovar tranquille. Et toi Samovar, cesse de faire des remarques sur l'intérêt d'Inferno pour le combat, tu sais que ça l'énerve. »

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de retourner en Salamandar. Depuis que ce nouveau Djiin était arrivé dans le groupe, il ne cessait de se disputer avec Inferno. Heureusement que Magma se tenait plutôt tranquillement sinon, il allait avoir la tête comme une pastèque. Au premier abord, Alhafra pouvait être accueillant mais les habitants n'avaient que trois activités principales. Manger et boire de l'alcool, créer des bateaux et dormir.

Phoenixia avait donc été engagée comme serveuse et Salamandar en tant que constructeur naval. Avec ça, il pourrait faire des réserves de nourriture pour le recommencement du voyage. Il fallait aller en occident pour les phares de Jupiter et de Mars. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, Pavel avait-il échappé à l'écroulement de la tour de Vénus? Et Alex, il avait réussit à échapper aux soldats Lalivérans? Et Lina, et Thélos? Et aussi, Cylia? Était-elle retournée à Lalivéro ou avait-elle décidée d'accompagner les quatre compagnons?

« Hey, v'zavez entendu? Il paraît qu'un groupe de trois recherche un certain « Vlad » pour lui faire la peau... Vu la carrure du plus grand, j'aimerai pas être à la place de ce type. »

Salamandar fut soudain intéressé. Trois? Qui était partit, qui était resté? Alors qu'il demanda des informations, il comprit, un peu tard cependant, qu'il faisait fausse route.

« Excusez moi mon brave, mais ce groupe dont vous parlez, de qui était-il composé?

-Trois personnes, deux garçons et une fille. La fille est rousse et a l'épiderme de la même couleur.

-... Je crois voir. Répondit le Proxien, en visualisant Karstine. La deuxième s'il te plais?

-Hm... Il avait de longs cheveux bleus tombant en dessous des omoplates , une tunique bleue et des yeux azurs... Au début, j'aurai cru que c'était une fille. Là aussi, l'identité de la personne sembla évidente, c'était Alex. Il allait bien, ça voulait dire.

-Passons à la dernière... Incita Phoenixia, légèrement inquiète quand au colosse en question.

-Eh bien, il vous ressemble monsieur. Il a un teint bleu, des cheveux bleus en mèches, une longue cape bleue... Mais il devait bien faire trois fois votre carrure. »

Encore une fois, un seul nom semblait correspondre. Mais ni Salamandar ni Phoenixia ne s'en réjouirent. Que Karstine et Alex voyagent ensemble n'était pas particulièrement dérangeant en soi, mais s'ils étaient accompagnés d'Agatio, c'était une autre paire de manches... Sur le coup, le proxien eut une furieuse envie de fracasser son ami. Sauf que, manque de bol pour l'un, coup de chance énorme pour l'autre, ce dernier ne devait plus être là depuis longtemps.

« Eh, s'il vous plait, j'appelle depuis une demi heure, serait-il possible de me faire servir? La voix était lointaine, celui qui rouspétait, malgré le calme dans le ton, devait être à l'autre bout de l'auberge. La blonde fit le trajet en jurant qu'elle en avait marre qu'on la force à marcher partout avec ces saloperies de talons!

-Ouais ouais, j'arrive! Alors que prendrez vous, monsieur?

-Alors j'aimerai avoir une bière pour commenc... »

Il y eut un moment de flottement quand le client se retourna pour passer commande. Il se passa quelques secondes où chacun se demanda si ce qu'il voyait était réel ou une simple illusion d'optique. Phoenixia était morte, comment aurait-elle pu se trouver devant lui? Non, ça ne pouvait être qu'une femme qui lui ressemblait et...

« J'y crois à peine... Phoenixia?

-Alors c'est bien toi, Thélos... »

De loin, le guerrier trouvait que son amie prenait beaucoup de temps à noter, ce n'était pas normal. La normalité chuta d'encore d'un cran quand la jeune femme poussa un rire puissant, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas fait avec n'importe qui. Courant, poussé par la curiosité, Salamandar le vit bientôt, le sage de Tolbi, le vieil homme dont l'intelligence n'était plus à prouver, celui qui les avait accompagné durant leur quête pour allumer les phares bien qu'étant non mystique, Thélos.

Après de très chaleureuses retrouvailles, malgré le fait qu'aucune psynergie ne fusa, le vieillard les réprimanda, prétextant que Pavel était encore mortifié par leur « mort », Lina était devenue peu expansive, Cylia n'avait pas beaucoup changé mais qu'après tout, elle ne les avait pas bien connue et surtout, Alex avait changé, et pas qu'un peu.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant broyer du noir... Les rares fois que nous l'avons vu depuis que le phare a été allumé, il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, nous a lâchement abandonné, s'est allié avec deux autres guerriers de Prox pour faire le « bouche trou », nous a menacé et nous a tous dénigré.

-Alex, faire cela? T'es sûr que c'était pas plutôt un Doppelgangër? Proposa Salamandar. Il n'arrêtait pas de vanter la progression de Pavel, faisait les louanges de la vie par ses blagues à la noix comme il le disait, vous soutenait toujours et surtout, le Alex que je connais n'aurait pas menacé sans raison, encore moins ses amis.

-Tu l'aurais vu, mon cher Salamandar, que tu ne penserais pas à une copie toi aussi. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard... Quelque chose de totalement unique, qu'on ne peux copier... Ce quelque chose était présent, bien que sérieusement émoussé. C'était lui, je le sais... »

Les trois compagnons réfléchirent sur le pourquoi du changement de réaction de Alex. Un contrôle mental? D'après lui, les mystiques de Saturne y sont immunisés. Il serait à ce point atteint par la mort de ses deux anciens compagnons? Cela ne tournait plus rond dans la tête de l'être aux cheveux bleus. Et depuis la disparition de ses deux premiers alliés.

Après un commun accord, il fut convenu que les deux Proxien continuent à surveiller Pavel et le groupe de plus loin, pour le laisser s'en sortir quand même tout seul. Et surtout, Salamandar n'était pas prêt à affronter le jugement de son élève, après qu'il l'ait dénigré comme il l'avait fait. Sur le coup de la colère, le bleuté avait dit des choses affreuses, il en avait bien sûr parfaitement honte. Mais ce n'était pas de sa honte dont il s'agissait, c'était du dégoût que devait ressentir son disciple. Il lui avait fait confiance et vers la fin, là où le brun avait le plus eu besoin de cette confiance, l'épéiste du nord le lui avait enlevé. Pour le coup, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi nul.

A cette occasion, ils firent la connaissance de Piers, un Mystique de Mercure qui venait de Lémuria d'après lui. Et lorsque le retour des présentations se fit, Thélos fut coincé. Il n'avait aucune imagination immédiate, il était un homme de sciences, rien d'autre. C'est pourquoi ce furent encore une fois les deux amis d'enfance qui répondirent un mensonge spontanément.

« Je suis Phylis, répondit la première et repensant soudain à l'amie d'Alex a Nerkhos.

-Je suis Ivan, ravi de te connaître... » Annonça Salamandar, sans réfléchir trop à un pseudonyme.

A cette annonce, Phoenixia et Thélos avaient écarquillés les yeux. Pourquoi le bleuté avait-il choisit ce nom là en particulier? Se serait-il attaché à la petite tête blonde? Ils étaient miroirs, faits pour s'entendre mais ce cas là était particulier, il restait leur ennemi!

Après une légère poignée de main avec le lémurian et une accolade chaleureuse accordée au vieillard qui les avait accompagné depuis Val, les deux groupes se séparèrent, Pavel, Lina et Cylia arrivant. Salamandar et Phoenixia retournèrent dans la petite auberge dans laquelle ils dormaient, les prix étant incroyablement bas par rapport au lieu de travail de la blonde.

« Au fait, Salamandar, maintenant qu'on est au calme pour un moment, tu peux me le dire non? La réponse à la question que j'ai posé au désert Lamakan. Et bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle remette cela sur le tapis.

-Je... Tu serais prête à entendre n'importe quelle réponse? Car je te préviens de suite, c'est assez particulier...

-Même si tu me disais que c'était Thélos, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Chacun ses goûts, hein?

-Thélos? Essayant soudain de visualiser la scène, des deux compagnons nus enlacés, Salamandar sentit du sang perler de ses globes oculaires. Nan c'est pas lui, mais cette personne était au phare de Vénus, tout au sommet.

-Ne me dis pas que... Le gamin blond? Sur le coup, Salamandar ouvrit grand les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Phoenixia, tu sais que t'es géniale? Non, ce n'est pas lui non plus!

-Mais alors... Qui? Qui est la personne dont tu as envie? Moi je commence à en avoir marre de tes devinettes.

-Bah c-c'est toi, tout simplement... »

Sur le coup, on pouvait voir la blonde rougir légèrement plus qu'à l'accoutumé et qu'elle bafouillait quelque phrase inaudibles au guerrier de Mars qui avait pris une teinte violette, mélange de la rougeur de sa gène et de son bleu habituel. Pourtant, impossible de se lambiner maintenant, il fallait lui dire... TOUT lui dire.

« Mais comme tu le sais, je ne ferai jamais l'amour s'il n'y a pas de sentiments... C'est pourquoi je... Je te le dis enfin, Phoenixia. Agane Wo Neirito Katsu Da, Neirito ne Shikume, Neirito nake wa Osa Waki. »

* * *

**Et voilà, il l'a dit. Je suis pas doué en Blabla donc j'abrège. Je suis toujours aussi ouvert à la critique donc Reviewez s'il vous plait, ça m'encourage beaucoup.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui liront ces lignes et à ceux qui ne les liront pas, car c'est injuste de ne pas souhaiter le bonjour sous prétexte qu'ils ne nous lisent pas. Voici donc mon chapitre 25, qui m'a fait atteindre les 100 pages. Au menu, un passage à "l'âge adulte proxien" décrit implicitement (rappelons que je poste aussi cette fiction ailleurs et que je ne peux faire avancer l'histoire dans un chapitre avec du... Ahem, je pense que vous avez compris. Un nouvel équipement pour nos deux amis d'enfance (car eux, ils ont pas survécus à la chute, ils sont inutilisables) et le retour de l'"être parfait".**

**Allez, en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 25**_

_**Un bien étrange**_

_**adversaire partie 1**_

Salamandar était dans son lit, d'un pourpre éclatant. Cette fois, il lui avait tout dit. Puis, une fois que la nouvelle fut acceptée, ils n'échangèrent plus le moindre mot. Chacun pensait à la même chose, les sentiments du bleuté. Ces sentiments la taraudant, elle n'avait jamais sentit un tel besoin auparavant, le besoin d'être avec lui, de le prendre contre elle et de lui caresser les cheveux. Elle ressentait déjà cela tantôt mais jamais à un tel point culminant. C'était presque si elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour, maintenant.

Son corps était en feu, elle avait la gorge sèche et elle savait qu'une chose qui pourrait la calmer. Se levant doucement de son lit, elle alla voir son ami. Il semblait endormi, ce qui ne la calma pas, loin de là. Il était si beau, endormi, il fallait dire... Et voilà qu'elle s'extasiait comme une gamine dérangée aux hormones, s'énamourant totalement pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle se pencha doucement, cherchant à chasser ses sentiments qui ne pourraient que les gêner pendant cette quête et approcha ses lèvres de celles du bleuté.

Au moment où les bouches allaient s'effleurer, le mystique de Mars lui fit comprendre qu'il était réveillé en lui tapotant l'épaule. Elle sursauta et asséna une série de jurons à son confrère,disant qu'il lui avait fait peur. Mais aucun coup ne fusa, par rapport à l'habitude. Vu qu'aucun d'eux deux ne dormaient, ils allumèrent la lumière pour parler de ce que Salamandar avait dit.

« Salamandar... Tu étais... Sérieux? Quand tu as parlé dans l'ancien langage, étais-tu sérieux?

-Je croyais que tu le savais... Que l'ancien langage ne... Ne ment pas. Même en le voulant, on ne peux mentir en ancien langage. Donc, tout ce que j'ai dit est exact.

-Alors c'est vrai, tu m'aimes vraiment... S'il te plait, dis le en langage courant... Je veux entendre cette phrase... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi mais je le veux vraiment, s'il te plait.

-Je te le redirai autant que tu le veux. Si tu ne veux plus l'entendre, je ne te le dirai plus. Mais pour cette fois, vu que tu me l'as demandé... Je t'aime, Phoenixia, de tout mon corps... De toute mon âme...

-Alors c'est vrai... Je n'aurai absolument jamais cru que tu dirais cela un jour, encore moi que tu m'adresses ces mots. Eh bien... Euh, t-tu me connais, je ne suis pas douée pour les grands discours, contrairement à toi.. Nase wa Suka. Moi aussi, je t'aime, Salamandar... Mais nous ne pouvons nous le permettre! Imagine que nous décédions tout deux dans cette quête, je ne m'en remettrais pas...

-Je ne vais pas mourir et je ne te permettrai pas de mourir non plus. Qui plus est, si nous reculons à cause du danger, je sais que je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Imaginons que l'un de nous deux meurt au combat, sans que nous ayons pu conclure, nous le regretterons tout ce qu'il nous resterait de vie. »

Phoenixia tremblait. Jamais elle n'aurait pu se pardonner de passer à côté d'un moment merveilleux à cause d'une menace de mort mais elle avait si peur de le perdre qu'elle en était paralysée. Cependant le baiser que lui donna son ami d'enfance acheva ses dernières réticences, elle y répondit avec une passion incroyable, avec un amour gigantesque et une envie ardente. Cette même envie embrasait Salamandar, si bien que durant la soirée, le Proxien passa le rite pour devenir un homme grâce à elle. Au loin, un homme souriait avec tendresse. Il avait le droit d'être touché par la formation d'un couple, même si ce dernier allait mourir bientôt.

Le lendemain, un rayon de soleil agaçant réveilla le jeune épéiste en lui tapant au visage. Aujourd'hui, il allait faire très chaud. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour se préparer à travailler, il sentit son bras contre la taille nue de la blonde. Au vue de leur tenue, qui était de loin la plus légère dans laquelle ils s'étaient vu, leur nuit n'avait pas été un rêve. Il souriait, épanoui.

Pourtant, il remarqua un mot sur la commode et le lut, avant de lever un cil et de grogner.

« Bien le bonjour, Habitant de Prox.

Je ne souhaitais pas vous déranger dans vos ébats. Aussi ai-je attendu que vous dormiez pour vous laisser ce mot. Allons droit au but, vous êtes d'accord? Je suis de Nerkhos, et vos plans nous gênent. Aussi, je vous demanderai aimablement de bien vouloir cesser cela. En faisant ainsi, je me porterai garant de votre sécurité et de votre couple Êtes-vous d'accord pour conclure ce marché? Si oui, prenez l'enveloppe 1 dans la commode. Sinon, c'est l'enveloppe 2, dans le vase.

L'être parfait »

A la lecture de ce mot, Salamandar se sentit atteint dans son intimité. Jamais il n'avait été aussi ridicule. Apparemment, il avait réussit à farfouiller dans sa chambre sans même que le bretteur s'en rende compte. Et puis, quelle prétention dans la signature. Il se prenait pour le centre du monde ou quoi? Puis il réfléchit à la fameuse proposition.

D'un côté, il savait qu'il devrait être en désaccord avec le courrier. Mais de l'autre... Il n'avait pas envie de mettre celle qu'il aimait en danger si on pouvait l'éviter. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'elle l'insulterait s'il acceptait le marché d'un snob inconnu. Si bien qu'il prit la deuxième lettre dans le vase et vit, surpris, une bourse pleine attachée à celle ci.

« Alors vous avez choisit d'ignorer ma proposition. Notez que je vous comprends, j'en aurai sûrement fait autant à votre place. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous laisser partir vivant, dans ce cas. Vous représentez un danger pour notre monde, comme nous en sommes un pour le vôtre. Ainsi va la vie. Ci-joint une bourse contenant 150 000 écus. Je ne vais quand même pas vous affronter déloyalement.

Votre ancien équipement étant enfoncé de toutes part, je me suis permit de le prendre pour avoir vos mesures et qu'on vous en fabrique une neuve. Même chose pour l'épée, j'ai constaté qu'elle était parfaitement dans l'allongement de votre bras. Mais elle est brisée et nul ne peux la réparer. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai prise pour qu'on en fasse une autre semblable.

Je vous attendrai à Midi au chantier naval. Si je sens que vous cherchez à vous enfuir, je vous abattrai de sang froid, nul ne peux surpasser les Wyverns en course.

L'être parfait.

PS : « Le cycle du Phénix et de la flamme est infini, il n'a aucun départ ni aucune finalité, comme pour le cercle de l'oeuf et la poule », ça te permettra de récupérer ton équipement. »

Au fil de la lecture, le mystique de Mars était de plus en plus perturbé. C'était un ennemi, c'en était évident. Alors pourquoi lui faire forger un nouvel équipement? Que voilà un adversaire perturbant! Et il lui a annoncé dès le départ qu'il était aussi de son avis... Alors pourquoi le combat? Jamais il n'avait eu à affronter ce genre d'ennemis, il ne savait comment réagir.

« Moi, à ta place, j'accepterai son aide. Salamandar sursauta, à aucun moment il n'avait sentit Phoenixia réveillée.

-Bonjour, Phoenixia.

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça, bonjour. Faisons fi de ce défi, du fait qu'Alex nous croit mort et qu'il soit avec Karstine et Agatio.

-Bon, pour en revenir au courrier, d'après la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel, il doit être à peu près neuf heures. L'armurerie ouvre à huit heures, on s'habille et on y va? »

D'abord bien peu conciliante, la blonde remis cependant ses bas puis mis la vieille robe de ses treize ans. Elle était sublime ainsi. Salamandar ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de pousser un léger sifflement pervers, ce qui lui valut un marron d'une jeune femme amusée. Lui même se vêtit plutôt chic, une chemise à manche longues, un pantalon mi-moulant et des chaussures cirées. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Phoenixia de le narguer.

« On va à une armurerie mon grand, pas draguer toutes les minettes de Weyard.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas incompatible, très chère. Si je trouve la femme de ma vie en chemin, tu ferais quoi? Répondit Salamandar sur le ton du jeu.

-Je lui plante ma faux dans la gorge, t'as pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'une fille, sauf de moi! »

Le Proxien éclata de rire, la réaction de son amie d'enfance était si mignonne, c'en était émoustillant. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, cette réaction aurait effrayé mais pas lui. S'approchant, il la saisit brusquement pour s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres qu'elle lui accorda immédiatement. Cette fois cependant, il ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, la blonde faisant remarquer avec justesse qu'à ce rythme, la nuit allait recommencer et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela.

L'armurerie n'était pas très loin de là où ils dormaient, la marche fut très courte. Mais Salamandar vit, par la petite lucarne, Pavel qui semblait négocier le prix d'une épée de glace, laissant le vendeur intraitable. Apparemment, son disciple avait beau monter les prix, l'arme n'était pas à vendre. D'ailleurs dommage, le bleuté était tout simplement ébahis par la magnificence de l'outil, de la qualité suprême, indubitablement!

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'examiner plus longtemps, les cinq aventuriers sortaient déjà, apparemment très boudeurs. Vivement, ils se cachèrent derrière l'établi et en fonction des déplacements de l'aura de ce Piers et de Pavel, Lina et Cylia étant à l'époque trop faibles pour que Salamandar ne les remarque, ils se déplaçaient vers la porte d'entrée. Et une fois hors de vue, les deux guerriers entrèrent.

« Bienvenue, chers clients, que puis-je faire pour vous? Les accueillit le vendeur avec un sourire très commercial.

-Veuillez m'excusez mais cette arme est magnifique! A combien la vendez vous? Demanda Salamandar, ce qui arracha un énorme soupir au commerçant.

-Je vais vous répondre la même chose qu'au groupe avant vous, elle n'est pas à vendre, quelqu'un me l'a commandée avec plusieurs ensembles. Il m'a demandé ça hier et j'ai réussit à tout faire pendant la nuit, vous rendez vous compte du travail que j'ai fourni?

-Je n'en doute pas, mon Brave. En ce cas, je viens juste récupérer la commande d'un ami qui se fait appeler l'être parfait. »

Le marchant leva un cil, regarda à gauche et à droite avant de poser une seule question. Une question si hors sujet que le bleuté se demanda si le commerçant avait toutes ses cases puis se rappela du petit Post Scriptum à la fin du courrier. Cela semblait répondre à la question, si bien qu'il répondit mot pour mot ce qui avait été écrit entre guillemets. Cela le fit réagir automatiquement et il disparut un instant en arrière boutique.

Les deux Proxiens, interloqués, ne purent qu'attendre le retour du forgeron qui se fit au bout de quatre minutes, portant deux énormes caisses. Il avait de la force, au vu de la taille des cartons et de ce qu'ils semblaient contenir.

« Vous serez content d'apprendre que je viens de finir de forger votre armure, monsieur Salamandar. Tout est ici. Vous pouvez essayer, tout est de qualité supérieure, forgé par mon entreprise familiale! »

Le guerrier de Mars ne pipa mot quand au fait que le forgeron connaisse son nom, ça devait être cet être parfait, venu de Nerkhos qui le lui avait donné. A la place, il regarda le contenu des caisses, et eut les yeux exorbités. Jamais une armure couleur ébène ne lui avait semblé si belle, si luisante. Une plate sans épaules, légère mais très solide, comme on le devinait en un regard, avec un protège cou, des gantelets de jais, de splendides solerets assortis au reste ainsi qu'une longue cape qui lui irait comme un gant, l'ancienne étant en charpie.

Quand il commença à s'équiper avec attention de chaque pièce d'armure, il put constater la finesse du Travail, tout lui allait, pile à la bonne taille! Aucune tache, aucune bosse, ils étaient d'une facture incomparable! Par contre, un détail le perturba. Il n'y avait aucune épée. L'absence de casque s'expliquait par le fait qu'il n'en mettait jamais mais là, pas d'épée, alors que celle de son père avait été emmenée.

Puis un simple signe de tête de l'artisan lui fit comprendre. L'épée de Glace exposée! Serait-elle la nouvelle arme de l'épéiste du nord? L'homme acheva ses doutes en lui tendant le pommeau de l'arme ainsi que le fourreau. S'éloignant un peu, il fit quelques moulinets pour tester son équilibre. Irréprochable, elle était tout simplement parfaite! Une lame parcourue par le froid, assez lourde pour qu'on la sente mais assez légère pour ne pas gêner, parfaitement équilibrée, c'était décidément une arme de haute volée, sans commune mesure avec ce qui lui fut donné de voir par la passé.

« Je ne reverrai jamais une arme de pareille facture dans l'avenir, c'est un travail incroyable... Et en une seule nuit, sans parler du reste... Et vous n'en demandez que 150 000 petits écus? Vu la force de cette arme, elle en vaudrait bien 200 000 à elle toute seule!

-Oui, je me contente de 150 000 écus pour le tout, j'adore les défis. Réaliser cet équipement fut un défi, et j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler de l'Orichalque, ce serait presque à moi de vous payer pour vous remercier de cette occasion! »

Phoenixia regarda alors sa propre tenue et eut le même genre de réaction que son ami. Un plastron martelé qui descendait légèrement en dessous de la poitrine car plus bas, ça la gênerait, elle qui demandait de la souplesse dans ses mouvements, une paire de gants en cuir tanné, pour ne pas alourdir ses attaques, assez lourdes comme cela grâce à la faux massive rougeoyante dans la boite, une longue robe en soie et des bottes renforcées d'acier. Le forgeron expliqua qu'il avait réussit à s'arranger avec le tailleur pour la robe et la cape. Lorsqu'elle mit l'ensemble, la blonde fit rougir son ami tellement elle était létalement belle.

Elle aussi avait testée son arme. L'outil était lui aussi parfaitement équilibrée et elle tournoyait autour d'elle avec une facilité peu commune. Même avec son ancienne arme, excellente, elle n'y arrivait presque pas. Maintenant elle allait retrouver ce qu'elle appelait une vraie manière de se battre : Souple et efficace.

Il jeta la bourse que lui avait donné l'« être parfait » au vendeur, s'inclina pour le remercier respectueusement et constata qu'il était presque onze heures, que le combat allait devoir commencer.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à tout le monde. Pour ceux qui liront ces lignes, oui j'ai une raison totalement logique à disparaître pendant un moment et réapparaître avec 5 chapitres d'un coup. La raison? J'étais chez mes grands parents sans internet, mais pas sans mon ordi portable, or donc voici pour vous 6 chapitres d'un coup et il est possible que le 32 arrive dans la journée. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout ceux qui liront.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 26**_

_**Un bien étrange**_

_**adversaire partie 2**_

Au centre de la place, près du chantier naval, un homme attendait. Grand, bizarrement vêtu, il attirait l'attention. Une bande de tissu pourpre enroulée autours de son cou et attachée avant de redescendre plus bas, une chemise bleue à manches longues, un petit objet de verre comme soudé à son œil gauche, un chapeau montant très haut aux couleurs de l'étrange veste, du pantalon et des chaussures, totalement blanc. A Nerkhos, on appelait l'ensemble un costard cravate, rien n'était plus chic que cette tenue.

L'homme, se grattant une crinière brune mi longue à moitié cachée par son haut de forme en faisant tournoyer sa canne lissée noire avec son embout d'or entre ses doigts, sembla s'impatienter. En effet, il tripotait nerveusement la sphère dorée, changeait relativement souvent de pose, examinant un autre petit objet, rond, relié à une chainette attachée à l'intérieur du veston, outil appelé « Montre à Gousset » dans son monde. Midi moins trois, ils allaient être en retard, si cela continuait. L'heure du thé devrait attendre, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas.

Mais alors que la plus grande des deux aiguilles de la montre s'arrêta juste devant le 12, indiquant midi pile, il laissa un petit sourire se forger sur son visage. Au vue de leur aura, ils n'avaient pas décidés de l'écouter et avaient pris les armes. D'ailleurs, quel splendide résultat qu'avait fait là le maître artisan!

« Vous devez être l'homme « parfait » qui s'est infiltré dans notre chambre à notre insu, j'ose imaginer. Attaqua le Proxien mâle.

-Même si le terme « infiltrer » est barbare à ma noble oreille, je pense que nous pourrions l'employer, au vu des circonstances. Démétrios, pour vous servir. S'inclina le fils de Procnès.

-Eh bien nous voilà, équipés avec l'équipement que tu nous as commandé, prêts à en découdre. Continua la jeune femme à la faux.

-Phoenixia, ce sera mon combat, ne t'en mêles en aucun cas, tu comprends? »

Les deux adversaires de regardèrent dans les yeux, s'inclinèrent et se mirent en garde. Démétrios saisit la petite orbe de son sceptre et tira un grand coup, dégageant du bois une fine rapière précisément ciselée, dont on devinait l'efficacité en un seul regard. Puis le brun bougea, à une telle vitesse qu'Ivan paraissait presque lent à côté. Il devait être un mystique de Jupiter très bien entrainé. Autant dire que son opposant ne put que vaguement esquiver la puissante estoc et tenter un atémi qui se cogna à l'appui du mystique en blanc.

Alors comme cela, le sceptre ne servait pas que d'appui à l'opposant du Proxien, il s'en servait aussi pour se protéger? Drôle de manière de combattre. Et cette parade permit à Salamandar de remarquer deux choses, la première était la solidité de la canne, une épée en fer se serait rompue sous le coup mais le bois de l'objet ne sembla garder aucune séquelle de l'impact. Et la seconde était la force de son adversaire, il n'avait nullement bronché à l'attaque. Une telle force appartenait à Mars. Pourtant il avait aussi montré l'aisance en déplacement d'un Mystique de Jupiter.

Pas le temps de s'appesantir, le guerrier bleu tenta un coup de pied retourné mais le résultat fut le même. Une seconde avant que le coup ne le touche, Démétrios effectua une toute petite rotation reculée, assez petite pour ne pas lui prendre de temps et assez importante pour que son adversaire ne frappe que le vide. Profitant de la fraction de seconde de déséquilibre de son ennemi, le mystique projeta un simple projectile de force psynergique pure.

Le choc se passa dans la mâchoire mais il était plutôt faible. Il n'avait absolument rien incanté et l'attaque ressemblait à un simple trait de lumière violet. Le bleuté comprit l'astuce assez facilement et accumula une grosse quantité de Psynergie dans ses poings avant de l'envoyer de la même façon. Le résultat fut... Pathétique. La flamme lancée devait posséder autant de puissance de destruction que le coton de Xian.

Pour toute réponse, le mystique de Nerkhos s'entoura d'une aura violette en marmonnant quelque chose.

« Azoth, protège. »

Azoth. Salamandar conclut immédiatement que c'était un Djiin de Jupiter absorbant les chocs. Il était temps pour lui de se battre avec son nouveau compagnon. Aux ordres de son maître, Samovar quitta l'armure de ce dernier, gonfla, brilla d'un flash... Avant de se transformer en un parfait double de Salamandar.

Démétrios n'en croyait qu'à peine ses yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'un djiin avec la capacité spéciale de prendre l'apparence de son possesseur. Très intéressant, le combat allait devenir plus important.

Alors que le premier Proxien passa à gauche, le Second préféra aller à droite. Mais ils firent exactement la même chose, ils crièrent avec puissance Incinération. La centaine de boules de feu s'éparpillèrent largement avant de retomber au même endroit, sur l'être en blanc.

« Croyez vous honnêtement que cela suffira? Salamandar, Vous êtes Naïf! Iceberg D'or! »

Alors que le mystique de Mars n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, une gigantesque congère s'abattit sur lui. Il était totalement gelé. Utiliser sa Psynergie risquait de lui être fatal à cause du choc thermique, il était totalement immobilisé et Samovar était limité dans ses actions indépendantes, généralement il se contentait d'être le miroir de son obtenteur. Et ce dernier était gelé sous un immense bloc de glace.

Mais les surprises ne s'arrêtaient pas là, Son adversaire tendit ses deux mains et soliloqua la technique ultime de Salamandar.

« Pyroclasme »

De grandes colonnes de Lave frappèrent l'iceberg en plusieurs points précis. La glace se fissura sous le coup de la chaleur l'attaquant, puis elle explosa, éjectant le Proxien comme une vieille feuille morte. Alors, lui aussi était une fusion comme Warrax?

« Warrax? Ne me comparez pas à cette chose, ce serait aimable! Je suis Démétrios et contrairement à cette ignoble abomination, je suis pur et unique. »

A peine cette phrase finit que Salamandar eut deux raisons de faire la grimace. Premièrement, si dans un cas, Warrax avait pu juste deviner ses pensées, Démétrios les avait lu sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Secondement : Unique? Ca voudrait dire qu'il existerait PLUS d'un « Warrax »?

« En effet, vous avez deviné juste, j'ai poussé mon talent de « lecteur » si loin que ma cible ne se rends même plus compte que ses pensées me sont totalement ouvertes, même si elle est mystique. Et pour être précis, le Warrax que vous avez affronté n'était qu'un prototype. Le premier d'un long projet, le « projet Alpha », ayant pour objectif de conquérir votre monde. Maintenant, leur groupe se compte en milliers de soldats, tous identiques. »

Ne cherchant même plus la moindre cohérence, Salamandar parvint à se ressaisir et envoya Pyroclasme, ce qui fit faire la même chose à Samovar. Encore une fois, son adversaire ne prit même pas la peine d'esquiver ni de s'en protéger, les multiples colonnes de lave le happèrent sans lui faire de mal. Le Proxien grimaça, son ennemi n'était pas l'être parfait par vantardise, il était très fort. Esquivant de peu une rangée de pieux de glace acérés, le guerrier bleu chercha de nouveau le contact, ce qui devait être son salut.

Jamais il n'aurait cru être dépassé à ce point. Même les bottes secrètes du nord n'avaient aucun effet sur lui! Samovar avait été vaincu et le bleuté était couvert de coupures plutôt importantes. Les muscles du bras droit étaient sectionnés dans la longueur et il était à moitié aveugle à cause du sang coulant en cascade de son front. Mais quelque chose le poussait à se relever, comme pour en redemander.

Puis, alors qu'un énième assaut inefficace à l'épée fut donné, Salamandar remarqua que le coup avait semblé bien plus puissant que tout à l'heure. Confiant, il donna un coup de coude dans le menton de Démétrios qui fut littéralement éjecté comme un boulet de canon. Depuis la première apparition de son Pouvoir, le nordiste avait attendu maximum deux mois avant de s'en servir une seconde fois. Et aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus aucun secret pour son utilisateur. Malgré tout, l'éveil s'était fait jeune, trop jeune. Même avec la terrible force des assauts, son ennemi ne flancha pas et répliqua à chaque fois d'un coup de taille ou d'estoc bien sentit.

Le mot pour décrire ce combat était « massacre à sens unique », le proxien était tout à fait surpassé, aussi bien dans le domaine physique que psynergique. Il n'était qu'un cafard face à un dragon, et ce dernier avait décider de jouer avec l'insecte.

Cependant, il eut un vrai doute au moment où se dessina autours de lui quatre croix, une bleue, une rouge, une violette et une verte. Elles tourbillonnèrent puis se rejoignirent dans la paume de l'habitant de Nerkhos, formant une toute petite orbe blanche qui gonfla à grande vitesse, pour occuper l'entièreté de la main de l'homme en blanc. Puis, il la lança en chantant une mélopée.

« Âmes impies, esprits du mal, recevez le pardon céleste. Voyez, voyez la fureur de Gaïa, Voyez la rage de Poséidon, Contemplez la haine de Pyrulen, Admirez la colère de Eole, car bientôt, de plus grands maux encore vous frapperont, la sérénité de l'olympe et la félicité de Lux, lyre de la lumière. Frappe d'Ereshkigal! »

Elle ne fit qu'effleurer le Proxien, ce fut suffisant. L'orbe se fissura et explosa. De sa vie, jamais Salamandar n'eut mal à ce point, comme si la moindre cellule de sa peau avait été brûlée au magma, gelée dans les iceberg de prox, écrasée par des monts, foudroyée par le tonnerre. Cette technique ressemblait réellement à la colère des quatre éléments.

Son souffle se faisait rauque, par terre. Le bleuté parvenait à rester conscient, mais tout juste, sa vie ne tenait qu'à un petit fil. Heureusement qu'il eut le réflexe d'envoyer une incinération pour parer autant que possible la déflagration. Sans ça, nul doute qu'il aurait été désintégré.

Démétrios le regardait. Il avait vu que son ennemi sentait depuis le début qu'il n'avait aucune chance. La différence de puissance était juste incomparable, d'autant plus que le pouvoir psynergique était affreusement ténu, du fait qu'il n'y ait que deux phares d'allumés de ce côté. Lui même ayant grandit à Nerkhos, ses capacités n'en étaient que d'autant plus grandes et la différence, que plus flagrante. Pourtant il continuait à combattre, il continuait à se lever pour tenter de prendre le dessus.

En un sens, le combattant « parfait » respectait cet entêtement et voyait là un adversaire de valeur, un homme doté d'un courage incroyable et surtout, un être entièrement dévoué à son monde, prêt à donner sa vie tout les jours pour le protéger. Ou peut être juste sa ville natale, il n'en savait rien, et s'en moquait, dans tout les cas, il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir un tel homme.

« Prière Mineure. »

Une aura bleuté entoura Salamandar et à mesure qu'elle se dissipait, les blessures du vaincu disparurent très légèrement. Il était sauvé mais il lui faudrait beaucoup de repos et des soins appropriés. Ce qu'il avait cependant envisagé, tout en espérant que son ennemi soit plus malin que cela, se produisit. Il se releva encore une fois, couvert de sueur, de son sang et de boue, plus mort que vivant, mais il se relevait.

Le guerrier de Nerkhos soupira, cela aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde s'il était resté allongé. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix, il allait devoir l'achever. Un seul coup serait suffisant, au vue de l'état pitoyable de son opposant. Ce coup ne put cependant être donné, une lame aqueuse frappa le noble de l'autre monde au thorax avec violence, ce qui l'éjecta.

Le lanceur s'avança dignement mais avec un air de colère froide sur le visage. Ce même visage était légèrement creusé par la fatigue, de longs cheveux bleus flottaient au gré du vent avec sa cape Son regard de glace montrait une létale détermination.

« Alex... » Put murmurer le bleuté, avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre 27**_

_**Le retour du Trio**_

_**Initial.**_

Les deux adversaires se regardaient tels des chiens de faïence, se tournaient autours, prêt à frapper dans la moindre ouverture de garde de son opposant. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre, Alex avait légèrement décalé son arme à gauche, lui ouvrant un fin trou à sa droite. Avisé, Démétrios y fonça et allait percer les côtes de son opposant quand ce dernier l'accueillit d'un coup de talon dans le plexus. A peine le coup donné qu'il s'était déjà retiré pour se placer sur ses mains et asséner un violent coup de pied dans la tempe.

Le fils de Conservato pesta. Comme un débutant, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant! Alex venait de feinter une toute petite ouverture mais sa garde était toujours aussi fermée. Pire encore, la soi-disant ouverture n'était rien d'autre qu'un piège, dans lequel il s'est jeté tête la première. Très rapidement, il incanta un épieu Chton qui tomba sur l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Ce dernier les dévia par une barrière aqueuse.

Lorsqu'ils se jetèrent à l'assaut au même moment, la tension monta d'un cran. La vitesse des attaques était surhumaine, les étincelles volaient en tout sens et le sol se déformait sous leur assaut. Aucun sang n'avait encore été versé mais chacun essayait de s'y appliquer. Finalement, au même moment que l'épée du mystique de saturne mordit le flanc de Démétrios, ce dernier parvint à planter légèrement sa rapière dans l'épaule de l'homme en bleu.

Les diverses psynergies fusèrent en tout sens, brûlant, tranchant, déformant, gelant, électrifiant. Ils couraient dans toute la ville en lançant des sorts afin de toucher l'autre. Quand une lame de fond fusait, elle était stoppée par un mur d'air et chaque attaque de Démétrios se heurtait à une protection hydraulique.

« Flèches de foudre!

-Hydro-Impact! »

La psynergie s'accumula dans les mains des deux ennemis, prêts à en découdre. Alex donna à ses vagues psychiques la forme d'un gigantesque poing d'eau, prêt à enfoncer les rangs de millions de soldats. L'être parfait avait modelé un arc et des flèches de foudre, prêt à frapper impitoyablement.

Les deux attaques ne furent jamais lancées. Apparemment, ils avaient écouler trop de psynergie pour lancer la technique, comme si une barrière mentale les empêchait d'aller plus loin. C'est pourquoi ils revinrent au corps à corps et utilisèrent la psynergie dans leur épée.

« Sage Formina! Hurla Démétrios.

-Durandal! Répondit Alex sur le même ton. »

Les armes, chargées d'une puissance monstrueuse et identique des deux côtés, ne bougèrent pas d'un iota, malgré les efforts de leur deux maîtres. La première était électrifiée et l'autre, enflammée. Alors que la rapière du brun s'allongea brusquement et transperça Alex au Poitrail, la lame de ce dernier cracha une langue de feu qui brûla sévèrement son opposant. Sous la force des deux attaques, ils titubèrent une seconde tout au plus, seconde où ils avaient leur garde totalement ouvert, il n'en fallut pas plus pour être exploitée.

Instantanément, les deux réagirent.

« Cascade, frappe!

-Astora, Transperce! »

Lorsque les deux djiins défièrent leur pouvoir, une nouvelle déflagration se produisit. Par mesure de sécurité, Alhafra fut totalement évacuée, à la vue de l'ampleur que venait de prendre l'affrontement. Ils se rendirent compte qu'Alhafra n'était plus quand les deux opposants récitèrent une mélopée au même moment.

« Cascade, Congère, Hâte, Ruée, Blitz...

-Azoth, Astora, Alizé, Sérac, Blizzard... »

A ce moment, chacun se rendit compte que l'autre lançait la même invocation que lui. Pourtant, pas le temps de tergiverser, ils achevèrent au même moment.

« J'en appelle à votre pouvoir, j'invoque Eclipse! »

Le ciel s'obscurcit, couvert par deux gigantesques dragons filiformes. Ils se défièrent du regard une fraction de seconde puis crachèrent leur puissante attaque sur la pauvre ville qui fut proprement balayé. Les deux ennemis et les deux Proxien, eux, se protégèrent tant bien que mal de la superbe déflagration. Heureusement pour le bleuté, son ami avait utilisé presque toute sa psynergie pour le protéger.

Tous furent soufflés comme de vulgaires fétus de paille. Là où jadis était Alhafra, il ne restait plus que ruines. Là où il y avait une plaine gigantesque, il n'y eut plus qu'un immense cratère.

Le coma de Salamandar et Alex dura un bon mois. Mois pendant lequel Phoenixia s'était entrainée, pour ne plus jamais être un fardeau pour eux deux. Lors du combat, elle s'était sentie minable à côté de son amant et de son ami. Elle devait devenir plus forte, il le fallait, pour leur salut à tous. Pendant leur inconscience, avec l'aide de Pyrum qui avait de nouveau sentit leur présence vaciller, elle les nourrissait par transfusion.

L'entrainement que prodiguait le mystique de Lémuria permettait à la blonde d'avoir une certaine sérénité avec elle même. Durs mais pas insurmontables, fatigants mais pas éprouvants, cet entrainement était parfaitement adapté au niveau actuel de Phoenixia et à sa marge de progression. Elle en fut d'ailleurs étonnée. Son professeur devait être un grand guerrier dans sa jeunesse, il avait trouvé l'entrainement qui lui correspondait parfaitement.

Heureusement pour eux, les équipements étaient intacts, Une telle facture, il aurait été dommage qu'ils volèrent en éclat, ils en auraient pas deux comme ça. Puis les deux guerriers émergèrent.

Salamandar sentit dès son réveil de légères brûlures sur son corps, restes de la plus cuisante défaite qu'il ait subit dans sa carrière. Ce type était incroyablement fort, c'était impossible. Leur niveau était aussi espacé que le ciel et la terre. Sans Alex, il aurait été mort, nul doute possible. Alex...

Ses sentiments vis à vis de son ami étaient troubles. Il était content de le revoir mais en même temps furieux après lui pour s'être allié à Agatio. A cela s'ajoutait une immense déception, celle du fait que l'homme aux cheveux bleus n'ait pas eu confiance en lui et qu'il n'ait pas compris en sachant Ivan vivant. Sur ce coup, l'épéiste du nord avait espéré plus de lucidité de sa part.

Il sortit de sa réflexion en sentant qu'on l'embrassait, passionnément. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit et serra Phoenixia contre lui pour approfondir leur baiser. Elle tremblait, ses lèvres avaient un léger goût salé, signe qu'elle avait pleurée. Elle avait été très inquiète pour lui apparemment. Ce qui énerva les deux Proxien fut le sifflement moqueur qu'ils entendirent juste à côté de lui. Salamandar n'était pas le seul des deux malades réveillés.

« Eh bé, quand je disais que vous alliez finir cette aventure ensemble, je me suis pas trompé hein? »

La blonde se défit doucement de l'étreinte de son ami d'enfance pour asséner un violent marron sur le crâne de son ancien compagnon. Ledit ami d'enfance se leva pour faire de même, en enfonçant son poing dans le ventre du mystique de Saturne. A première vue, aucun des deux nordistes n'avaient digérés ce qu'il avait fait.

Alex eut le droit à une bonne heure d'engueulade, suivit d'une baffe de temps en temps. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du embarquer Karstine dans l'histoire et qu'Agatio était le pire des choix qu'il ait eu mais pourtant, Karstine était la soeur de Phoenixia, sûrement que maintenant, personne ne voulait plus se venger qu'elle et le colosse était le dernier Mystique mâle de Prox à avoir un niveau suffisant.

« Si ça peux vous rassurer, je n'ai pas réussit à m'accommoder avec ce crétin d'Agatio. Degré de subtilité zéro ce gars, attendez... Même un troll est plus fin, malgré que le vocabulaire se résume à trois mots, dont deux qui ont trait au fracas et le dernier à la nourriture! Et ta petite sœur est devenue très forte, même si elle ne t'a pas encore rattrapée. Nul doute qu'elle vaincrait Pavel et peut être même Lina avec lui.

-Peut être bien. Il n'empêche que ta décision était irrationnelle. Sermonna doucement le mystique bleu. Et maintenant que tu nous sais vivant, que vas-tu faire?

-Vous devinez la première partie, je me repose ici, avec l'accord du maître des lieux, et après j'aimerai revenir avec vous à l'ascension du phare de Jupiter.

-Et tu laisserais ma petite sœur seule avec cette andouille?

-Agatio ne lui fera rien. Cette affirmation surprit Alex et Phoenixia. Quand nous étions enfants, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'hésitait pas à nous insulter, Phoenixia et moi. Il insultait tout le monde, même ses propres parents. Mais pas elle, il l'a toujours respecté. Et moi, je m'en rends compte que maintenant, j'dois pas être une lumière non plus. »

Chacun médit sur cette affirmation. La blonde avait beau chercher, elle ne se souvenait en effet d'aucune scène d'insulte entre eux deux. Ils semblaient toujours s'entendre assez bien, presque comme des amis. D'ailleurs, ça devait être pour ça qu'il avait accepté de la suivre pour une vengeance de son pire ennemi.

Alex profita de ce moment de repos pour leur donner d'autres nouvelles de Pavel. Il semblerait qu'il ait commencé à se rapprocher de Cylia, ça allait bien entre eux, comme d'excellents amis. Ou plus, comme le soupçonnaient les trois membres du groupe initial pour les phares. Et il avait aussi espionné le groupe de Vlad, pour voir quand ils seront les plus forts, afin de les faire tomber d'autant plus haut.

Ils semblaient bien aller, malgré le fait que leur esprit de groupe vacillait. Garet restait, fidèle à lui même, persuadé de la justice de toutes leurs actions, qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement mais il était le seul dans le cas présent, Ivan ne cessait d'être taraudé, Sofia commençait à douter, disant que la mort n'était pas quelque chose de juste et Vlad était mi figue mi raisin, comme disait l'homme aux cheveux bleus, précisant ensuite que c'est une expression de Nerkhos pour dire qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Salamandar sourit. Puisque de toute façon, les tuer serait exclu, du fait qu'Ivan soit son être miroir, autant faire du groupe de grands alliés. Ils étaient forts, avaient un sens de la justice poussé et étaient dévoués à leur monde. Et vu qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi sûrs qu'avant, ce serait le moment idéal pour les rallier à leur cause, pour sauver le monde. Reste à voir s'ils accepteront de les croire. Malgré l'absence de cohésion du groupe pour le moment, il n'était pas non plus certain qu'ils les croient, cette idée étant radicalement opposée à leurs croyances.

« Nous devons aller au phare de jupiter, tous. Là bas, nous réglerons nos différents avec Agatio et nous parlerons avec nos ennemis. Ils sont divisés, nous pouvons les rallier à notre cause en frappant vite, bien et avec les bonnes armes. Si ça ne marche pas... Il faudra aviser. »

Personne n'était dupe, Ils avaient bien comprit que le bleuté redoutait de devoir affronter le groupe, surtout celui aux yeux azurs. D'un autre côté, aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient non plus voir le Proxien mourir. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils leur fasse confiance.

Autant demander aux deux derniers phares de s'allumer tout seul, il y aurait plus de chance que cela fonctionne.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre 28**_

_**L'appréhension **_

_**d'Ivan**_

Jamais l'ambiance avait été aussi tendue autours du feu, entre eux quatre. Tout semblait normal, les quatre tentes étaient installées, ils mangeaient ensemble autours du feu. Pourtant, quelque chose indiquait leur nervosité. Garet se dépêchait d'enfourner ce qu'il mangeait, comme pour échapper à la présence d'autrui. Sofia s'en mettait partout, signe qu'elle tremblait beaucoup, Vlad avala trois fois de travers et Ivan se contentait de triturer sa nourriture sans la porter à ses lèvres.

Cette tension durait depuis la mort de Salamandar et Phoenixia. Garet disait que de tels enfoirés, assoiffés de destruction, méritaient la mort et évidemment, Sofia ne pouvait être d'accord sur le sujet, connaissant assez la mort pour dire que personne ne méritait vraiment la mort. Ivan, pour sa part, savait déjà la vérité et sentait une certaine appréhension à l'enthousiasme de son ami brun roux. S'ils n'avaient pas mentit, il ne se serait jamais pardonné d'avoir sur les mains le sang de personnes qui sauvaient le monde par leur actions.

Vlad, quand à lui, était tiraillé. Il comprenait le point de vue de chacun de ses compagnons et ne souhaitait prendre le partit de personne mais il doutait de la justesse de leur quête, à présent. Car Pavel, Lina, Thélos et même Cylia semblaient voyager de bon cœur pour aller chercher les phares. Il serait aisé de considérer que la jeune Lalivéran avait été hypnotisée et que les trois autres avaient été pervertis par Salamandar pour allumer les phares et plonger le monde dans le Chaos. Mais ça ne collait pas.

En effet, au sommet du Phare de Vénus, Pavel n'avait pas fuit, il était rester assister au combat de loin, le châtain l'avait remarqué. A plus d'une reprise, il constata même qu'il hésitait à tirer son épée pour rejoindre la mêlée. Dans quel camp? Ça, par contre, il l'ignorait. Mais lorsque tout le monde fut éjecté par Catastrophe, Pavel avait tenu grâce à sa psynergie de Vénus, à son paroxysme à ce moment là.

Cylia n'eut pas cette chance, elle tomba dans le vide. Le brun la rattrapa in extremis et semblait se raccrocher à la main de la jeune fille comme à la vie. Ils n'arrivaient à rien, ni à tomber ni à remonter. Mais il refusait d'abandonner. Sur le coup, Vlad eut envie de l'aider mais il ne parcourut pas la moitié du chemin que la mystique de jupiter utilisa son sceptre pour blesser le traître au poignet, et ainsi le faire lâcher prise. Alors que Vlad commençait à pester intérieurement de ne pas avoir été plus vif, une lueur s'était allumée dans le regard de son ancien ami.

Une lueur de désespoir, de détermination, et même d'amour, d'amour pour celle qui venait de lui sauver la vie à sa façon. Mais ce ne fut pas long, ce dernier prononça une phrase qui marqua l'esprit du guerrier de Val de manière indélébile.

« Cylia! Si tu mourrais... Non. Pas question que tu meures maintenant, je ne le permettrai pas, je ne le permettrai jamais! »

Et sans la moindre hésitation, il bondit à la suite de la jeune blonde, avec un air de douce folie sur le visage mais aussi de détermination à donner sa vie pour elle. Un être qui voulait le déclin du monde aurait-il agit ainsi? Ce n'était qu'un hasard que la vague se soit levée assez haute pour les sauver tout les deux. Autrement dit, il avait bel et bien l'intention de se sacrifier pour la protéger. Et puis, ça ne collait pas non plus avec leurs actes actuels.

Il avait entendu parler d'un certain Piers, un homme aux cheveux bleus. On s'accordait pour dire qu'on l'avait vu geler de l'eau, exactement comme Sofia. Un mystique de mercure, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il avait été enfermé et disait avoir perdu son orbe noir. Pavel l'a libéré légalement de prison et il a même récupérer l'orbe du marin. Et ce n'était que le début d'une longue série d'évènements où le brun sauvait des villages et des vies.

Et si, depuis le début, il leur manquait une donnée importante? Une donnée qui décidais de la justesse de la quête? Non, l'Inéxorable leur en aurait parlé lorsqu'il les avait sauvé. Pourtant, après réflexion, leur quête en elle même n'était pas fine. Apparemment, si au moins un phare restait éteint, l'alchimie ne pouvait apparaître. Même si trois sont allumés, le monde resterait en sécurité tant que le dernier restait éteint. Pourtant, ils étaient là, avec l'étoile qui leur manquait, à les poursuivre, et ainsi leur donner l'occasion de récupérer l'étoile.

Certes, les zones autours des phares allaient devenir dangereuses mais il aurait suffit de faire évacuer les trois cités concernées. A la place, les voici sur la route, où ils ont tout deux fait la connaissance d'Ivan et Sofia. Ils gâchaient ainsi leur jeunesse, risquaient leur vie pour quelque chose qui aurait très bien pu se passer d'eux. En cela, il ne comprenait pas les motivations de cet être en forme de rocher, l'Inéxorable. Protecteur, maléficien, bienveillant, malveillant ou juste complètement gâteux?

Ivan en saurait peut être plus sur leur situation. Il était, certes, son benjamin de deux ans plus jeune mais il semblait aussi mâture que l'Inéxorable. Depuis quelques semaines, il semblait au courant de quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient tous, contrairement à lui. Probablement une donnée clé, au vue de son apparence tourmentée. Et au vue de son intelligence, il aurait sûrement tiré milles conclusions avant que Vlad ait pu en ébaucher une seule.

Plus loin, Ivan tentait de méditer en mangeant tranquillement ce qu'il n'avait pas mangé en même temps que les autres. Mais l'avalanche de données l'empêchait de se vider l'esprit. Tout ce qu'il se passait depuis le phare de Vénus semblait vérifier les dires du Proxien. En effet, depuis qu'il avait été allumé, il sentait légèrement la psynergie affluer plus facilement sur la terre. Et le comportement de Pavel ressemblait plus à un justicier qu'à un destructeur, confortant les données de Salamandar.

Mais Vlad et Garet étaient ses tout premiers amis en 15 ans d'existence misérable. Et mine de rien, il s'était profondément attaché à eux. Quand à Sofia, ils étaient proches. A tel point qu'il s'était demandé s'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était de la complicité, il le savait aujourd'hui. Elle le voyait comme un petit frère et cela lui faisait très plaisir, car cela montrait qu'elle tenait à lui. En retour, il s'amusait à l'appeler « grande sœur » quand ils partageaient de légers moments tout les deux.

Mais si Salamandar et Phoenixia avaient dit la vérité, Alex étant leur compagnon, son but était-il à lui aussi d'allumer les phares pour sauver le monde? Il n'en savait rien mais au fond, il espérait que ce soit le cas, parce que Sofia commençait à se détruire sévèrement. Il ne réalisa le temps qui passait que quand son ami châtain l'interpella.

« Hé, Ivan, on peux parler toi et moi? J'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus que nous sur cette histoire et j'aimerai savoir quoi penser moi aussi.

-Bien sûr qu'on peux discuter, viens donc t'asseoir. Tu veux un peu de poulet qu'il reste de ce soir? A ce moment, Vlad comprit quelque chose.

-Ivan, tu es en train de me proposer TA portion de poulet? Tu ne l'as toujours pas mangée?

-Mais non, c'est pas ma portion! B-bien sûr que j'ai mangé ma portion de poulet...

-Menteur! S'emporta brusquement le bretteur de Vénus en se levant. C'est moi même qui ai fait le partage pour le repas de ce soir et il ne restait rien après partage. Moi, j'ai mangé tout ce que j'avais à manger, Garet, bah tu le connais, c'est pas lui qui ferait des restes. C'est donc soit toi soit Sofia. Et l'un dans l'autre, votre situation devient préoccupante! »

Ivan ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour répliquer mais il n'y avait rien à ajouter, son ami avait entièrement raison. Sofia ne mangeait pratiquement plus, lui même picorait moins qu'un oisillon. Pour l'occasion, il aurait aimé que le châtain soit moins observateur mais maintenant, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Si bien qu'il prit l'aile de poulet et mordit un grand coup dedans. Soudain, toute la saveur incroyable lui explosa en bouche. Apparemment il avait été cuisiné juste comme il l'aimait.

N'en pouvant plus, il dévora la chair de la volaille sans complexes, une telle saveur lui faisait tout oublier. Vlad sourit, il savait que le blond avait l'esprit trop plein pour se remplir la panse correctement mais il devait quand même manger à sa faim. Soudain, le teint de l'homme aux yeux améthystes vira au vert et il se leva brusquement pour aller vomir son maigre repas au pied d'un arbre.

Son estomac ne supportait plus rien depuis quelques jours, raison pour laquelle il ne mangeait que peu au final. Et ce soucis était du au fait qu'il était trop troublé pour manger correctement, faisant réagir violemment son organisme quand il s'essayait à se nourrir décemment. Le natif de Val ressentit une grande douleur dans son cœur. Jamais son ami n'avait semblé si faible, si las. Il ne pouvait plus rien avaler mais devait manger de plus en plus de nutriments, pour sa propre santé.

Résultat, il s'affaiblissait rapidement et ne tiendrait pas un mois supplémentaire. Et Sofia n'en tiendrait pas deux, elle non plus. Se rappelant soudain de l'histoire de la musique qu'il avait chanté l'autre fois, Vlad tenta de se souvenir de l'air et des paroles. Mais celles ci sortirent automatiquement de ses lèvres.

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam_, _Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

A l'entente de ces paroles, Ivan sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La voix de Vlad n'était pas très belle et ne collait pas vraiment à la musique mais il se sentait ému. Ce chant avait toujours sut apaiser ses tourments, le châtain le savait et avait fait exprès. Jamais on n'avait eu pareil attention pour lui, c'était une première dans sa vie. Il sanglota quelques secondes avant de continuer l'air avec son compagnon ainsi qu'inestimable et irremplaçable ami.

« Alors, tu vas mieux maintenant? Essaie de manger encore un peu et maintenant, raconte moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, d'accord? »

Ivan acquiesça avant de finir péniblement les restes de son poulet. Il se rinça la bouche avec l'eau de sa gourde et fit part de tout ses doutes à son premier ami. Il parla aussi de ses diverses observations et de ce que lui avait révélé Salamandar il y a plusieurs mois. Vlad ne l'interrompit à aucun moment, écoutant juste le sac du blond se vider et interpréter les informations qu'il recevait.

Tout d'un coup, il aurait aimé que finalement, le natif de Kalay ne lui dise rien du tout, s'enfoncer dans l'ignorance aurait été bien plus simple. Mais ces informations contredisaient tout ce en quoi il avait cru depuis le début. Et cela confortait les agissements actuels du groupe qu'ils pourchassaient.

De plus, cela relançait le débat le plus sensible, Alex. Comment fallait-il le considérer? Il était si mystérieux que rien n'était jamais sûr, avec lui. A ce stade, il était au même rang que l'Inéxorable.

Sensible car Garet digérait mal sa défaite face à lui de l'autre fois mais aussi du fait que Sofia était amoureuse de lui. Et cette idée ne ferait qu'augmenter le conflit entre eux deux. Le groupe se disloquait, inéluctablement. Pour l'occasion, il fut tenté de garder cela pour lui et après réflexion, c'était la meilleur chose à faire, pour leur salut à tous.

« Nous en parlerons à Pavel la prochaine fois que nous le verrons. Si allumer les phares restait leur priorité, il leur faudra aller à Contigo pour le phare de Jupiter. Alors allons-y, nous aussi, sans préciser à nos amis que nous avons une idée bien précise en tête, pour éviter de fâcher Garet et pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs à Sofia.

-Oui, je suis d'accord, inutile de leur raconter, confirma Ivan. Ah, et Vlad? Merci de m'avoir forcé à manger, je vais faire des efforts à partir de maintenant. »

A l'entente de ces mots, Vlad sourit à pleine dents et décida qu'il fallait qu'il aille s'occuper de Sofia pour qu'elle mange convenablement.

Le phare de Jupiter allait mettre un point final à la quête, s'ils arrivaient à rattraper Pavel. Qu'ils récupèrent l'étoile ou qu'ils se joignent à eux pour allumer le dernier Phare, la quête donnée s'achèverait au phare de Jupiter, s'ils arrivaient à parler au Brun.


	29. Chapter 29

**Celui là, c'est un pur délire que j'avais immaginé depuis un moment, Black Buttler Allias Kuroshitsuji à la sauce Golden sun. Les rôles :**

**Comte Ciel Phantomhive : Ivan Hammet**

**Sebastian le Majordome : Alex**

**Finnian, le jardinier : Cylia (Finnian est censé être un garçon mais son air est tellement féminin que le change ne modifie presque rien, même sa voix était aiguë.**

**May Linn l'aide ménagère : Sofia**

**Bardroy le chef cuisinier : Salamandar**

**Azzuro Venere : Lord Mc Coy**

**En espérant que cela ne vous gêne pas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (de nouveau, vu que ce chapitre est particulier)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 29**_

_**Golden Buttler**_

_**(Spécial)**_

Le manoir Hammet, une vaste demeure s'il en est. Son propriétaire n'avait que 15 ans mais était le plus grand producteur d'accessoires de mode de Weyard. Personne, hormis son proche entourage, ne connaissait son apparence. Ni ce qui se passait entre les murs du domaine.

Ivan Hammet était riche, incroyablement riche. Il avait même plus d'argent que le moindre monarque du monde. Mais son apparence était contradictoire avec la grandeur du personnage. Il était très petit, de la taille d'un jeune homme de douze ans approximativement. Des cheveux mi blonds couvraient un teint hâlé et un cache œil sur la droite. Il avait sa tenue noble mais il était impossible de le différencier à un noble ordinaire.

Il était cependant toujours accompagné d'un homme. Il était très grand, à l'opposé du blond. Une longue chevelure bleue, très élancé, il était beau et le savait. Mais lui n'en avait cure, il était aux ordres de son maître. Car il était le majordome de la maison Hammet. Il avait un autre secret qu'il partageait avec Ivan, qui le liait ad vitam eternam à lui. Jusqu'à la mort de son maître.

Le jour se levait, irradiant la chambre du comte Hammet. Comme tout les matins, son majordome le réveilla gentiment, lui servit du thé et fit monter son petit déjeuner. Il devait s'assurer de tout, et il le faisait à la perfection. Personne ne pouvait autant être apte à servir la maison Hammet en tant que majordome que lui. Et il avait du travail, beaucoup de travail. Sachant que ses quatre aides ménagers n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'incompétents, il y avait de quoi criser.

A peine le tour des divers employés de la maison fait dans la tête de l'homme aux cheveux bleus qu'une effroyable explosion se fit entendre. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient effrayés, juste agacés. Le maître cuisinier, Salamandar, avait tendance à... Carboniser tout ce qu'il préparait. Environ 95% de ce qu'il prépare finissait brûlé. Pour les 5% restants, ils n'étaient même pas comestibles à la base. Ca, c'était son passé de soldat qui ressortait, il était habitué à manger tout et n'importe quoi et cuisait tout à la grenade à l'époque. Mais il défendait très bien la demeure.

A peine le bruit de l'explosion fut achevé qu'un gigantesque fracas se fit entendre. Allons bon, cette fois ça ne pouvait être que Sofia, la maladresse incarnée cette femme. Une rumeur prétendrait que ce genre de femmes étaient appréciés, le Majordome ne voyait pas en quoi, lui même avait vaguement envies de la tuer. Mais tant qu'il n'en avait pas reçu l'ordre, il n'en avait pas le droit. Et puis elle savait très bien viser, juste qu'elle ne voyait rien de près, malgré le cadeau de son maître, une paire de lunettes aux verres épais comme des fonds de bouteille.

« Alex, va leur dire de faire moins de bruit, je suis en plein travail. Ordonna Ivan en se massant les tempes.

-Bien monsieur, je m'y mets de ce pas, » s'inclina le susnommé avant de se diriger élégamment vers la sortie.

En passant par le jardin, il eut une nouvelle vague de lassitude. Il était totalement ravagé. Qu'est ce que Cylia avait encore fait, cette fois? La jeune femme pleurait bruyamment en proliférant des excuses à tout va.

« Je suis désolée Alex! C'est juste que j'ai oublié que depuis l'autre fois, la pompe à désherbant était cassée! Et quand j'ai voulu détruire les mauvaises herbes après les avoir extraites, la pompe en a déversé plein sur le jardin! »

Sur le coup, le majordome soupira. Il n'aurait pu dire si son sentiment dominant était l'agacement ou l'admiration pour qu'elle ait oubliée un échec aussi humiliant en deux jours. Elle s'y connaissait en jardinage mais elle avait tendance à omettre ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait largement retenu.

Commençant à retourner voir Salamandar pour lui dire de cuire ses aliments plus traditionnellement, il vit son quatrième aide de ménage, monsieur Tanacka. Thélos Tanacka pour être exacte. Lui, il restait tranquille, buvant son thé à toute heure de la journée. En Seiza, sous une forme miniature en temps normal, il ne provoquait pas de catastrophe au moins. Et comme Alex n'avait pas envie de gérer 4 catastrophes en même temps, il ne lui demandait rien.

Enfin arrivé à la cuisine, il ne put empêcher une veine palpiter sous sa tempe, signe de son énervement. Toute la cuisine était brûlée, Salamandar bataillait avec un extincteur pour éteindre le feu de ses cheveux, commençant à tourner à l'affro. Et une fois qu'il eut finit et repérer le majordome, il commença à hurler en disant que son art ne pouvait s'exprimer autrement que par les explosions et qu'il était avant tout un artiste.

Plus d'une fois, Alex eut envie de lui rétorquer qu'en ce cas, cette demeure n'était pas faite pour cet art et qu'il devrait se limiter à un travail « non artistique » mais il savait que le chef cuisinier prenait cela très mal et n'avait aucune envie de lui infliger la correction de sa vie pour le moment. Il allait devoir se préparer à lui donner, cette correction, vu que la viande qu'il amenait coûtait quand même très cher. Sans parler de l'argent qu'il donnait à Cylia pour qu'elle aille acheter de nouvelles plantations depuis cette histoire de désherbant.

Il devait aussi constamment racheter des couverts à cause de la myopie de sa femme de ménage, Sofia. Elle cassait beaucoup les assiettes et les verres, mettait trop de produit pour la lessive, lisant trente doses de produit là où il en était écrit trois. Plus d'une fois, la maison fut envahie par de la mousse de produit de lessive.

« Jje suis dddésolée Alex! J'ai vvoulu attraper l'argenterie comme vous me l'avez demandé mais j'ai pperrrdu mon équilllibre! »

Non seulement elle était la reine de la maladresse mais en plus, elle eut le bon goût de tomber amoureuse du majordome, la situation devenait très complexe. Soupirant, Alex rattrapa Cylia pour lui dire de prendre aussi de l'argenterie et lui avança encore un peu plus d'argent pour ce faire. Au moins, Cylia ne casserait pas les couverts en chemin, c'était déjà ça de fait.

Mais il n'avait plus le temps, il était déjà quinze heures, il fallait récupérer la nouvelle canne de son maître, sir Hammet. C'est pourquoi il habilla rapidement son seigneur avec une tenue élégante, se changea aussi pour mettre une veste d'hivers et ils partirent ensemble pour le magasin. Le vendeur était assez gentil mais fit la remarque à ne pas faire.

« Je me demandais qui allait hériter de cette canne, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit un enfant qui... »

Alex ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, il prit l'instrument et plaça le bout juste entre les deux yeux du commerçant, juste assez loin pour pas le toucher. Il examina l'objet et commenta.

« C'est une canne magnifique, elle n'a aucune imperfection comme une bosse ou une écharde. Gardez la monnaie » Acheva-t-il en lançant une bourse pleine du double de ce que le vendeur aurait demandé pour son travail.

Le majordome donna la canne à Ivan qui, une fois en main, fit demi tour, vers son manoir, d'une manière très digne, comme son statut et sa classe le lui imposaient. Ils discutaient de cette commande ensemble.

« La trop grande force de Cylia est problématique, elle a cassée ma précédente canne...

-En effet monsieur. Bien que vous n'ayez point grandit, vous avez du vous en faire fabriquer une nouvelle »

Le comte Hammet ne répondit rien à cela, car il n'y avait rien à répondre mais il était énervé contre Alex, cela se sentait. Il avait horreur qu'on lui rappelle le fait qu'il soit petit et que sa croissance tardait à commencer. Sans parler de l'hypothèse qu'elle soit déjà finie. Il avait horreur d'être petit, surtout comparativement à son majordome qui dépassait allègrement le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Enfin, il fallait se dépêcher, il était l'heure de préparer le goûter de monsieur, et inutile de compter sur Salamandar pour ce faire.

Alors que Ivan dégustait le gâteau au chocolat et aux fruits fait par Alex pour le faire patienter, ce dernier s'attelait à la préparation de tout le repas, tandis que ses trois aides incompétents chassaient les souris dans la maison. En dix minutes, il avait tout finit et placé la table. Il était décidément un majordome très compétent, certains diraient qu'il triche en utilisant de la magie mais rien du tout, il n'était pas magicien, il était majordome, comme il répondait à ceux qui lui posaient la question.

Alors qu'il monta prévenir son maître, avec le Earl Grey pour le thé d'aujourd'hui, il vit que ce dernier avait disparu. La vitre avait été enfoncée.

« Seigneur, quel désastre! J'ai fait ce thé pour rien... »

Puis il découvrit une petite lettre cachetée du nom Mc Coy, la maison rivale à celle Hammet. Il tenait Ivan en otage et demandait la drogue que ce dernier leur avait volé. Au même moment, il entendit un coup de feu très loin et se renversa en arrière pour esquiver la balle. Il était l'heure d'aller chercher son maître, il devait avoir assez joué. Confiant ce qu'il avait préparé à Salamandar, Cylia et Sofia, disant qu'il fallait s'occuper de cela, il partit en prenant une rapière d'exposition au manoir.

Ivan, lui, avait été salement arrangé entre temps. Ligoté aux poignets et aux chevilles, il ne pouvait fuir ni se défendre. Et devant lui se tenait cet homme arrogant. Un trafiquant de drogue, comme il le lui avait révélé tantôt. Et alors qu'il allait lui donner un nouveau coup de fouet, le téléphone sonna. Aux bruits qu'émettait le haut-parleur, il y avait deux hommes, en voiture. Ils dirent qu'ils avaient échoués. Puis des cris retentirent, faisant comprendre immédiatement à Ivan ce qu'il en était, Alex était en route. Et son rival n'allait pas aimer du tout.

En effet, il parvint à passer outre le mur humain entourant le manoir. Puis, lorsque tout le monde braqua des pistolets ou des épées sur lui, il s'inclina respectueusement et se présenta, ce qui énerva tout le monde. Mais son art du combat était incroyable, il n'avait aucune blessure une fois que tout les gardes furent tués.

« Ouh làlà, je n'avance pas, 5 heures 30... »

Arrivé à la salle principale, des centaines de ces tueurs le prirent pour cible, vidant leur chargeur dans le vide, il esquivait tout. Et il envoyait les couverts en argent à proximité sur les tireur, les tuant sur le coup.

« Eh bien, les rats viennent à la chaine, je vais manquer de temps. 5 heures 34. »

Une fois que chaque tueur de la salle furent tués, Alex regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre à gousset, qui indiquait 5 heures 36. Il allait être en retard pour le diner, à ce rythme là. Heureusement pour lui, la salle où était retenu son maître se trouvait voisine à celle où il était. Puis il s'inclina devant le ravisseur en disant qu'il venait chercher son maître. Ce dernier tenta une dernière fois d'abattre Alex mais il attrapa chacune des balles qui fut tirée avant de la renvoyer à l'expéditeur. Puis il libéra Ivan et s'avança doucement vers le compte Hammet.

« Je vous demanderai aimablement de ne plus recommencer ce que vous venez de faire à monsieur, sinon je vous tuerai.

-Espèce... D'anormal! T'es un extra-terrestre, c'est ça?

-Moi? Pas du tout, je suis juste majordome. Pour être précis, je suis un diable de majordome.

Ivan se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve, il était vraiment étrange... Il se jura de ne plus se faire vomir avant d'aller dormir, ça avait un effet bizarre sur ses songes.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapitre 30**_

_**Une confidence au**_

_**Phare de Jupiter**_

Enfin, enfin le dernier phare, celui de Jupiter. Piers commençait à en avoir marre. Jamais il ne s'était aventuré si loin de sa terre natale, Lémuria. Et il préférait la mer à la terre ferme. Surtout que le plancher des vaches lui rappelait d'assez mauvais souvenirs, comme celui où il avait été enfermé par erreur en prison. Ou encore celui où les Kibombos avaient dérobés sa précieuse orbe noir pour leur rituel.

En même temps, il était content d'avoir rencontré Pavel, Lina, Cylia et Thélos. Ils étaient tous gentils avec lui et personne ne le voyait comme un pauvre Lémurian plus âgé que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, trop âgé pour combattre, ils le traitaient comme quelqu'un de vingt ans environ, cela lui faisait très plaisir. Mais il n'aimait pas parler de trop, chose que ses compagnons ne lui demandaient heureusement pas.

Il était de toute façon trop concentré pour voir si on lui demandait son attention. Pour la simple raison qu'il repensait aux deux qu'il avait vu avec Thélos. Ivan et Phyllis, comme ils s'étaient présentés. Leurs traits ressemblaient de manière dérangeante à Karstine et Agatio et leur intonation... Ils devaient appartenir au même clan de Mars, au nord. Cela voudrait dire qu'il y en aurait d'autres que Salamandar, Phoenixia, Karstine et Agatio qui auraient quittés les terres gelées?

Et vu leur armement, ils n'étaient cependant pas venus pour combattre, comme les quatre précédents. En chemise, sans la moindre lame sur eux, ils auraient du mal à combattre même une simple salamandre de braise. Alors pourquoi avait-il eu l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas les vaincre, même désarmés? C'était totalement incohérent.

« Hé, Piers? Ça fait deux minutes qu'on t'appelle, tu peux geler cette Flaque s'il te plait? »

A la voix de Pavel, le mystique de mercure se rudoya et s'exécuta. En un tournemain, voici une grande colonne de Glace sur laquelle il était aisé de sauter. Thélos dut cependant se faire aider par Lina à cause de l'âge avancé de son corps. A eux quatre, ils avaient un élément de chaque, ce qui signifiait qu'aucun obstacle ne pourrait les arrêter.

Au sommet, ils eurent une désagréable surprise, l'entrée était totalement bouchée par une pierre que même à 5, ils ne parvinrent pas à déplacer du moindre millimètre. Elle était soutenue par deux angelots apparemment Et en regardant les extrémités, Cylia remarqua deux statues d'archer pointés sur chacun des petits anges. La solution était toute tracée, il fallait transmettre de la psynergie aux archers pour faire s'envoler les petits anges et ainsi, ouvrir l'accès à l'orifice pour allumer le phare. En théorie, simple comme bonjour. Mais la pratique se révélait plus délicate.

Arrivé à la première porte, Pavel se pencha pour déchiffrer le patois ancien Proxien gravé sur la porte, probablement aussi fait par Morwin, comme pour le phare de Vénus. Si on ôtait le superflu, il était indiqué que seul un mystique de Vénus et un de Jupiter ensemble pourraient entrer, qu'au delà, tout les autres tomberaient dans les abysses. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient entrer. Cela tombait bien, ils avaient juste deux mystiques qui remplissaient les conditions.

Pavel et Cylia échangèrent un regard. Ils semblaient tout deux contents et perplexes. Ils n'avaient jamais été juste tout les deux, depuis le début et là, on les obligeait presque à être ensemble, sans personne pour les écouter. La jeune blonde rosissait légèrement, elle avait un peu peur de se retrouver en tête à tête avec son compagnon de Vénus depuis ce sauvetage au phare précédent. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle allait réagir avec lui.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la petite salle et repérèrent assez rapidement la porte. Mais elle était scellée par deux runes tracées par terre. Serait-ce le moyen d'éliminer tout les indésirables? En effet, la rune n'était pas assez grosse pour que deux personnes se tiennent ensemble sur une même rune. Et une fois qu'ils furent placés dessus, la porte derrière eux se ferma d'un coup sec et le sol se déroba. Mais les deux espaces en dessous d'eux tirent bon, grâce au glyphe.

Peu après, le sol se ré-matérialisa et la porte de devant s'ouvrit. Ils ne pouvaient plus qu'avancer, sans regarder à l'arrière. Il n'y avait aucune pierre piégée, aucune fissure laissant passer des traits mortels, ce long couloir était pour le moment sans danger, d'après l'examen poussé des deux, à coup de Vision et de tâtonnements hasardeux.

Elle tenta aussi de faire un tourbillon, comme pour Rochair, afin de voir si cela pourrait être utile. Encore une fois, rien ne se passa. Elle essaya même de lire les pensées de quelque chose qui aurait été camouflé, comme pour les ruines du phare de Babi. De nouveau, échec total, elle n'entendait que les pensées superficielles de Pavel qui l'encourageait mentalement.

Résignés, ils durent admettre que le couloir était sans danger. Soudain, quelque chose frappa le combattant d'émeraude. Il se concentra et incanta sa psynergie Giga-Séisme. Au début, rien ne se passa mais lorsque les secousses prirent de l'ampleur, certaines dalles se retournèrent.

« Bingo! S'exclama l'adepte terrestre avec un grand sourire. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait aussi qu'un mystique de Vénus soit présent pour arriver là haut. Comme c'est le phare de Jupiter, on ne pourrait pas penser que la psynergie de Vénus serait utile, pourtant juste les mystiques de Jupiter n'auraient pas pu continuer. Et au vu du sang sur ces dalles retournées, il doit y avoir un piège mortel en dessous. Nous devons donc marcher sur celles qui sont dans le bon sens! »

Son compagnon sourit, guère impressionnée par l'intelligence du brun tellement elle l'avait vu prendre des décisions incroyables. Mais là où elle commença à avoir peur, c'est pour aller sur les dalles dans le bon sens, il devait y en avoir dix ou quinze tout au plus, sur les quelques centaines de dalles au sol. Et le chemin était assez difficile d'accès. Comprenant que Pavel était le seul des deux qui pourrait être capable d'une pareille prouesse, et le laissa la porter sur son dos et s'accrocha doucement à son torse.

Tandis que son porteur faisait le trajet en plusieurs bonds, Cylia profitait de ce moment, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait si plaisir. Elle se sentait étrangement bien avec Pavel, aimait sentir leur corps en contact à travers les habits, voulait toujours passer ses petits doigts dans la longue chevelure couleur châtaigne sous ses yeux et sentait son cœur se déchirer quand elle savait qu'il tombait en dépression. Pourtant leur contact avait été tout récent. Et pas très propice à l'amitié non plus, elle s'était faite enlevée.

En tout cas, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir quand elle apprit que Pavel avait sauté à sa poursuite au phare de Vénus. Son était était critique et il n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir, jamais la jeune fille aux yeux verts n'aurait aussi peu dormi ni mangé que ces jours d'angoisse là. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on donne sa vie pour elle et s'il devait ne pas s'en sortir, elle ne pourrait plus vivre, tout simplement. Elle se serait sentit coupable qui que ce soit mais lui, c'était différent, c'était plus de la culpabilité...

« ''Surtout pas lui! Tout, sauf lui!'' C'est ce que je me disais, en veillant sur mon protecteur... Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu pleurer pendant son coma, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu tuer comme monstres pour le protéger en train de dormir... »

Alors qu'il la posait délicatement par terre, la mystique aux yeux verts se rudoya, elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir de l'amour, encore moins pour un de ses compagnons de voyage, sans compter le fait qu'elle, elle n'avait aucun charme et ne plaisait sûrement pas à Pavel comme lui, il lui plaisait. Donc, autant enterrer ces sentiments qui ne pourraient que les blesser tout les deux et vivre une belle amitié.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient ensemble le trajet, s'entre-aidant pour trouver les pièges, Pavel était lui aussi, pris à des songes. Son action au phare de vénus... Au final, il savait que sans la vague, ils seraient morts tout les deux mais il ne regrettait pas sa stupidité sur le moment. En effet, elle semblait s'être légèrement ouverte à lui. Mais elle gardait quand même une certaine distance qui lui faisait mal. Puis il repensa à une discussion qu'il avait eu par le passé avec son mentor.

_« Dis, Salamandar, pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Phoenixia que tu l'aimes plus que tout au monde? Vous vous faites de la peine tout les deux, et c'est purement inutile._

_-Tu comprendras quand tu aimeras quelqu'un comme j'aime Phoenixia. Je préfère une grande amitié plutôt qu'une relation, si relation il y a, basée sur la peur et l'angoisse. Et puis, je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer, alors que nous risquons tous de mourir. »_

Le brun soupira, Son maître avait eu raison à ce moment là. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la relation de confiance qu'il y avait entre Cylia et lui. De plus, il n'y avait absolument aucune chance que ce soit réciproque, vu comment leur rencontre s'était faite. Elle devait encore se méfier de lui, et semblait lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu la protéger de la chute au péril de sa vie. Depuis le début, leur relation était condamnée, c'était ainsi et pas autrement.

Ce qui changea la donne fut le fait qu'elle ne sauta pas assez loin et tomba dans un des pièges. Laissant de nouveau son instinct le guider, Pavel rattrapa la main de la jeune fille qui se balançait au dessus du vide. Très vite, il eut une vision d'horreur, c'était comme au phare de Vénus! Et cette fois, il n'y aurait aucune chance de survivre, pour aucun d'eux deux s'ils tombaient. De nouveau, elle lui dit de la lâcher et de continuer sans elle.

« Idiote! On va s'en sortir ensemble, comme l'autre fois, je le promets... Je vais réussir à te tirer de là, tu vas voir, je ne suis plus aussi faible qu'avant! »

Alors qu'elle allait lui dire d'abandonner, elle se sentit remonter, tout doucement. Jamais Pavel n'avait pu déployer autant de force auparavant, alors pourquoi maintenant? Pour... Elle? Serait-il possible qu'il veuille vraiment la sauver plus que tout au monde? A cette pensée, son cœur battit trois fois plus vite et plus fort que d'habitude. Mais d'une contorsion du poignet, elle parvint à attraper le bras de son partenaire pour raffermir la prise.

De son côté, Pavel était couvert de sueurs. Cette épreuve était plus terrible que tout ce qu'il avait subit par le passé, ses membres étaient en feu à cause de l'effort, il soufflait comme un buffle et suait ferme. En fait, il avait l'impression de mourir mais il ne put se résigner à abandonner. Car s'il la lâchait maintenant où si il n'arrivait pas à la remonter, il mourrait véritablement, et elle aussi. Il lui fallait tenir.

Au bout de dix minutes, il parvint à la hisser assez haut pour qu'elle l'aide pour la fin. Tout deux en sueur, ils étaient autant las l'un que l'autre. Et à ce moment, quelque chose se réveilla en même temps dans l'esprit des deux jeunes gens. Leurs lèvres se capturèrent à toute vitesse et ils s'abandonnaient à une étreinte d'une rare force. Apparemment, la peur de mourir avait décuplé leur amour et ils arrivaient au point de non retour, là où il fallait embrasser l'autre, à tout prix, pour éviter de se détruire soi même.

La fougue de sa partenaire surprit Pavel mais n'interrompit nullement ce moment de bonheur, même un Ouragan n'aurait pas pu les séparer en cette heure. Profiter, il fallait profiter. Peut être serait-ce leur seul baiser, ils ne pouvaient pas prédire mais en cet instant, ils voulaient juste imprimer profondément la sensation de l'autre en lui. Puis la fougue retomba mais pas la tendresse, ils se séparèrent légèrement pour mieux dire ces mots qui leur brûlaient les lèvres depuis le début.

Après tout, si Salamandar avait appris quelque chose à l'épéiste, c'était de profiter de la vie, qu'on ne savait jamais quand on allait mourir mais qu'il ne fallait pas que ça bloque, au contraire. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard puis ils se levèrent, il y avait un archer de pierre qui les attendait après tout.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapitre 31**_

_**Phare de Jupiter, Début**_

_**des emmerdes!**_

Garet hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. La mer ne lui faisait absolument pas du bien, il était un mystique de mars, que diable! Cette fois, ils approchaient de Contigo, la prochaine ville étape avant le troisième phare. D'ailleurs, il avait préféré ne pas en reparler. Au sein du groupe, l'histoire était devenue totalement angoissante. Ivan semblait retrouver un peu l'appétit mais mangeait toujours près de cent fois moins que ce qu'il devrait. Sofia ne lui adressait même plus la parole, à cause d'Alex et Vlad, son meilleur ami...

Au début, il avait pensé que si jamais quelqu'un partageait son point de vue, ce serait bien lui. Mais même lui semblait devenir froid avec le petit fils du maire de Val. Cette histoire prenait des proportions drastiques, il y avait largement de quoi être préoccupé. Même quelqu'un de Butor comme lui avait comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Pour l'instant, il ne devait pas perdre son objectif de vue, rattraper Pavel et les autres pour les empêcher à tout prix d'allumer le phare.

Ils ne pouvaient rester longtemps, ils avaient à faire et perdaient de précieuses secondes pour empêcher le méfait d'être accompli. Mais le temple d'Anémos passionna Ivan au point qu'il aurait été égoïste de l'en détourner. Ces gravures étaient en effet belle mais du diable le brun-roux n'y comprenait goutte. Mais très vite, Vlad et Sofia rejoignirent le blond pour la contemplation des peintures, si bien que le berseker tenta de s'y intéresser quand même un maximum.

« Je vous attendais. Cette voix, une voix qu'Ivan aurait reconnu entre mille, malgré qu'il ne l'ait que peu entendue.

-Maître Hamo... Que faites vous ici? Et pourquoi vous attendiez-nous?

-Je suis native de Contigo, Ivan. Comme toi, d'ailleurs. »

Et elle s'en alla sur cette affirmation qui avait perturbé tout le monde. Derrière elle, Ivan accusait le coup avec surprise. Même s'il se savait adopté par lord Hammet et Lady Layanna, il avait toujours cru être de Kalay. Au fond, son lieu de naissance ne changeait rien. Juste que Contigo et Kalay étaient éloignés et son maître lui avait certifié qu'ils l'avaient trouvé à la ville marchande. Alors qui et pourquoi on avait fait un voyage entre les deux ports pour lui? D'ailleurs, il avait du utiliser la psynergie ou marcher à pieds en prenant le bateau à deux reprises, Kalay ne pouvant relier Contigo.

Finalement, leur ami roux leur fit remarquer qu'il fallait aller au phare de Jupiter et fissa, sinon ça allait mal tourner. Sur ce point, tout le monde était d'accord. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau parce que Sofia avait entendu un bruit de dés. Depuis Tolbi, elle était devenue fan des jeux de dés, ce qui faisait soupirer ses trois compagnons. Apparemment, la religion de leur grande prêtresse n'interdisait pas les jeux de hasard. Si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent avec les bourses pleines d'argent. Son futur surnom serait « Lady la chance » à ce rythme là.

Après finalement pu argumenter contre la jeune Imilienne en disant qu'ils ne pourraient porter plus d'argent, ils parvinrent à lui faire lâcher le morceau. Elle soupira mais laissa sa nouvelle passion derrière elle. Derrière, les croupiers pleuraient leur caisse vidée par cette unique fille. Comment elle avait fait pour enchainer les « Parfaits »? Cela tenait plus de la main du diable que du miracle à ce stade.

Le phare de Jupiter était grand ouvert. Bien, ils n'avaient de toute façon pas la clé pour ouvrir les portes d'après feu leur ennemi, le bâton Chaman. Mais cela voulait dire que Pavel était déjà présent et que le temps leur était donc compté avant que le phare soit allumé. A la surprise générale des quatre adeptes, ils progressèrent trop facilement vers le sommet, cela ne pouvait être honnête. Il ne pouvait y avoir autre chose qu'un piège.

Pourtant, ils arrivèrent au sommet sans accroc, il n'y avait eu aucune énigme, très étrange pour le phare de Jupiter. Même les précédents, déjà visités, leurs avait toujours réservés des casses têtes ardus. Pourtant, Jupiter était connu pour être le plus malin et le plus énigmatique des éléments, le phare devrait être à son image, une succession de pièges très subtils qui nécessiterait l'aide collective pour trouver.

Premier constat, l'orifice habituel de l'étoile était bouchée par une énorme stèle. Second constat, ils ne pouvaient la déplacer, malgré la force herculéenne de Garet. Et dernier constat fut qu'un des deux anges portant la stèle fut piqué au derrière par un projectile psynergique venant de loin, vers l'est. A ce moment, l'ange de pierre scintilla et battit très faiblement des ailes pour soulever légèrement la dalle. Mais le trou n'était toujours pas accessible pour l'étoile.

De loin, Ivan aurait juré voir une crinière brune et une chevelure blonde. Serait-ce un effet de son imagination? Il ne put jamais l'affirmer mais il savait que Pavel était de toute façon lié à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Demi tour pour trouver un chemin qui leur aurait échapper, c'est ce que conclut tout le groupe. C'est là que commença le début de leurs gros problèmes.

Arrivés sur une plateforme déjà vue précédemment, ils ne se méfièrent pas. Grave erreur, le sol se déroba sous les pieds de tout le monde, sauf de Vlad qui avait réussit à passer à temps. L'enfant aux yeux d'améthystes parvint à bondir pour arriver du même côté que son ami châtain Les deux autres n'eurent pas cette chance. Heureusement, il y avait une petite plateforme sous eux où ils purent atterrir en sécurité.

Jusqu'à ce que un léger tremblement les secoue. Bénin, mais suffisant pour faire tomber Sofia qui ne survivrait pas cette fois. Mais dans élan d'héroïsme, Garet rattrapa son bras, la tira si violemment en arrière que leur position fut inversée et chuta. Cependant, sa puissance lui permit de se rattraper au bord mais apparemment, la dégringolade avait entrainé une force qui attira le roux contre le mur avec trop de violence. Il tenta de se protéger avec son bras libre. Il n'y eut qu'un Crac, ce qui permit à la femme aux cheveux bleus de comprendre qu'il s'en était rompu le bras.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le remonter car l'ossature du natif de Val était bien lourde. Il avait quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles mais c'étaient quand même bien trop pour la jeune femme. Et elle n'arrivait pas à avancer asses ses mains pour que le bras cassé du roux soit dans le champ d'action de sa magie. Sur le coup, elle désespéra de ne pas maîtriser la psynergie de lévitation comme celui qu'elle continuait d'aimer, malgré tout.

En haut, ce n'était pas mieux, Ivan et Vlad s'étaient retrouvés face à deux personnes qui leur faisait affreusement penser à Salamandar et Phoenixia, à tel point que c'était ridicule. La première semblait plus petite que la blonde létale mais portait une faux tout aussi peu amicale. Mais elle, elle était rousse, ce qui permettait d'affirmer que ce n'était pas Phoenixia, mais bien sa petite soeur, Karstine.

Le second semblait être tout en muscles. Avec une carrure pareille, il aurait fait jalouser Garet mais finalement, ça faisait trop gros pour être élégant. Un air bourru, de longs cheveux bleus, une longue cape et une épée bâtarde au fourreau, il était particulièrement imposant et avait provoqué moult disputes avec celui auquel il ressemblait, Salamandar, c'était Agatio.

Tout s'était passé en un éclair, cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Ca voudrait dire qu'ils auraient actionné le piège pour séparer Vlad et Ivan de Garet et Sofia afin de les tuer? En tout cas, le blondinet comprit que le combat serait inéluctable en voyant le colosse dégainer sa grosse arme. Lui avait déjà sa rapière en main et son compagnon avait saisit la puissante lame Gaia. La charge fut violente pour les deux adeptes, il furent éjectés assez loin mais aucun ne tomba, ils s'étaient rattrapés.

Alors qu'Agatio préparait une psynergie, semblait-il, encore que cette mélopée était inconnue d'Ivan et Vlad, le plus jeune des quatre adversare se dépêcha de lui envoyer son attaque choc dans le thorax, par précaution. Le but n'était pas d'affaiblir mais de décontenancer suffisamment pour empêcher l'usage psynergique. Et répliquer avec un sort autrement plus fort.

« Plasma Choc! »

La foudre frappa sauvagement les deux adeptes mais si l'une posa un genou par terre, le garçon était debout, riant à pleines dents.

« Désolé si je t'offense petit adepte de Jupiter mais j'ai récemment affronté un certain Warrax. A côté, ta psynergie est aussi efficace qu'une chiquenaude de fourmi »

Karstine parvint aussi à sourire, malgré la douleur irradiant ses membres. Le visage du jeune arrogant qui se décomposait valait tout les spectacles du monde, c'était évident. Mais elle ne put qu'esquiver de justesse l'odyssée de son compagnon qui lui entailla le bassin. Ils se regardèrent, hochèrent du chef et repartirent à l'assaut tout les deux. S'ils tenaient à mourir héroïquement, ils allaient être servis.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était le fait que sa psynergie soit entravée quand elle tenta une supernova. Contrairement à sa grande soeur, la rousse avait du mal à combattre autrement que par la psynergie et à ce moment là, elle enragea. Mais elle s'installa pour regarder Agatio les écraser.

Ce dernier repoussait en effet chaque assaut aisément. Il manquait de vitesse mais la taille de son arme palliait ce soucis. Puis il dut matérialiser une barrière rocheuse pour bloquer l'odyssée et le Plasma Choc fonçant vers lui. En tendant l'oreille, il entendait une mélopée curieuse, mais il n'y prêta pas attention sur le moment. Il était temps d'achever de lancer sa plus puissante technique, faisant trembler Prox.

« Dragon! »

Une soudaine odeur de Gaz enveloppait les deux combattants. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, un long serpent de feu pris Vlad dans sa gueule et l'éleva assez haut avant d'exploser. Même après la chute rude, il était vivant. Sacrément amoché mais néanmoins vivant. La surprise ouvrit sa garde une demi seconde, assez pour le mystique de l'air lance son invocation.

« ...J'invoque Procnès! »

Une tornade tomba sur Agatio et l'attira plus haut dans le ciel. Là, un oiseau majestueux le jaugeait de son regard d'ambre. Puis il ouvrit le bec d'où sortirent des projectiles psynergiques, une fois, deux fois, même trois fois. Ces flèches étaient de pure psynergie, elles perçaient la chair comme du coton.

Une fois lui aussi à terre, il tenait a peine sur ses jambes. Il allait se fait vaincre au prochain coup. Impossible, il ne pouvait échouer à vaincre deux gamins, lui qu'on surnommait le diable de Prox! Pourtant ils étaient tout deux armés, prêts à donner un ultime assaut.

Karstine ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Comme elle venait de récupérer ses pouvoirs, elle commença par souffler les deux aux cheveux jaunes par un simple Nova puis enchaina sur un supernova tout simplement dirigé vers Ivan qui ne se releva pas de l'attaque, il était vaincu.

« Ivan! Avait tout de suite réagit son ami.

-Ha! Perdre sa concentration, c'est perdre le combat! Meteor! » Hurla presque Agatio avec un air de démence peint sur sa face.

Et un rocher enflammé de la taille d'une maisonnée s'écrasa sur Vlad et le souffla. Le cboc avait été rude. Jamais il ne s'était souvenu ressentir pareil torture. Au final, il perdit totalement consistance. Mais il était bien vivant, ce qui agaçait les deux revanchards.

« Ecoute moi bien, morveux. T'es trop dangereux pour nos plans pour qu'on te laisse vivre en toute quiétude. En effet, tu t'es tellement bien défendu, sans mystiques de Mercure dans ton camp, que c'est en soi une preuve suffisante de ta force, alors meurs. »

* * *

**Eh oui, ça va très mal pour la bande à Vlad, Karstine et Agatio sont d'une lâchetée à toute épreuve. En espérant que ça ne vous gène pas que je poste en masse comme cela et que ça vous ait plu, je vous dis au chapitre 32 (ou avant, si vous avez des questions, je répondrai par MP, comme d'habitude)**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapitre 32**_

_**Retrouvailles**_

_**animées**_

Lina et Piers venaient juste d'activer le second ange, tout comme l'avaient fait Pavel et Cylia avant eux. Et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le sommet du phare, ils virent toute la scène, Agatio et Karstine piéger Garet et Sofia et le combat des deux autres commencer. Tous grincèrent des dents, jamais quelqu'un avec une once d'honneur n'aurait conçu un plan aussi lâche. Cette fois ci, il y allait y avoir des explications qui devraient avoir lieu. Il fallait se dépêcher, le duo de mystiques aux cheveux plus ou moins jaune ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment.

Le chemin en lui même aurait pu être court et dans ce cas, ils auraient arrêtés le combat avant son dénouement mais un être aux cheveux bleus leur barra la route. A ce moment, tous se mirent en garde. Si Alex prévoyait de se battre pour protéger ses acolytes, il n'y avait pas de soucis pour eux, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils prévoyaient de régler leurs conflits avec lui. Mais ce dernier ne se mettait même pas en garde, il ne semblait pas non plus vraiment les arrêter, il était juste... Dans le chemin.

« Tu allais sauver Vlad et ses amis, n'est-ce pas Pavel? Ce ton n'était plus froid et hautain comme à Champa, il était à nouveau le même qu'avant.

-Oui, et je m'en moque que tu vois cela d'un bon oeil, Alex, tu as perdu tout droit sur nos décisions en nous abandonnant à Idéjima. Cette fois, le brun avait un peu baissé sa garde mais montrait quand même qu'il n'hésiterait pas à attaquer, le cas échéant, même si la probabilité de le blesser, même à quatre contre un, frôlait le zéro absolu.

-Figure toi que je m'en étais douté. Mais ce n'est pas pour vous dissuader que je vous ai demandé cela, juste pour savoir. Car vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de soins d'un expert si vous alliez juste allumer le phare. »

Tous échangèrent un regard surpris. Il venait bien de parler de soins? En effet, Alex s'entoura soudain d'une puissante aura bleu et soliloqua l'incantation pour la psynergie de miracle. A ce moment, toute la lassitude des guerriers disparut totalement, c'étaient des soins de premier ordre, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais il ne guérissait même pas que la fatigue et les blessures, il leur rendait tout leurs pouvoirs, à tel point qu'ils étaient totalement frais, comme après une semaine de sommeil.

« Et voilà, j'ai terminé. Vous pouvez maintenant faire ce que vous avez à faire. »

Essayant de sentir un piège, ils s'inclinèrent tout quatre bien vite. Mais Thélos avait comprit, comprit que leurs deux amis communs rescapés des gorges de la mort de justesse, s'étaient présentés à lui. Le nombre de personne sachant que Salamandar et Phoenixia étaient vivants s'élevait maintenant au nombre de deux. Ce dernier lui envoya d'ailleurs un message télépathique qui confirma ses soupçons.

De loin, ils purent entendre une déflagration. Avec hâte, ils coururent là où le combat se déroulait et ne virent que sa conclusion.

« Ha! Perdre sa concentration, c'est perdre le combat! Meteor! »

Sous leurs yeux, celui qui s'était longtemps montré comme le plus grand génie des combats s'écroula, à bout. Mais Agatio aussi semblait grandement touché. D'un simple signe de tête, l'ancien et le brun se comprirent, il était temps de finir le travail commencé, comme ils disaient. En garde, Pavel avança sur l'ancien lieu de bataille.

Ivan était avachit contre le mur, avec un filet de bave et de sang coulant de sa bouche, Vlad, lui, était par terre, en dessous du Proxien qui levait son arme trop énorme pour être amicale Mais deux épées longues s'interposèrent, le guerrier d'émeraude et Piers semblaient en avoir décidés autrement. A leur vue, le colosse ne fit que grogner de frustration, son corps meurtrit ne lui permettait pas un deuxième round, d'autant plus que eux semblaient en pleine forme.

« Tu nous défie Pavel? Alors le sort de tes parents ne t'importe plus?

-Salamandar et Phoenixia tenaient mes parents sous leur coupe, toi tu n'as aucun droit sur ce qui va leur arriver, ni Karstine.

-Je vois... Annonça la guerrière rousse en essayant de garder son calme. Alors tu te retournes contre nous, tu veux arrêter ta quête?

-Jamais de la vie, répondit Piers pour lui. Mais nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur le sort de Vlad et ses compagnons. Pour vous le prouver, nous allons même aller au sommet phare de Jupiter tout les deux sur le champ tandis que nos autres amis sauvent Garet.

-Pff, faites ce que vous voulez pour Garet, cela ne nous regarde plus à ce stade. Mais n'oubliez pas de récupérer l'étoile de mars, cette fois ci. Et oui, c'est Alex qui nous a tout raconté. »

Les deux guerriers de Prox acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le sommet. Pavel regarda son ancien ami qui avait été vaincu. En un sens, cela lui faisait de la peine et il aurait bien voulu arriver plus tôt. Mais pas le temps de s'appesantir, il fallait chercher l'étoile de mars. Mais à sa grande surprise, Vlad la sortit carrément de sa tunique et la tendit à son vis-à-vis.

« Prends la... Pavel. Je ne sais pas... Quels sont tes motivations mais je sais... Que tu ne cherches pas à détruire le monde. Pas le Pavel... Que j'ai toujours connu... »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Vlad perdit conscience et arracha une grimace de détermination à la face du concerné par les paroles. Il lui devait des explications après le phare de Jupiter, au moins à lui. Il lui avait fait tout le temps confiance, c'était la moindre des choses. A peine partit que Thélos constata un autre problème. Les deux qui auraient été assez forts pour soulever Garet étaient allés au sommet, il ne restait que deux jeunes femmes et un vieillard.

Ce problème n'en fut pas un longtemps, deux guerriers apparurent au grand jour. Deux amis, deux ennemis, selon le point de vue mais toutes les personnes au phare les connaissaient. Alors que Thélos les salua respectueusement, Lina et Cylia s'écartèrent, ayant peur que ce soit un fantôme. Garet, lui, grinçait des dents en se demandant comment Salamandar et Phoenixia avaient survécus.

Ces deux derniers balayèrent la scène du regard, virent que aucun des deux n'étaient morts et décida de sauter rejoindre Sofia, il y avait un Mystique à tirer du vide après tout.

« Bonjour, jeune Sofia. A toi aussi, Gamin qui te tiens à un bras.

-T'as d'ailleurs de la chance que je pende à un bras, j'aurai pu arranger l'erreur, toi vivant! »

Salamandar se contenta de rire de l'effronterie, ce gamin était toujours aussi amusant. Alors qu'il lui attrapa le poignet, Garet persilla d'aller au diable mais se tut en constatant qu'il venait de le hisser sur la plateforme sans le moindre soucis. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé? Il n'y comprenait rien et ce n'est pas la suite qui l'aidera, loin de là. Le bleuté l'attrapa au col et l'envoya violemment vers ses amis. Violemment mais en toute sécurité. Puis il saisit Sofia avec délicatesse et rejoignit la plateforme où tout le monde était rassemblé.

Tandis que la soigneuse réparait le bras de son ami et qu'elle ranimait ses deux autres compagnons, Lina et Cylia inondaient Thélos de reproches de leur avoir caché le fait que les deux proxiens aient survécu. Et lorsque ce dernier précisa qu'Alex aussi avait récemment été mis au courant, elles virent rouge mais se dépêchèrent d'aller aider leur deux compagnons, en proie à deux assoiffés de vengeance idiote.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes suivirent une voie traditionnelle, le couple préféra accéder au sommet de la tour par les airs. D'ailleurs, ils arrivèrent avant le disciple brun et son ami. D'une demi seconde seulement, les voilà qui arrivaient devant un Agatio furax mais meurtri. Le sol ruisselait de sang et sans Karstine pour le soutenir, nul doute qu'il aurait été par terre.

« Pavel, tu es en retard! Dépêche toi d'allumer le phare.

-Ouais ouais, je suis au courant. » Rouspéta ce dernier.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et constata deux anges animés par la psynergie qui portaient une gigantesque stèle. Ladite stèle était celle couvrant la cavité tantôt pour tester la ruse de ceux qui escaladaient le phare. Le mystique de Vénus ne se fit pas attendre, prit la petite perle et la jeta au fond du phare. Au début, rien ne se passa, même pas les tremblements auxquels ils étaient tous accoutumés, puis une lumière se forma au dessus de l'antre de l'étoile, une lumière violette, belle.

Piers ne fit aucune remarque mais il était impressionné. Cette lumière irradiait la puissance, le pouvoir. Mais aussi le calme, la douceur et la violence comme l'était la psynergie de Jupiter. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle et il pouvait sentir, petit à petit, son propre pouvoir fluctuer, grâce à la relation symbiotique qu'il existait entre Jupiter et Mercure.

Cependant, il ne comprit que trop tard que la beauté du lieu coupait le souffle de Pavel au sens propre du terme. Lui était chancelant, il ne tenait qu'à peine sur ses jambes. Le lémurian comprit vite ce qu'il avait à faire et s'apprêtait à déverser son pouvoir pour aider son ami quand Agatio le frappa d'un terrible coup du coude, prenant les deux autres adeptes par surprise.

La seconde d'avant, il était mourant et là, le défunt en devenir semblait bien vivant. Pourtant il était de Mars, Jupiter n'aurait du avoir aucun effet sur lui.

« Surpris, bande de cloportes? Bah moi aussi. Apparemment, Alex ne nous avait pas abandonné, il nous a soigné quand nous l'avons croisé en chemin, mais a refusé de vous achever avec nous. Ça nous fera que plus de distraction. »

A ce moment, l'adepte de Mercure sentit ses oreilles siffler. Agatio avait aussi profité de la force de l'attaque pour faire sauter l'étoile de mars de la poche du natif de Val et la faisait rouler entre ses doigts à ce moment. Une telle lâcheté n'était pas digne d'un guerrier, elle était digne des bêtes. A Lémuria, l'honneur et la vertu primaient, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il soit dégouté de ses deux adversaires.

« Immondes mécréants. Votre bassesse n'a donc aucune limite?

-Epargne nous ta salive, bientôt tu ne pourras plus parler du tout, je vais te tuer après tout. Répondit le colosse.

-Vous avez fait une erreur dans vos calculs, répondit Piers, au bord de la crise de colère. Je suis un adepte de Mercure et grâce à ma relation à la psynergie de jupiter, je peux me servir de mes pleins pouvoirs sans me fatiguer. Préparez vous, Manants! »

Alors que chacun augmentait sa puissance au paroxysme, deux personnes s'avancèrent, la première applaudissant presque ironiquement. Une fois qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant les quatre autres adversaires, chacun les reconnurent. Et tous réagirent différemment. Les yeux de Pavel doublèrent de volume, ceux du Proxien s'injectèrent de sang, Karstine s'avachit, marmonnant comme une prière et Piers montrait une surprise.

« Vous... C'est impossible que vous soyez... Commença le jeune brun, trop choqué pour faire une analyse posée de la situation.

-Ivan, Phyllis! »

Tous se tournèrent vers le Lémurian et le regardèrent comme s'il avait dit que deux plus deux faisaient cinq. Lui même ne comprit pas les réactions de chacun. Pourtant, ils s'appelaient bien ainsi, d'après eux, alors pourquoi cette tête?

A ce moment, les deux amoureux éclatèrent de rire. Évidemment, Salamandar et Phoenixia savaient d'où cela venait mais les réactions des personnes alentours étaient délicieuses. Pavel dut se hisser aux oreilles de son partenaire pour lui murmurer qu'en fait, ces deux noms ne devaient être que des pseudonymes, que c'étaient eux les précédents Proxiens qui veillaient sur eux.

« Trèves de Bavardage, annonça Salamandar en levant sa main droite à hauteur du visage, nous aurons le temps d'en parler plus tard. Puis il se tourna vers le colosse avant de continuer. Salut Agatio, ça faisait une Paye. Alors tu veux allumer toi même le dernier phare? Ton plan est pas mal mais comporte une erreur fatale.

-Ah ouais, Mandy? Et c'est laquelle, j'te pris? Ledit démon tentait de garder son calme mais l'assurance de son interlocuteur l'agaçait.

-Simple. Tu n'aurais jamais du t'en prendre à mon apprentis bien aimé, maintenant je me vois dans l'obligation de te tuer. Rien de personnel, c'est juste que ta tronche ne m'en reviens pas. »

A chaque mot, il sortait un peu plus sa lame gelée, et pour la fin de sa seconde phrase, il se mit en garde. L'autre n'avait même pas attendu son feu vert pour agir, il était prêt à bondir. L'heure était au combat, il était temps de régler le vieux conflit entre les deux guerriers les plus puissants de Prox.

* * *

**Et voilà, une vieille rivalité va prendre fin ici, un combat qui durera peut être deux chapitres, même si la conclusion aura déjà été faite à la fin du premier. M'enfin, à la prochaine. Peut être demain.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonsoir. Franchement, j'ai un peu honte... J'ai passé bien trop de temps sur un jeu qu'un ami m'a prêtté, à tel point que j'en avais perdu ma motivation Golden sun J'ai retrouvé l'envie de continuer "la flamme de Prox" que récemment, en repensant à la fidélité de DarkPearl sur cette fiction et à celle de Eldar Melda en général. Pourtant, j'ai pas sû profiter de mon temps de repos pour faire un grand combat comme je l'annonçais... Enfin, en espérant que ça vous plaise quand même, bonne lecture à tout ceux qui liront ces lignes.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 33**_

_**Salamandre VS Démon**_

_**Le conflit de toute une vie**_

Lorsque les gens entraient dans un lieu tendu, ils le ressentaient tout de suite. De même, il était aisé de deviner l'épicentre de la tension. C'est exactement ce qui arriva à Lina et Cylia, alors qu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du combat.

Salamandar et Agatio se toisaient hautainement. Tournant tout deux sur un cercle imaginaire, chacun semblait tester la vigilance de l'autre, cherchant la moindre faille à exploiter. Finalement, ils attaquèrent en même temps d'une ruée à l'épée. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent et crépitèrent un instant avant qu'une des deux repousse l'autre sous l'assaut. La force du colosse était gigantesque, son adversaire ne put que se réceptionner maladroitement. Et Vlad avait combattu ce type avec Karstine?

« Alors, mon grand, une chiquenaude comme ça à suffit pour te faire perdre l'équilibre?

-Peut être qu'en force brut, je suis battu pour l'instant mais dans le reste, tu n'as aucune chance. »

Saisissant sa lame de glace à deux mains, le plus frêle se releva et chargea en espérant être assez vif. Alors que la gigantesque lame couleur obsidienne de son ennemi fonça vers lui, Salamandar parvint à se jeter par terre pour l'esquiver et profita de l'élan pour lui asséner un terrible coup aux tibias, envoyant son adversaire par terre.

Se relevant difficilement, chacun dévisagea l'autre pour l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et ils refondirent l'un sur l'autre. Mais cette fois, aucun des deux ne passa la garde de l'autre, d'énormes colonnes de lave et un météore en fusion les tenant chacun en respect. L'air devint irrespirable tellement il était chaud, les spectateurs durent se reculer encore un peu pour pas être happés par ces flammes démoniaques.

Les coups pleuvaient depuis une dizaine de minutes, personne n'aurait pu dire qui avait la tête. D'un côté, Salamandar enchaînait les estafilades avec facilité sans parvenir à placer un coup décisif, de l'autre, les assauts d'Agatio, pour peu nombreux qu'ils soient, étaient autrement plus destructeurs. Chaque coup cassait au moins un os à son adversaire. Pourtant aucun des deux n'abandonnait, alors que l'un pissait le sang et l'autre avait un bras cassé et trois côtes réduites en purée.

« Dragon!

-Incinération! »

Les deux techniques passèrent outre l'autre et s'écrasèrent un peu partout. Conscient du risque qu'il faisait prendre à ses alliés, Salamandar commença une métamorphose en dragon pour la première fois. Mais elle n'était que partielle, il n'avait besoin que des ailes pour emmener son ennemi plus loin. Il avait cependant peur pour son armure. Avec logique, soit les membres étrangers resteraient coincés à l'intérieur de la coque, soit celle ci se briserait sous la pression.

A sa grande surprise, tout se passa sans accroc, des ailes trouvèrent une fente pour s'épanouir, une fente que le Proxien n'avait même jamais remarqué. Tandis que Agatio, qui voulut l'imiter, devinant ses intentions, fit voler ses protections en miettes, révélant un torse aux formes en béton armé. Par précaution, il fit quand même apparaître les écailles sur son buste pour le protéger.

Chacun des deux ennemis se baissa légèrement pour se donner une impulsion et décolla. En l'air, chacun des impacts étaient multipliés. Les coups de pieds de Salamandar éjectaient son ennemi tandis que ce dernier envoyait bouler sa cible à chaque assaut.

« A ces ailes, je devine que tu es enfin devenu un adulte, _MANDY_! Seuls les vrais proxiens pouvaient se transformer en dragon, même partiellement. Laisse moi deviner, c'est Phoenixia que tu t'es enfilé? Si elle a couchée avec toi, je suis sûr de pouvoir l'avoir pour moi cette n-Bouaaghh! »

Il ne put achever sa phrase que son adversaire avait activé son éveil maximal et lui avait donner un terrible coup de pommeau dans le plexus. Sous l'impact, les yeux d'Agatio roulèrent une bonne dizaine de fois dans leurs orbites avant de s'écraser misérablement par terre. De loin, la force de Salamandar était aussi méphitique que pouvait l'être celle du seigneur du mal. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, des crocs acérés sortaient de sa bouche.

La haine irradiait tout l'être de la salamandre. Jamais il n'avait haï quelqu'un à un tel point. Jamais son envie de tuer son adversaire n'avait surpassé son envie de combat jusque là. Mais cet homme le rendait fou, de rage, d'envie meurtrière.

« Sale merde... Tu peux m'insulter, me cracher dessus même me molester mais je ne supporte pas qu'un pachyderme comme toi dise du mal de Phoenixia. Redis des moqueries d'elle une seule fois, et je te promets que je te tue tout doucement. Je te briserai tes os un à un et t'empêcherai de t'évanouir, que tu ressentes bien la douleur! »

De son côté, Agatio n'avait jamais vu un tel stade de métamorphose. Jamais un dragon n'avait eu autant de dents, du moins, pas à sa connaissance. Il avait près du triple du nombre normal, et ils étaient moitié plus longs que des crocs standards. Bref, le genre de dents qu'on aimerait pas du tout avoir dans le bras.

Et lorsqu'il se concentra pour rassembler ses pouvoirs en un coup final, Salamandar était passé derrière lui. Plus vif qu'auparavant, il semblait presque aussi rapide que le gamin blond qu'il avait affronté là haut. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire ouf, le colosse constata avec une colère non feinte que son bras gauche venait d'être sectionné. Il ne ressentais même pas la douleur de cette perte, seul la rage irradiait ses membres. Le fait de voir l'épée de Salamandar rengainée ne l'aida pas à se calmer.

Non seulement il lui arrachait un bras mais en plus, il semblait avoir finit le combat, comme si le guerrier de prox était déjà mort.

« Te fous pas de moi! Un morveux tout juste sortit de l'œuf comme toi ne peux me vaincre, je suis le seigneur du feu, le...

-Botte numéro un: Lame de froid, Lame d'effroi. »

Avant même qu'il n'ait finit sa phrase, chacune des plaies que le guerrier à l'épée de glace avait infligé à son opposant cristallisa, comme si l'air s'était considérablement refroidit d'un coup. Et l'épaule tranchée fut recouverte par une épaisse couche de gel. Il tremblait de froid, sentait ses sens s'engourdir et son corps s'alourdir et pas uniquement à cause de la glace.

« Samovar, en place pour la botte deux! »

Le djiin sortit du corps de son maître pour prendre, encore une fois, son apparence. Arme en main, de part et d'autre de l'ennemi, ils incantèrent en même temps.

« Botte deux...

-... Croix gelée! »

Puis ils fondirent, chacun assénant un coup d'épée dans la diagonale pour se retrouver à l'opposée de tout à l'heure. Au début, pendant un quart de seconde, il ne se passa rien d'autre qu'une plaie de la chair. Puis, là où les deux armes étaient passés, d'énormes pieux de glace se matérialisèrent, enfermant le guerrier dans ces glaces. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Maintenant que le guerrier de mars ne pouvait plus bouger, ils s'élevèrent et incantèrent un aria complet pour la première fois en combat.

« Oh puissants, Oh très hauts! Les flammes de vérités, le feu d'Odin, la colère ardente cherchent à montrer la suprématie de la chaleur. Sois témoin de mon pouvoir, contemple ma volonté, jauge ma détermination et si tu m'en juge digne, donne moi ta force absolu, maître de toute flamme de forge, Hephaistos! A moi la puissance de mars, Incinération! »

Une lueur brilla dans leur main, une lueur qui était rougeoyante, comme les braises. Puis une boule de feu sortit des mains des deux Salamandar, et une autre, et une autre. Très vite, ce fut une pluie infinie d'orbes de flammes de la taille d'un dragon proxien qui se déversa par terre, désintégrant la glace, creusant des cratères, changeant la topographie de la région. Le spectacle était semblable à une pluie de météores, de quoi faire fuir les simples passants.

En dessous, il n'y avait plus rien, à part un amas de cendres, probablement le corps d'Agatio. En effet, son aura était nulle part, cela voulait dire qu'il était mort, ou alors qu'il avait réussit à s'enfuir et à cacher son aura mais c'était peu probable, sa force empestait à des kilomètres à la ronde et il n'avait jamais appris à contenir son plein pouvoir.

Son corps fut prit de tremblements, il était las. La puissance extrême de l'aria devait être en cause, jamais il n'avait vu une attaque de cette ampleur, hormis les chimères des Djinns et l'attaque de cette homme en blanc, si étrange. Mais, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'auraient pas juste fait des cratères, ils auraient pu réduire en cendre cette partie de l'île. Trop fatigué pour se maintenir en l'air, il chuta. Avec sa hauteur et ses plaies, il allait mourir en s'écrasant par terre, un comble pour lui qui avait échappé tant de fois à la mort de peu. Mais cette fois, à moins d'une aide divine, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Seulement voilà, il semblerait que les dieux se furent attachés à lui, ou plutôt un « dieu », nommé Alex. En effet, ce dernier utilisa sa lévitation pour réceptionner le guerrier de Mars et ainsi lui sauver la vie. Salamandar avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé cependant il était tellement persuadé qu'il allait mourir juste avant, sauf par aide divine, qu'il s'amusa de la situation.

-Ah bah tiens, moi qui voyais Dieu comme étant quelqu'un de barbu, de grand, fort et avec une toge, Je peux affirmer sans me tromper que la religion Proxienne a tout faux depuis le début.

-Parce que maintenant, tu me vois comme dieu Salamandar? Bah fait comme tu veux, ça ne me gène pas. »

Et les deux amis rirent, comment ils n'avaient jamais rit, comme s'ils avaient été libéré d'un poids énorme à la mort d'Agatio. Ce fou rire dura jusqu'à ce que le mystique de Saturne parvienne à le hisser sur le sommet du phare de Jupiter, où tous étaient présents, dans une ambiance tendue. Et l'arrivée des deux mystiques principalement intéressés n'arrangea rien, Garet bondit « achever le travail commencé » avant de se faire intercepter par Pavel, doué d'une rage de protéger son ami. Très vite, plus par principe que par vraie envie de combattre, Sofia et Cylia rejoignirent la mêlée, l'une pour protéger celui qu'elle aimait, l'autre pour protéger son ami.

Seulement elle fut arrêtée aussi vite qu'elle n'avait commencé, Alex enferma les belligérants dans des bulles ne pouvant s'ouvrir que par sa volonté, une sphère aqueuse d'emprisonnement. Il semblait lui aussi atteindre ses limites, son visage commençait à se creuser de fatigue, mais il ne pouvait permettre au combat de perdurer.

« Aucun de nous n'est en état de combattre, il serait donc plus sage de faire une trêve. Surtout que trois d'entre nous ont perdus leur esprit combattif et qu'un autre ne souhaite pas se battre pour des choses si futiles. Annonça Alex, sans rompre ses prisons.

-Il a raison, répondit Ivan lucidement. D'autant que je pense qu'ils... Ont des choses à dire.

-Le fait est que le phare de jupiter n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en discuter l'esprit posé. Retournons à Contigo, nous vous y attendrons, ne vous défilez pas, » éructa le mystique de Vénus libre et il se dirigea vers une des plateformes aux extrémités du phare qui descendit, comme un ascenseur.

Salamandar rigola, comme s'il était en état d'échapper aux quatre mystiques, sérieusement. Puis, inexorablement, il tomba sur le sol dur du phare et sombra dans l'inconscience.


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour/Bonsoir. Oui oui, j'ai du toupet. Poster un chapitre avec une fin bâclée (de mon point de vue) après tant d'absence, ce n'est pas digne. Mais que voulez vous, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses entre temps : Mon roman, de petites pannes d'inspi, de nouveaux jeux très prenants, le bac à réviser, bref, je doute que ça vous intéresse mais voilà ^^"**

**Sur ce, comme d'habitude, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 34**_

_**Où deux ne font**_

_**plus qu'un.**_

Le proxien se réveilla dans un lit douillet. Il semblerait que ses compagnons de route aient réussit à trainer sa grande carcasse jusqu'à la ville de Contigo. En effet, cette odeur de curry, c'était la spécialité de son auberge. Rien que d'y penser, il avait l'eau à la bouche, à tel point qu'il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte des deux personnes à son chevet, deux personnes aux cheveux bleus, une fille et un garçon, Piers et Sofia.

En voyant qu'il était réveillé, ils soufflèrent un peu en cessant de faire les soins intensifs. Chacun d'eux semblait à bout, ils devaient avoir eu du travail avec tout les soins à prodiguer sur les deux groupes, sachant que Alex avait été trop fatigué pour aider, qu'il avait aussi dormi tout le temps.

« Enfin réveillé, « Ivan » Sourit doucement Piers, ce qui arracha une grimace de surprise à Sofia, pliant à nouveau l'être bleu de rire.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps au juste? Une semaine, j'ai l'impression.

-Une semaine et demi pour être précis, corrigea la jeune prêtresse. Et vu l'état de ton corps, j'aurai juré que tu aurais du te reposer au moins le double. Il faut croire que tu as une constitution de titan. Même Vlad et Garet ne récupéraient pas aussi vite.

-Bah, je m'en plains pas, ça me permettra d'avancer dans mes explications et de ne pas faire trainer l'affaire, le temps joue contre nous, hélàs. »

Ils ne purent discuter plus, une jeune femme aux cheveux jaune entra en trombe, avant de frapper impitoyablement le crâne de son amant. Elle semblait à la fois en colère et soulagée

« Eh ben mon grand, je te croyais plus puissant, t'aurais du gagner plus facilement contre ce balourd. Du moins, si t'es aussi fort que tu le dis.

-Oh eh, j'étais encore en convalescence à cause de Démétrios! J'ai failli y passer à ce moment là.

-N'empêche, tu disais pouvoir le vaincre en dormant, vantardises. »

Les deux soigneurs s'étaient un peu reculés pour leur laisser de l'intimité et quand ils les virent s'embrasser avec fougue, ils quittèrent immédiatement la pièce. A peine la porte fermé que des petits gémissements peu orthodoxes passant la porte les décidèrent à s'éloigner de la chambre d'un étage et de prévenir les autres de les laisser tranquille.

Ils descendirent eux aussi une heure plus tard, couverts d'eau. Dans le hall, tout les compagnons étaient rouge sauf Alex qui riait au éclats et Garet qui grognait.

« On a manqué un épisode? Demanda le mystique de mars venant d'arriver.

-T'aurais eu du mal à le manquer, cet épisode, t'étais au premier rang! Lança le mystique de saturne entre deux éclats.

-Ouais, à propos, enchaina Garet, ne partageant pas vraiment la bonne humeur de son confrère mystique, Vous feriez mieux de baisser le volume de quelques décibels. Vous pouvez coucher où vous voulez mais c'est affreusement bruyant. Alors veuillez ne pas faire profiter toute l'auberge de vos ébats, ça serait sympa.

-Ah, vous parlez de ça... Réagit la jeune femme intéressée, nullement gênée de hurler son plaisir. Ouais ouais, on fera plus attention la prochaine fois.

-Enfin, je pense pas que nous soyons ici pour parler de jambes en l'air donc revenons au sujet au cœur de la discussion aujourd'hui : Les phares. Enchaina Salamandar, permettant plus ou moins à chacun de retrouver son sang froid.

-Y vois-tu un soucis à ce que je raconte tout, mon cher Salamandar? Intervint Thélos, prétextant que son statut de « victime » et de scientifique mettait la véracité de ses paroles plus dures à contester.

-Nan, aucun. Alors allez y, maître Thélos, et n'omettez rien. »

Et il se lança dans un étalage de ses recherches sur l'alchimie, montrant la vérité sous un angle plus qu'intéressant. En fait, même Salamandar, pas très fans de discours scientifiques en temps normal, n'en perdait pas une miette. Il savait que le monde s'amenuisait mais pas que certains pays avaient commencés à disparaître, comme Lémuria qui s'effaçait dans le temps et les autres grandes nations, toutes éteintes aujourd'hui. Et il ne savait pas non plus qu'au sud, les chutes de Gaïa étaient un spectacle apprécié de tous.

Plus d'une fois, Garet voulut interrompre le vieux sage mais un regard dissuasif de ses trois amis en même temps le calmaient, il allait pas remettre leur amitié en danger pour une broutille pareille. Tout y passa, notamment la liste des divers éléments demandant un apport conséquent et perpétuel en Psynergie, apport qu'ils puisent dans les réserves du Golden sun, ayant illuminé les astres près de mille ans auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui, les réserves étaient presque vides et le monde se digérait lui même, provoquant sa perte.

Ivan hochait doucement du chef. Sans entrer à ce point dans les détails, Salamandar lui avait dit exactement la même chose il y a des mois. Et les donnés qu'apportaient Thélos étaient irréfutables, tout coïncidait, a tel point que ça ne pouvait être que la vérité. Une vérité gênante mais la vérité quand même. Mais il restait une zone d'ombre assez vaste : si garder les phares éteints provoquait la fin du monde, pourquoi l'Inexorable les avait conduit à empêcher qu'ils furent allumés? Même dans son village, il avait entendu la légende de cet être mystique.

Il était le protecteur des humains et agissait toujours pour les protéger. Mais ses dernières actions étaient trop... Mystérieuses. Un sorte de pari? Mettant Weyard en jeu? Où peut-être savait-il tout cela et leur avait imposé un test cruel. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, pour quel dessin les tester? Quel sens à tout cela? Plus il réfléchissait, moins il comprenait et plus l'être divin semblait trouble, comme s'il manquait une seule pièce du puzzle, une toute petite pièce mais qui expliquait toutes les autres. Pour le moment, il se basait sur le fait que ce n'était qu'une légende.

« Thélos, tu me déçois... Mettre sur pied une théorie si farfelue... Les étoiles ne peuvent qu'apporter la destruction, c'est toi même qui nous l'a dit! Garet s'était levé sans prévenir personne en hurlant son désespoir contre le vieux sage.

-Je suis navré Garet mais je ne dis que la pure vérité. Le monde se meurt et...

-Conneries! Tout un ramassis de conneries! C'est contre la parole de l'Inexorable que tu te dresses! Comment peux tu savoir quelque chose que même lui ignore, hein?

-Il doit avoir ses raisons, mais il le savait, je le sentais. Il savait tout cela et...

-Arrête, Thélos! Tu te fous vraiment de nous, c'est de l'Inexorable qu'on parle! Tu m'as dit toi même qu'il protégeait le monde, et là il nous aurait caché une telle information?

-Garet... Murmura l'érudit, un air légèrement compatissant, il savait qu'il n'était pas méchant, juste perdu de voir toutes ses croyances brisées.

-Putain, mais exprimez vous, mes amis! Vlad, il nous a sauvé la vie au mont Alfa! Ivan, Sans lui, Val, Vault et tout leurs habitants auraient été emportés par la lave! »

Personne n'avait envie de rire, plus de soupirer. Le bersek ressassait les mêmes arguments pour se prouver « irréfutablement » qu'il avait raison. Au fond, chacun le comprenaient mais se voiler la face ne faisait pas avancer les affaires.

« Ils ont raison, Garet, tu devrais les écouter. »

Cette voix fit sursauter tout le monde, ils ne s'y attendaient pas, mais alors absolument pas, à ça. Chacun l'avait déjà vu une fois mais son aura psynergique était si nébuleuse qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à la sentir, même juste à côté d'elle. De longs cheveux attachés en un chignon particulier, Maître Hamo n'était pas particulièrement imposante, mais elle inspirait le respect.

« Madame Hamo,vous confirmez donc les dires de Thélos? Que l'Inexorable est maléfique? Garet n'osait pas contredire la mystique de jupiter mais il avait toujours du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

-Pas maléfique, Garet. Sa logique est mystérieuse, même pour moi. Mais il protège le monde à sa façon, corrigea la shaman.

-Ca commence à m'énerver! Si ils ont raisons, allumer le monde le protégerait du déclin! Et donc l'Inexorable n'est pas protecteur vu qu'il veux empêcher ça!

-Ton mode de vision est étriqué, jeune homme. Il a toujours œuvré pour le bien du monde. Mais allumer les phares élémentaires ou les garder éteins, cela revient au même. L'Inexorable ne souhaite peut être que garder le monde en vie le plus possible.

-Dans la logique où les phares allumés entrainent de terribles guerres de pouvoir, le monde connaîtrait une fin immédiate. Mais les garder éteints est tout aussi cruel. Et plus long, » acheva le plus jeune des garçons dans la salle.

Hamo approuva les dires d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre ses explications théoriques et d'ajouter qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Qu'ensemble, ils pouvaient allumer le phare et sauver le monde, seulement si les deux groupes ne faisaient qu'un, car une force plus terrible que tout allait les empêcher d'allumer le phare. Face aux dire de Hamo et Thélos, même Garet dut s'incliner. En effet, tout se tenait et persister à dire que c'était des conneries, c'était se borner inutilement.

Cependant, pour cette dernière quête, ni Salamandar, ni Phoenixia, ni Karstine, ni Alex ne pouvaient les accompagner. Ils devaient partir à 9, ou ils ne parviendraient pas à repérer le phare de Mars et à le gravir à temps. Une branche de l'avenir envoyait tout le monde au phare et ils mourraient en tombant dans les chûtes de Gaia.

D'abord sceptique, les quatre nommés décidèrent d'agir avec prudence. Les prophéties étaient toujours mystérieuses et le destin capricieux, autant ne pas risquer la vie de chacun par goût du jeu. Pavel et Lina soupirèrent légèrement, parce qu'à peine ils découvraient leurs amis bel et bien vivants, ils devaient déjà se redire au revoir. D'ailleurs cela fit rire Salamandar. Avant, ils restaient le couteau sous la gorge et aujourd'hui, les deux frères et sœurs ne voulaient plus les quitter.

Et alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, le Proxien remarqua l'arme gigantesque dans le dos de son paire. Ce n'était plus la hache qu'il avait tant de fois affronté, c'était une épée longue. Si longue qu'elle faisait en fait la taille de son porteur. Et les motifs sur la garde... il ne connaissait qu'une seule arme comme celle là.

« Euh, Garet... T'as trouvé cette épée où?

-Ca? Ah bah on l'a trouvé au temple d'Anémos. Les ruines là bas. »

Ni une ni deux, Salamandar leur souhaita bonne route et partit à l'exploration des dites ruines. Elles semblaient mystiques, étranges. Pas étonnant au vue du fait que le peuple d'Anémos était un peuple d'adeptes de Jupiter. Mais très vite, ils arrivèrent à un cul de sac. Enfin, c'en était pas réellement un mais la porte permettant d'avancer plus loin semblait scellée, par une force ancienne. Et vu le matériau, inutile de songer à la casser, même avec l'éveil maximal. En effet, l'Orichalque ne se brisait pas. Et forcer la porte n'était pas non plus l'idée, ses mains ne couvraient pas assez de surface pour la défoncer.

Alex ne s'occupait pas de la porte, plus des gravures par terre. Il y avait soixante-seize symboles, 4 différents, 19 de chaque et l'un d'eux était beaucoup plus gros. Il y avait aussi des gravures sur les murs mais aucun d'eux n'étaient habilité à les déchiffrer. En fait, plus ils essayaient, moins le résultat était probant.

Pareil pour les symboles. Ils ont tout tenté, utiliser toutes les psynergies de leur connaissance sur les dalles, invoquer des djiins, utiliser leur pouvoir, planter leur épée dedans, rien ne se passait, comme d'habitude.

« Alex, tu me files de la psynergie, j'vais en avoir besoin. J'aurai besoin de beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de psynergie, » affirma Salamandar.

Alex, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait faire, fit cependant affluer son pouvoir dans celui de son ami et là, il comprit. Le mystique de mars avait rassemblé toute sa psynergie dans une gigantesque main psychique et avait incanté la psynergie « Déplacer » qui se posa sur la porte et poussa. Rien, elle ne bougeait pas d'un milimètre. Pourtant, il augmentait encore son pouvoir.

Là où tous commençaient à perdre espoir, on put entendre un léger bruit de fissure. Le mystique aux cheveux bleus donna donc tout son pouvoir à son allié pour l'aider. De la fumée sortait d'entre les doigts psychiques, Salamandar écumait, des éclairs de puissance fusaient dans la salle et finalement, un grand fracas. La porte, arrachée de ses gonds, finit par terre, dix mètres plus loin.

« Le but, c'est d'entrer, on s'en fout du moyen, » expliqua le guerrier à bout de souffle.

Devant cette logique implacable, ils ne pouvaient que s'incliner et avancer dans les profondeurs des ruines. Là où Garet avait trouvé sa nouvelle épée, Exaccus, l'épée soulevée par les gantelets Evikeight, un des cinq équipements sacrés des anciens.

* * *

**Eh voilà, finalement, y'aura pas de combat titanesque "Dragon Fusion VS Drakozor" comme j'avais prévu mais en parlant avec Pearly, j'ai eu envie de mettre un autre combat en scène, Salamandar VS Dullahan. En perspective, un long combat, comme pour Warrax au tout début. Et avec son lot de rebondissements.**

**Cependant, le chapitre prochain sera juste un énorme délire. Un peu comme Golden Buttler, mon chapitre 29, basé sur Black Buttler, cette fois, il s'agira d'un Crossover entre Golden Sun et un manga que Eldar connait bien, sur lequel j'ai beaucoup écrit aussi. Je parle bien sûr de...? De...?**

***Soupir, très gros soupir* De Bleach bien sûr! Finit les armures, les heaumes, la psynergie et les épées à acheter pour les personnages de Golden sun, bonjour les Zampakuto, le Kido, les Shihakusho, les Hollows et les Shinigamis!**

**Bonne soirée, je vous promets d'écrire ce chapitre pour demain soir maximum!^^**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonsoir à vous^^ Eh oui, de nouveau, votre fidèle serviteur fait le contraire de ce qu'il dit En effet :**

**1) J'avais promis de poster ce chapitre hier soir et je le poste que maintenant**

**2) J'avais dit que ce chapitre serait un chapitre où tout les persos de Golden sun remplacent ceux de Bleach.**

**Je n'ai tenu aucun de ces engagements. Certes j'ai mes raisons mais il n'empêche que je n'avais pas à promettre en l'air. Hein? Quels étaient mes raisons? Eh bien, ma soeur part ce soir au Canada et on a fait la fiesta toute la journée d'hier et quand j'ai pu enfin finir mon chapitre, il était minuit et deux minutes, j'ai une restriction horaire qui m'empêche l'accès à internet après minuit. Donc, c'était rappé. Ca m'a cependant permit de me rendre compte que le résultat était totalement IN-SI-PIDE donc j'ai préféré continuer l'histoire originale.**

**Donc, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, comme les autres^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 35**_

_**Une rechute**_

_**maudite et une armure**_

_**sans tête**_

Ces ruines étaient moins... En ruines après que la porte soit dépassée. L'intérieur n'était pas particulièrement luxurieux, les quatre adeptes nouvellement pour l'allumage du dernier avaient sûrement trouvé l'épée dans une autre partie du temple. Comment l'affirmer? Cette faction était couverte de poussière depuis une bonne centaine d'année, vu la couche, ils étaient les premiers depuis un siècle à fouler ce sol sacré.

Alors, il était possible qu'ils trouvent d'autres reliques de puissance en ces saints lieux. Pourtant, rien, exactement comme au temple de sol. Le lieu était désert, de la moindre espèce de vie. A ce moment, il était difficile d'affirmer qu'en ces lieux se trouvait un redoutable ennemi. Rien ne le présageait en tout cas : Aucune présence de monstre, aucune aura, rien de précieux... Pourtant, ils continuèrent, appelés par l'inconnu et un pouvoir ancien les dépassant.

Et alors qu'ils exploraient depuis peut être deux heures, Phoenixia s'évanouit. Son visage était couvert de sueurs froides, à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Salamandar grogna d'inquiétude et vérifia que tout allait bien quand il entendit un soupir passer la barrière buccale de la blonde, puis un autre, jusqu'à se transformer en une mélodie qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, elle dormait, a poings fermés.

« Tu sais, elle a veillé une semaine entière à ton chevet, normal qu'elle soit fatiguée, Je propose donc d'installer un petit bivouac et de nous reposer, je monterai la garde. »

Ne cherchant pas à la réveiller, Salamandar sortit une couverture pour la protéger de froid et lui même s'allongea à même le sol, ne trouvant cependant pas le sommeil. Il entendait un murmure, il en était sûr et pouvait même affirmer que ce ne n'était pas son imagination. Mais pourtant, son compagnon ne semblait pas l'entendre... Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En plus, ça l'appelait, au fin fond de lui.

A peine ses yeux fermés pour entrer en méditation qu'il se trouva dans une mer de nuage noirs d'encre. Cela sentait la désolation, la souffrance, la mort. Tout autours de lui, une sensation oppressante. Et tellement familière, même s'il ne s'y était aventuré qu'une fois, même si cette fois commençait à dater.

Devant lui, une ombre, la sienne. Pourtant, elle faisait des gestes différents. Et un sourire blanc barrait son visage d'ombre, un peu le genre de sourire que ferait un crocodile disant « Cheese » à une antilope. Il empestait la démence, l'envie de tuer et il inspirait le mal être de tout ses pores. Il n'y avait qu'un seul être comme lui, un être dont il croyait s'être débarrassé à tout jamais.

« Yo, ça faisait un bail hein, Salamandar? Depuis tout ce temps, t'es devenu vachement fort, j'ai encore plus envie de faire de toi des lambeaux de chair maintenant et m'approprier ton corps.

-... Je croyais avoir été clair, Achéronite : Je porte les parasites comme toi en sainte horreur. Que fais tu ici? Devant le silence de l'ombre, le Proxien mit sa main sur sa garde, prêt à bondir, tout en jurant.

-Franchement, j'te comprends pas. Tu pensais quand même pas que m'arracher ma victoire une fois suffirait à me faire lâcher prise? Tu te voiles la face.. Ou alors t'es complètement con? Allez, pour fêter nos retrouvailles, tu vas bien me laisser ton corps. »

Phoenixia se réveilla. Elle avait dormit longtemps, personne n'aurait pu dire combien de temps. A côté d'elle, son ami en méditation, il semblait un peu crispé. Inquiet? Ou juste très concentré? Elle n'aurait pu le dire mais quelque chose n'allait pas, se qui se confirma alors que son épaule s'ouvrit légèrement toute seule, faisant perler des gouttes de sang sur son armure.

Puis, tout s'arrêta. Salamandar s'avachit légèrement, en soufflant doucement. De légers spasmes agitaient ses membres de temps en temps, comme après un effort violent. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Phoenixia. Dès cet instant, la blonde recula d'un bond et attrapa sa faux de combat avant de se mettre en garde, en voyant l'oeil totalement rouge sang de son amant.

« Hé, Phoenixia, ma beauté, J'suis content de te voir, j'avais justement encore envie de tuer. Tu te dévoues pour ton gentil chéri?

-Va crever, Achéronite! Je ne te laisserai pas profiter de son corps plus longtemps, je te vaincrai.

-Bla bla bla. Que des paroles de femmelettes, tout cela. J'vais te montrer ce qu'on appelle la... Bwergh? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le manche de l'arme de la blonde s'enfonça allégrement dans le plexus. Apparemment, elle était décidée à le faire sortir à grands coups de faux. Il comprenait cela et dégaina l'arme de glace de son corps. La proxienne n'aimait pas devoir faire ça mais c'était son combat.

Les fracas d'arme alertèrent Alex immédiatement cependant il ne pouvait rien faire. Le temps qu'il arrive, l'un des deux serait mort. Il devait juste avoir confiance en ses deux amis. Il haïssait se sentir aussi profondément inutile.

Plus loin, le combat battait son plein, l'ancienne Phoenixia aurait sûrement succombé en dix secondes mais elle se sentait plus forte que jamais, elle avait travaillé comme une bête pour rattraper son retard. Feinte à droite, parade à gauche le combat ne cessait en plus de grimper en intensité.

« T'es culottée, blondasse. Tu attaques ton chéri de toutes tes forces? Quand il saura ça...

-Une vermine comme toi ne pourrait le comprendre. Je l'aime, de tout mon être... Voilà pourquoi je ne dois pas te laisser le laisser prendre son corps... Et puis, amour ou pas... Soudain, sa face prit une allure très différente, entre le sadisme et la fureur. Tout ceux qui me traitent de blondasse, j'men fais des jarretelles de leur tripailles, pauvre tache, t'as compris? »

Et pour illustrer ses propos, elle trancha le bassin de son adversaire en deux et brûla fortement les deux bouts par un puissant supernova. Abasourdit, la créature ne put rien esquisser et tomba en deux bouts par terre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas finit, les deux bouts sectionnés se mirent à la recherche de l'autre.

Alors que Phoenixia allait en rajouter une couche, une ombre massive les recouvrit, un ombre d'un homme qui devait faire dans les quatre mètres et deux de carrure. Le maudit, qui n'avait rien vu de prime abord, profita de l'hébètement de son ennemie pour se régénérer et là, il se retourna, prêt à combattre... Et sentit soudain son courage partit très loin.

L'homme en face d'eux n'était pas humain, c'était un fait. Pourtant il en avait l'apparence. Deux bras, deux jambes, une tête, un buste, rien d'autre. Enfin, difficile d'affirmer qu'il ne revêtait pas d'écailles, en effet, son corps entier était protéger par de lourdes protection violettes aux motifs blancs.

En fait, on ne voyait aucune trace du corps en dessous de cette armure gigantesque, juste de grands yeux jaunes et lumineux percer de la visière du heaume équipé. Dans ce genre de cas, ce n'était qu'une armure vivante grâce à un sceau situé dans le heaume, il suffisait donc de détacher le casque du reste du corps pour le neutraliser.

« Kh, comme si un tas de ferraille comme toi allait m'impressionner! »

C'était l'être possédé qui avait parlé. D'un seul coup de pied fouetté, il vit voler le heaume plus loin. Mais l'armure attrapa la jambe, malgré le fait que ce soit trop tard.

« T'as rappé ton coup, boite de conserve, Achéronite ne perdra pas face à un simple sceau. Il te reste deux secondes à vivre.

-... Non, tu n'as point compris ta situation, fougueux guerrier. »

Sous l'hébètement général, la « simple armure vivante » projeta « Salamandar » dans le sol avant de mettre sa main sur le front de sa victime et de compresser, comme une orange. Sans l'assaut à la faux de Phoenixia, nul doute qu'il aurait finit en crêpe. Coup de faux qui ne laissa cependant même pas une égratignure sur son passage, comme si le coup n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Regénérant ses os Brisés, Achéronite regarda les deux avec un air de crétin sur le visage, il n'aimait pas quand une situation lui échappait. Or là, c'était le cas. Cette armure sans corps aurait du perdre consistance sans son heaume, comme toutes les autres. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et sa force de frappe n'était pas normale! Même avec l'éveil maximal, il aurait du mal à rivaliser!

Un être comme ça, ça ne pouvait exister! Personne ne pouvait être plus fort que Achéronite, personne ne pouvait le tourner en ridicule! Pourtant, cette chose était en face d'eux, droit et fier.

« Je peux lire sur vos visages l'incrédulité. Cela est normal. Alors laissez moi me présenter : Je suis l'essence même des ténèbres, le gardien de la lumière. Vous êtes dans les ruines d'Anémos, placés sous ma protection. Et mon nom est Dullahan »

Tout en disant sa tirade, le guerrier sortit tout doucement un claymore de son fourreau, ce qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une dague de combat, au vu du gigantisme du manieur. Puis il s'approcha et donna un coup de taille vers le bas que la jeune femme para sans soucis. Quoi, il était si faible que ça? Elle n'avait presque pas ressentit le coup.

Pourtant, il leva son sabre et l'abattit une seconde fois, et là, elle se mordit la lèvre au sang, elle avait l'impression que ses épaules allaient se déboiter sous le choc de l'attaque. Pour reprendre son souffle, elle s'éloigna et grogna de douleur. Quoi, il n'aurait pas mit la moindre once dans sa première attaque et juste après, il y serait allé comme un bourrin?

« Pas mal, Dullahan, persifla la blonde. Mais tu oublies un détail, ton armure est de métal. Il me reste une solution, la fondre. Inferno, Magma, Samovar, j'en appelle à votre pouvoir, j'invoque Tiamat! »

Le plafond s'écroula sous le poids de la bête, un énorme dragon violacé avec de grands yeux émeraude. Ce dernier regarda Dullahan, sua légèrement et cracha son souffle ardent sur sa cible. Encore et encore, il ne fallait pas lui laisser la moindre chance d'en réchapper. Puis, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, le dragon cessa de vomir des langues de flammes.

Grave erreur, le guerrier sans tête était encore debout, sans la moindre trace de brûlure sur le corps, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé.

« Tiamat, moi, Dullahan, j'appelle ton pouvoir. Brûle les de tes flammes infernales. »

Ledit dragon semblait résister, il passait son regard de l'un à l'autre, puis, il ferma les yeux et recommença à cracher son feu infernal... Droit sur « Salamandar » et son amie. Choqués, ils sautèrent sur le côté pour esquiver. Puis le dragon repartit, comme il était apparu. Dullahan riait, à la fois compatissant et moqueur.

« Pensiez vous honnêtement m'avoir en fondant mon plastron? Naïfs que vous êtes. Et puis, en admettant que l'idée soit bonne, je suis le seigneur des Eons, Dullahan, aucun d'eux ne peux me désobéir. »

* * *

**Eh voilà, nous avons donc ici un apperçu de la toute puissance de Dullahan. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Dullahan était inspiré d'une mythologie à l'origine : Ils étaient des cavaliers sans tête, portant leur casque dans leur mains. S'il vous chassait, la mort était votre seule solution, a moins d'avoir des épingles d'or sur soi. Dans Golden sun, c'est un boss optionnel. Et bien que je ne sois pas mauvais du tout en stratégie, je ne l'ai JAMAIS vaincu sans jouer qu'aux invocations (l'ennui c'est que dans Golden sun trois, lui aussi peux invoquer n'importe quel éon), bref, c'est un vrai monstre.**

**Enfin, mes complexes sur ce boss optionnel ne doivent pas vous intéresser, je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée^^**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, Votre bien aimé (oopas) Kirua reprends du service Golden sun avec "La flamme de Prox" et voici le chapitre 36. Oui, il fait un peu bâclé, j'assume totalement, je suis las de Weyard, j'ai tout bonnement hâte de commencer la "vraie" partie de ma Fanfic, celle qui se passe à Nerkhos. Enfin, en espérant que ça vous plaise quand même.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 36**_

_**Deux combats épiques**_

Là, ça allait mal. Première fois de sa vie que les chimères de mars ne leurs répondaient plus. Pas de chimère, pas de coups physiques et leur psynergie semblait désuet, vu la chaleur des flammes de Tiamat, flammes qui ne laissèrent aucune trace sur leur opposant. Peut être une légère odeur violente de cramé mais rien de plus à fortiori.

« Bon, les morveux, vous ramenez vos culs ou je dois vous foncer dessus vous exploser? »

A cette phrase de Dullahan, les deux écarquillèrent les yeux. Ce langage était totalement au pôle opposé de celui employé deux minutes avant! Probablement le genre d'insanités qu'aurait pu placer Phoenixia en réalité. Mais se faire traiter de morveuse par un bout de ferraille était limite plus insultant que par un être de chair et d'os.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la morveuse, connard? La sauce montait, cela se voyait à la fumée sortant des oreilles pointues de la blonde.

-J'imagine mais p't'être que si tu étais pas aussi insignifiante en taille, tu pourrais me le dire en face.

-Eh ben, il a du répondant verbal maintenant, le tas de ferailles... Murmura Achéronite, à mi chemin entre l'incompréhension du soudain revirement de caractère et l'envie d'éclater de rire.

-Eh ouais, maintenant que j'suis plus fort que vous sur les deux points, comment allez vous réagir? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase, « Salamandar » bondit sur son ennemi armé d'une rage de vaincre sans commune mesure, son amour propre était réduit en miettes. Tous plus violents les uns que les autres, les assauts de l'arme givrée se multipliaient, en bas, un haut, a peine une attaque à droite portée qu'il fallait déjà parer à gauche.

Aucun coup ne passèrent la garde de Dullahan, il bloqua tout d'une seule main leste. Et plus Achéronite s'y essayait, plus il fatiguait inutilement. Apparemment, les assauts physiques ne marchaient pas non plus.

« Dédale, moi, Dullahan, je te somme de m'obéir, libère ta colère sur mes ennemis! »

De fortes secousses se firent sentir mais rien de très dangereux en soi, les deux guerriers n'arrivaient pas à déterminer la raison de cette chimère, semblant faible. Ils comprirent cependant juste après en voyant les énormes missiles téléguidés foncer sur eux. Trop gros pour être amicaux. Et alors que les torpilles leurs fonçaient dessus, rayon de feu les percuta, faisant exploser les objets.

« Salamandar », bouche bée, se retourne pour constater l'aura orangée de son « amie d'enfance », c'était elle qui avait fait ça? D'ici, il sentait la chaleur du rayon, ce n'était pas naturel...

Pendant ce temps, à des lieux du temple, le groupe escaladait un phare. Celui de mars. Jusque là, rien d'anormal, c'était ce qui était prévu. Et ils arrivèrent au sommet sans encombre. Le phare avait été complexe mais ils s'étaient tout les huit soutenus et arrivèrent au sommet ensemble. Grossièrement, il y avait des « groupes de soutien », Vlad et Garet, Ivan et Sofia, Pavel et Cylia, Lina et Piers.

Pavel n'avait pas non plus résisté pendant la traversée et avait embrassé Cylia, ce qui leur valut les sifflements moqueurs de Lina et Garet. Heureusement pour eux, la jeune femme avait de la répartie.

« T'es jalouse Lina? Tu voudrais que Vlad te fasse la même chose? »

On ne l'entendit plus ouvrir la bouche de tout le trajet, totalement pivoine, allez savoir pourquoi. Cette scène avait au moins eu le mérite d'annoncer officiellement Pavel et Cylia en couple. Piers était content pour ses deux amis, Vlad félicitait son compagnon, Ivan souriait tendrement en les regardant, touché par leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre et Sofia s'arrangeait pour qu'ils soient plus souvent que nécessaire tout les deux.

Au début, Pavel trouva cela agaçant mais finalement, il s'en amusait. Et puis, même si le lieu ne se prêtait pas aux gazouillis amoureux, l'air tellement innocent de la mystique de Jupiter faisait fondre celui de Vénus et ils reprenaient leur baiser de plus bel.

Une fois au sommet, tout semblait calme. Mais dans le blizzard, ils distinguaient tous une forme humaine. Peut être jeune... Dans tout les cas, il respirait le pouvoir, cela se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Bonsoir, escaladeurs de phares. Vous avez fait un beau parcours mais c'est finit, maintenant que je suis sur votre chemin. »

Comprenant que ses intentions étaient tout sauf amicales, chacun des huit combattants se mirent en garde avec un regard de défi. Mais l'un d'eux se moquait ouvertement, il s'agissait de Garet, il avait un sourire moqueur.

« Tu t'y crois hein? On a écrasé des menaces dix fois plus impressionnantes que toi à quatre, alors maintenant qu'on est huit guerriers surpuissants, on va t'écraser. Tu es seul, on est huit.

-Ton raisonnement est presque bon, jeune adepte de mars. Tu n'es pas aussi irréfléchi que tu en as l'air au premier abord. Si cette remarque fit doucement rire Lina, Garet grogna encore plus. Mais tu as commis deux erreurs de jugeote. Me comparer avec un de vos anciens adversaire est idiot au vue du fait que je ne sois pas de votre univers. Et deuxième point, je ne suis pas exactement tout seul. »

La première remarque, si elle fit grimacer d'incompréhension la plupart des guerriers présents, fit comprendre à Pavel, Lina et Thélos le fait que leur adversaire soit de Nerkhos. Par contre, la deuxième remarque interrogea tout le monde. Ils ne voyaient que lui pourtant. Il serait venu avec d'autres gens, tapis derrière les sculptures surplombant le phare? Pourtant, ils ne ressentaient nullement l'aura de qui que ce soit en dehors de lui.

Le premier à bouger fut Piers qui fonça avec son épée sur son adversaire et donna un coup de taille large. Sa cible ne prit même pas la peine de bouger, c'est comme si la massive arme avait rencontré un mur impassible. En se reculant, il vit l'objet qui avait stoppé le mystique, une perche de combat en Orichalque au premier abord au vue de la dureté. Pourtant, c'était de l'Orichalque entièrement Argenté, aux reflets noirs.

Aucun minerai au monde n'était ainsi! Dure et envoutant... Cette simple arme basique possédait un petit charme. Un charme rustique, Létal. Apparement, cet outil ne pouvait se faire couper, il fallait donc tenter quelque chose de plus... Agressif. Garet avait joint l'assaut, parcouru d'une aura rougeoyante. Cela ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule explication

« Noyau! »

Encore une fois, l'attaque ne fit pas mouche, la personne avait juste sauté par dessus. Pavel sauta littéralement sur l'occasion pour utiliser le Djiin Géode et écraser l'homme. Mais quelque chose s'interposa, peut être un vulgaire caillou, personne ne sut le dire, mais ce fut bien assez pour perturber l'attaque et la faire exploser avant.

Dans l'ombre, là où il n'y avait personne deux secondes avant, se tenaient maintenant deux personnes. De loin, il aurait été difficile de dire qui était qui mais on pouvait affirmer que l'un des deux était grand et assez bien bâtit et l'autre était plus petit mais plus trapu. Pour l'instant, rien de très gênant, mais les ricanements de la personne ne disaient rien qui allaient. Puis les deux inconnus s'avancèrent à la lumière.

Le plus grand des deux était une femme. Cheveux châtains attachés en un élégant chignon, elle semblait assez vieille, elle portait une robe aux couleurs éclatantes, Rayée rouge et jaune, avec des manches longues bleues, une pièce de tissu autours du bassin vert et un gilet rouge. Son regard était... Vide, comme un zombi, c'était peut être le pire d'ailleurs.

L'autre était reconnaissable entre mille tellement il avait une apparence particulière. Assez petit, Dodu, il possédait une longue chevelure brune ainsi qu'une belle moustache descendante garnie, de la même couleur. Il revêtait un bandana rouge tacheté kaki, un énorme poncho vert clair par dessus une tenue rouge. Lui aussi, semblait avoir un regard vidé d'émotions, hormis la tristesse.

« Maman... Gémis Vlad, choqué de la voir sur le phare.

-Maître Hammett... Que faites vous ici? Demanda Ivan, une lueur de panique dans le regard en s'imaginant l'affronter.

-Je vous avais dit que je n'étais pas seul. Dora et Hammett sont de bons alliés de combat. Et puis, pourriez vous combattre ces deux personnes? Je ne pense pas... »

Encore une fois, ce fut Piers qui attaqua en premier, nullement perturbé par les manigances de l'inconnu, il ne savait pas qui étaient ces deux personnes. Rageant de devoir tuer des inconnus, il pensa cependant que le phare devait être allumé, à ce malgré les sacrifices. Mais là, stupeur, deux épées stoppèrent la sienne, et il savait qui était le propriétaire des deux Armes.

Pavel et Vlad semblaient protéger la femme, il n'avait pas le choix que de s'attaquer à un des deux autres et comme il se doutait que les inconnus allaient protéger le guerrier, il préféra s'en prendre à Hammett en premier. Grosse erreur, il fut éjecté contre un Pillier. Plus loin, Ivan, une lueur de folie dans le regard, ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Ivan, j'aurai pas cru toi aussi! Il faut allumer le phare, à tout prix!

-Tu peux parler! Tu n'as pas ton oncle en face de toi, Piers, intervint violemment Vlad, désemparé, il ne savait comment se sortir de ce bourbier, causé par l'être.

-Ah oui, j'allais presque oublier de me présenter officiellement. Mon nom est Conservato. »

Ce nom fit réagir cinq personnes d'un coup alors que le vieil homme montrait son visage marqué par le temps mais aussi par la noirceur des ténèbres. Piers, Grognant de colère, fonça à nouveau sur la personne... Qui adopta le visage de son oncle à ce moment précis. Tous retinrent leur respiration, voyant le lémurian totalement bloqué.

« Vois tu, Piers, je suis désolé pour la mort de ma soeur... J'aurai du t'en parler plus tôt mais il y a eu le Tsunami...

-Retirez moi ce masque tout de suite, vous ne sauriez imiter mon oncle! Affirma le mystique de Mercure avec force, bien que décontenancé par la nouvelle apparence de son adversaire et surtout qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire la différence s'ils étaient tout deux là.

-Tu sais quoi, cher Piers, tu as absolument raison. C'est pourquoi ta propre mère n'y a vu que du feu. Pendant presque 10 ans.

-Tu... Mens! Mère ne se serait pas trompé sur mon oncle! Conservato, tu essaies de me piéger!

-Oh... Je vois que tu me sous estime... Ton oncle est mort il y a des années. J'ai réussit à prendre sa place sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte et elle non plus. L'empoisonner fut si facile... Ni elle ni toi ne vous êtes rendus compte de l'illusion, c'était un poison qui se manifestait comme une maladie pendant un temps donné et tuait. J'ai tué ton oncle, j'ai tué ta mère, et je te tuerai, Piers. »


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello tout le monde, ici Kirua, l'écrivain. Deux jours après mon chapitre 36, voici la suite. Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme d'écriture soutenu, maintenant que certaines choses ont disparus de mes occupations premières, donc bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 37**_

_**La furie meurtrière**_

_**d'un Lémurian**_

Il existe plusieurs stades de colère. La frustration, l'agacement, la colère, la fureur, la haine, la folie meurtrière et le Sadisme. Piers le Lémurian n'en était à aucun de ces sept stades colériques. Non, il était loin devant, très loin. Jamais quelqu'un n'aurait pu plus désirer la mort d'autrui que Piers voulait la mort de Conservato en cet instant précis.

Mais pas seulement la mort, il voulait briser tout ses os, le dépecer vivant, réduire petit à petit son corps en lambeaux sanguinolents et faire durer la souffrance pas un jour, pas une semaine mais des années durant, autant de temps qu'il a été berné, trahis!

« Les préceptes Lémurian sont de "ne jamais Haïr qui que ce soit, même avec une bonne raison". En soit, je respecte cette règle, je ne te hais pas, Conservato, cela va BIEN AU DELA de la haine! Je vais t'anéantir! »

Et a ce moment, il bondit. Quel bond! On dit souvent que la peur et l'amour donnent des ailes mais il y avait une chose qui en offraient de bien plus fortes, la haine. De toute sa fureur, il incanta son attaque Iceberg d'Or et commença à creuser l'énorme bout de glace emprisonnant Conservato. Puis la glace explosa, provoquant une longue entaille dans la cuisse de l'ancien.

Celui ci n'en avait d'ailleurs cure, il souriait toujours et semblait rajeunir à mesure que le temps passait. A la fin, il avait adopté la forme d'une jeune femme un peu fatiguée. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus océan, un regard vert émeraude remplis de compassion et vêtue d'une belle robe turquoise la mettant en valeur, elle semblait gentille et douce.

Piers écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, cet enfoiré... Il osait... Il OSAIT prendre l'apparence de sa mère après l'avoir tuée! Cette fois, un enfoiré pareil méritait PIRE que la mort, il allait le laisser vivant, le plonger dans une souffrance éternelle!

« Conservato... Tu... Ta bassesse ne connait donc aucune limites? Je vais t'occire! »

De loin, seul Vlad, Ivan Et Piers se battaient. Vlad et Ivan car ils le devaient et Piers car son honneur était en jeu. Il n'avait aucune chance de triompher mais il se relevait. Il n'avait aucune chance de le menacer mais il se relevait. Il n'avait aucune chance de le tuer mais il essayait encore et encore, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il était envoyé à terre.

Et alors que tout semblait être contre le Mystique de mercure, celui ci se déplaça. A son passage, tous entendirent un « boom » retentissant, il venait, en un instant de franchir le mur du son!

« Ca ressemble à cette fois, au passage de la soie... » Remarqua Pavel, assez décontenancé.

Cela voudrait-il dire que son compagnon venait d'obtenir son éveil maximal? Cela voulait donc dire qu'il fallait que l'éveil soit provoqué par quelque chose en particulier et qu'il dépendait de la personne? En ce cas, quel est la signification de cet éveil pour Piers, que représente-t-il? Et pourquoi maintenant?

Le fait était que maintenant, Conservato semblait s'affoler, il ne parvenait à bloquer les amples assauts que de justesse et son arme virait au rouge petit à petit, ce n'était pas naturel... Piers était un mystique de mercure, pourquoi son arme brûlerait celle de son adversaire? Plus il y réfléchissait, moins Thélos comprenait.

Ivan voyais ce que ça pourrait être, une réaction calorifique à un frottement de l'air mais en pratique, il fallait une vitesse terrible pour un poids aberrant pour provoquer des ondes de chaleur, ce qui voulait dire que Piers bougeait à une vitesse suppérieur à celle du son, et de loin, peut être même plus vite que la lumière.

Conservato paraît à droite, esquivait en se baissant, semblait débordé par la trop grande vitesse de son adversaire, et à un moment, perdit un bras. L'autre suivit pratiquement instantanément. Et avant d'avoir pu réagir, il fut littéralement tranché en deux. Le lémurian déguisé, sous la surprise et la douleur, écarquilla les yeux de souffrance avant de s'écrouler par terre.

Pourtant, loin d'avoir rompu le contrôle mental, les deux pauvres innocents redoublèrent d'ardeur, contraignant Ivan et Vlad à y aller à fond. Les larmes aux yeux, le coeur lourd, les deux combattants se battaient pourtant avec une détermination farouche. Plus rien n'aurait pu les sauver en cet instant précis, il fallait les tuer tout les deux...

« Pyroclasme »

Le jeune adepte de Jupiter écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était bien son maître qui venait de faire ça? Ce n'était pourtant pas un mystique! La surprise ne s'arrêta pas là, Hammett incanta un sort d'incinération que Ivan repoussa à grande peine via Ouragan.

Du côté de Vlad, c'était aussi la stupéfaction. Dora enchainait les Ragnarock comme si elle avait vingt ans et possédait un grand pouvoir. Il devait danser entre les attaques pour limiter la casse, mais certains coups passaient sa garde, comme celui qu'il n'avait pas prévu en cet instant même, que sa mère invoqua sous ses pieds.

« Grande Gaïa »

Heureusement qu'il avait eu des réflexes, sinon, nul doute qu'il aurait été tué par la technique. En effet, il avait réussit à contrer cela d'un Odyssée en direction du sol, ce qui l'éjecta vers l'arrière. Décidément, comme si son état moral ne suffisait pas, Vlad devait se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, il allait sortir son As.

« Silex, Petra, Sel, Basalte, j'en appelle à votre pouvoir, j'invoque la fin du monde, j'invoque APOCALY¨PSE! »

Très haut dans le ciel, il s'élevait. Un être qui devait avoir trait au divin, à la vue de ses immenses ailes d'un blanc de neige. Nulle parcelle de peau était à nue, il était un gigantesque soldat avec une armure ciel dégagé, un casque surplombé de deux cornes marrons, un espadon dans sa main droite et un sceptre embouté d'une tête de lion dans l'autre.

Sans nul doute possible, il était impressionnant et imposait une forme de respect. Le guerrier dirigea son sceptre vers le sol et s'apprête à tirer.

« Charbon, Dum, Hephaistos, Aurore, Effusion, Aelo, Euros, Khamsin, j'en appelle à votre puissance absolue, j'invoque le seigneur de mort Catastrophe! »

Stupéfaction, de nouveau. Ils avaient aussi des Djiins? Ce n'était pas possible... Pourtant, loin dans le ciel, un chevalier à l'armure couleur obsidienne attaqua brusquement Apocalypse qui fut éjecté. S'en suivit un violent combat aérien qui sembla se finir dans le monde des chimères. Sur le sommet du phare, aucune des deux invocations n'avaient eu d'effet.

Ca, ça compliquait les choses. S'ils pouvaient aussi utiliser les Djiins, la situation était PIRE que ce qu'il aurait prévu. Ivan tenta bien de bloquer la psynergie de son maître en invoquant son Djiin Sirocco. Mais étrangement, cela ne fit aucun effet. Ce djiin marchait tout le temps, mais là il ne marchait pas... Etait-ce possible que ce fut lié au fait qu'Hammet ne soit pas un mystique?

Question stupide, il se servait de la Psynergie... Alors qu'elle aurait du être bloquée... Et tandis que Ivan ruminait, son maître était retourné à l'attaque. Par réflexe, le mystique tendit son arme pour se protéger... Et empala le vieil homme de tout son long. Sous le poids, le mystique dut ramener son arme à lui et sentit du sang couler sur sa main. Du sang et des larmes.

Des larmes de Ivan, des larmes de son adversaire. De tristesse, de délivrance, Ivan sentait son coeur se déchirer, comme s'il avait été sauvagement piétiné. De ses propres mains, il avait porté l'épée Tisiphone mettant fin à la vie de son père adoptif.

Comme il aurait aimé mourir en cet instant, juste être avec son maître par delà la vie et la mort, ne jamais le quitter... Il lui était bien trop cher pour le laisser mourir ainsi. Hélas, NI Sofia NI Piers ne pouvaient soigner le vieil homme, son coeur battait déjà de plus en plus faiblement... TROP faiblement!

« I...Van...? Au son de sa voix, Ivan crut éclater en larmes.  
-Ou-oui maître Hammett...? Qu-Que voulez vous?

-Merci... De m'avoir libéré, merci mon enfant... »

La gorge de l'adepte de Jupiter se nouait un peu plus à chaque syllabe que son mentor marmonnait. Et il sentait sa main glisser un peu sur ses cheveux blonds. Ivan laissa la lame planté dans le corps de son tuteur et le secoua, légèrement d'abord puis plein d'entrain pour le garder en vie. Sofia faisait ce qu'elle pouvait, la blessure semblait s'améliorer, rétrécir mais le vieil homme ne reprenait pas de couleur pour autant.

Ivan se figea. Sous ses mains, il pesait plus que Jamais, son cœur ne battait plus... Hammett venait de décéder juste sous leurs yeux impuissants. Se demandant si c'était un rêve, le jeune garçon se planta un poignard dans le bras en faisant gicler son sang. Sofia, Horrifiée, se dépêcha de soigner l'estafilade de l'outil et serra Ivan contre elle pour tenter de le réconforter.

Sous le choc, il ne résista pas une seconde à l'étreinte de son amie et pleura douloureusement sur son épaule, il venait de perdre une partie de son âme, elle lui avait été violemment arrachée, jamais il ne pourrait se remettre de ce meurtre. Il pleurait, de désespoir, de chagrin, de rage, il déversait son flot de souffrance sur l'épaule de la douce mystique de Mercure.

Piers regardait la scène et grinçait des dents. Conservato avait vraiment été capable d'une belle ignominie... Il était mort mais cette dernière ne le rendait pas plus heureux, il tenait réellement à lui infliger au centuple ce qu'il venait de se passer, pour lui, pour Ivan, pour Vlad.

« Eh bien, je suis surpris, je ne savais pas que vous pourriez gagner, je vous ai sous-estimé. »

Tous se remirent instantanément en garde... Ce n'était pas possible, c'était bien... Et sous leurs yeux ébahis, le cadavre de Conservato se ramollit, verdit, pour devenir un humanoïde vert.

« Mon DoppelGänger vous a amusé? Pour cette fois, je vous laisse faire, mais nous nous reverrons, foi de Conservato. »

Et sans que personne ne l'ait vu, il s'en alla dans un écho de rire s'éloignant de plus en plus. Ivan se sentit tressaillir et le Lémurian...

Il posa ses deux mains sur sa tête, tomba à genoux et poussa un hurlement sonore, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, un cri de douleur.


	38. Chapter 38

**Et ainsi donc, voici le chapitre qui conclut le deuxième jeu de Golden sun. je ne sais pas s'il va plaire mais j'imagine qu'il va faire transparaître un peu mon agacement, ma hâte d'en finir avec cette partie. Car je vais finalement pouvoir commencer ma VRAIE fanfic, à Nerkhos.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 38**_

_**L'alchimie délivrée**_

Vlad serrait le corps de sa mère contre lui, le regard embué et le cœur piétiné. Tout comme Ivan, il avait du tuer Dora de ses propres mains et elle avait retrouvé ses esprits juste au dernier moment, les paroles rendaient la mort de la femme encore plus insupportable.

« N...Non... Je ne... Peux pas... mourir... Je ne peux pas... Pas abandonner mon enfant... Pourquoi... »

Jamais il n'aurait cru voir sa mère mourir, et encore moins que ce serait de son fait. Pour lui, c'était ces moments de tendresse, ceux de dureté, ceux de complicité qui lui étaient chers, il aimait sa mère et elle le lui rendait au centuple. Et a cause de cet enfoiré, plus jamais elle ne sourira, plus jamais elle ne lui criera dessus, plus jamais elle ne le serrerait dans ses bras protecteurs.

Pourtant, il ne se résignait à abandonner et repoussa l'aide de son cousin Garet pour soupirer un peu et, toujours en portant Dora dans ses bras, aboyer contre Pavel :

« Pavel, allume le phare, maintenant. Plus nous attendons, plus le monde se meurt, qui sait si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard?

-Vlad, s'inquiéta Pavel, pour ta mère...

-... Je m'y étais préparé mon ami, dès que j'ai brandit mon arme contre elle, j'étais déterminé. Dépêche toi de mettre fin à toute cette histoire, allume le phare de mars! »

Décontenancé par la force de la volonté de son meilleur ami, le deuxième adepte de vénus sortit la petite orbe de cristal de sa poche et la jeta dans l'orifice béant du phare. Au début, rien, comme pour vénus, puis le phare se fendit en deux, puis encore en deux. Petit à petit, la lumière propre aux phares allumés s'éleva du gouffre qui abritait maintenant l'étoile de mars.

A la vue de cette lumière, tout le monde réagit, pas positivement cependant, chacun y allait de son commentaire, chacun parlait de ce qui leur était arrivé dans la quête jusque là.

« Quelle ironie. J'ai rejoint cette quête pour empêcher le phare de s'allumer, précisa Ivan avec la gorge nouée.

-Et moi, j'étais une otage, j'ai été obligée de participer à la quête, renchérit sa collègue, perdue.

-Moi, j'ai commencé ma quête pour protéger Lina, mes parents... Continua Pavel

-Pour ma part, je voulais arrêter Alex, voilà pourquoi je suis venue aussi, ajouta Sofia

-Et moi, sans ce raz-de-marrée, jamais je n'aurai quitté Lémuria. Suivit Piers d'un air marqué

-Combien... Conclut Vlad, Combien de vies gâchées, combien de liens brisés... J'ai tué ma propre mère, Ivan son tuteur... Tout ça... Pour ça... »

Tout le monde hocha du chef d'un air grave. Weyard était sauvé, mais à quel prix... Le fardeau était immense, bien trop pour de pauvres personnes comme eux, ils étaient trop jeunes pour tout perdre dans une quête. Et ce n'était pas finit.

En effet, alors que la lumière du phare commençait à prendre une consistance, il devint doré brutalement et projeta des colonnes de feu tout autours de lui, avec une rare force. Si un rayon frappait quelqu'un de plein fouet, il en mourrait, c'était sûr. Mais leur trajectoire était imprévisibles, ils apparaissaient n'importe où, sous n'importe quel angle. Et une allait frapper Sofia violemment de dos.

Un énorme bouclier aqueux se dressa entre elle et le laser, ce qui la protégea totalement. Seul un formidable mystique de mercure aurait pu dresser une protection d'eau aussi efficace. Un mystique de mercure... Ou de Saturne.

Alex se tenait sur le phare, déployant sa vaste psynergie pour tenter de bloquer les rayons meurtriers qui fusaient en tout sens. Heureusement qu'il avait appris à combattre avec efficacité, n'importe qui d'autre aurait été dépassé. Sofia, elle n'en croyais pas ses yeux, Alex était revenu...

« Dépêchez vous enfin, je peux pas retenir cette force Ad Vitam Eternam! Sauvez vous et emmenez les! »

Ne se faisant pas prier, Vlad prit le corps de sa mère sur son épaule et Garet s'occupa de Hammett, tandis qu'Ivan tentait d'aider son compagnon de saturne en invoquant Thor, créant une cage de foudre autours de l'orbe pour tenter de limiter son champ de propagation psynergique. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous, sauf Alex et Ivan, saint et sauf en bas, les deux reprirent un peu leur souffle.

Grave erreur, tout le pouvoir bloqué explosa d'un seul coup, provoquant de gigantesques ondes de feu qui éjectèrent les deux partenaires. Puis la lumière s'éleva dans le ciel en un trait de lumière pourpre avant de filer plus vers le sud est de Weyard, direction le mont Alpha somme toute logique, là où tout avait commencé et là où tout devait se finir.

Une semaine entière passa, Alex se réveilla aux côtés de son meilleur ami bleu.

« Eh ben, généralement, c'est moi qui joue la belle aux bois dormant!

-Salamandar... Se contenta de répondre le concerné avec faiblesse, comme un murmure.

-Alors, comment ça va? T'as dormi une semaine entière, ça devait pas être rien ce phare. J'aurai aimé y assister...

-Dommage mon grand, tu as foiré ton coup. Et ces ruines au fait?

-Foirade total. On a pas trouvé la moindre relique, on a pourtant fouillé 4 fois après la mort de Dullahan, il semblerait qu'Exaccus soit la seule arme légendaire que ce temple abritait.

-Dullahan... Il semblait si fort, sans l'éveil de Phoenixia, vous seriez morts.

-Tu peux le dire, son éveil maximal nous a sauvé la mise... »

Une semaine plus tôt, il s'était en effet manifesté.

Dullahan les dominait de toute sa taille et préparait son attaque Dédale, ils auraient du être condamnés mais un projectile de feu les percuta dans leur route et les fit exploser loin au dessus. Le gardien, loin d'être découragé, avait envoyé un coup de son attaque corporelle la plus puissante de son panel de techniques, Sage Formina.

L'épée semblait surchauffer, elle était rougeoyante puis petit à petit, de minuscules étincelles électriques parcouraient la lame de l'arme, les éclairs devenaient de plus en plus imposants et impressionnants. Il s'allongèrent jusqu'à former une « lame » de foudre de trois mètres de long et de frapper un grand coup.

Il n'en eut cependant jamais l'occasion, une larme de feu jaillit et transperça la main directrice de la chose. Ce dernier, sous le choc, en lâcha son arme pour contempler le trou dans sa main. Fou de rage, il tenta sa psynergie collision, le plastron fondit littéralement sous l'attaque et perça le sceau gardien.

« J'en suis maintenant sûr. Ma lave ne l'affectait nullement, c'était donc plus chaud, affirma Salamandar à son ami l'infirme. Je penche pour de l'énergie solaire. C'est stupide n'est-ce pas? Elle projetterait des éruptions solaires, ça voudrait dire que ses flammes n'ont aucunes rivales. »

Alex cogitait, il était aisé de songer « c'était autre chose » mais voilà, seul le soleil est plus brûlant que la lave... Alors Phoenixia serait du type Solaire sous catégorie psynergie? Ce n'était pas in-envisageable. Pour peu, Alex aurait presque assimilé Phoenixia à de la psynergie de mars pur sous forme humaine mais elle était bien une être humaine.

Peu après, ce fut un défilé dans la chambre de celui aux cheveux bleus. Piers et Ivan, Pavel, Cylia et Lina, Vlad et Garet, Phoenixia, Thélos, Sofia.

Le mystique de saturne souriait doucement, il était content qu'elle soit totalement indemne, elle comptait plus que tout pour lui et ce voyage lui avait fait comprendre en quel sens. Il croyait qu'il se considérait comme un grand frère, mais c'était faux, tout le monde s'en serait rendu compte, Même son abrutis de meilleur ami semblait avoir remarqué.

« Oups, on a pas finit nos affaires, vous venez les amis? Demanda Salamandar à la volée et là, tous sortirent, laissant Alex et Sofia seuls.

-Quel imbécile ce Salamandar, Jura Alex entre ses dents, ce coup la, il allait lui payer sévèrement plutôt.

-Euhm... Donc Alex, contente que tu ailles mieux...

-Merci Sofia, si tu me permets maintenant, j'aimerai me reposer pour...

-Non! Je t'en pris, écoute d'abord ce que j'ai à te dire, j'ai cru te perdre ce jour là... le Mystique de Saturne leva les yeux au ciel, il savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Quand je m'endors, je.. rêve sans cesse de toi... quand je te vois, je suis heureuse et sans toi, c'est le ch...

-Je sais, Sofia... l'interrompit doucement Alex, dont le coeur avait décidé de danser la Samba. Et moi aussi je t'aime. »

En bas, chacun était grave. Leur quête était achevée, c'était le moment des adieux, chacun allait retourner dans son coin pour reprendre une vie normale...

« Moi? Demanda Vlad en regardant ses amis. Je vais rentrer avec Papa et on va enterrer maman tout les deux. Après, je compte reprendre ma vie normal à Val.

-Nous en serons aussi, affirmèrent Garet et Lina avec force. L'une voulait pas quitter Vlad, l'autre avait assez fait attendre sa famille, il devait rentrer.

-Pas moi, répondit Pavel à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Je vais accompagner Cylia dans son objectif de savoir d'où elle vient et éventuellement, nous nous y installerons.

-Je dois retourner à Kalay, poursuivit le jeune blond aux yeux améthystes. Lady Layana doit savoir la vérité et Maître Hammett voulait être incinéré entouré de ses proches à sa mort...

-Moi aussi, je retourne à ma nation, Lémuria doit être prévenue de la vilénie de Conservato. Après, je voyagerai, soliloqua Piers.

-Il était convenu de longue date qu'Alex, Salamandar et moi on vous accompagne jusqu'à Val, où nous allons venir au mont Alpha pour stabiliser le soleil d'or et le protéger de tout assoiffé de pouvoir. J'imagine que vu ce qu'ils se disent là haut, Sofia sera aussi de la partie. » Annonça la blonde Proxienne d'un air fataliste.

On raconte que dans ce genre d'enlèvements, la victime pleure deux fois. Au moment d'être enlevé, puis au moment où il devait se séparer de son Ravisseur. Les deux hommes, Salamandar et son disciple, tentaient de rester à une poignet de main formelle mais très vite, le brun serra le Proxien contre lui qui ne savais absolument pas comment réagir alors il l'imita. Bien sûr, il lui donna de derniers conseils de survie et rajoutait mesquinement « de ne pas se couper en faisant joujou avec son épée » ce à quoi répondait Pavel avec humeur « Qu'il ne s'était jamais blessé lui même avec son arme, contrairement à tes débuts ».

Le mystique brun salua aussi chaleureusement le châtain en le menaçant « Lina à intérêt à être heureuse avec toi, sinon je te hache menu, compris? » et Vlad répondait d'un signe du chef affirmatif en déglutissant, Pavel était définitivement très protecteur avec sa petite soeur. Puis il partit de son côté avec Cylia à son bras pour leur quête juste tout les deux.

Piers fit la navette pour tout le monde avant de repartir vers son propre objectif. La mort de Hammett fut privée comme il en avait fait la demande, juste son épouse et Ivan ainsi que le prêtre. Le jeune homme semblait gravement blessé par la mort de cet homme si bien qu'il commençait à s'autodétruire mais la douce Layana parvint à le ramener à la raison, comme toujours.

Si le village mit un peu de temps pour admettre que finalement, Salamandar et Phoenixia étaient des héros, ils s'adaptèrent vite, surtout que ni les proxiens, ni Alex, ni Sofia n'étaient vraiment au village la plupart du temps, il restaient surtout au mont Alpha avec l'Inéxorable.

C'est ainsi que le groupe des phares élémentaires, bien que toujours lié par l'amitié, se dissipa. Qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, le destin les mènera sur une autre quête.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'ai fait en 38 chapitres des centaines d'heures de jeu de Golden sun. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivit juste que là, à la proch... hein? Vous voulez la partie deux? Ah oui, ben je posterai le chapitre d'initiation peut être cet après midi si j'écris assez vite. à la prochaine, mes chers Revieweurs.**

**Ah, petit détail dont j'ai oublié de parler au chapitre précédent, les noms Aelo et Euros ne sont pas de moi. Ils viennent d'un autre fandom de Golden sun, nommé La destinée des enfants du vent, qui suit le fandom La princesse des quatre étoiles, écrit par Pearly, la même qui me review et je lui remercie de m'avoir, elle aussi, donné de l'inspiration pour mes écrits.**

**Allez, au chapitre prochain!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonsoir chers amis lecteurs, coucou de ma fanfic. Après la partie 1, issue des deux jeux vidéos Golden Sun, voici la suite des aventures des héros qui ont sauvé le monde. Ce soir, nous allons commencer sur une note Positive : Un Mariage. Eh oui, deux persos se marient dans ce chapite, Vlad et Lina. Pour le chant de Ivan, il s'appelle "Son of Pain" composé par "Rhapsody of Fire", une chanson que m'a très vivement conseillé Pearly et qui m'a conquis.  
**

**Et Après cette touche positive, laissez moi vous prévenir. Cette partie sera dure. Très dure. Les personnages tomberont comme des mouches, des couples se formeront pour mieux mourir...**

**Mais à plus tard le tragique, pour le moment, bonne lecture à vous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 39**_

_**Un mariage parfait et une**_

_**fête... Interrompue?**_

« Sir Vlad, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse légitime et unique, Dame Lina ici présente, sous les yeux du très haut, de la chérir dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans la joie comme dans la souffrance et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? Demanda une jeune femme en toge de grande prêtresse et de longs cheveux bleus lui tombant sur le bassin.

-Je n'ai aucune hésitation, je l'accepte. Répondit Vlad avec un air très sérieux.

-Dame Lina, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux légitime et unique, Sir Vlad ici présent, sous les yeux du très haut, de le chérir dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans la joie comme dans la souffrance et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

-Sans hésiter une seconde, oui! Répliqua l'autre jeune femme, coulant sous sa robe blanche et bien moins patiente.

-Eh bien en ce cas, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vlad, tu peux embrasser Lina. » sourit, radieuse, la jeune femme de mercure.

Le marié enleva le voile de son épouse avec lenteur, ce qui l'agaçait et à peine finit d'être enlevé qu'elle lui sauta au cou pour lui voler un baiser profond qu'il lui offrait volontiers, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements des invités au mariage. Hormis les habitants de Val, tout les anciens compagnons des phares élémentaires étaient présents.

Quatre ans s'étaient passés depuis que le monde avait été sauvé. Tout avait bien changé. Les monstres commençaient progressivement à disparaître de la surface de la carte, la paix commençait à fleurir partout sur Weyard. C'était un âge d'or, en quelque sorte. Et même les principaux antagonistes avaient changés.

Ivan en était l'exemple le plus concret. Du haut de ses dix neuf ans, son corps avait grandit d'une trentaine de centimètres d'un coup, son visage s'était creusé et ses cheveux atteignaient ses épaules, cheveux qu'il avait attaché en un élégant Catogan. Mais il avait gardé son regard pur, ses yeux d'améthyste, c'était un beau jeune homme, sans nul doute possible.

Piers n'avait physiquement pas changé mais il se laissait plus aller aux bonnes chairs depuis la fin du voyage avec tout les autres. Il était physiquement maintenant le plus jeune du groupe même s'il était plus vieux que quiconque du « monde extérieur » et qu'il avait finit par avouer fêter son 423ème anniversaire dans quelques jours.

Garet s'était taillé une carrure de Taureau, juste assez large pour faire craquer toutes les filles mais pas assez pour être laid et laissait un début de moustache de dessiner sous son nez, une moustache qui allait rendre jalouse celle de son père si on en croyait ses dires. Thélos, quand à lui, n'avait pas changé d'un Iota, tant physiquement que mentalement.

Alex, il semblait un peu plus fatigué, sa longue crinière lui arrivait maintenant aux reins qu'il laissait lâches comme à son habitude et il était peut être un peu plus pâle que d'habitude mais rien d'affolant. Pavel s'était coupé les cheveux pour adopter la même longueur qu'arborait Ivan au début du voyage car Cylia prétendait que ça lui allait à merveille.

Celle ci avait d'ailleurs bien changée aussi, elle avait gagné une dizaine de centimètres, sa poitrine avait poussé de manière séduisante sans être trop extrémiste et elle avait faite une longue tresse avec sa chevelure d'or qu'elle laissait pousser depuis le début de son voyage en amoureux avec Pavel, en bref, elle était devenue une belle jeune femme.

Aucun des deux proxiens n'avait vraiment changé, si ce n'est la griffure barrant la joue de l'homme et que la jeune femme avait raccourcit légèrement sa propre coupe de cheveux. Et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer pendant une heure entière.

Sofia, pour sa part, était devenue la grande prêtresse de Val. Malgré ses diverses appréhension, Imil savait tout à fait s'en sortir sans son aide, des deux disciples faisant un travail remarquable avec la fontaine d'eau bénite. Elle était sophistiquée et séduisante mais son cœur battait pour un seul homme que certains appelaient « Lord chance » juste à cause de cela.

Et Vlad et Lina n'avaient pratiquement pas changés, mis à part qu'ils venaient de se marier et qu'ils avaient perdu les cernes qui commençaient à se creuser à cause de la quête précédente et ils respiraient, l'un comme l'autre, littéralement le bonheur. Sitôt après l'enterrement de sa mère, l'adepte de Vénus avait dévoilé ses sentiments pour la rousse qui cru rêver.

Poignées de main, accolades, félicitations, tout y passait, Salamandar glissa même sournoisement à la jeune femme une petite pique « Avoue que tu n'attendais que la fin de notre quête pour lui sauter dans les bras Lina », ce à quoi elle répondait « jaloux mon grand? T'as pas encore fait ta propre demande à ta belle, elle doit se sentir lésée. »

Vlad resta un peu plus devant son ami Ivan, qui lui n'avait pas récupéré de ses soucis du voyage, cela semblait même s'être aggravé. Il était d'une pâleur indicible et ses yeux surplombaient de vraies marques noires.

« Ivan, je sais qu'avec les responsabilités que tu as, tu ne te sentes pas bien, sans parler du phare de Mars mais tu DOIS te reposer, tu as vu? On dirait un zombi...

-Le marié ne devrait pas être défaitiste ou abandonner sa mariée, annonça Ivan avec un pragmatisme qui faisait soupirer Vlad. Il l'avait toujours eu mais juste cette fois, c'était absolument insupportable.

-Très bien mais TOI, tu vas venir avec moi en ce cas! »

Largement dépassé par la force physique de son Compagnon, Ivan se laissa entrainer, il n'avait jamais pu résister à l'obstination du mystique de terre. Baise main révérencieux de la part d'Ivan à la jeune mariée, il tentait de trouver plusieurs occasions pour repartir dans son coin mais c'était sans compter l'obstination l'époux à rester avec lui.

Puis la vraie fête commença. Il y avait trois catégories de personnes. Celles sur la piste de danse, qui dansaient sans s'arrêter, dont les mariés, les amants, Piers qui avait tendance à slalomer entre les partenaires, ceux qui restaient au buffet comme Garet qui y allait à cœur joie et il y en avait un qui restait sur le côté, Ivan, qui ne faisait rien à part regarder.

Il n'aurait pu s'amuser maintenant, il avait du travail à Kalay mais bien évidemment, il aurait été le dernier des rustres de partir en plein milieu de la fête. Alors il restait mais ne dansait pas. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'aurait invité, il n'avait que la peau sur les os et son regard fatigué devait décourager la moindre cavalière éventuelle.

Pourtant, sa meilleure amie marchait dans sa direction après avoir discuté un moment avec Alex. Ivan l'accueillit avec joie mais était loin de se douter qu'elle allait l'inviter à danser. Ils avaient été proches, même très proches durant leur voyage, ils avaient traversé tout deux la souffrance, mais jamais il aurait pensé qu'elle abandonnerait Alex pour lui demander.

« Tu sais Sofia, je suis un peu fatigué ces derniers temps, je veux pas t'infliger un poids mort, retourne avec Alex...

-Mais c'est avec toi que je veux danser moi et... »

Elle se tut en constatant que la chanson était finit. Ivan soupira d'aise en pensant qu'il aurait un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à une excuse, quelle erreur. En effet, Vlad était monté sur la balustrade en bois d'où étaient descendus les troubadours pour la pause et s'était raclé la gorge pour attirer l'attention des invités.

« S'il vous plait? Ce soir est mon mariage et je remercie chacun d'entre vous d'être venus. Pour vous remercier d'être venus si nombreux, je voudrais vous faire découvrir une personne au cœur d'or avec une voix splendide, contrairement à moi pour la voix, si j'ose dire, rajouta-t-il d'un air penaud, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de tout le public. Et c'est pourquoi, ce soir, j'aimerai inviter mon ami Ivan à vous faire un chant. »

Sur le coup, Ivan en lâcha son verre et il sentit douze regards se tourner vers lui. Tout les autres n'avaient jamais vu le blond et ne savaient donc pas qui c'était. Rouge, Ivan allait partir mais Sofia avait une longueur d'avance et lui attrapa le bras.

« Puisque tu ne veux pas danser, tu vas bien chanter Ivan, n'est ce pas?

-Je préférerai affronter Warrax tout seul et armé d'un cure dent que de chanter devant tout ce monde! Ca va pas la tête? Quelle idée saugrenue a eu Vlad, là ?

-Mais Ivan, tu as une voix sublime! Allez, s'il te plais... »

Soudain, de la foule, une voix s'éleva de la foule que chacun reconnut comme étant le plus grand berseker jamais vu à Weyard.

« Allez Ivan, on attends plus que toi! I-Van! I-Van! I-Van! I-Van! I-Van! »

Rouge de honte, il essayait de se faire petit en attendant qu'il se lasse, pourtant, il fut très vite rejoint par Vlad puis par Sofia et Lina, qui avait une totale confiance du jugement de son nouveau mari. Très vite, les onze autres clamaient « Ivan », 8 par curiosité de ce qu'il savait faire. Si tout ses amis s'y mettaient, il n'avait définitivement pas le choix.

Rouge, il monta sur scène en jetant un regard meurtrier à son ex meilleur ami et salua timidement le publique. A la vue dudit chanteur, les invités commencèrent à marmonner pour dire des choses peu flatteuses mais une puissante incinération de Garet en l'air les fit tous taire rapidement, il savait se montrer persuasif.

En utilisant sa psynergie, le jeune mystique fit porter sa voix très loin, s'installa au piano, inspira et expira fortement plusieurs fois pour se calmer et choisit un chant un peu triste venant de l'est que Hammett adorait. Il commença une petite introduction au piano et démarra le chant.

_While I crossed the mountains' side  
I recalled a memory  
days of anguish nights of pain _

_your voice lives on trapped inside my mind  
eternally _

Si quelqu'un avait eu un doute sur les capacités de chant du jeune homme, il s'envolait avec les premiers vers de la chanson, douce et sereine mais mélancolique

_Those wise last words fade in my soul  
"You had the choice, you chose the light  
find your way darklands' son  
spread your wings then your heart will fly" _

Plus le chant se poursuivait, plus de petites larmes perlaient sur ses joues, ce chant correspondait à son passé, quelque chose qui le surprenait lui même. Mais il continuait de chanter avec sa magnifique voix.

_Thank you, angels  
I am now reborn  
this may be my last breath  
and my final day_

_I'M THE SON OF PAIN_  
_WELCOME MY NEW FATE_

Alex écoutait le chant, sans rien dire. Il avait bien fait de demander à ce jeune homme sur scène, il avait une voix absolument bouleversante. Ce Ivan avait eu un horrible passé mais il semblait pourtant préféré par la nature au vue de ce qu'il avait pour lui...

_Hell's lost flame was life for me  
in that moment I felt free  
I was under an evil spell  
so now I want just to live again  
to live again _

Cette fois, Vlad comprenait approximativement les paroles, et cela l'émouvait. Son ami était décidément une personne qui méritait qu'on la connaisse et pourtant, il avait un passé immonde.

_I am proud, proud to lead my soul  
to new horizons, to the golden sky  
"find your way my brave darklands' son  
wizards, kings, elves and trolls"  
Thank you, angels  
I am now reborn  
this may be my last breath  
and my final day_

_I'M THE SON OF PAIN_  
_WELCOME MY NEW FATE_  
_THUNDER GODS I PRAY_  
_I DENY HELL'S FLAMES_

A la fin de la musique, il y eut un silence. Garet fut le premier à applaudir, ainsi que Vlad et Sofia, puis les 8 autres pour finalement recevoir une réelle ovation de la part du public. C'était la première fois qu'il jouait devant des personnes et il se sentait... Adulé pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était... Si agréable... Au point qu'il faillit manquer la différence de pression atmosphérique.

Signe du début des emmerdes.

* * *

**Eh voilà, chapitre 39 terminé, J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, comme d'habitude et que vous reviewerez, même pour me dire que c'est devenu nul, j'acccepte toutes les remarques comme d'habitude. Bonne soirée^^**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, c'est selon. Je suis Kirua et comme vous le constatez, je reprends VRAIMENT du service avec mes fanfics, si bien que voici mon chapitre 40 en partance pour Nerkhos^^**

**Il y a aussi un Lime vers la fin, j'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre.**

**Bref, bonne lecture à vous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 40**_

_**Préparation en**_

_**direction de Nerkhos.**_

Sur la piste de danse, personne ne dansait, les troubadours ne jouaient pas, tout s'était tut dans le silence glacial de la nuit. Personne ne songeait à dire quoi que ce soit, ne pensait à briser ce silence si lourd, si angoissant. Avec raison.

En effet, d'un seul coup, venait d'apparaître un être vivant. Il était assez petit, plus qu'Ivan lorsqu'il avait juste 15 ans mais il semblait plus âgé. En effet, il avait une longue crinière couleur de neige lui allant au bassin ainsi qu'une barbe mi longue. Ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout dérangé par le bazar que son apparition imprévue avait provoquée.

Parmi la foule, Lina, qui n'aimait déjà pas être laissée pour compte en temps normal, prit très mal le fait qu'un vieux vienne interrompre la fête à SON mariage. Vlad, juste à côté d'elle, put constater à loisir les volutes de fumée grise sombre s'échapper de ses oreilles, ce qui n'était absolument pas un bon signe venant d'elle.

« Cet espèce de débris ose interrompre MA fête! Je vais le tuer, le réduire en cendres! »

Il y a des chose que l'on souhaite voir dans la vie, il y en a d'autres qu'on ne souhaite pas voir. Et voir Lina perdre les pédales n'est définitivement pas quelque chose à voir pour qui ne souhaite pas finir en un amas de cendres totalement carbonisé.

En effet, la rousse laissait ses cheveux flotter en tout sens à cause de son aura psynergique et projetait de violents rayons en tout sens imaginables. Le sol, le ciel, les invités, tout y passait, même si sa cible préférée restait le trouble fête venu de personne savait où. Vlad tenta bien de la calmer en la serrant contre elle et en l'embrassant mais elle ne restait pas pour autant tranquille en criant « TUER LE VIEUX, TUER LE VIEUX! »

Comprenant la peine du mari, Salamandar asséna un violent Atémi dans la nuque de Lina, assez fort pour deux longues heures de sommeil. Tandis que les trois mystique aquatiques présents sur les lieux éteignaient les incendies provoqués çà et là par la rousse, Garet, Aidé de Salamandar, emmenait l'assommée chez elle, dans son lit. Une fois qu'ils étaient revenus, ils eurent la surprise de voir Alex discuter avec l'intrus.

« Docteur Wilson! Que faites vous ici?

-Ca alors, le petit Alex! Comment vas-tu mon garçon? »

Apparemment, ils se connaissaient tout deux. Sofia, elle ne semblait pas le connaître, un habitant de Nerkhos peut être ? Lorsqu'il fut présenté officiellement par le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, le doute fut confirmé.

Docteur Wilson, chercheur spatio-temporel de Nerkhos, il venait de créer une machine qui permettrait de faire le voyage entre les deux et il était content, cela avait FONCTIONNE!

« Ouais ouais, content pour vous vieux schnoque, le coupa le proxien dans des explications qui devenaient trop compliquées, maintenant, vous allez gentiment rentrer chez vous n'est-ce pas?

-Tiens, on m'avait dit que les guerriers qui avaient allumés les phares étaient plus courtois que cela... »

Tous se regardèrent. Ainsi, lui aussi était au courant que les phares avaient été allumés à Weyard? Et pourtant, il était venu seul? Apparemment c'était un ami d'Alex donc il ne disait rien mais il restait sur le qui-vive avec les gens de Nerkhos depuis Démétrios. Qui sait qui allait attaquer pour tuer, et surtout QUAND?

Enfin, il semblait être venu pour une sorte de quête qui devait les amener à Nerkhos. « Il faut libérer Nerkhos », qu'il disait. Si jamais il aurait su qu'un jour, un habitant de Nerkhos leur aurait demandé ça, Alex se serait coupé une jambe. Il en tombait littéralement des nus. Son ancien monde prônait la supériorité sur ceux inférieurs de Weyard, la situation devait certainement être catastrophique.

Evidemment, la parodie de justicier qu'était Vlad accepta tout de suite de les aider avec Sofia, qui pu convaincre son amant de venir aussi, même si revenir dans son monde était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Finalement, petit à petit, tous rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour se lancer dans un nouveau grand voyage.

Pavel était assit dans son lit à l'auberge, il réfléchissait. Emmener le stricte minimum, à savoir une cape et son épée. Ca, c'était obligatoire, lors de son précédent voyage, ils ne s'encombraient presque pas. Par contre, il se demandait si Cylia devait rester à Weyard pour son bien ou si elle devait venir avec eux à Nerkhos, là où elle ne serait jamais en sécurité.

Il mis cinq bonnes secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'on toquait à sa porte, et la voix qui demandait si elle pouvait entrer fit bondir le cœur du brun, c'était elle. La bonne vieille expression « Quand on parle de l'oiseau de feu, on en voit la plume qui se montre » était plus que jamais de mise apparemment.

Alors que la jeune blonde s'installa à côté de lui, le mystique de Vénus passa sa main autours de sa taille pour l'enlacer, ce qu'elle lui accorda sans hésiter, aimant tellement nicher son menton sur son épaule devenue musculeuse. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, mais ce fut l'épéiste qui rompit le silence en premier.

« Cylia, je pense que tu devrais rester ici, quand je serai à Nerkhos... Je n'-

-Je sais, l'interrompit-elle. Mais je hais l'idée de te savoir dans un autre monde, ne me demande pas à nous séparer, je ne le supporterai pas... Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons ensemble, il ne pourra rien nous arriver. »

Pavel soupira. Encore une fois, elle avait réussit à le faire céder, encore une fois, elle avait imposé son envie... Et encore une fois, il l'en remerciait. En réalité, il n'aurait pas supporter d'être loin d'elle, elle était devenue sa source d'air, d'oxygène.

« Je t'aime Cylia...

-Je t'aime aussi Pavel, de toute mon âme... »

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement pour mieux s'embrasser, tendrement mais timidement d'abord, ils sentaient une flamme vive brûler leurs entrailles. Une flamme dont ils avaient déjà beaucoup discutés, ils étaient tout les deux fiévreux mais peut être pas prêts. Là, il rompit le charme doucement pour reprendre son souffle.

« Cylia... Ca recommence, ce désir ardent...

-Tu as peur, Pavel? Alors qu'il allait répondre, elle l'interrompit. Non, ne dis rien, je le sais depuis trois ans... Mais je... Aujourd'hui, je souhaite qu'on le fasse vraiment, je me sens plus prête que jamais... »

Pavel vira pivoine brutalement en entendant cela, il doutait du fait qu'elle soit réellement prête pour s'ouvrir de cette façon à lui mais puisqu'elle le voulait tellement, il lui embrassa le cou avec tendresse. Elle frémit avant de l'éloigner de nouveau pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement... Puis avec une fougue comparable à leur premier baiser, tellement enivrant qu'ils en tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit.

En un instant, tout les habits avaient volés, les deux amants se regardaient, nus comme des vers. Totalement fou de désir, il laissait ses mains sur le bassin de Cylia pour le caresser, il se baladait dans son dos, sur sa poitrine... Elle même commençait à pousser des petits gémissements réellement craquants.

La douceur qu'il sentait en lui caressant le corps, tout ça lui donnait envie de gouter chaque parcelle de sa peau, de la couvrir totalement de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et lui non plus. Mais il laissait l'adrénaline monter pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle lui demande pour entrer dans son petit sanctuaire secret.

Ils restèrent chacun à goûter le corps de l'autre pendant deux longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme, Pivoine, demande à Pavel à ce qu'ils fusionnent tout deux, à leur manière. D'une couleur de cerise, l'adepte de Vénus s'exécuta donc et poussa tout doucement, surtout ne pas la blesser à cause d'un mauvais geste.

Et alors qu'ils ne firent plus qu'un, elle se mordit la lèvre sous l'effet de la pointe de douleur lui lacérant le bas-ventre. Elle sentait son esprit la quitter, mais elle devait être forte, elle aurait tout donné juste pour pas le décevoir, pas lui.

Pavel, pour sa part, se sentait... Bien. C'était si doux, si chaud qu'il n'avait plus qu'un souhait, lui rendre au centuple la pareil. Le moindre de ses mouvements semblait provoquer une réelle explosion de sens et, comble du ridicule, ce fut finalement Cylia qui lui montra comment elle voulait qu'il s'y prenne.

Le ballet des deux corps se poursuivit pendant presque vingt minutes mais au final, ils explosèrent au même moment, ils se raidirent tout deux pendant un très léger moment avant qu'ils reprennent la position initiale l'un en face de l'autre, un air épanoui et heureux dessiné sur le visage de chacun des deux amants.

« Tu vois, Pavel, je n'ai pas du tout eu mal... C'était si parfait, j'en suis contente.

-Oui... Tu as raison, mon amour. Mais quoi de plus normal avec une jeune femme parfaite? »

Sur le coup, elle se contenta de rougir et de se calfeutrer un peu plus contre lui. Ils auraient pu rester l'éternité dans cette position, enlacés, sous la couverture. Dommage pour eux, un certain adepte de mars qu'ils connaissaient bien les ramena à l'ordre.

« Hé les tourtereaux, de deux choses l'une. Déjà, faites moins de bruit, ensuite, il faut finir de vous préparer. »

Rouges de honte en se rendant soudain compte des décibels que Cylia avait du utiliser pendant leur union, Pavel jeta son oreiller sur son ancien maître tout en râlant, celui ci se contenta d'esquiver et de partir d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Quel grand couillon celui là, pesta Pavel d'un air mécontent, il vient de briser toute la magie qui venait de s'installer... »

Pourtant, tout deux se lavèrent mutuellement, puis se rhabillèrent en vitesse, jamais bon de faire attendre un mystique de mars qui peux, d'un coup de poing, fendre un arbre en deux.

Sur place, Lina avait réussit à se réveiller et même à se calmer. A vrai dire, ils apprirent plus tard que Ivan avait distraitement bloqué toute sa psynergie pour limiter les dégâts.

« Donc, nous sommes tous ici... Pour aller sauver Nerkhos de je ne sais quoi en fait... Résuma Phoenixia avec un air de réflexion intense.

-Je vous expliquerai au moment voulu, s'expliqua le vieux savant en sortant un objet de fer, pas plus gros qu'un dé à coudre. Et voici mon vaisseau.

-'Tendez... Commenta Garet. Me dites pas qu'on va monter à 13 dans ce tout petit machin qui tiens dans la paume d'une main?

-Sot, bien sûr qu'on va monter à 13 là dedans! Le vaisseau te semble petit? Il nous suffit de rétrécir bien sûr! » Répondit Wilson avec un air totalement ahuris, comme si c'était évident.


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, et Bienvenue, ou rebienvenue dans mon Fandom Golden sun. Et oui, j'ai de l'inspiration, je vais dès ce soir poster encore un nouveau chapitre. Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 41**_

_**Un petit voyage pour**_

_**petites personnes**_

Tous semblaient ne pas en croire leurs oreilles. Les invités étaient tous partit maintenant que la fête était finie, seul restaient 13 personnes dont deux scientifiques plutôt âgés. Garet se tapa sur l'oreille comme pour essayer de détecter un quelconque mirage auditif dans ce qui s'était dit. Rétrécir? Il se foutait de leur gueule là?

« Pardonnez moi, lança timidement Sofia, mais je ne crois pas voir le principe de la chose... Comment pourrait-il être possible de rétrécir quelque chose?

-Avec ceci, répondit le docteur Wilson en sortant une douzaine de pilules rouges. Ceci est un produit d'une efficacité vertigineuse qui... Il se tut, songeant qu'il recommençait avec ses termes trop scientifiques. Démonstration, toi le grand bleu, approche et mange ça! »

Salamandar, bien que perplexe et agacé par la désignation, obéit cependant et inséra la petite pilule dans sa bouche... avant de recracher tout de suite dans sa main. Elle était tout simplement I-GNOBLE! On aurait dit une vieille chaussette moisie macérée dans du jus d'ognons avarié le tout arrosé généreusement par une bonne dose d'huile de foie de morue qui aurait tourné.

Sous les jurons du scientifique, le mystique le remit en bouche et se força très difficilement à avaler le produit qui ne lui inspirait pourtant que dégout et suspicion. Une fois terminé, son visage se figea dans une expression post vomitive, avec un léger filet de bave au menton...

Quelque chose murmurait dans son crâne, quelque chose de profond, de fort. C'était plus douloureux qu'une fanfare pendant une gueule de bois! Tout pour que ça se soit arrêté! Hélas, à défaut de se calmer, son état empira. Ses membres semblaient se déchirer, l'air dans ses poumons se raréfiait et une profonde marque de souffrance s'était imprimé sur son visage.

Mais cela marchait, indéniablement. Sous leurs yeux, Salamandar se tassait, se ratatinait, ils regardaient, incrédule, leur ami passer sous le mètre 50, sous le mètre... Sous le centimètre et même sous le millimètre. Étrangement, ils parvenaient cependant toujours à entendre la voix de Salamandar comme s'il faisait encore son mètre 95.

« On dirait que ça a marché, je ne vois plus vos pieds autrement que comme des grandes maisons... EH? C'est quoi CETTE voix? »

Ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte tout de suite mais en effet, la voix de l'adepte de mars était... Différente. Elle venait de grimper d'une vingtaine de gammes d'un coup, devenant perçante tellement elle était aiguë! Garet s'en amusa d'ailleurs et ramassa son collègue pour le mettre sous ses yeux et le narguer.

« Comme ça, au moins, t'es plus le plus grand du groupe, c'est moi! J'en profite, MANDY!

-Espèce de grand couillon! Dépêche-toi de prendre cette pilule de merde et viens prendre ta volée! »

Garet éclata de rire quand soudain, un coup de vent (Merci Cylia) emmena une pilule jusqu'au fond de sa gorge directement, l'obligeant à avaler pour pas étouffer, ce qu'il fit aussi avec grande peine avant de jurer contre Cylia sur cette manie de forcer les gens mais trop tard, il se ratatinait aussi. D'en haut, la bagarre était Bruyante et on entendait surtout des rires de Salamandar contre des cris de douleur de son adversaire qui avait a présent le même soucis vocal.

D'un hochement du chef commun, les 11 derniers prirent la pilule et virent de leurs yeux ébahis la scène de massacre écoulée devant eux. Il y avait du feu partout autours de la scène, Garet qui semblait avoir perdu conscience sous le pieds impitoyable de son ennemi qui abordait un faciès à la limite du sadique.

Le vieillard soupira en regardant la scène et montra sa machine qui, vu d'aussi bas, était quand même vraiment plus impressionnante. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un cuirassier fermé sur le dessus avec deux énormes ailes sur le côté, l'engin était en fait très impressionnant. Tous se surprirent à la contempler.

« Ce que vous avez sous vos yeux est une machine à voyager entre les espaces! Elle est issue d'un projet appelé le projet « approche poly-élémentaire des Organismes ludiques et larvaires de Observatoria » Ou plus rapidement « Apollo ». Annonça le scientifique avec une voix à vriller les tympans même si c'était apparemment supportable.

-Euh... Observatoria? Demanda Ivan, en haussant légèrement son sourcil sous la surprise.

-Observatioria, précisément! En fait, pour faire simple, c'est la façon qu'« Ils » ont d'appeler Weyard, en bref, pour « eux », c'est juste un observatoire géant et ils pratiquent des expériences... Létales en vous voyant comme du bétail. »

Cette remarque révulsa tant tout le monde qu'aucun d'eux ne songea à demander qui étaient « ils ». Après quelques intimations de dernière minute, Ils montèrent tous dans le vaisseau mais auparavant, il y eut une scène qui leur fit perdre du temps. En effet, Garet avait littéralement ceinturé Ivan avec un air déterminé sur le regard.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais Garet? Demanda Ivan avec sa nouvelle voix suraiguë.

-Beh c'est simple, je te protège mon petit! Maintenant que tu es encore plus petit, si ça se trouve, les fourmis vont voir en toi un casse croute! Et tu serais trop léger pour les contrer!

-Tch, t'en fais pas je risque pas plus que toi! Car peut être que je suis tout maigre mais j'ai la tête pleine! Toi, on entends un écho en te parlant à l'oreille!

-Hé, mais c'est qu'il a du répondant le tout petit! Fait gaffe à toi, j'ai pas envie qu'un coup de vent t'emmène au loin maintenant que tu sais répondre! Salamandar aurait laissé passer si Vlad n'en avait pas ajouté une couche lui aussi.

-Eh Garet! Si t'étais pas mon cousin, je croirais que t'en pinces pour Ivan!

-Pourtant, c'est le grand amour regarde comme je l'aime mon Ivan! »

Personne ne put dire un mot de plus, le Proxien avait lancé son incinération sur les trois compagnons avec une force qui était fidèle à lui même.

« S'il vous plait, auriez vous l'amabilité de me dire si c'est pas bientôt finit ces CONNERIES? »

Finalement, ils furent tous installés dans le vaisseau d'ailleurs très spacieux et discutèrent de ce qu'il allait se passer dans le voyage.

« Ecoutez moi, votre Pilule vous gardera rétrécit pendant 24 heures. Techniquement, il faut huit minutes pour passer d'une dimension à une autre mais de manière pratique, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. C'est pourquoi je ne veux AUCUNE perturbation, la moindre déviation du planning au micromètre près peux TOUT foutre en l'air! On emmagasine très facilement les heures si on est pas parfaitement concentré! Et si jamais on arrive pas à Nerkhos durant ces 24 heures, nous serons coincés dans le vide inter-dimensionnel! »

Ils hochèrent la tête, comprenant qu'ils allaient mourir si le conducteur échouait. Alors chacun se recueillit en silence sur ce qui allait leur arriver, cette nouvelle aventure.

Lina était très pensive. En effet, toute cette aventure ne lui disait rien de bon. Un monde qui devait sûrement être très différent du leur, peuplés de féroces créatures, qu'elle aurait peut être pas la force de défier sans un entrainement draconien. Si besoin était, elle demanderait à Salamandar, elle se refusait net d'être un fardeau pour Pavel et Vlad.

Ivan était lui aussi en train de regarder en lui d'essayer de faire le tri. Maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin méditer, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis quatre ans, il n'allait pas s'en priver, loin s'en faut. Toutes ses aventures lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, et cette image se répétait dans sa tête, l'épée Tisiphone qu'il tenait, souillée de sang humain... Du sang de son maître!

Depuis, il avait repris l'entreprise de marchandage de Hammett et était devenu un homme influent à Kalay, un homme trop malin pour être berné mais il n'était pas heureux... Reprendre les affaires de son parent adoptif ne le satisfaisait absolument pas, pire, il se sentait encore plus coupable de se tenir libre devant Layana alors qu'il avait tué son époux...

Mais l'aventure ne le révulsait pas moins. Il avait certes des amis sur qui compter, mais sa seule aventure avait apporté beaucoup trop de souffrance pour que ça en vaille la peine. Il se sentait réellement.. Souillé par son geste, son meurtre de Hammett.

Sans le soutien infaillible de Layana, Vlad, Garet et Lina, il aurait déchanté depuis longtemps, rejoindre son mentor semblait être une idée si plaisante mais sa vie n'était pas achevée. Dommage pour lui, car depuis, sa Lady s'était jurée de lui faire connaître l'amour pour lui remonter le moral, elle n'avait pas prévu que au contraire de le toucher, cela l'agaçait encore plus.

Cylia aussi méditait. Aux côtés de Pavel, elle avait passé les quatre plus belles années de sa vie. En effet, elle l'aimait toujours de plus en plus, aux limites du raisonnable. Si elle avait eu un doute par le passé, elle savait. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie elle ne savait combien de fois et l'avait même aidée à découvrir d'où elle venait.

Outre le fait d'avoir appris qu'elle était d'Anémos comme Ivan, ce qui lui donnait un potentiel énorme, elle avait forgé une telle relation qu'elle pourrait être indestructible que cela ne la surprendrait même pas. Elle vivait pour lui, elle était Cylia et ce, juste pour être avec Pavel. Cette pensée la faisait rougir, on aurait dit une lycéenne effarouchée, elle s'en moquait éperdument.

Soudain, quelque chose se passa parmi les douze passagers. Comme une onde. Et ils finirent tous à terre à se tenir le cœur en gémissant.

Sofia n'avait jamais ressentit pareille douleur par le passé, on aurait dit que son cœur lui perçait la poitrine pour mieux exploser, que ses membres passaient sous un rouleau compresseur, tout se troublait tout autours d'elle, elle avait la conscience qui vacillait. Mourir, elle croyait réellement mourir de ce qui se passait en ce moment même.

Le scientifique Wilson, interloqué, remarqua que ses passagers commençaient à regagner taille humaine, mais ils avaient voyagé que deux heures! Pourtant, leur taille commençait déjà à changer, ils grandissaient, lentement mais sûrement. Lui n'en ressentait pourtant aucun effet d'un éventuel agrandissement!

« Cela vient peut être du fait que ce sont de grands mystiques... leur pouvoir psynergique bloque les effets trop longs et considèrent cela comme une agression. Du coup, leur corps est en train de réagir pour contrer le produit 22 heures trop tôt! Et vu que je me suis gouré d'un demi millimètre, on doit encore avoir une bonne heure de route! Bon sang, pourvu qu'ils parviennent à tenir aussi longtemps... c'est une catastrophe! »


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonjour à vous, lecteurs et lectrices, bienvenue sur mon chapitre 42 de "La flamme de Prox". Pour cette fois, exeptionnellement, je mets deux chapitres d'un coup, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi après.**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 42**_

_**Premier pas**_

_**à Nerkhos**_

La panique gagnait le vaisseau. Chacun commençait à retrouver petit à petit sa taille normal et ils n'étaient TOUJOURS pas arrivés. Si jamais ils dépassaient le centimètre avant d'être à Nerkhos, ils pouvaient tous faire leur prière, ils seraient condamnés! D'autant plus que Salamandar commençait sérieusement à tout vouloir brûler pour calmer ses spasmes.

Piers gémissait. Il en était sûr, il aurait jamais du monter dans ce vaisseau! Déjà que l'idée d'aller dans un nouveau monde ne le réjouissait pas trop, maintenant, il le regrettait totalement. Remarque, ce n'était pas tout a fait plus mal, personne ne l'attendait, nul part. Depuis quatre ans, c'était la même chose en vivant en tant que marin. Ni sa mère ni son oncle ne l'attendraient plus jamais.

Le savant désespérait à ce qui se passait, ils commençaient sérieusement à dépasser le seuil de tolérance dans le vaisseau. Mais utiliser le super moteur risquait aussi de tous les tuer par la pression...

« Bon, pas le choix les enfants, je vais passer à la vitesse supérieur! On risque d'y passer mais de toute façon, on mourra si on reste à ce rythme! »

Alors qu'il enclenchait une série de leviers, appuyait sur une centaine de boutons, il fit apparaître une sorte de pressoir rotatif, selon ce qu'avait expliqué Alex, a savoir quelque chose à enfoncer d'une certaine manière., après avoir pris la poignet et fait un quart de tour à gauche.

Soudain, tous furent plaqués à l'arrière, comme si Cylia, Ivan et même Hamo avait envoyé une lame de vent non tranchante sur eux, ils ne pouvaient plus bouger du tout! Même pas un simple cil. Seul le conducteur semblait à L'aise. Autre chose, ils continuaient à grandir et atteignaient bientôt la barre des 5 millimètres, le quota maximal pour 7 personnes à la fois.

Dans la plaine, tout était calme, paisible même. Des animaux grignotaient de manière totalement innocente des brins d'herbe, des vermines montaient un petit camp çà et là et rien ne semblait perturber le pittoresque de la scène.

Mais une onde de son se propagea dans l'espace, ce qui figea tout le monde. Une autre se produisit, puis un mince trait de feu apparut de nul part, lâchant 12 toutes petites choses dans le vide. Qui prenaient de plus en plus de taille pour devenir des être vivants de la taille d'une chauve souris.

« Bordel, on va tous crever en tombant de cette hauteur ! Jura Salamandar, dont la voix avait perdu une hauteur en chemin.

-A cette hauteur, même ma psy nous sauverait pas! S'affola Ivan à son tour.

-Eh merde, conclut le roux de la bande, fait vraiment Chier! »

Mais à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du sol, ils grandissaient aussi, devenant aussi grands qu'un bébé phœnix et finalement, ils finirent tous dans un magnifique roulé boulé qui les sonna pendant une grosse minute.

Le premier à se reprendre et à se lever fut Piers, qui constatait deux chose. Premièrement, ils étaient tous en vie et il fallait s'en réjouir, deuxièmement ils n'étaient plus à Weyard, ce lieu ne lui disait absolument rien. Et troisièmement, Garet avait disparu, purement et simplement.

« Tiens, mais où est notre abrutis roux préféré, demanda Ivan qui se redressait aussi.

-Peut être qu'il a atterrit plus loin, » proposa Cylia en émergeant tout doucement.

Tous avaient retrouvés leurs esprits mais Garet manquait toujours à l'appel. Chacun l'appelait mais il ne répondait pas. Puis, ils entendirent cependant quelque chose qui interrogèrent tout le monde, comme une sorte de tremblement, puis la douce voix du disparut résonna, il disait « JE SUIS LA BORDEL! »

Sauf que la voix venait... D'EN DESSOUS la robe de Sofia. Celle ci réagit vivement en s'écartant vivement et en se retournant pour foudroyer son ami du regard... Ou ce qu'elle en voyait. En effet, tel un arbuste aux racines profondément ancrées dans le sol, Garet émergeait du sol mais que sa tête, le reste était coincé sous la terre.

Si Alex s'énervait de la situation car Garet avait mit les yeux là où il fallait pas, Ivan, lui, jubilait. La situation du Butor lui permettait de se venger froidement de ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire le moindre mot qu'un pied vêtu d'un soulier blanc vint se ficher dans la mâchoire du pauvre adepte de Mars.

« Espèce de PERVERS! Je vais t'apprendre moi à regarder sous ma robe! »

Tous regardaient la scène en riant doucement et en faisant des grimaces de douleur, ce n'était définitivement pas le jour du cousin de Vlad. Et quand elle se calma, ce fut Ivan qui s'y remit en se mettant accroupi devant lui.

« Eh bien, Garet, tu veux jouer le « Cavalier sans tête » ? Ça t'irait si bien, on raconte que le cavalier sans tête avait autant dans la tête que moi dans mes flacons, expliqua-t-il en montrant ses flacons vides.

-Efpèfe de lâphfe, grogna le vanné avec une bonne partie de la dentition en moins à cause de Sofia! M'attaquer fur un inftant de faibleffe, f'est Fi Bas!

-Bas? Oh oui, tu as raison, c'est bas. Mais fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose qui puisse être à ta hauteur! »

Alors que Garet, mouché rougissait, tout les autres rigolèrent aussi, amusés par la situation du roux. Cherchant à changer de sujet, ce dernier demanda à quelqu'un si on pouvait pas l'aider à lui rincer la bouche? Ce goût de terre et de sang n'était pas agréable. A la grande surprise de tous, ce fut Alex qui se dévoua et lâcha un petit filet d'eau dans la bouche du petit fils du maire de Val.

« Ca te va comme ça Garet?

-Merfi Alekf, f'est vraiment fympa... Dévolé fi v'abuve mais ve peux en avoir pluf?

-Oh que oui, tu le peux Garet, je vais t'en donner autant que tu en veux... même plus. »

Si Garet ne comprit pas la menace dans les mots de l'homme aux cheveux bleus, aucun des autres ne furent sourds et ils comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire. Insérant son doigt dans la bouche de Garet, il versa un autre filet d'eau, puis un autre, versant de plus en plus d'eau.

« Ah, Fa ira merf... Eh? V'ai dit fa ira Alekf! Arrête, ve Vais Bloup bloup! »

En effet, loin de l'écouter, Alex avait gelé la surface entre son doigt et les lèvres de Garet pour l'empêcher de recracher et continuait à remplir abondamment la bouche du pauvre qui allait finir par se noyer sûrement.

« Maintenant, c'est pour toi Sofia. Pour les quatre ans que j'ai passé avec toi qui furent comme un rêve, je t'offre ceci. Alex sourit d'un air amusé, gela l'arrière du crâne de Garet pour le souder au sol et retira son index de la bouche. Je t'offre une fontaine humaine. »

Toute l'eau compressée dans la gorge et la bouche de Garet trouva soudain une sortie et s'y engouffra avec force, Garet ne cherchait en effet plus qu'à recracher toute l'eau, ce qui lança un formidable jet, créant une belle fontaine avec de l'eau un peu colorée de sang et de terre. Mais ce n'en était pas vilain pour autant, ça donnait même un charme délicat.

Si tous se tenaient les côtes tellement ils étaient hilares, Sofia restait droite et riait en rougissant doucement avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amant et de l'embrasser pour le remercier.

Garet mit une bonne minute à recracher toute l'eau qui était dans sa bouche et alors que les bouts de glace bloquant ses lèvres avaient fondus, il crachotta en gromellant :

« Oh comme f'est drôle, oh comme f'est Fpirituel! Franphfement, phfapeau Bas là! »

Heureusement, Piers qui compatissait un minimum avec la souffrance de Garet, soigna sa mâchoire et l'aida même à s'extirper du sol, malgré le fou rire qu'il venait d'avoir grâce à Alex.

« Ah, ça va mieux comme ça, merc... Commença Garet avant que Ivan n'en rajoute une couche pour se moquer encore plus.

-Alors, Garet, FA va mieux maintenant? »

Sous la colère, il détourna les tallons en avançant vers un village tribal qui se tenait pas tellement loin de là où ils étaient. Alex connaissait d'ailleurs ce village, Il s'appelait Morvaïs, c'était un peuple rustique, tribal du sud de Nerkhos, lieu de naissance de son amie Phylis qu'il avait hâte de revoir d'ailleurs, voir ce qu'elle était devenue.

Une fois tous devant une grande hutte, ce fut Alex qui toqua en s'annonçant et entra sans attendre la permission, il faisait toujours ainsi avec elle, pourquoi il fallait changer maintenant? La jeune femme devant eux était belle mais pas superbe, elle devait être légèrement plus grande qu'Ivan, avait un teint totalement mat, possédait une longue chevelure brune attachée en une longue natte, cela lui arrivait au bassin.

Elle semblait frêle mais ce qu'on pouvait voir de ses bras étaient de fins muscles. Fins, mais non moins puissants, ce que remarqua tout de suite Garet.

« Tiens tiens, un revenant. C'est vraiment toi Alex?

-Si tu en doutes, « Pyrolyse », c'est que ça doit vraiment faire trop longtemps que je suis pas venue. »

Au surnom donné par l'adepte de Saturne, le visage de Phylis s'éclaircit, seul son ami d'enfance connaissait ce surnom, il y avait pas de doutes, c'était bien lui.

L'autre chose qu'ils remarquèrent tous étaient l'attitude de Garçon manqué de la jeune femme, elle donna une grande claque dans l'épaule d'Alex qui en fut propulsé en avant. Si Sofia en fut choquée, et se préparait à attaquer Phylis pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, son amant se contentait de rire en se massant l'épaule et en commentant le fait qu'elle avait pas perdu sa « baffe à déboiter l'épaule! », ce qui la fit rire à gorge déployée.

« Elle est sympa cette fille, elle est vraiment pas coincée!

-Mais dis moi Alex, t'as des amis intéressants, qui c'est le mister Muscles roux juste là? »

Il y eut un tour de présentation où Garet put pas s'empêcher d'affirmer sa virilité, ce qui amusait la jeune femme.

« Enchanté de vous connaître, tous, Alexounet vous a parlé de moi, le concerné grommela au surnom mais se prit une droite implacable dans les dents, je suis Phylis, fille du maire de Morvaïs, qui est très certainement la ville la plus accueillante de tout Nerkhos. En effet, ce soir, en votre honneur, je déclare que nous allons festoyer! Faut bien le pot de bienvenue, quand on pense que nos visiteurs sont ceux de Weyard qui ont allumé les phares! »

A l'annonce de la fête, tous levèrent un cil, interloqués par l'accueil si chaleureux qu'ils semblaient préparer pour eux. Mais après, ils se laissèrent emporter dans plusieurs chambres à l'auberge où ils reçurent plusieurs instructions pour la soirée.

Ca commençait bien.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapitre 43**_

_**Wonder Garet**_

_**est dans la place!**_

La soirée était belle. Une nappe étoilée tapissait le ciel tandis que dans la nuit chantaient les grillons. La ville primitive était éclairée çà et là de néons alimentés par des mystiques de Mars. Ce soir, il y avait une grande fête en l'honneur des nouveaux arrivants. Salamandar avait presque rigolé à cette perspective. Il y a quelques années, les seuls évènements que lui et Phoenixia provoquaient à leur arrivée était le rassemblement de l'armée.

Pourtant, le temps était effectivement à la fête. Pour l'occasion, tout le monde était en maillot de bain avec un pagne de feuilles séchées en plus pour les femmes, les hommes étaient tous en short de bain. Ivan était un peu gêné et Thélos n'avait même pas osé sortir, prétextant une fatigue certaine l'empêchant de participer à une fête.

Mais tout les autres n'étaient pas dérangés par la légèreté vestimentaire. Vlad et Piers n'en avait cure, Salamandar s'en foutait, seul lui importait sa douce, Pavel plaisait à Cylia et cela lui suffisait, Alex connaissait pratiquement tout le monde, effaçant la gêne. En fait, il avait même attaché sa longue chevelure bleu en un élégant catogan pour l'occasion. Et Garet, lui, c'est presque s'il en faisait trop.

Remarquez, il avait de quoi et le savait. Personne n'était aussi bien bâti que lui sans que ça en soit inélégant. Une musculature puissante, des membres qui pourraient réduire la roche en sable fin, des abdominaux seyants et des pectoraux d'aciers. Et cela faisait largement tomber sous le charme les filles un peu simples. S'illustrant comme un jeune Don Juan, le Berseker aimait profiter de ses repos pour les passer à la mer.

« Eh ouais Salamandar, tu peux rien face au charme du prédateur, mon corps de rêve. Le nargua gentiment Garet avec un air de m'as-tu-vu

-Oh mais la musculature ne fais pas tout, Gringalet, souleva Salamandar avec un air un peu provocant. Tu veux que je te casse un bras pour te le prouver? Tu sais que je le ferai, pas la peine que je te préviennes du fait que je sois sérieux. »

Le teint du combattant vira au blanc tandis que son ancien ennemi éclata de rire. Pour un grand Berseker, il était facilement intimidable. Enfin, l'heure était festive, autant en profiter, qui pouvait prédire combien de temps cela allait durer? L'alcool étant universel, on leur proposa diverses Cocktails que la plupart des aventuriers refusèrent poliment mais Garet et Piers en goûtèrent un de chaque. Si le mystique de mercure ne surprenait personne pour sa résistance à l'alcool, de par son passé de marin, Il était plus surprenant de voir le plus jeune des deux vider autant de verres que son compagnon d'arme sans en ressentir plus les effets secondaires.

Plusieurs regardaient cela avec un air amusé, d'autres étaient effarés. Comment quelqu'un de si jeune pouvait boire autant? Seule Phylis pouvait en faire autant, pas un seul autre du village l'aurait pu. Et la fête commença vraiment.

Comme son amie le lui avait indiqué, Alex invita ses compagnons d'armes à s'asseoir au premier rang. Automatiquement, il devinrent le centre de la discussion, ce qui agaçait le bleuté mais faisait avec. Puis le chef commença un discours de bienvenue, ronflant au possible selon les mystiques de Mars mais intéressant pour ceux de Jupiter. Puis il annonça les danses. C'est alors que tout un groupe de bardes arriva, en même tenue et ils interprétèrent une danse tribale ne manquant pas d'exotisme.

Si tout les habitants du village s'étaient levés pour danser, les douze compagnons préféraient rester assis à battre la mesure. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune connaissance de la danse. Le premier à se lever fut Garet, invité par la jeune brune qu'Alex connaissait très bien. Enfin, elle lui avait juste effleuré les omoplates d'un doigt mais chez eux, c'est ainsi qu'ils invitaient tacitement et il aurait été mufle de refuser la danse.

Voyant à quel point son semblable s'amusait, Salamandar ne résista pas longtemps à la tentation de les rejoindre, invitant sa belle Proxienne au passage. Ils furent vite rejoints par Piers qui commençait à avoir un sacré coup dans l'aile de navire et par Pavel et Cylia, qui voulaient aussi s'amuser. Vlad, lui, se contentait de regarder le charme incroyable qu'avait Garet en riant. En effet, il ne cessait de changer de cavalière, à se demander s'il allait danser avec toutes les femmes de la fête.

Ivan, lui, souriait mais le cœur n'y était pas. La mort de Hammet était encore trop récente et surtout, il savait qu'avec un physique comme le sien, il resterait largement dans l'ombre de son ami de Mars. D'autant plus que l'air s'était adouci, il se faisait plus romantique, plus sensuel, si bien que tout le monde commença un doux slow avec un partenaire plus ou moins fixe, malgré que Garet n'arrête toujours pas son jeu de danser avec le plus de filles possible dans la soirée.

Pourtant une jeune femme à la chevelure couleur océan s'installa à ses côtés et lui adressa la parole.

« Vous ne participez pas à la fête, monsieur Ivan?

-Nous nous... Connaissons? Je ne me souviens pas d'une voix comme la vôtre et pourtant, j'ai bonne mémoire d'après les dires de mes compagnons.

-Non mais vous connaissez mon frère, Alex. Il n'a cessé de me parler de vous tous en me donnant des images télépathiques de vous. »

Comprenant soudain la couleur de cheveux, le mystique répondit qu'il était en ce cas enchanté de la rencontrer. Et elle le gratifia d'un sourire. Mais quel sourire! On aurait dit une ange aux cheveux d'azur. Tout en elle respirait la douceur, la bonté, la gentillesse et surtout, quelle beauté à couper le souffle! De prime abord, il eut du mal à croire le fait qu'Alex ait une si belle sœur même si, après réflexion, rien ne contredisait.

Elle avait un visage doux et serein, emprunt de bonté. La tenue légère qu'elle arborait ne faisait que mettre en avant sa fine et belle silhouette de danseuse. Légèrement bronzée, elle avait aussi un aspect très sensuel, sûrement non voulu vu qu'elle n'en faisait pas non plus des tonnes. Des joues qu'il avait envie d'effleurer de ses doigts, des lèvres qui lui donnaient envie de goûter, un ventre mince faisant office de charme, Ivan se prenait claque mentale sur claque mentale. Record battu, Ivan le pragmatique venait de cumuler douze baffes psychologiques!

Puis elle se leva et lui tendit la main sans se démettre de son éclatant visage. Intimidé par la grâce de celle qui venait de l'inviter, Ivan prit la main en tremblant et se releva lui même finalement. Plutôt gauchis par sa cavalière, il n'en était pas moins un danseur tout a fait acceptable grâce à l'entrainement noble de ses anciens seigneurs. En dansant avec elle, le mystique de Jupiter se sentit rougir, c'était comme si une déesse l'avait invitée pour partager sa souffrance, l'apaiser.

A sa manière, elle était semblable à Sofia mais en même temps différente. Et au vue de ses cheveux, elle devait appartenir au clan de Mercure... Ou plutôt de Saturne, comme ils disaient à Nerkhos. Était elle une soigneuse? Il voulait tout savoir de cette fille.

« Excusez moi cette question... Sarah, si je ne m'abuse.

-En effet. Quelle est cette question?

-Qu'est-ce qu'une mystique de Mer... Saturne comme vous fait ici? Seriez vous soigneuse comme mon amie? Ou avez vous un autre rôle à jouer dans ce village?

-Une question inattendue... Non, je ne suis pas une soigneuse. Du moins, pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Et je ne suis pas de ce village originairement. Mais cette nation est l'amie de celle où j'ai été élevée. Et le chef est un bon ami de celui que nous appelons Oméga, à la tête de l'ancienne rébellion. Pour répondre à votre vraie question, je suis une ménestrel itinérante. Je chante, je danse, je donne des spectacles et je voyage beaucoup. »

Ivan, sans cesser la danse, buvait littéralement ses mots. Elle semblait avoir eue une vie passionnante. Pourtant il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui semblait signaler que ce n'avait pas été aussi simple. Alors qu'il allait demandé à sa cavalière la raison de la tristesse dans la voix, un petit claquement se fit entendre. En fait, il était tout petit, presque ridicule mais soudain, le visage du mystique se figea dans une expression... étrange. A mi chemin entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle de hurler de douleur.

Baissant les yeux, il vit un tout petit animal logé entre le gros orteil et son voisin. Apparemment, c'était un crabe et le guerrier aurait mis son pied là où il fallait pas. En effet, ce dernier avait utilisé une de ses pinces pour attaquer le bout de peau entre deux orteils. Et il n'y allait pas de main morte, du sang perlait déjà sur le sable maintenant rougis.

N'en pouvant plus, l'enfant de Kalay cria à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, ce qui stoppa net la musique. Faisant des petits bonds en tout sens, le mystique de l'air tentait tant bien que mal de l'enlever mais le crabe, non content de rester, affermissait sa prise entre les orteils. Salamandar, qui rigola au début puis fut vite agacé, intercepta son miroir quand il passa devant lui et d'un coup sec, il arracha le parasite malgré le fait que ça n'aggrave la blessure d'Ivan. Sofia s'occupa de soigner la vilaine coupure tandis que le Proxien s'occupait plus de l'examen approfondi du crustacé.

« Crabe épéiste mâle. Vu sa taille, il doit être tout jeune. Heureusement pour toi Ivan, sinon t'aurais plus eu de pieds. »

A cette simple pensée, la teinte du blessé baissa encore d'un cran, faisant jalouser la couleur de cheveux de Thélos. Jugeant peu prudent de le laisser partir, le bleuté écrasa l'animal entre son pouce et son index qui ne résista pas a la pression des doigts et mourut. Peu après, Sofia avait finit de le soigner.

« Fais attention à toi. J'ai guéris ta coupure mais ça te fera sûrement encore un peu mal si tu forces trop. »

Faisant un signe pour prouver qu'il avait compris, le mystique de Jupiter regagna son ancienne position assise tandis que la musique avait repris un rythme effréné entre temps. Et Sarah dansait au milieu de toutes ces personnes. Mais ce qui marqua le plus le mystique était sa grâce dans une danse, supérieure à tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusque là. Et ce qui se détachait était ses yeux, à mi chemin entre le marron et le rouge. L'ensemble était une vision à couper le souffle. D'ailleurs il rougissait.

Quoi, c'était ça le coup de foudre? Il venait de tomber amoureux de cette fille? Lui qui se vantait d'être généralement le plus rationnel du groupe, il était tombé bien bas... Tomber amoureux de la première femme qui passait par là, c'est... Non, ce n'était pas non plus la première qui passait par là, ce serait hypocrite de le dire. Et tout l'avait attiré en elle, même si c'était la sœur d'Alex.

« Un kraken! Tous aux abris! »

Décidément, la fête était souvent interrompue ce soir. Garet, dans un élan d'héroïsme un peu exagéré et peut être aussi enfin des dizaines de bouteilles d'alcool qu'il avait bu peu avant, alla affronter cette bestiole, seul, une bouteille d'alcool dans sa main droite et sa fidèle hache dans la gauche.

Il avait mangé du dragon ou quoi? Slalomant entre les tentacules, il tranchait celles à proximité qu'il ne pouvait esquiver. Pire, il se servit même de son alcool comme d'une arme. Il lança la bouteille dans la face du poulpe géant et elle s'y brisa net, répandant le liquide sur une bonne partie du corps de sa cible.

« Hasta la vista, Baby. Ce soir, on rajoute de la paella grâce à toi, mon gros. »

A peine ces mots prononcés qu'il incanta une boule de feu qui, alimentée par la boisson couvrant sa cible, explosa dans un effroyable fracas. La créature mourut sur le coup et la force de Garet fut applaudit par tout le monde. Mais lui ne semblait pas satisfait.

« Pff, j'ai gâché de la bonne gnôle juste pour un balourd comme lui, c'est rageant. Maintenant, y'en a vraiment plus du tout... »

De loin, Salamandar était Ahuris. Comme cela, le terrible Kraken, monstre des mers impitoyable, venait d'être vaincu en un tournemain par un seul homme? Il nageait en plein délire là, depuis quand son compagnon était devenu assez fort pour faire cela?

Et après quoi, le mystique de mars à la chevelure de feu repartit voir ses conquêtes, encore plus nombreuses qu'avant de par cet exploit. La nuit allait être longue pour lui.

* * *

**Eh voilà, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un seul. Alors, ces explications : Le chapitre 43 est en fait un ancien chapitre, écrit il y a déjà un bon moment, vers le phare de vénus en fait et maintenant, ils y sont et comme le chapitre est déjà écrit, je poste les deux.**

**Allez, à la prochaine^^**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonsoir. Pour cette fois, le chapitre est un peu court, je l'admets mais il est important pour montrer dès le début que pour Nerkhos, ça va pas être de la rigolade, que les phares élémentaires, c'étaient une plaisanterie à côté de ce qu'ils allaient faire.**

**Mais bref, sur ce, bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 44**_

_**Lendemain de fête,**_

_**gueule de bois**_

Il faisait chaud. Le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures et trois jeunes hommes étaient allongés sur un drap installé dans le sable, parmis lesquels Garet, Piers et Ivan. La fête était finit depuis 8 heures, ils demeuraient les seuls sur la plage avec leurs amis qui avaient retrouvé une tenue moins légère.

Ivan fut le premier des trois à émerger, il avait un mal de tête à réveiller les morts. Pourtant, il aurait juré n'avoir rien bu pendant la fête... Enfin si, il avait bu des cocktails de fruits et de l'eau douce, rien de plus, déjà aux banquets auxquels il assistait depuis la mort de son maître, il ne touchait pas à l'alcool malgré son image à entretenir (les hommes d'affaires boivent du champagne d'après un certain Mc Coy) alors il s'en serait bien gardé.

Pourtant, il ne se souvenait de rien de la veille. Rien du tout. Ah si, une chose cependant, qui était très probablement un rêve, lui danser avec une jeune femme aussi belle, ça pouvait finalement n'être qu'un rêve. Et lui, chopper le coup de foudre? Ridicule, c'était un rêve!

« Oui, je ne peux qu'avoir rêvé, il est impossible qu'une jeune femme aussi belle qu'elle m'ait invité à danser.

-Une jeune femme belle vous dites, monsieur Ivan?

-Pour être précis, la soeur d'Al... Il mit un petit moment pour comprendre qu'il parlait à quelqu'un, à une jeune fille. Une jeune fille dont il aurait pu reconnaître la voix entre mille, une jeune femme qu'il pensait qu'elle n'était qu'un rêve. Alors qu'il se retournait tout doucement, il vit ces yeux. Ces deux magnifiques yeux marron-rouge. Agh! V-vous?

-Oui, bonjour à vous aussi, monsieur, salua Sarah avec un joli sourire, bien qu'elle avait été troublée par ses mots.

-Qu-Que s'est-il passé hier? Demanda le jeune blond à la danseuse qui s'occupait de lui.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que vous étiez trop fatigués et vous vous êtes évanouis. Vu le temps que vous êtes restés au soleil, vous avez probablement fait une insolation, reposez vous encore un peu, je m'occupe de vous. »

Si Ivan ne put s'empêcher de rougir en laissant son esprit vagabonder à la serrer contre lui, il la remercia cependant et but un peu d'eau avant de se rendormir, il était littéralement usé.

Peu après, ce fut le tour de Garet de se réveiller. Et la première chose qu'il fit fut de vomir, il avait VRAIMENT trop bu la veille, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Mais étant un hyperactif, il se redressa de lui même pour tituber tant bien que mal vers l'auberge, malgré les protestations de la jeune femme qui devait s'occuper de lui.

Là où ça tourna mal pour le roux en cuve, ce fut quand le petit ami d'une des femmes avec qui il avait dansé, se positionna devant lui pour faire rouler des muscles.

« C'est toi, celui qu'on appelle Garet et qui a dansé avec ma copine?

-Ce... Ca se... »

Il ne put hélas jamais finir sa phrase, le mystique de mars rendit de nouveau la paella qu'il avait mangé la veille... Sur les chaussures de l'amant qui avait déjà largement de quoi charger, il n'avait plus AUCUNE raison de se retenir.

Sauf que même avec une gueule de bois monstrueuse, Garet était un guerrier d'un niveau bien supérieur à des villageois vivant en paix, si bien qu'il se pencha sur le côté pour esquiver et répliquer d'un direct du droit à l'estomac. Il était agressé, il était normal qu'il réponde avec violence, même si le pauvre homme fut trainé bien plus loin que ce que l'adepte du feu avait pu prédire.

Et la tête, bon sang la tête, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Il avait bu quoi? Deux verres à tout casser, comment il avait pu avoir une gueule de bois? Oui, certes, deux plus quelques uns. Bon, okay, peut être qu'il avait vidé tout seul la moitié du stock d'alcool, et alors? Ils possédaient sûrement pas des litres et des litres!

« Ah, Garet mon cher cousin, l'accueillit Vlad avec un franc sourire. Tu nous as offert un spectacle... Perturbant hier soir. Je me suis même demandé plusieurs fois combien de barils d'alcool tu ingérais en même temps.

-J'ai fait le compte, il a bu 153 barils de 2 litres de cocktails alcoolisé. Précisa Salamandar avec un sourire narquois. Je savais pas que les mystiques de mars étaient si compatibles avec les liquides. Par ailleurs, tu sembles avoir retrouvé la forme olympique mon salaud!

-Les alcools d'ici sont très volatils à la chaleur. En huit heures, couplés à ses pouvoirs de mars, il a peut être pu tout évacuer, ajouta Phylis, amusée. Au moins, personne pourrait mettre en doute ton titre de mâle après une telle prouesse. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, ce qui poussa l'alcoolique à se boucher les oreilles à cause de la gueule de bois, redoublant l'hilarité générale. Cependant, tout les rires se turent instantanément en entendant un hurlement déchirant, venant de la plage.

« Cette voix... C'est Piers! Grommela Pavel en prenant son épée.

-Vu le ton, continua Salamandar en attachant sa propre lame à sa ceinture, il a des soucis, on y va!

-Je vous suis, ainsi vous verrez le style de Nerkhos! » Intima Phylis sur un ton ne souffrant aucune contradiction.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de protester, peut être que leur ami était en danger de mort. Et puis, peut être qu'elle était vraiment une grande guerrière de Nerkhos.

Sur la plage, c'était la panique. Sarah avait sortit une perche de combat et tentait de repousser un homme vêtu de noir, qui ressemblait fortement à un assassin, avec sa dague dans la main droite et sa posture, prêt à tuer de sang froid.

« Merde, j'y serai pas à temps... Eveil maximal! » Grogna Phylis en tendant les deux mains sur le côté.

Chacune des deux projeta une orbe dans le sable qui grandit instantanément pour prendre une forme humaine. En fait, plus que forme humaine, ils étaient identiques à Phylis, en tout point. La première bâillait et l'autre tremblait, de peur apparement. La vraie, entre les deux, leur fit un signe du chef et sauta.

Les deux clônes tendirent leur bras, paume vers le haut, main ouverte et attrapèrent les deux pieds de la vraie, comme elles faisaient chaque fois. Puis, reculant leurs bras pour prendre de l'élan, elle firent comme un lance pierre et envoyèrent Phylis de plein fouet sur l'assassin.

Déboussolé, il ne put esquiver le coup de genou dans la mâchoire, mais ce n'était en plus que le début, elle prit appui sur les épaules de son adversaire pour enchainer d'un coup de pied fouetté en direction de la tempe et encore une fois, le tueur n'eut pas le temps de parer, il tomba dans le sable alors que son adversaire atterrit sur lui avec grâce et tout en le plaquant au sol de ses jambes, elle tira ses bras en arrière.

« T... Trop fort, commenta Garet qui avait instantanément dessaoulé au spectacle de la jeune combattante.

-Phylis s'est beaucoup améliorée depuis que je l'ai laissée, ajouta Alex qui semblait avoir pourtant des difficultés à le croire.

-J'aurai jamais deviné qu'elle était si forte, » conclut Cylia, ébahie.

Puis, elle sembla remarquer quelque chose qui l'agaça, si bien qu'elle se saisit du col de l'assassin avant de l'envoyer avec facilité à l'eau, où il ne remonta pas.

« Tch, encore un assassin de ces alchimistes de mes deux, ça commence à bien faire.

-Phylis, tu n'as rien? Demanda Sarah en se jetant dans les bras se sa meilleure amie pour l'enlacer.

-Toujours aussi cruche, Sarah! Un minable comme lui n'aurait pas pu me menacer. Mais il avait une capsule de poison dans sa bouche, au cas où il échouerait. »

Elle semblait déçue, elle aurait tant voulu l'interroger celui là pour en savoir enfin plus sur leurs employeurs. Mais c'étaient des assassins entrainées comme des porcs pour l'abattoir. Tu tues, tu vies, tu échoues, tu meurs.

Au loin, ils entendirent enfin les gémissements de Piers, tout le monde put donc s'y précipiter. Il était dans un sale état. Une vilaine plaie dans le bras de la forme d'une épée ainsi qu'une fine estafilade juste à côté de son oeil droit. Autre détail, les deux endroits touchés étaient totalement carbonisés, comme si quelque chose avait explosé.

« Bon sang, il est pas raté, là, commenta Sofia en grimaçant. Tout en s'attelant aux soins, elle demanda, Que s'est-il passé?

-Agh... Le.. L-le gars en noir... il balançait des dagues, je m'en suis pris un dans le bras alors que je dormais et un autre, que j'ai réussit à esquiver, m'a tranché net le nerf optique...

-Et ces brûlures, demanda Salamandar?

-Je... Sais pas... Ses dagues ont soudain explosé, je sais pas pourquoi.

-On les appelles « dagues frelons », précisa Phylis qui venait d'apparaître. Ca n'existe peut être pas chez vous mais les dagues frelons sont une arme effrayante chez nous. Un couteau de lancer qui explose de lui même, pour un guerrier a minima rompu au combat à distance, c'est fatal.

-Bah, avec une bonne psynergie, on peux stopper une dague, aussi frelon soit-elle, fit remarquer Garet avec un air surpris.

-Pas une lumière votre ami dites moi. De nos jours, toutes les armes mortelles ont une protection anti psynergique. »

Si Garet se sentait injustement mouché par la remarque, il n'en fit pourtant nullement remarque et se contenta de regarder les chairs de son compagnon de voyage cicatriser sous les efforts de Sofia et Alex.

Il était sauf et n'avait aucune cicatrice de l'attaque mais elle ne serait pas sans séquelle, Piers avait définitivement perdu l'usage de son œil droit. Si il y avait bien des fois où dans leur précédente quête, ils avaient perdu un usage temporaire d'un bras ou d'une jambe, Jamais ils n'auraient pu envisager perdre un œil définitivement aussi facilement. Mais les nerfs optiques de son œil droit, plus que sectionnés, étaient presque désintégrés.

Dès le premier jour, cette quête semblait relayer leur course aux phare au rang de balade de santé.


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonsoir, comme je suis en inspiration ollympique ces derniers temps, voici donc mon chapitre 45. Au menu, un violent assaut, un combat plus dur que jamais et... L'un des compagnons meurt. Qui? Mystère, vous le saurez en lisant.**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 45**_

_**Quand les emmerdes**_

_**commencent**_

Le village était gagné par la panique totale. En effet, un assassin venait d'attaquer un des invités, ce qui leur faisait se poser la question. Il fallait continuer à les héberger ou leur demander de partir? Bien sûr, Phylis voulait qu'ils restent mais elle était la seule. Si un assassin attaquait le village, ils faisaient quoi?

Dans la cabane, tout le monde méditait sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Piers avait été sauvagement agressé, et il en avait perdu l'usage de son œil droit par la même occasion. La tension au sein du groupe était palpable, leurs ennemis n'étaient pas amateurs.

« Récapitulons notre situation, exposa Ivan. Ils savaient que nous allions aller à ce village et ont envoyé des assassins. C'est une déclaration à la guerre. La question est : Allons nous y répondre? Mais avant de faire un tour de table pour demander, laissez moi nous rappeler à tous leur avantage.

Nous ne connaissons rien. Ni leur nombre, ni leur force de frappe, ni même leur objectif. Pire encore, nous sommes dans un monde inconnu que eux connaissent comme leur poche. De plus, si, comme je le soupçonne, le Démétrios dont nous a parlé Salamandar il y a longtemps appartient à ce groupe, ils connaissent notre nombre et nos pouvoirs. Alors messieurs dames, quelle réponse donner à nos opposants?

-On leur rentre dans le tas! On les écrase et on retourne faire la fête, postillonna Garet, ce qui ne surprit par ailleurs personne.

-Je suis de l'avis de Mister « J'ai des muscles et Basta », souligna Salamandar, non sans un petit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici? On a un groupe à tuer, enchaina sa petite amie, ce qui ne provoqua aucune surprise derechef.

-Je pense que Conservato est lié à cette organisation, c'est le résultat de mon enquête en 4 ans, tout est dit, lança Piers, comme si Conservato clôturait le débat.

-Si nous refusons, ils continueront de toute façon à nous attaquer, fit remarquer Pavel. C'est pourquoi je propose de prendre la menace au sérieux et de répondre.

-Moi aussi, je suis pour, finit Vlad. Les attaquer de front est dangereux mais si on reste neutres, cette fois, c'est pas un oeil que l'un de nous perdra, c'est la vie. »

Les autres étaient tous plus ou moins du même avis, mis à part Thélos et Sofia qui voulaient pas avoir à subir les horreurs de la guerre. Mais la majorité avait parlé, ils entraient en guerre contre les assassins. Et Ivan commença à dresser un petit itinéraire de voyage. Sans itinéraire, ils étaient tous foutus.

Grâce à une carte du lieu, le blondinet remarqua deux choses. Premièrement, le lieu était l'exacte copie de Weyard, avec des villes, une topographie et des noms changés. Secondement, le seul endroit à pieds qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, c'était une ville nommée Esmeralda en l'honneur a la bâtisseuse de la ville.

« Tiens, vous comptez vous cacher, les limaces? Si vous voulez, mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire, ordres d'en haut. »

Tous sursautèrent en voyant l'intrus qui venait d'arriver, un homme avec un monocle, un chapeau haut de forme blanc, un petit bouc, un costard blanc par dessus une chemise noir. Trois des personnes présentes en ce lieu n'eurent aucun mal à le reconnaître.

« Démétrios, quand on parle du loup...

-Attendez, Démétrios, le « guerrier parfait » comme on l'appelle? Non, il doit y avoir une erreur, il peux pas les servir « eux »...

-C'est la pêche aux gros! Les douze qui ont allumés les phares, la chef de la résistance, une adepte de saturne... Je suis gâté! Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas qu'une cible. Tuez les, tuez les tous. »

D'un claquement de doigt, l'homme étrangement vêtu fit apparaître une dizaine de petites créatures qui ressemblaient à des vermines mais... elles semblaient différentes de celles de Weyard.

Dès le premier assaut Vlad put voir la véracité de ses soupsons, ces bêtes sautaient en tout sens, elles semblaient toujours avoir un tour d'avance sur tout le monde. Salamandar avait beau envoyer ses sorts les plus puissants, fendre l'air de son arme, aucun coup de touchaient leur cible.

« C'est qu'elles savent répondre ces merdes! Grogna Garet, très concentré. Attaque du roi dragon d'albâtre! »

Pour l'occasion, Garet avait en main sa superbe épée longue d'un air menaçant et, chose impensable, la lame devint... Verte. Verte comme les végétaux, comme un peu de Cyanure. Puis il fit un ample mouvement de l'arme, traçant un rayon vert dans l'espace qui se détacha et fondit sur ces bestioles. Tel une langue de flammes, la lame d'énergie emporta toutes les créatures sur son chemin.

« Oh, belle démonstration! Mais face à eux six, pourrez vous quelque chose? »

Comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, ils furent tous révulsés en voyant... Pavel, Lina, Salamandar, Phoenixia, Alex et Thélos les surplomber. Apparemment, c'étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'ils avaient affrontés lors de leur premier combat en coopération tout les dix.

De nouveau, l'assaut fut lancé, ils étaient débordés.

« C'est les mêmes qu'il y a 4 ans, Jura Pavel en enchainant un duel d'escrimeur contre son double.

-Non, le corrigea le vrai Alex, ils bougent bien mieux qu'il y a 4 ans! »

En effet, s'ils s'étaient repliés sur la plage pour avoir plus d'espace, ce n'était pas forcément à leur avantage.

Grossièrement, des groupes de deux s'étaient formés pour combattre chaque DoppelGänger. Phylis et Alex combattaient ensemble le faux Alex. Malgré la dextérité des deux amis d'enfance, cet ennemi restait pourtant abject, il projetait de grandes colonnes aqueuses bien plus forts que Alex.

Ils avaient beau l'attaquer à deux, le DoppelGänger repoussait sans peine les assauts de clause combat, de combat à l'épée de ses deux opposants. Phylis semblait réellement danser pendant le combat en esquivant chaque coup d'épée, chaque geyser, sans parvenir à approcher comme elle le voulait cette cible affreuse.

Piers et Sofia s'occupaient du double de Thélos, qui semblait rompu à l'art de la perche de combat. Vu l'allonge monstrueuse de l'arme, les deux amis ne pouvaient simplement pas s'approcher. D'autant plus que la partielle cécité de Piers ne les aidait vraiment pas. Alors qu'il croyait parvenir à le toucher avec Sérac, le vieillard se servit de son appui pour se propulser en arrière et lancer des ondes de vent.

« Thélos aurait été mystique de Jupiter? S'étonna Piers. Enfin, j'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, ICEBERG D'OR! »

La congère de Glace tomba pile sur le vieux mais alors qu'il allait commencer à piller l'iceberg avec son arme, un mur de foudre s'abattit violemment sur lui à ce moment là, l'obligeant à s'appuyer sur un genou.

Garet et Ivan s'étaient alliés pour combattre Salamandar. Ils étaient d'ailleurs les seuls du groupe à contrôler leur adversaire En effet, Même si plus puissant, leur adversaire avait le même style si connu de leur allié.

Trouvant une ouverture sur la gauche, Ivan s'y engouffra et trancha les tendons de son ennemi.

« Maintenant! Humus, pétrifie mon ennemi! Invoqua Garet d'un air Sérieux et Alors que Salamandar fut figé, ils incantèrent à deux.

-Forge, Fièvre, Cendre, Flash, Torche, Sirocco, Zéphir, Mistral, nous en appelons a votre puissance absolue, nous invoquons le seigneur de mort Catastrophe! »

Comme d'habitude à cette invocation, le ciel devint noir pour faire apparaître un gigantesque chevalier à l'armure ébène, équipé d'une épée bâtarde énorme et d'un écu sur lequel était gravé une tête de dragon.

L'éon projeta toute son énergie dans la pointe de sa lame et l'envoya d'un coup sur terre pour foudroyer la cible de leur maître.

Pavel et Cylia se trouvaient dans une position délicate, elle osait pas combattre un double de son amant qui lui ne se gênait pourtant pas de l'attaquer sans pitié.

« Epieu Chton!

-Plasma choc! »

Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision et très vite, la force de la foudre réduit les stalactites en cendres pour envoyer valdinguer « Pavel ». Mais il avait de la ressource, il parvint à se rattraper sur sa main et répliqua tout de suite par un puissant Odyssée qui transperça littéralement le ventre de la pauvre mystique de Jupiter. En s'évanouissant, elle parvint juste à articuler son nom, à lui.

« Cylia! Espèce d'enfoiré, je vais te saigner... Euh... ME Saigner? Ouhlà, je sais plus du tout! Bref, je vais te faire payer ça! »

Salamandar et Phoenixia avaient le même genre de problèmes face à leur double. Il osait pas vraiment frapper sur celle qu'il aimait, même s'il le faisait sans trop de soucis en réalité. Des langues de feu blessaient la blonde mais sans plus, elle répliquait de puissants supernovas qui les soufflaient tout deux.

Et pour Vlad, c'était encore pire. Les deux Lina étaient TOTALEMENT identiques, aussi bien sur le point de vue vestimentaire que style de combat. Il ne savait plus du tout où donner de la tête. Les deux affirmaient bien sûr être la vraie pour l'embrouiller d'avantage encore mais finalement, il décida d'attaquer une des deux, en espérant pas se tromper. A peine son odyssée tombé qu'il sut qu'il avait eu raison, « Lina » se ratatina en une sorte de créature informe verte.

Seuls Alex et Phylis combattaient encore, « Alex » les repoussait tout deux aisément. Puis, alors que tout semblait perdu, Alex le vrai parvint à se saisir de son opposant et à le bloquer assez longtemps pour permettre à son amie de décocher un coup de poing si puissant qu'il en fut empalé.

Tous étaient couverts de sueur, ils haletaient, ils soufflaient comme des buffles, mais ils tenaient debout alors que Sofia soignait les blessures du combat. Mais un cri retentit, un cri déchirant. Celui d'un vieillard.

« Thélos! » Comprit soudain Salamandar en courant voir le vieux compagnon de voyage et il vit la scène avec horreur.

Une rapière percer le poitrail du vieil homme, ses yeux s'amenuiser, son corps tomber doucement par terre. D'une colère noire, le Proxien bondit de nouveau sur son ennemi et chercha à le couper en deux. Il ne trancha que le vide, Démétrios était derrière lui à ricanner.

« Tu es courageux Salamandar, je l'ai déjà remarqué. Dommage que tu n'as pas grandit au bon endroit. Par respect pour ce courage qui vous a permit de surpasser mes serviteurs, je vais me replier. Vivez longtemps, à notre prochaine rencontre, Proxien. »

Et il se volatilisa, purement et simplement. Le bleuté laissa tomber son arme et regarda le savant. Le coeur était touché, s'il était encore vivant, ça n'allait plus être long.

« Sal...Ar... »

Tels furent les derniers mots du scientifique avant que la flamme de la vie s'éteigne dans ses yeux.


	46. Chapter 46

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes^^ Eh oui, encore un chapitre, j'ai beaucoup d'inspi pour Golden sun à présent (bon, surtout pour le tragique mais on s'en moque ^^) et je poste les chapitres à la chaine. Bon, celui là est un peu "pipelettes" mais j'estime qu'il a son importance. Et sur ce, je vous laisse lire.**

**Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 46**_

_**Le début de la croisade**_

« Adieu, Thélos, nous ne t'oublieront jamais. »

L'ambiance était morte, tous avaient la tête baissée, certains grinçaient des dents comme Salamandar et Pavel, d'autres pleuraient comme Sarah et Sofia. Mine de rien, Thélos était devenu leur guide durant leur quête des phares, plus que ça, leur sagesse. Sans lui, ils ne seraient jamais arrivés aussi loin, tous.

Sarah, en plus d'être attristée par la mort de l'érudit, se sentait horriblement coupable maintenant. Si seulement elle avait pu agir plus vite! Ou même, si seulement elle l'avait emmené... Ou si elle était restée près de lui, jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé. En plus que maintenant, son geste semblait inutile, ce qui lui nouait la gorge.

Alors que tout le monde se battait sur la plage, Sarah commença à avoir peur pour eux, elle pouvait voir la puissance de ces choses à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais son rôle avait été de veiller sur Thélos, elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'éloigner. Pourtant, le vieux sage avait pu la convaincre de le laisser.

« Vous êtes inquiète pour eux, Sarah?

-Ou-oui, pour mon frère, pour Phylis et pour eux dix... Sur le coup, elle aurait eu envie de dire « pour Ivan » vu qu'elle le connaissait déjà un peu plus que les autres et qu'il lui inspirait confiance. Mais ça aurait été source de malentendu, si bien qu'elle se tut.

-Ne connaitriez vous personne qui pourraient les aider?

-... La troupe de musiciens dans laquelle je travaille sont des guerriers, nous y allons!

-Non, je préfère me reposer un peu pour ma part, ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien pour moi. »

Des sanglots de chagrin, des sanglots de honte, elle ne savait plus du tout mais elle savait une chose, elle pleurait et soudain, elle sentit l'étreinte rassurante de son frère. Si bien qu'elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui pour laisser aller son chagrin.

La foule se dissipa petit à petit, seuls restaient les onze aventuriers des phares à la fin, plus Phylis et Sarah. Finalement, ce fut Garet qui rompit le silence de mort dans le groupe en posant la question fatidique.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

Le conseil de guerre fut de nouveau monté ce jour là pour décider de la suite du programme. Esméralda était à bannir de leurs projets, maintenant que Démétrios les avait entendus. Peut être qu'ils allaient passer par la voie de la mer.

En ce cas, le seul port sécurisé était Ista Mira, la ville de naissance de Alex et Sarah. Pour autant, ce dernier n'était absolument pas décidé à y aller, il n'avait aucune envie de revoir son déchet de beau père. En effet, pendant que leur mère était enceinte de Sarah, leur père mourut, ce qui obligea la jeune femme à se marier avec un bellâtre pleins aux as pour sauver ses enfants.

Mais voilà, cet homme n'avait aucune considération pour autre chose que son argent, et les jeux. Ni Mystique ni guerrier, personne aux mondes ne le révulsait plus que cette personne.

« Bon, je crois qu'on va y aller, résuma Ivan à l'adresse de ses amis. Quand à vous, mesdemoiselles, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer et j'espère qu'on pourra vous rev...

-On vient aussi, le coupa Phylis. Vous êtes des gamins impuissants sans moi. Et Sarah connait mieux ce monde que personne, elle l'a totalement exploré.

-Phylis a raison... Et puis, je sais soigner! Enfin, quoi que non... Ajouta Sarah hésitante.

-Euh, vous soignez ou pas au final? Demanda le mystique de jupiter, décontenancé.

-Mon amie a des... Aptitudes aléatoires de guérison, et elles ne s'utilisent pas n'importe quand. Précisa Phylis. Après, elle est de Saturne donc tout comme Alexounet (Le surnom provoqua une nouvelle vague de rire silencieux) elle a des pouvoirs de soin, cependant beaucoup plus basiques.

-Qu'entendez vous par « Aptitudes aléatoires »? S'interrogea Piers.

-Alex est au courant, et il est le seul à avoir besoin de savoir. Et puis sachez que j'ai pour l'instant aucune confiance en le moindre d'entre vous.

Un abrutis plein de muscles, un bellâtre châtain qui sait pas différencier sa copine d'un DoppelGanger, Un nabot blondinet même pas tout à fait homme, une pauv'cruche qui pleure pour un oui pour un non, un idiot si amoureux qu'il est faible, une pimbêche rousse qui semble incapable de mettre au point un plan, une petite conne limite sangsue avec son chéri le « beau brun », un ptit marin à moitié aveugle, un dépandeleur d'andouille bleu avec la capacité de retenue d'une cuillère à café et une fausse blonde incapable de dire autre chose que « Taper », voilà ce que vous êtes tout les dix.

-Très sympa ton amie... Glissa Ivan à Alex.

-C'est vrai que de prime abord, on peux cependant se poser des questions sur votre groupe, laisse lui le temps de mieux vous connaître.

-Vous êtes aussi forts que des morveux geignards chez nous, reprit la brune, vous êtes condamnés sans nous.

-Ah oui? Commença à s'emporter Phoenixia, ce qui n'était en soit jamais bon. Pourtant, moi j'en ai rien à foutre de votre monde de Merde, c'est VOUS qui avez voulu qu'on vienne, Alex non plus voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Pourtant on est tous là. Eh bien, j'attends tes explications. Après tout, même une femme comme moi qui ne sait dire que « taper » devrais pouvoir comprendre de simples explications. Phylis la regarda un instant, les yeux en soucoupe, ouvrit sa bouche, la referma avant de ricaner.

-Oh, je vois que Miss « Taper » a finalement quelque chose dans la tête. En effet, c'est vrai que dans l'ordre actuelle des choses, nous ne pouvons rien sans vous mais vous êtes loin d'être prêts à nous aider. Mais avec du temps et de l'entrainement, on pourra faire quelque chose de vous. Encore faut-il que vous ne vous mouriez pas entre temps. »

Phoenixia aurait bien eu envie de cracher à la figure de l'impétueuse mais un regard de son amant suffit a la calmer, ce n'était pas un lieu pour se foutre sur la gueule, comme elle aurait dit.

Loin d'eux, Démétrios repensait au vieux qu'il avait tué. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait put largement admirer Thélos pour sa droiture et son courage.

En effet, alors qu'il était entré dans la maison pour prendre Sarah en otage pour les Alchimistes, elle était après tout la fille d'Oméga au même titre qu'Alex. Seulement, elle n'était pas là, juste ce vieil homme.

« Vieil homme, où est Sarah je vous pris?

-Pas ici, vous vous en doutez, jeune homme.

-Oui, je l'ai remarqué, répondit l'homme en blanc avec un ton légèrement sarcastique. Auriez vous l'amabilité de me dire où elle est maintenant que je sais où elle n'est pas?

-Je m'excuse, je ne peux vous le dire. Une jeune femme comme elle ne doit pas passer sa vie en otage. A la place, tuez moi si vous le souhaitez. Sous le silence désappointé de son opposant, il précisa. Je suis Thélos, celui qui les a guidé pour sauver les phares, ça doit être suffisant pour que je sois un danger, n'est ce pas?

-... Démétrios avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Il se... Sacrifiait? Vous êtes étrange, Thélos... D'un côté, il y a mes ordres mais de l'autre, vous m'intriguez... Vous saviez que j'allais venir n'est-ce pas?

-Plus qu'un savoir, c'était une forte intuition. Voilà pourquoi j'ai éloigné Sarah du chalet, pour la protéger. Et je ne me suis pas trompé. En échange, je vous donne ma vie. Mais dites bien exactement tout ce que vous avez entendu. Ivan est malin, il va chercher à faire le tour par la mer maintenant. Mais ne dites pas qu'il vous ont repérés, dites juste que vous avez provoqué une émeute sur la plage tout en restant caché et que vous êtes venu me tuer. »

Ce vieil homme méritait réellement le respect, rien à voir avec son enfoiré de père, Conservato. En fait, il allait repartir sans le toucher mais le vieux profita d'un moment d'inattention pour prendre le bout de la rapière entre ses doigts et se l'enfoncer dans le thorax, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur et arracha un hoquet de surprise à Démétrios.

Comprenant qu'il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances s'il laissait le cours des choses, Il retira son arme de la blessure pour l'asséner en plein cœur de Thélos cette fois, pour lui offrir une mort rapide et indolore.

Il avait cependant raté son coup. Il avait visé trop haut, et sectionné un des deux nerfs du cœur, ce qui atténuait la douleur mais ne le tuait pas pour autant tout de suite.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi avoir fait cela... Je serai partit sans rien faire si vous-

-Vous devez … Avoir une mort à... Exposer pour... Votre honneur... et j'ai appris que l'échec était punit de mort... Ma vie protégera... la vôtre.. »

Il s'arracha de ses méditations en songeant à ce vieillard. Un homme qui sauve son ennemi, il n'avait absolument jamais vu ça. Peut être qu'au final, il s'était... Trompé de camp? Non, il ne cherchait pas la force ni la célébrité, contrairement aux apparences, il voulait juste vivre pleinement ses principes mais dans un monde comme celui là, où seul le fort survit, il lui fallait s'affirmer.

Mais voilà, s'allier aux « Alchimistes Pacificateurs » était vraiment la meilleure des solutions pour suivre ses idéaux? Avec du recul, il en doutait. Très sérieusement même. Un simple vieillard avait réussit à brises ses croyances, il était définitivement très fort. Dans tout les sens du terme.

Peut être que le monde le plus fort des deux était en fait Weyard et pas Nerkhos, contrairement aux croyances populaires. Thélos, Salamandar, Phoenixia, sur trois natifs de Weyard, tout trois le marquèrent énormément. Et maintenant, ils étaient devenus encore plus forts, à cause de l'afflux provoqué par le retour de l'alchimie...

Finalement, l'itinéraire était dressé, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à trouver une embarcation et à récupérer leur force durant une nuit pour ne pas se faire tuer bêtement. Un autre tour de table fut fait pour que tout ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Sarah apprennent à la connaître un peu plus et qu'elle connaisse tout les autres.

Elle restait sur le côté, toujours coupable pour Thélos. Et Ivan, qui s'en était rendu compte, alla l'aborder tout en douceur, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il était décidé à découvrir quoi.

« Sarah, tout va bien?

-Ivan... Je repensais à ce qu'il s'est passé, la mort de monsieur Thélos... Tout est ma faute...

-Je pense pas qu'il voudrait que vous vous en vouliez. Sauf que je ne sais peut être pas tout. Si vous voulez en parler, je vous suis toute ouïe. Si je suis pas aussi efficace que Vlad ou Garet au combat, je sais écouter.

-... C'est vrai, vous avez le droit de savoir... mais allons ailleurs, je ne souhaite pas en parler devant tout le monde si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

-Absolument pas, répondit Ivan avec une telle vitesse qu'il s'en surprit lui même!

-Alors allons là bas... »


	47. Chapter 47

**Bonsoir. J'enchaine les chapitres maintenant que j'ai de l'inspiration^^ **

**Allez, bonne lecture à vous. Et à demain pour le suivant^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 47**_

_**Sarah**_

La clairière qu'avait choisit la jeune barde était gorgée de lumière, quelque chose de splendide d'ailleurs. Ivan était littéralement sous le charme mystique de l'endroit. Pourtant, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais avec Sarah, cette beauté semblait fadasse, sans la moindre saveur. Décidément, il allait pas bien du tout, autant conclure rapidement cet entretiens.

« Alors, Sarah, qu'avez vous à me raconter sur ce qu'il s'est passé lors du combat contre les DoppelGanger? Où étiez vous? J'étais inquiet quand j'ai appris de Salamandar que vous n'étiez pas là... Il rougit un peu en se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait. Oui, il avait été inquiet, très inquiet même...

-Eh bien, j'étais partie chercher des renforts auprès de ceux de ma troupe, qui sont de puissants guerriers... Pardonnez moi de pas vous avoir fait confiance, sans ça j'aurai sûrement pu protéger monsieur Thélos...

-En quelques sorte, j'ai bien cru que nous aurions besoin de renfort, ce Alex nous bloquait totalement... S'il était pas si sûr de lui, on aurait perdu...

-j'en suis contente que vous alliez tous bien, je n'aurai pas voulu avoir vos morts sur la conscience en plus... » Elle commença à sangloter, ce qui déchirait littéralement le cœur de Ivan.

Alors qu'il posa juste sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer, elle se jeta dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui. Ce contact était paralysant, Ivan ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. La serrer dans ses bras? La repousser? Ne rien faire?

Finalement, c'est elle qui s'écarta en devenant pivoine. Si l'adepte de Jupiter était rassuré car il n'aurait pas à le faire lui même ou à choisir, il se sentait surtout très confus et... Oui, il était très déçu, il aimait la sentir contre lui. Son panel de baffes mentales s'élargissait, Sarah venait de lui en asséner une vingtième en moins d'une semaine.

« Je... J-je suis désolée, c'était un réflexe, je voulais pas vous gêner, Ivan... J'ai un moment fait un amalgame entre vous et mon grand frère...

-Oui, je... Comprends. »

Là, ça prenait une tournure vraiment bizarre, Ivan en devenait totalement fou. Sur le coup, il avait deux envies on ne peux plus contradictoires, s'enfuir le plus loin possible d'elle et en même temps, il voulait rester et la reprendre doucement dans ses bras. Finalement, il se rappela de l'autre raison de sa demande d'entretiens, il devait avoir tout les pouvoirs de ses alliés en tête pour élaborer des stratégies.

« Écoutez moi, Sarah. Je n'aime pas forcer les gens mais si nous voulons avoir la moindre chance de remporter cette guerre, je dois tout savoir de mes alliés, parlez moi donc un peu plus de ce... « pouvoir de soin aléatoire » soulevé par Phylis tout à l'heure. Il est lié à votre éveil maximal, ai-je tord?

-... Elle ne répondit rien pendant une longue minute, ce qui fit un silence que Ivan ne rompit pas. Oui, c'est mon éveil maximal... Je peux presque ressusciter les gens avec mon pouvoir. Aucune blessure ne peux résister à mon éveil maximal. Mais en contrepartie, j'assèche la terre, je vide l'environnement de la moindre source de vie, tout, jusqu'à la dernière goute. Et... Je hais cette idée, aussi je ne m'en sers presque jamais. C'est égoïste mais à ce jour, je l'ai utilisé en tout et pour tout deux fois, une pour Phylis et l'autre pour Alex. »

Ce pouvoir semblait en effet assez... Révoltant d'après l'adepte de Jupiter. Peut être qu'il sauvait des vies mais il tuait la planète, ce qui n'était pas plus tolérable. Au vue de pareilles circonstances, ce n'était pas plus acceptable de lui demander que de demander à Layana de lui pardonner la mort d'Hammett.

« Euh, Ivan? Vous allez bien? J'ai l'impression que vous avez une grande peine dans votre cœur, vous m'en parleriez?

-C-C'est un crime que j'ai fait mais je n'ai rien contre le fait de vous raconter. »

Et il narra. Il raconta toute l'histoire qu'il avait vécu aux côtés d'Hammett, une histoire riches en moments durs, en moments heureux... Sarah l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, un peu comme un jeune enfant écoute une histoire.

En effet, cela faisait très « Histoire » la façon dont il racontait ce qui lui arrivait. Une belle histoire triste, jusqu'à ce que le narrateur étouffe des larmes en racontant le passage le plus déchirant du récit.

Avec une précision digne des plus grands perfectionnistes, Ivan retraça tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette fois là, ce qu'il avait ressentit en voyant son maître au phare de mars, l'horreur au moment d'apprendre qu'il allait devoir le combattre dans un combat à mort, la souffrance qu'il lisait dans ses yeux usés par le temps...

Son aversion quand sa lame perça le corps de l'être qu'il avait juré de toujours protéger, quelque soit la raison. L'envie de pleurer en voyant le regard du vieil homme s'éteindre, son corps s'affaisser, cette envie de hurler en entendant les remerciements de la personne.

Le flot d'émotion le prenait au tripes, il dut se relever pour aller vomir au pied d'un arbre. Malgré ces 4 ans, il avait l'impression de l'avoir tué hier, malgré ces quatre ans, la douleur était toujours aussi vive.

Il mit bien une grosse minute pour s'apercevoir que la mystique de Saturne était à côté de lui à le regarder, d'un regard particulièrement inquiet. Arrachant sa gourde de sa ceinture, Ivan en versa une bonne quantité dans sa bouche pour se la rincer. Sur le coup, il crut rendre son repas à nouveau mais il n'en fit rien, il n'y avait plus que cet horrible goût en bouche.

Inspirant de nouveau, il se tourna vers elle, la regarda et lança presque dédaigneusement

« Je suis un assassin, je ne mérite pas le respect. »

Tout en retournant à sa place, il essaya de ne pas faire attention au regard de Sarah qu'il devinait soit dégouté, soit choqué. En fait, ni l'un ni l'autre, elle était... Compatissante. Elle s'installa à côté de lui comme initialement et lui prit sa main avec douceur.

« Vous savez, je ne connais pas monsieur Hammett autrement que ce dont vous venez de m'évoquer. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui souhaite être regrettée éternellement. Et encore moins à vouloir vous faire vous sentir coupable.

-Je l'ai tué...

-Et il vous en a remercié si vous dites la vérité. Cela veux bien dire qu'il vous en était reconnaissant. Peut être qu'il voulait que vous le tuiez pour vous protéger. Peut être qu'il voulait votre bien. Les contrôles mentaux sont des choses horribles mais je pense qu'il voudrait que vous alliez de l'avant. »

Ivan soupira en méditant sur ce qu'elle avait dit. Oui, Sarah avait très probablement raison, il devait apprendre à retirer ce fardeau si encombrant. Cela ne pourrait se faire en un mois mais avec le temps, le retirer totalement... Tous pourraient probablement l'aider à cela. Et elle aussi. Si bien qu'il se tourna vers elle pour la remercier.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'ils se rendit compte de la proximité de leurs visages. Ce visage qui semblait si doux, qui était si magnifique, si magnétique... Il s'approchait sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Sarah...

-Ivan...

-Et Garet, maintenant que le tour est fait... »

Sur le coup, les deux sursautèrent, car aucun d'eux n'avaient sentit leur « ami ». Sur le coup, Ivan ne sut dire s'il allait tuer le butor ou l'embrasser afin de le remercier de l'avoir tiré de ses pensées idiotes.

Après deux petites secondes de réflexion, il décida d'opter pour une solution entre deux, utiliser ses puissants pouvoirs pour lui demander gentiment d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

« Sarah, maintenant que vous avez eu confiance en moi, je vais vous rendre la pareil en vous montrant mes pouvoirs. En voici un qui ne manque pas de force. Garet?

-Mh? Réagit Garet avec un air totalement moqueur.

-OURAGAN! disparaît dans l'espace espèce d'abrutis! »

La force du cyclone envoya la montagne de muscles voler bien loin vers l'Est, où il atterrit d'ailleurs sur une chaume de paille du village.

Sarah, elle, était dans tout ses états. Sans l'intervention inopinée de Garet, elle aurait eu peur de regretter ce qui ce serait passé. Leurs deux visages, à elle et à Ivan, étaient bien trop près quand il est arrivé. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, peut être que ça l'aurait pas dérangée vraiment? Elle n'aurait pu dire si elle aurait aimé ou pas.

Mais une chose était sûre, Ivan était un jeune homme qu'elle était contente de connaître. Charmant, galant, beau, gentil... Et une crinière, mais quelle crinière... Elle luisait au soleil. Même son visage donnait envie de le caresser.

Elle rougit de nouveau brutalement, elle n'était qu'une idiote, son frère aurait soupiré en entendant ses pensées. Phylis l'aurait, comme à son habitude, traitée de cruche à sentiments totalement irrécupérable et sur le coup, elle aurait eu raison de le faire.

C'est vrai, elle ne connaissait l'adepte de Jupiter que depuis maximum 6 jours et elle se sentait réellement... attirée par lui. En soupirant bruyamment, elle se souvint d'une chose. Que lui, il était pragmatique, que ses sentiments ne prenaient jamais le dessus...

Alors c'était vraiment ça? Elle... avait attrapé un coup de foudre pour lui? Pour l'occasion, elle avait vraiment envie de se donner des claques d'être aussi naïve, c'en était navrant. En fait, selon Phylis, elle devrait pas valoir mieux que Sofia...

« Toutes ces émotions m'ont... Fatigué. Si nous allions dormir, il est tard Sarah...?

-Oui... Vous avez raisons, allons dormir... »

Et ainsi se termina cet entretiens, ils restèrent silencieux tout le trajet et chacun retourna dans sa chambre. Cette fois, ils ne se dirent pas bonne nuit, tout deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Et leur tristesse.

Demain sera un autre jour.


	48. Chapter 48

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Donc, comme j'ai dit, en ce moment, l'inspiration est au beaux fixes, je poste tant que je le peux. *se rends compte qu'il approche de la demi centaines de chapitres* Eh, mais dans 2 chapitres, "La Flamme de Prox" aura dépassé en nombre de chapitre "I miss you" avec deux fois plus de chapitres je m'apperçois Oo!**

**Enfin, on y est pas encore, bonne lecture à vous, au programme... De la lecture! Lisez le chapitre, pas l'en tête!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 48**_

_**Tout le monde à**_

_**la mer**_

« On a que deux bateaux avec une seule cabine pour 8 dans chaque? Mais c'est débile! »

Tous méditaient sur cette affirmation de Salamandar. En effet, l'utilité de construire des navires ainsi était très limitée, mais en même temps, ils ne pouvaient rester plus longtemps pour faire de nouveaux navires, ils pouvaient donc s'estimer heureux d'avoir pu retirer deux grands navires de pêche pour l'occasion.

Il n'y avait donc pas trente-six solutions, les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre, ce qui déplaisait à certains et laissaient perplexe les autres. Mais de manière général, ils étaient tous contre le fait de diviser le groupe, non seulement pour des soucis d'efficacité mais aussi parce que les couples allaient passer une grosse semaine sans se voir.

Pourtant, après mure réflexion, cette idée plut à Ivan. Il se devait d'être raisonnable durant leur expédition et aux côtés de Sarah, il avait tendance à se sentir devenir totalement fou. En un sens, cette histoire lui ferait faire la part des choses. Une partie de lui hurlait de devoir s'éloigner d'elle mais l'autre, plus technique, lui assurait que c'était la meilleur chose à faire.

Un dernier baiser d'adieu pour les amoureux, des recommandations de dernière minute et les deux navires prirent une direction différente pour rejoindre un des deux ports différents d'Ista Mira. A l'est, ou à l'ouest. Les hommes iraient à l'est et les femmes à l'ouest.

Sarah soupirait. D'un côté, elle verrait plus son frère une semaine mais de l'autre, elle verrait plus Ivan non plus. Et sans honte, elle pouvait maintenant l'affirmer, elle avait peur de ses sentiments, la jeune adepte de Saturne ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça, malgré que son cœur semble protester à l'idée de le savoir en danger.

Ils naviguaient depuis une grosse journée, le navire du groupe féminin n'était plus visible depuis des heures et Ivan tournait nonchalamment la barre. Grâce à divers voyages maritimes qu'il avait fait avec maître Hammett, il avait appris à piloter un navire de pêche, un petit voilier en fait, presque ridicule tellement il était minuscule.

Il soupirait. Il avait les idées très claires, depuis la première fois qu'il connaissait la jeune mystique de saturne, ça ne lui était plus arrivé. Et après réflexion, il se demandait vraiment si c'était une si bonne chose que cela. Oui, ses pensées étaient claires, on ne peux plus claires. Et elles étaient toutes centrées sur elle.

L'adepte de Jupiter avait déjà entendu maintes fois parlé de « l'amour nobiliaire » comme son maître Hammett s'amusait à l'appeler. Ce genre de choses étaient presque uniquement commerciales, tout pour le bénéfice. Et l'amour vrai, c'était comparable à une rivière.

Tantôt calme, tantôt puissant, tantôt tumultueux... C'était pourtant un long cours d'eau, magnifique quelque soit son état. Sur le coup, il comprit pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire mais a ce moment, sur le navire qu'il dirigeait, il savait. Du moins, une partie.

Avec elle, il était dingue. Sans elle, il était calme mais vide. Avec elle, il était tumultueux, sans elle, il était seul.

Petit soucis, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dévié de 25 degrés par rapport à l'itinéraire, et il n'était pas le seul à s'être rendu compte de ce détail, si bien que lorsque Ivan se ré-axa dans l'itinéraire, un maniaque de la barre, mystique de mercure, lui rouspéta au nez et lui demanda plutôt de donner un fort vent dans la voile pour qu'ils aillent plus vite, le vent réel faiblissant.

« Eh ouais Ivan, depuis notre arrivée ici, t'as pas fait grand chose d'utile. Tout en grinçant des dents, Ivan dosa la force de ses tourbillons et regarda Garet dans les yeux.

-Alors espèce de grand con, tu vas me dire que ta mémoire est si faible que tu as oublié le fait que sans moi, le doppel t'aurait tué?

-Peut être mais t'as rien d'autre. D'ailleurs, es tu capable d'avoir une vie privée?

-M-Mais c'est quoi ce questionnaire à la noix?

-Je te parie ce que tu veux que tu saurais pas emballer une fille! L'autre fois par exemple, on en parlait Phylis et moi l'autre jour, t'es gaulé comme une mouche.

-Moi, c'est Sarah que je... A ce moment là, Ivan se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et en rougit jusqu'aux racines. Garet, lui, était scié avant de saisir Ivan au col et de le plaquer contre la proue avec Hargne.

-Tu déconnes là... Sarah, la soeur d'Alex? Mais t'es complètement con! Ou alors... Où est Ivan? Mon ami n'aurait jamais fait une connerie comme ça!

-Lâche moi Garet! S'emporta le brutalisé, tant contre son ami que contre lui même. C'est pas tes ognons donc Fermes là, a moins que tu veuilles que je dise à Phylis que tu louche sur son décolleté!

-Au moins, cette phrase, ça me prouve que tu es Ivan, soupira le roux en le reposant par terre. Mais rappelle toi, Alex. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux à Phylis, je la crains pas. Mais toi, tu dois passer le jugement d'Alex et il est très protecteur de sa petite soeur... En un sens, je préférerais affronter tout les autres membres du bateau en même temps qu'Alex. »

Ivan s'apprêtait à lâcher un autre soupire quand quelque chose percuta le navire. Un récif? L'eau était calme, il ne semblait s'être rien passé. Pourtant, un autre suivit. Et un bruit, comme un jet d'Alex contre une langue de flammes... Salamandar s'entrainait avec son ami?

Pourtant, la théorie tomba à l'eau quand le navire tangua dangereusement et que ledit proxien les avait rejoint avec un air sérieux.

« Aux armes les gars, on a de la visite! » Se contenta-t-il d'annoncer avant de retourner sur le pont.

Les deux autres mystiques n'eurent aucune hésitation et le suivirent... Avant de voir la bête. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un Kraken. Mais il n'avait pas la même structure que celui que Garet avait tué tantôt. Il était plus un énorme poulpe avec des yeux aux pupilles fendues comme les serpents, injectés de sang.

Et une bouche. Et quelle dentition, une centaines de crocs acérés comme des épées, cachant une langue fourchue faite pour agripper des proies. Et une autre chose le retirait de la catégorie Kraken, il... crachait du feu, des flammes d'une chaleur infernal. Alex envoyait ses puissants canons d'eaux pour contrer mais il fatiguait, tandis que la bête secouait le pauvre navire.

Comprenant qu'il faudrait vaincre cette chose rapidement, il demanda à Salamandar et Garet de lui gagner du temps en restant à l'arrière pour chanter un aria pour son sort.

Les deux mystiques de mars s'en sortaient sans soucis, Alex bloquant les langues de feu, Vlad et Pavel colmatant les brèches dans la coque du navire et Piers changeant régulièrement son cap pour éviter le plus de dégâts possible dus aux tentacules.

Alors qu'ils utilisèrent tout deux incinération au même moment, une nuée ardente se dessina dans le ciel avant de s'abattre sur la créature qui en fut très brûlée... Pour au moins deux petites secondes, trop petites au goût de chacun.

Alors, le point fort de cette bête ne résidait pas dans sa force colossale mais dans une capacité de régénération inégalable? En ce cas, il fallait la tuer en un seul coup, Ivan avait bien fait de rester à l'arrière pour augmenter la force de son sort.

« …. Marteau de Thor, Mjolnir, armes foudroyées, Force ténèbres, a moi, Rayon noir! »

Un gros nuage de colère se forma au dessus de la créature, un nuage noir, chargé de force électrique mais se contentait de menacer avant que Ivan lève ses deux bras au ciel puis les rabatte parallèlement à ses épaules. Puis il recula son pied gauche, rabattit son bras du même côté contre son corps, avec le bras plié à moitié. Et il envoya son autre main ouverte, paume en direction de la créature.

Une colonne entre jaune et violette s'abattit sur la créature, l'englobant totalement. La foudre provoqua un fracas innommable sur la créature, qui poussa un long hurlement de douleur avant de finalement se taire, à jamais. La force du choc avait provoqué un affreux remous qui l'envoya contre un rocher, que Alex put bloquer grâce à une sorte de coussin aqueux pour protéger le navire.

En voyant les prouesses du blond, plus personne sur le navire voulut le sous estimer. Alors que chacun retournait à son poste, le mystique de Saturne vint le féliciter.

« Ta psynergie... Elle est vraiment devenue impressionnante Ivan! Tu es toujours aussi faible au combat à l'épée mais je pense qu'on peux le dire, tu es un maître de la psynergie!

-Merci Alex, ça fait plaisir... Puis il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Garet précédemment. Euh, dis, j'aimerai te dire quelque chose... A propos de Sarah...

-Très bien, répondit Alex. Dis moi quoi, qui et je vais de ce pas lui briser les genoux.

-Ah non non... Pour l'instant, je n'ai aucunes nouvelles sur ce qu'elle aurait pu subir. Mais c'est que... Je crois, peut être même que je suis sûr... Je l'aime. Un silence s'installa entre eux deux, un silence qu'Alex rompit au bout de deux minutes.

-Je vois... et c'est tout? Tu croyais que j'allais m'énerver en te disant de pas toucher à ma sœur?

-Eh bien, pour être honnête, euh... Oui, acheva-t-il, un peu tremblant.

-Ivan, si quelqu'un agit comme ça vis à vis d'un amant pour un membre de sa famille, c'est avant tout question de confiance. Moi, j'ai toute confiance en toi. En fait, tu es le seul que je verrai avec ma sœur. »

Le cœur plus léger, ils discutèrent plus profondément de Sarah, de sa famille, de la psynergie et des symbioses élémentaires, bref, des sujets plus faciles à aborder.

Sarah, de son côté, n'était absolument pas mieux et avait eu le même genre de conversation avec Phylis qui, elle, s'était montrée beaucoup moins compréhensive que Alex pour Ivan.

« ''Tant va la cruche à l'eau''... Enfin, je me demande ce que tu peux lui trouver, à ce gamin, c'est même pas tout à fait un homme, il passerait entre une affiche et un tableau sans décoller l'affiche. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ''un amoureux capable de protéger sa dulcinée''.

-Peut être mais il a pleins d'autres qualités... Mais pas ton genre de qualités, je sais. Et puis, il ne ressent probablement rien...

-... On en reparlera plu tard, Terre en vue, on est arrivées. »

Avec aisance, ils amarrèrent le navire, reprirent toutes leurs affaires, et fouillèrent la plage. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas encore là, donc soit elles les croiseraient en chemin, soit elles iraient les attendre sur la plage.

Sauf qu'arrivé à la plage, ils entendirent des bruits reconnaissables entre mille, ceux d'un combat, et un méchant. En effet, les sept garçons affrontaient un... Crabe. Un crabe de 30 mètres de hauts avec une pince droite gigantesque que chacun esquivait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lina glapit un instant.

« Crabe épéiste... mâle... Mais lui, c'est pas un bébé, il doit au moins être centenaire... On va tous mourir... »


	49. Chapter 49

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici mon nouveau chapitre. Bon Okay, je l'avais déjà posté le 49 mais après relecture, il ne me plaisait pas, vraiment pas. Voilà pourquoi je poste ce chapitre 49Bis. Ceux qui ont lu mon chapitre 49 tout cours, c'est le même jusqu'au passage où le combat est finit et Ivan meurt.**

**Bonne (re)lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 49**_

_**Une arrivée mouvementée**_

_**à Ista Mira**_

Les crabes épéistes. De fascinantes créatures pour les scientifiques, ils arrivaient souvent à exploiter leur carapace pour un faire de terribles boucliers, à l'épreuve totale des chocs. Et leurs pinces étaient des mines d'or tellement elles tranchaient, elles étaient communément utilisées pour des dagues et des couteaux.

Plus l'animal vieillissait, plus il en imposait par sa taille. Et plus un crabe épéiste est grand, moins il est conseillé de lui chercher noise. Remarque, comme c'est un des monstres tout au sommet de la chaine alimentaire, avec les dragons, les maîtres de l'air et les Hyporos, maîtres incontestables des créatures sous marines, il n'est de toute façon pas conseillé d'en avoir un à dos.

Chez les crabes épéistes, les mâles sont plus belliqueux et plus forts que les femelles. Donc, si un jour, vous voyez un crabe épéiste mâle qui fait déjà un mètre, faites vos prières, il aura tôt fait de vous réduire en lambeaux.

Celui qu'affrontaient les sept garçons était un vieux mâle, qui n'avait pas mené de combats depuis longtemps, augmentant de beaucoup sa bestialité et son envie de saccager. Un coup de pince à droite, un roulé boulé vers la gauche, c'était impressionnant de voir une bête de cette taille être aussi rapide et souple.

Les assauts venaient par vague, une série de lianes sortant du sol pour attraper les pieds de la bête, et tandis qu'elle tentait de s'échapper, Garet et Salamandar les enflammaient pour l'avoir à l'usure.

Leur plan aurait été bon si les crabes épéistes étaient jeunes. Un crabe épéiste adulte avait en moyenne une pince de combat assez acérée pour couper le mithril lui même comme du beurre.

Ivan avait beau tenter de placer des plasmas, cette bête les esquivait toutes et parfois, répliquait en provoquant un terrible séisme.

Alors que Salamandar crut enfin trouver une brèche dans la carapace du crustacé pour répliquer d'un coup d'épée mais cette faiblesse était farouchement protégée. Tout ce qu'il put faire, ce fut s'ouvrir le bras comme il aurait fendu de l'eau.

Et alors que la bestiole levait sa pince massive pour ré-attaquer, un rayon de flammes ardent se fracassa contre sa face, ce qui le fit tituber. À côté, Cylia et Phylis avaient atteint chacune un côté du crabe et alors que d'un coup de pied retourné brisa une de ses pattes, la mystique de jupiter lui envoya un rayon noir, ce qui le sonna.

« Ah, vous autre les garçons, on peux pas vous laisser une semaine sans que vous vous attiriez les ennuis. »

Reconnaissant cette voix entre mille, Salamandar ne fit que sourire en utilisant son djiin Samovar, faisant apparaître son habituel double.

« Botte deux...

-... Croix gelée! »

Les deux clones tapèrent précisément une partie de son ventre qui gela à cause de la technique. Pourtant, comme chacun le savait, cette technique était efficace en deux temps, si bien que de gigantesques colonnes de lave frappèrent la créature dans le ventre, l'envoyant plus loin à cause de l'explosion.

Ivan, resté en arrière, préparait son plus puissant sort, comme il ne l'avait jamais lancé, l'aura psynergique l'entourant était presque malsaine, il allait foudroyer le ventre de la créature et la tuer une fois pour toutes.

Tout se passa en une seule seconde. Ivan leva les bras pour lancer son sort et allait cibler quand la créature donna un grand coup de pince dans sa direction, le sectionnant littéralement en deux au niveau du bassin. Baissant les yeux, l'adepte se vit tomber dans un sens et le bas de son corps dans l'autre.

« M-Merde...

-Putain de merde! Ivan! » Hurla Garet en voyant l'état de son ami, avant de se faire lui même trouer le ventre par la créature.

Sarah dut retenir un cri d'horreur en voyant ce qu'il s'était passé. Ivan ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça... Pas maintenant qu'elle savait, pas maintenant qu'elle avait accepté, c'était impossible! Et Garet qui se faisait aussi avoir, elle crut que tout était perdu.

Phylis, ivre de rage de voir les deux guerriers se faire avoir, roula sous la créature, sauta et insuffla à son poing toute sa puissance psynergique.

« Crève, enflure! Prends toi la toute puissance de mon poing de colère! »

La créature se trouva avec un énorme trou au thorax, ce qui l'obligea à se replier sous la terre pour se reposer.

Tous se précipitèrent vers l'adepte. Le sol autours de lui était rouge de sang, Ivan semblait plus pâle que jamais... Alors que Piers soignait le bras de Salamandar et Sofia guérissait les plaies de Garet, Alex et Sarah déversaient toute leur psy, ne serait-ce que pour le maintenir en vie le temps qu'ils aient une meilleure idée de soin efficace.

Mais voilà, il y avait tant de lésions que chacun se demandait s'il avait une chance de s'en sortir.

« Nnnh...

-Ivan, le reprit Alex, Ne parle surtout pas. Repose toi, on va te sauver!

-Sa...rah... Grâce au... Ciel... Tu … n'as rien... Gémit le blessé, malgré les recommandations de son soigneur.

-Chuut, Ivan, s'il vous plais... »

La tension cardiaque semblait très doucement remonter mais plus personne n'avait d'énergie pour continuer, ils étaient à bout, il semblait réellement condamné.

Cette pensée horrifia Sarah. Ivan, mourir, alors qu'elle venait a peine d'accepter que peut être, son cœur battait réellement pour lui... Elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu, mais il lui plaisait, beaucoup même, et elle savait qu'elle ne se remettrait pas de sa mort.

Pourtant, elle hésitait à utiliser son éveil maximal. Il s'agissait là d'une vie humaine contre celle de la terre.. Cela en valait-il la peine? Peut être que ce n'était que passager pour Ivan, peut être qu'au final, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était qu'une illusion.

Soudain, quelque chose s'éveilla en elle. Elle ne savait pas comment, elle savait, tout simplement. Il fallait qu'il vive, et elle était prête à utiliser son éveil maximal pour ce faire.

Doucement, des petites sphères vertes jaillirent du sol à mesure qu'il noircissait. La terre donnait sa vie pour sauver celle de cet adepte de Jupiter. Toujours aussi doucement, ces bulles vertes s'agglutinèrent sur la blessure des deux morceaux et les attirer l'un contre l'autre.

Il se passa cinq longues minutes, interminables, durant lesquelles chacun retenait son souffle, angoissé pour le jeune homme. Ça avait marché? Ou il était déjà trop tard pour lui à ce moment? Heureusement, il lâcha un tout petit gémissement, un autre plus fort, puis il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, regardant le cercle formé autours de lui.

Alex, pour sa part, amena sa sœur à l'écart, un peu perturbé par le fait qu'elle avait utilisé son pouvoir pour sauver Ivan. Il allait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle, sur les sentiments.

« Dis moi, Sarah. Tu aimes Ivan. N'est-ce pas?

-... Oui, grand frère. Et je me moque totalement que toi, tu ne veuilles pas de ça, c'est lui et tu n'y peux rien...

-Pourquoi tout le monde est persuadé que je ne cherche qu'à casser les rêves de mes proches? Vis ta vie frangine, je n'ai pas à donner mon avis là dedans! Sois juste sûre de toi, je t'encouragerai. »

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, trop confuse pour oser y croire. Alors, il plaisantait pas...? Sur le coup, elle eut envie de pleurer, de joie, c'était si important pour elle d'être encouragée par lui, elle le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras tandis qu'il lui caressait le crâne en souriant.

Le soir, tous fêtèrent cette victoire contre la chose à un bar. Et malgré les recommandations de son cousin, Garet était partit pour une bonne gueule de bois le lendemain. L'ambiance était festive, tous étaient content que finalement Ivan vive.

« Quelle efficacité, ce cornichon, souleva Phylis avec une pointe de malice dans la voix. Il aura rien fait de tout le combat. Et non content d'être passif, il passe aux frontières de la mort.

-Ouais! Vociféra l'adepte de mars rond. Bah au moins, il a une belle voix quand il chante, c'est déjà ça de pris! Si tous confirmèrent, Phylis et Sarah se tournaient devant le jeune homme qui devenait pivoine.

-Sérieux? J'suis perplexe... Telle fut la réponse de la brune, tandis que son amie semblait plus enthousiaste.

-Vous nous montreriez ça, Ivan?

-Qu-Non... Je le sens pas bien là.

-Oh... C'est vraiment dommage... »

Elle détourna légèrement les yeux, elle semblait déçue, cela lui déchirait le cœur. Seulement, Ivan sentait encore son estomac en vrac à cause du fait qu'elle ait finalement utilisé son éveil sur lui. Arriverait-il à chanter dans ces conditions? En soupirant, il se dit qu'il devrait quand même essayer, pour elle au moins.

Cela tombait bien, il y avait un piano dans le bar pour que tous puissent en jouer. Il se leva donc et s'installa devant l'instrument à touches. Chantant quelques vocalise en n vidant une partie d'air l'entourant pour que personne d'autre que lui l'entende, il s'échauffait la voix pour ce morceau, un morceau typiquement d'Alhafra.

_Ascolto ancora il vento  
che in disparte mi accarezza  
dimenticato pianto  
prigioniero della sera  
Pianto, dimenticato pianto  
prigioniero della sera  
un respiro sempre acceso  
seguo e cerco lentamente  
nel sospiro del destino _

Sarah écoutait ce chant avec attention. Ivan avait, comme ses amis l'avaient dit, une voix purement magnifique, si douce qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux en l'écoutant. Cet air résonnait dans l'air comme une douce plainte. Elle était touchée en plein coeur. Si elle doutait encore de ses sentiments, elle savait maintenant. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua aussi que tout les clients s'étaient tus pour entendre ce chant qui leur étaient inconnu.

_VIVO PER TE, SOGNO DI TE  
CANTO DI TE  
NEL CIELO INCASTRATA  
TIMIDA STELLA MORENTE_

Di canzoni dimenticate  
dai tuoi occhi gia' vissute  
ora vivo e mi consolo... vivo...  
Il mio tempo, nelle mani  
nel tuo viso il mio tormento  
il silenzio, il mio domani  
ancorato ad un momento

Phylis n'en revenait pas. Il avait vraiment du cachet du point de vu chorale. Pas que chant, il jouait aussi vraiment bien du piano. Il lui faudrait peut être présenter ses excuses au blondinet après.

_Vissuti dolcemente  
sogni di un' eterna notte  
ora bruciano traditi  
dalle nostre memorie  
Lacrime, lacrime di rabbia  
nel mio cuore sempre accese  
parlano, parlano le onde  
di un porto ormai svanito_

VIVO PER TE, SOGNO DI TE  
CANTO DI TE  
NEL CIELO INCASTRATA  
TIMIDA STELLA MORENTE

Encore une fois, ce fut l'ovation dans la salle. Ses dix compagnons de Weyard vinrent le féliciter pour cette nouvelle performance. Et Sarah... Elle sanglotait devant la beauté du chant. Essuyant ses larmes, elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur les capacités de chanteur de l'adepte de jupiter, ce qui changea, pour Ivan, la journée en une excellente journée.


	50. Chapter 50

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Ici Kirua qui va poster un nouveau chapitre de la "flamme de Prox". Et... Mais oui! Ce chapitre est le 50ème, et avec lui, j'atteins le score de 200 pages! Champagne! Pour tout vous dire, quand j'ai commencé ce fandom, j'aurai jamais cru continuer pendant autant de temps, c'est totalement inespéré pour moi. Et dire que je l'ai commencé il y a pas si longtemps, si on compare au temps que j'ai mis pour "I miss You"... Un grand merci à Eldar Melda et à DarkPearl pour m'avoir soutenu pendant tout ce temps, mille mercis.**

**Enfin, vous voulez juste lire le chapitre j'imagine, alors bonne lecture à vous, comme d'habitude, et bon cinquantième chapitre^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 50**_

_**Un restaurant à**_

_**baguettes**_

« Quoi, tu veux inviter ma petite sœur au restaurant Ivan? »

Ivan rougit doucement en faisant un geste à Alex pour qu'il parle moins fort. En effet, depuis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, c'était devenu une obsession, il était vraiment passé trop près de la mort cette fois. Et ça lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose. Cette aventure pouvait se terminer tout les jours d'une manière brutale.

Quitte à mourir, autant ne pas avoir de regrets et lui dire qu'elle comptait plus que tout au monde pour lui. Cependant, cela devait se faire lors d'une occasion classe, voilà pourquoi il s'était mis en tête de l'inviter au restaurant.

« Oui Alex, j'aimerai bien inviter Sarah au restaurant, mais je sais pas comment le lui demander, j'ai peur qu'elle prenne peur et...

-T'en fais pas, laisse faire le pro. Affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de se racler tout doucement la gorge. Eh, frangine, Y'a Ivan qui voudrait t'inviter au restau pour te remercier, ça te tente? »

Pivoine, Ivan sauta à la gorge de l'adepte de saturne pour lui murmurer « tais-toi, tais-toi! », il était vraiment dérangé par ce qui s'était passé, c'était gênant! Pourtant, le pire, ce fut quand Sarah, rose mais interloquée, demanda ce serait pour quel restaurant.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour un restaurant qui semblait tout droit venu de Xian pour Ivan et ils allèrent se préparer. Sofia se porta volontaire pour aider Sarah et Alex pouponnait celui qui avait invité.

Si Garet serait entré à ce moment là, il aurait explosé de rire. En effet, le jeune homme était là, torse nu, juste en caleçon, en train de se faire prendre les mesures par Alex via un mètre Ruban. L'adepte de Jupiter haïssait ça, il voulait que ça soit finit au plus vite. En plus, Alex était déloyal avec lui!

« J'en ai marre de ces séances d'habillage! J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée! Souleva l'adepte, non sans un soupçon de justesse.

-Tu sais, il faut savoir ce qu'on veux dans la vie, vous avez choisit ce restaurant, il faut s'habiller avec la tenue du pays de la cuisine.

-T'es horrible Alex! En plus je commence à avoir froid!

-Faut savoir. Tu veux lui dire à ma soeur, oui ou non? »

Devant cet argument, Ivan dut se faire tout petit. Il était entièrement dépendant de la bonne grâce de Alex, et de son humeur. Autant ne pas l'énerver en ce cas, ça risquait de très mal tourner. Et puis, il voulait pas se disputer maintenant avec un membre de cette famille...

Après une heure, le tailleurs Alex avait fait son travail, Ivan était en tenue féodale. Et... Quelle élégance! Les cheveux coiffés en un élégant catogan, une grande veste Bleu violet entrant dans un Hakama bleu sombre, il était très élégant dans cette tenue, il pouvait même paraître légèrement plus grand et fort.

D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, l'adepte de Jupiter n'étais pas gaulé comme il l'aurait cru. Il possédait une fine musculature, s'accordant à merveille avec sa taille. Ainsi, il était un jeune hommes avec de maigres épaules mais des bras qui cachaient une certaine force physique, très utile pour grimper par exemple ou frapper de sa lame Tisiphone.

Il se demanda instantanément s'il allait plaire à Sarah. En tout cas, lui ne se trouvait pas moche, au contraire, il avait une certaine prestance de cette façon.

Le soir, Ivan laissa un blanc d'une grosse minute. Sarah était... Ravissante. Elle possédait un Yukata bleu ciel à l'image de ses cheveux, coiffés en un somptueux chignon. Et elle souriait, ce qui asséna une nouvelle claque mental au jeune blond.

« Sarah, tu es... Magnifique...

-Et vous, vous êtes très élégant, Ivan. »

Elle n'en avait rien dit mais elle était au moins autant éblouie que son partenaire. En temps normal, il était beau. Maintenant, il était très beau, et quelle allure, il semblait plus imposant, plus protecteur aussi. Cette beauté la faisait doucement rosir mais il ne vit rien, fort heureusement.

La marche pour y aller fut rapide, leur auberge était relativement près du restaurant dans lequel ils avaient réservés. Ils parlèrent musique, chant et de leurs mondes respectifs en chemin. Une conversation légère mais qui importait aux deux, ils cherchaient à en savoir plus sur l'autre chacun, sans que son interlocuteur ne s'en rende compte.

Une fois arrivés, une autre surprise les attendais, attablés non loin de leur table, se tenaient un garçon et une fille qu'Ivan aurait reconnu entre mille tellement il les avait côtoyés et qu'ils se démarquaient.

« Salamandar? Phoenixia? »

Effectivement, les deux étaient en train d'attendre une commande. En entendant son miroir, Salamandar se retourna et ils se levèrent tout deux pour saluer les deux arrivistes avec un large sourire, la soirée s'annonçait très amusante. En effet, si Sarah ne savait pas que Ivan l'aimait et vice versa, ils étaient les deux seuls du groupe dans ce cas.

Le jeune s'était d'ailleurs mis sur son trente et un, il allait probablement lui avouer... S'il avait cependant le cran de se jeter à l'eau. Une fois qu'ils furent attablés, chacun des groupes de leur côté, Phoenixia murmura à son amant.

« Dis, je te parie trois pièces d'or à cinq contre un qu'il est venu lui faire sa déclaration.

-Enfin, Phoenixia, Tu me connais, je suis mauvais perdant. Répondit le Proxien avec un très léger sourire.

-En ce cas, 50 pièces d'or à 200 contre un qu'il se dégonflera avant de lui dire.

-Phoenixia, enfin, rigola Salamandar, Là, tu est vexante. A croire que tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je dis que je suis mauvais perdant... »

Les deux soupirèrent d'un air amusé, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'Ivan se jetterait jamais à l'eau comme ça, malgré que tout s'y prête...

Toute la soirée se déroula ainsi dans ce petit restaurant sympathique. Ivan appréciait beaucoup les plats et discutait avec Sarah mais dans son esprit, il était loin, loin de tout ça. Il méditait à la façon de lui dire ses sentiments.

La première des solutions à laquelle il pensa fut de dire « Sarah, je t'aime », tout simplement. Mais deux problèmes se posaient. Le premier, c'était tellement banal que ça en devenait nul et le deuxième, il oserait jamais dire quelque chose d'aussi directe, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Après, il pensa à une phrase : « Ca fait longtemps que je pense beaucoup à toi, et que mon cœur t'appartient. » Mais encore une fois, cette phrase était trop directe, sans parler du manque de cohérence de celle ci. « Ca fait longtemps » alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis pas bien plus de deux semaines.

Une autre phrase qu'il élimina d'office « Tu hantes mes jours et mes nuits », celle ci le faisait passer pour un vieux pervers.

Il ne remarqua qu'après un long moment que Salamandar lui tapotait l'épaule pour requérir son attention. Saluant Sarah, il « emprunta » l'adepte de Jupiter pour lui parler en aparté avec Phoenixia.

« Enfin Ivan, t'es trop con! Tu lui dis, tu t'approches d'elle et tu l'embrasses, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça!

-Mais je sais pas... Je ne pense pas que...

-Quoi, tu sais pas comment on embrasse, regarde, c'est simple, comme ça! »

Ivan frappa son être miroir gentiment avant de retourner à sa place, un peu plus rouge que tout à l'heure. Le repas était finit, le mystique sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, il devait lui dire, absolument.

« Euh, Sarah?

-Oui Ivan? Que voulez vous? Demanda-t-elle avec un air curieux sur la face.

-Déjà, nous sommes amis, n'est ce pas? Ne me vouvoie pas s'il te plais, je le fais pas, tu vois?

-Euh, certes, si v-tu veux. Ensuite, il y a autre chose?

-Oui... En fait, Sarah, je... Enfin, nous... Tu, Ton... Groupe? Ivan poussa un gros soupire mental. « Ton groupe? », c'était quoi cette tournure à la noix?

-Oui, que lui veux tu à mon groupe, insista-t-elle, encore plus surprise.

-Je... Pourrais faire une chanson avec eux... Prochainement?

-Eh bien... C'est la fête nationale Ista Mirienne dans 4 jours, je suppose que tu pourras chanter avec eux à cette occasion. »

Ivan sourit doucement. Puisque les mots ne sortaient pas, il les chanterait. Il lui chanterait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Et s'il se plantait, au moins, il aurait pas eu de regrets. Il aurait tout dis les mots en lui de son vivant.

Pourtant quelque chose le gênait dans cette histoire, il était perplexe... Peut être qu'elle l'aimait pas. En ce cas, pourquoi être allé jusqu'à utiliser on éveil maximal sur lui pour lui sauver la vie? C'était purement illogique, il pouvait pas avoir de sa part autant de confiance qu'elle en accorde à son frère et à sa meilleure amie.

« Dis moi, Sarah, j'ai une autre question. Il y a deux jours, avec le crabe épéiste. Tu as utilisé ton éveil maximal, que tu haïs tant, pour me sauver. Je t'en remercie encore d'ailleurs mais... Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu ne l'utilisais que pour les personnes qui comptaient réellement pour toi...

-C'est que... Bégaya-t-elle sur une couleur pivoine, je me sens proche de toi. Et tu fais partit des 12 qu'on a appelé pour nous sauver, j'ai pensé que ta mort déprimerait tout tes amis et qu'on serait condamnés, c'est tout... »

Ivan avait relevé le bégaiement dans sa voix mais n'en fit nulle remarque. En effet, c'eut été déplacé de dire qu'elle bégayait, signe qu'elle cachait la vérité. Pourtant, même s'il aurait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu tirer de conclusion hâtive, pour manque de preuves. Il garda juste dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité.

Le chemin du retour se passa sans accroche, comme l'allée, mais cette fois, ils étaient silencieux. Ivan se maudissait d'être aussi timide et Sarah soupirait de déception, elle n'avait pas trouvée comment lui dire qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. Pourtant, elle trouva une occasion de lui prouver son affection une fois remontés à l'auberge.

« Eh bien, j'ai passé une belle soirée, et toi?

-Très bien, c'était très bon et instructif, « grand seigneur féodal », répondit l'adepte de saturne en rigolant doucement.

-Eh bien, tant mieux en ce cas. Bonne nuit Sarah. Alors qu'il commençait à se tourner vers sa porte, Sarah mis ses deux mains sur son épaule et... lui laissa un bisou tout doux sur la joue, plein de tendresse.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi... Ivan. »

Elle retourna dans sa chambre avec une couleur à faire jalouser les tomates du coin, contrastant à merveille avec son Yukata. Elle lui avait embrassé la joue. La douceur sous ses lèvres, elle ne l'oubliera jamais, elle le gravait dans sa mémoire, peut être était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait lui embrasser la joue.

Ivan, pour sa part... N'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, secoué par cette marque brûlante qu'elle lui avait laissé sur la peau. Un peu béât, il passa ses longs doigts là où elle avait posé ses lèvres en rosissant. Elle éprouvait elle aussi de l'attachement pour lui, de là à dire qu'elle l'aimait, il y avait un monde. Mais ce geste avait renforcé sa détermination à lui dire.

Il était groggy, gelé dans une position un peu idiote. C'était pourtant la meilleure soirée qu'il avait passé de sa vie, ne serait-ce que par ce geste à la fin.


	51. Chapter 51

**Bonsoir bonsoir. Bon, cette fois, pour l'en tête, je n'ai pas d'inspiration. Mis à part peut être que je vais essayer de faire le chapitre 52 aussi pour ce soir.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 51**_

_**Bonne fête nationale!**_

C'était la fête. Dans tout Ista Mira, il y avait la fête nationale battant son plein dans tout le quartier. Ce jour là, riches comme pauvres, tous vivaient en bonne entente. C'était la fin des querelles, comme pour l'évènement que représentait cette date pour eux.

En effet, 154 ans en arrière, jours pour jours, le géant Nidhogg, descendant de la cité, avait vaincu le dragon qui s'était installé en despote sur ce bout de territoire. Aujourd'hui encore, les historiens se demandaient pourquoi le dragon s'était installé ici à l'époque.

Enfin, c'était la fête, pour l'occasion, ils avaient « meublés » la plaine voisine à la petite ville avec des tables de camping, ils avaient aussi aménagés une piste de danse d'une centaine de mètres carré avec une scène ou allaient et venaient les différents groupes qui jouaient dans la soirée. Le ciel était dégagé, la nuit s'annonçait splendide.

L'alcool coulait à flots et Garet se réveillerait le lendemain avec une belle gueule de bois, comme à chaque fois, pourtant on avait essayé de le prévenir mainte fois. Vlad tentait de limiter les dégâts en planquant un maximum de bouteilles d'alcool tout en cherchant son ami du coin de l'œil.

En effet, la dernière personne à l'avoir vue était Sarah, depuis, silence radio, rien du tout. Son instinct lui disait qu'il allait bien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être suspicieux. Pourquoi avoir disparu sans rien lui dire, à lui, son meilleur ami?

Heureusement, sa crainte ne fit pas long feu en voyant les deux amoureux se tournant autours arriver en riant aux éclats. De loin, ils étaient mignons. Ils s'aimaient tout deux mais aucun des deux ne connaissaient les sentiments de l'autre.

« Dis moi, Ivan, ça t'arrive de prévenir tes amis quand tu disparais si longtemps? J'étais mort d'inquiétude!

« Je sais je sais, pardon, s'excusa Ivan sans pour autant sembler désolé. Dis, Sofia est dans le coin? J'aimerai vous parler d'un truc en privé... »

L'allusion était on ne peux plus clair, Sarah se retira plus loin pour les laisser bavarder tandis que la jeune mystique de mercure arrivait. Elle aussi s'était faite beaucoup de soucis pour lui, elle était heureuse de le revoir.

« Bon, nous somme tout les deux là maintenant, Ivan. De quoi voulais tu parler? Demanda Vlad avec un air un peu impatient.

-Comme vous devez vous en douter, c'est lié à mon absence. Lisez donc ceci, c'est une chanson que j'ai composé avec le groupe de Sarah... »

Ivan sortit plusieurs feuilles ressemblant assez à une partition et il les donna à Vlad et Sofia. Ces derniers lurent un peu les paroles et certaines phrases retinrent leur attention. « I still Lovin you » notamment.

Ca, avec l'en-tête du chant, ne laissait aucune alternative à ce qu'il voulait faire de cette chanson, l'utiliser pour déclarer sa flamme à Sarah. Vlad ne savait quoi dire. Il s'était vraiment surpassé en trois jours, écrire un chant complet avec groupe instrumentale. Logique qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu durant ce temps.

Soudain, un cri strident résonna dans l'obscurité. Le sang d'Ivan ne fit qu'un tour en entendant cette voix, c'était Sarah! Elle était en danger? Agressée? Prenant sa rapière, il courut la rejoindre et se figea quand la scène était à porté de vue.

Sarah était immobilisée par quatre personnes dont une lui tenait la gorge en tentant de défaire la ceinture de sa tenue. Elle était pas en larme, ni quoi que ce soit, elle semblait... dégoûtée, totalement. Comme s'ils n'étaient que des cafards insignifiants et que ça la répugnait qu'ils aient osés souiller son corps de leurs mains.

L'adepte de Jupiter reconnu entre mille des jeunes qui avaient bien trop bu bien trop tôt. Vlad dégainait avec un air rageur sur le visage mais son ami l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Ils étaient encore nouveau ici, il ne fallait pas provoquer de meurtres sanglants le jour de la fête nationale.

Plus il marchait, plus sa rage grandissait. Son aura enflait doucement mais sûrement et il tenta d'abord la manière douce.

« Dites, braves gens, ce serait bien d'écouter les jeunes femmes qui nous intéresse. Elle vous dit d'arrêter, vous arrêtez, point.

-Heing? Kestu veux, l'avorton? Tire toi ou sinon il t'arrivera des bricoles! »

Alors que l'homme reprenait son agression, un petit poing vint s'écraser dans ses dents, ce qui l'obligea à lâcher sa prise et l'envoya contre le mur juste derrière.

De loin, Vlad sifflait devant la violence du coup. Il n'avait jamais vu Ivan autant en colère. Même pas lorsque Garet avait brûlé par accident son livre favori. C'était pas bon pour les gars en question, il avait déjà pu jauger de la force de son ami contre la bête marine affrontée à bord.

L'autre lascar s'était relevé en regardant méchamment celui qui l'avait cogné. Sa lèvre s'était ouverte sous le coup, c'était à cause de son ancienne blessure. Ivan le lui rendait bien, ses yeux, améthystes au naturel, semblaient électrifiés.

« Cette fois, je vous le demande moins gentiment, déguerpissez, ou je m'énerve.

-Hep hep morveux, l'interrompit celui qui avait été frappé. Tu crois faire quoi contre nous quatre? »

Ivan, ne prêtant nulle attention à ce qu'il affirmait ni à son sous nombre, s'avança vers eux, en pose de combat non armée. Les coups pleuvaient autours de lui, aucun n'atteignirent leur cible, moins saisissable que le vent.

Il suffit d'un mot, un petit tourbillon emmena deux alcooliques contre un mur et un autre envoya une table dans le troisième. Le dernier indemne semblait terrifié, les mystiques de Jupiter n'étaient pas des ennemis rassurants.

« Je ne le répéterai pas après cette fois. Dégagez.. »

Ne demandant pas son reste, le pauvre dernier, apeuré, prit les bouteilles pas tout à fait vides et partit en courant, presque s'il pleurait pendant qu'il s'époumonait à crier sa peur.

La furie d'Ivan retomba d'un coup en voyant les larmes aux yeux de Sarah. Pour cette fois, le mystique de Jupiter avait agit avec calme et rapidité, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Mais quand il lui tendit la main en requérant de ses nouvelles, elle sanglota et se blottit de nouveau contre Ivan.

Il sentait sa conscience le quitter, comme cette fois il y a une semaine et demi, quand elle l'avait pris pour Alex. Mais là, c'était Alex, ou Ivan, qu'elle voyait lui prêter son épaule compatissante? Tout en essayant de ne pas se voiler la face, il espérait légèrement que c'était sur son épaule à lui, à l'homme qui l'aimait, qu'elle cherchait réconfort.

Quoi qu'était la réponse, cette fois, l'adepte l'enlaça tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer en lui caressant les cheveux dans une tentative d'apaisement. Chacun des deux profitaient de la situation comme d'un rêve. Un rêve doux, agréable mais malsain. Car il ne pouvait probablement pas y avoir réciprocité des sentiments.

Pendant deux minutes, ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Sarah aille mieux. Une fois fait, elle releva la tête et sourit timidement en le remerciant de l'avoir sauvée, et pour ce faire, elle lui offrit un autre petit baiser sur la joue.

« Des bisous? Des câlins? Moi aussi j'en veux! »

Soupirant, Ivan se tourna vers son ami avec un regard blasé. Si la rougeur pointait sur ses joues, là au moins, ce nigaud l'avait aidé à la faire disparaître, au moins ça de gagné. Alors qu'il s'approchait dangeureusement, Ivan le repoussa par un petit tourbillon, néanmoins assez fort pour ne lui laisser aucune chance.

« Iiiiivaaan, veux des câââââlins!

-Commence par dessaouler, espèce de gros balourd! Ton haleine fleure l'alcool à dix kilomètres à la ronde et... Voyant que Garet parvenait à entrer doucement contre son vent, Ivan employa la manière forte avec Ouragan. Ah, mais Cou-couche panier, grand couillon! »

Alors que Garet ré-disparaissait vers d'autres cieux, Sarah regardait la scène en rigolant doucement, les deux étaient très amis, cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Ils se disaient des vacheries mais en fait, ils étaient inséparables.

« Pfou, ça va mieux maintenant. Soupira le blond en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un geste éloquent.

-Vous vous entendez vraiment bien, j'aimerai bien pouvoir être aussi proche des membres de mon groupe. Répondit Sarah sur un air un peu triste. En effet, les relations entre elle et ses partenaires étaient un peu trop formelles.

-Euh, ça ressemble à ça de l'extérieur? Garet, c'est pas l'ami, c'est l'animal de compagnie du groupe. Le Garetus Stupidus est un animal qui aime se sentir fort et peux se montrer très docile, après une bonne cuite de centaines de bouteilles. »

A cette description, ils eurent une image de Garet pendant la langue, doté de deux grandes oreilles, poilues et d'une longue queue touffue. Cette image les fit éclater de rire de manière sonore. Toute la tension et la peur avait disparu, ils allaient passer un très bon moment.

Et Ivan allait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Elle avait le droit de savoir, et lui ne se serait pas sentit tranquille tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit. En fait, même si c'était juste à sens unique, il aurait moins mal en lui disant qu'en restant dans l'angoisse.

Puis, on leur annonça une sorte de bal à ciel ouvert. La première danse était une valse, quelques personnes allèrent sur la piste de danse. Parmi eux, les deux crurent même repérer Pavel et Cylia qui se débrouillaient comme des chefs.

D'une main tendue, il invita la jeune adepte de saturne à danser, qui accepta de suite. Le temps passait au ralentis pour les deux. Ivan était un très bon danseur aussi, ses mouvements étaient souples et élégants. Et Sarah était une incroyable partenaire de Valse. Ca ne dura que trois minutes mais ce fut trois minutes inoubliables, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Puis, alors que la musique s'arrêtait et que le groupe de Sarah montait sur scène pour le chant d'Ivan, ce dernier prit une grande inspiration pour se redonner du courage et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait fait si elle s'était pas retournée pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Moralité, les lèvres du mystique de Jupiter effleurèrent le bout du nez de son amie. Les deux se figèrent, rouges comme des tomates, le cœur battant. Ce bisou avait éveillé quelque chose en eux.

Cependant, l'appel qu'on lui fit le tira à la réalité et alors qu'il montait sur la scène pour chanter, Sarah lui prit le bras pour attirer son attention. En le sentant, l'adepte se retourna, et vit son sourire. Plein de tendresse, de douceur. Rien que pour ça, il devait vraiment lui dire, ce qui lui donna une force supplémentaire.

Cette fois, c'était la bonne, il se jetait à l'eau.


	52. Chapter 52

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Oui, je l'avais déjà posté hier et tout à l'heure mais en fait, Pearly m'a montré que j'avais oublié de mettre le refrain, alors j'ai modifié. Du coup, j'ai suprimé mon ancien 52 pour le remplacer par celui là.**

**Sauf que dans le nouveau, il y avait un passage que j'avais modifié dans l'ancien pour qu'il aille mieux du coup, j'espère que cette fois, ça sera la bonne, je commence à en souper... J'imagine que vous aussi.**

**Donc, voilà. Le chant que Ivan va chanter est un écrit par DarkPearl qui a très généreusement accepté de me le passer pour que je l'utilise dans ma fanfic. Je la remercie énormément et je l'applaudis de toutes mes forces pour ce chant.**

**Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture.^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 52**_

_**« In your Eyes... »**_

Vlad était en train de relire les paroles qu'allait chanter Ivan en grimaçant de temps en temps devant certains mots. Il s'était donné à fond pour cette chanson, pour lui dire ses sentiments. D'ailleurs, il se demandait sérieusement comment il allait s'arranger pour se faire. Et si tout allait bien aller pour lui. Il avait été tellement malchanceux par le passé qu'il serait bien capable de tout foirer à cause d'un coup du destin.

Sur scène, il semblait en effet mal à l'aise. Faire une déclaration à son aimée était déjà pas simple en soi, le faire devant tant de gens transformait les jambes de l'adepte en coton. Il aurait voulu fuir, loin de ces regards de jugement, pourtant il ne pouvait s'y résigner pour autant.

Alors qu'il incantait les différents sorts habituels pour porter sa voix, il parla à ses spectateurs pour se présenter et aussi dédier cette chanson.

« Bonsoir messieurs dames. Je suis Ivan Hammet et c'est un honneur pour moi de chanter pour ce jour exceptionnel, la fête nationale Ista Mirienne. Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerai dédier cette chanson... A une jeune femme. Tout le public se tut quand il acheva sa phrase, tout attentifs.

Une jeune femme que je ne connais pas depuis très longtemps. Mais je me rappellerai toujours de notre toute première rencontre. C'était la fête, comme ce soir, et j'étais assis dans mon coin. Alors que je songeais à repartir, elle m'a invité à danser. Bon, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et ce dont mon pied droit se souvient, c'est surtout du crabe épéiste bébé qui est venu me charcuter la peau entre les orteils. »

Suite à cette histoire, Ivan passa sa main sur sa nuque d'un air penaud qui rappela aux étrangers venant de Weyard Vlad à son mariage tandis que la foule riait de bon cœur. Le mari de Lina ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son ami, d'un coup de maître, il venait de mettre son public dans sa poche et de se calmer par la même occasion.

Alors qu'il annonça le début du chant, Sofia se demanda quelle genre de musique allait accompagner de telles paroles. Alors qu'elle optait pour un slow, elle une surprise en entendant une musique un peu rythmée et moins voilé que ce qu'elle aurait cru.

In your eyes...

When I met you, my heart spread again its tears, and I coudn't believe

what you gave me,

Need a long time to forgot all my fears, and learn again to live...

'Cos I was heartbroken

Alors qu'il tentait de suivre le texte avec les partitions, Vlad du se rendre à l'évidence, Ivan lui avait donné une copie fausse de son chant. Peut être pour garder le suspens jusqu'au bout. Alors il écouta la chanson. Il en eut presque une larme en entendant le vers « 'Cos I was heartbroken », il savait que son ami était blessé à mort mais il aurait jamais dis comme ça.

Sarah plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, rouge. Cette chanson commençait étrangement à ressembler à une déclaration d'amour. D'ailleurs, elle était la seule à douter de ce fait. Elle était partagée entre l'envie d'éclater en sanglots et de monter sur scène pour l'embrasser. Si elle s'était pas trompée, elle était la plus heureuses des filles qu'elle connaissait.

In your eyes

I see my own way

It is with you

Always

In your eyes

I see you

I know you're my angel

You have my starlight

In your eyes...

Piers avait toujours été un habitué des chants d'amour, vu que cette manière de faire était monnaie courante à Lémuria, c'était peut être même la seule activité de la ville. Mais jamais, jamais il n'avait entendu un chant qui ait tant de force. Ivan avait fait un vrai exploit, lui arracher une larme. Lui qui ne s'émouvait plus de rien avec ses 400 ans, il venait d'être touché par le chant. Il osait à peine imaginer l'état de Sarah.

When you fell your eyes on me, I felt my heart wake up...

The light in your eyes, is a star's sprinkle on the wave of sea

Hope came back in me

I'm woke up.

You can doubt about you see, but don't doubt about what I see

Don't doubt about what I tell you

Because I know there is in my heart's deep.

Your place is in this deep.

Salamandar regardait son miroir avec respect. Ce qu'il avait fait, jamais il aurait osé le faire lui même. Et sa voix se prêtait tant à la musique que même lui était ému. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Sarah tomber à genoux. Pas étonnant, elle était la seule concernée par le chant et elle restera la seule concernée pour l'éternité.

In your eyes

I see my own way

It is with you

Always

In your eyes

I see you

I know you're my angel

You have my starlight

In your eyes...

Forever you're my angel

I wish be closed to you

But do you want that?

La jeune mystique de Saturne, cœur battant, se releva et commença à se rapprocher de la scène d'où Ivan chantait. Oui, elle voulait cela, oui, elle voulait être celle que le blond regardait, car elle, elle ne voyait déjà plus que lui, plus que ce visage qu'elle rêvait de caresser, d'embrasser. Droite mais tremblante, elle s'approchait avec une tête entre la joie et la tristesse.

But do you want that?

You can alone decide

But I want tell you

My heart belong to you...

La fin de la chanson s'annonçait , le morceau ralentissait, perdait en force et en impact alors que Ivan laissait aller des larmes couler sur ses joues, des larmes nerveuses alors qu'il mettait tout son amour dans ce dernier mot, qu'il chuchota presque, « Forever... »

A la fin de la musique, Sofia renifla doucement à cause du trop plein émotionnel que lui avait offert celui qu'elle voyait comme son petit frère avant d'applaudir avec violence. Pendant deux secondes, elle fut la seule mais très vite, son amant la rejoignit, avec son ami et l'amante de ce dernier.

Un a un, toute la foule l'acclama alors que 5 personnes montaient sur scène, Salamandar, Vlad, Garet, Sofia et Sarah un peu derrière. Elle était pas pressée, elle voulait les laisser parler d'abord. Le premier à agir fut Salamandar.

« Eh ben, t'as du cran mon garçon! J'aurai peut être du parier avec Phoenixia sur le coup, j'aurai gagné près de 6 000 pièces! A la remarque, Ivan soupira mais il était encore bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de faire, si bien qu'il laissa couler.

-Alors là, j'avoue, chapeau bas, Ivan, t'as été un vrai chef! La chanson était magnifique, tu devrais te lancer dans une carrière musicale, tu ferais un malheur! Félicita Vlad en donnant une très légère bourrade dans le dos de son si chère ami.

-Ouuuuiiiinnn! Bébé Ivan est devenu grand, Vlad! Notre Bébé a eu le courage de surmonter sa peur de la remballe pour chanter! Cette fois, l'adepte n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître l'abrutis de cousin de son meilleur ami. A sa grande surprise, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ce fut Vlad qui le fit pour lui.

-Tu devrais vraiment arrêter l'alcool, Garet, t'as des réactions... bizarres. »

Alors que tout ceux qui avaient commentés s'écartaient (Garet étant légèrement trainé par terre pour l'écarter), Sofia fit une accolade chaleureuse au chanteur en disant qu'elle était contente qu'il ait réussit à chanter, qu'elle était très fière de lui.

Puis, ils se trouvèrent face à face, Ivan et Sarah. Tout son être lui hurlait de faire demi tour, de fuir mais il ne le pouvait pas. Inlassablement, il regardait ses chaussures, n'osant pas lire quelque chose qui le détruirait dans ces yeux noisettes.

Pourtant, elle s'approcha tout doucement en continuant de le regarder. Il était pivoine et avait le regard fuyant. Alors, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, il l'aimait vraiment, autant qu'il le disait dans son chant. Et elle...

Sarah rougissait d'avantage encore qu'elle percevait son cœur danser la chamade, quelque chose dans sa poitrine hurler de joie. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle se serait jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser. Elle essayait pourtant de garder un minimum de rationalité.

Pourtant, quand il leva son regard vers elle, l'adepte ne tint plus et alla le serrer dans ses bras avec douceur, avec tendresse et surtout, avec amour. Ivan n'hésita pas non plus à passer ses bras dans son dos et à le caresser. Le signe était évident, ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Cependant, il en était surpris, il n'était pas un tombeur.

Le doute n'était en revanche plus permit quand elle égraina les baisers dans son cou à toute vitesse, remontant sur la joue pour finalement faire se rencontrer leurs deux bouches, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements que ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendirent.

Ivan planait, il avait l'impression d'embrasser une déesse. En un sens, c'était le cas, elle avait une peau douce comme celle de tout petits enfants, une beauté d'ailleurs, ses lèvres avaient un léger goût salé, signe qu'elle avait sangloté.

Mais tout ça, ce n'était rien. Le simple fait de la sentir contre lui le rendait fou de bonheur, la fraicheur de sa peau, la caresse de ses mains, il n'aurait échangé cela pour rien au monde. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine pour se réfugier dans celle ce la mystique de Satune.

Le charme fut finalement rompu, il avait duré une dizaine de secondes. C'était court, tellement court pour Ivan qu'il manqua de jurer. Mais ils se regardaient tout les deux, avec un doux sourire, un regard tendre.

« Sarah... Je t'aime. Depuis notre première rencontre et jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je t'aime. Murmura Ivan en posant son front contre celui de son interlocutrice.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Ivan... Moi aussi, je veux rester à tes côtés, pour toujours. S'il te plait... Embrasse moi de nouveau."

Ivan sourit tendrement. Une telle chose, même pas besoin de demander. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent un tout petit moment avant de se trouver. Durant une seconde, ce fut un tendre baiser mais soudain, ils voulurent plus, plus de sensations. Ivan ouvrit sa bouche pour infiltrer sa langue dans celle de sa partenaire, ce qu'elle lui accorda d'office. Leurs mains se firent baladeuses en restant correctes, Elles exploraient le dos et l'arrière du crâne de son partenaire.

Ils étaient tout deux submergés par les émotions, même les ouragans de l'adepte de Jupiter n'aurait pas pu les séparer. Leur fièvre amoureuse leur en fit perdre l'équilibre et ils se trouvèrent allongés sur la scène à s'embrasser, sous les rires amusés des spectateurs. Eux, ils s'en moquaient, ils voulaient faire durer ce moment de rêve.

Pourtant, ils durent l'interrompre. Ils voulaient continuer encore mais ils avaient une bonne raison pour l'arrêter, ils allaient manquer d'air tout deux. Haletant, Ivan se releva et tendit sa main à celle qu'il voyait comme son âme sœur pour la relever.

Après tout, suite à cela, une promenade au clair de lune s'imposait.


	53. Chapter 53

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, ici Kirua pour son chapitre 53 de "La flamme de prox". Menue du jour : Romance, combat... Et Cliffhanger.**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 53**_

_**Une attaque nocturne.**_

La fête avait repris depuis une heure, Ivan s'en moquait, il prenait la main de Sarah et marchait dans la forêt, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Cela débordait de mièvrerie mais il était heureux, juste être avec elle, marcher dans la forêt comme ça, l'aimer. Et être aimé par elle en retour, c'était tout.

Des fois, ils se stoppaient pour profiter du calme à deux, pour se regarder, s'embrasser. Ses longs cheveux d'or étaient doux, si doux qu'elle voulais encore et toujours fourrager sa main dedans, s'enivrer les sens par leurs sensations sur sa peau, son odeur.

Alors qu'ils avaient bien marchés, l'adepte de Jupiter lui proposa de s'installer par terre pour regarder les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé, sans nuage, c'était l'idéal pour se relaxer. En effet, resté allongé à contempler l'immensité bleutée était, pour quelque obscur raison, l'activité préférée d'Ivan.

Alors que le jeune homme se mit bien sur le dos pour être face au spectacle, Sarah s'allongea à côté de lui, à moitié sur lui. Elle voulait voir elle aussi le ciel mais ne voulait pas non plus perdre de vue son amant une seconde.

Son amant... Penser à Ivan de cette façon était étrange. Lui qui semblait toujours tellement sérieux, tellement raisonnable... Mine de rien, deux semaines et demi, c'est court, très court. Non seulement elle était pas très jolie mais en plus elle se trouvait idiote.

« Pourquoi moi, Sarah? Cette question la fit sursauter, elle s'attendait à tout, SAUF à ça. Pourquoi m'as-tu choisit? Je suis défaitiste, pas franchement attirant, roublard.

-Tu as raison Ivan, tu as totalement raison. Mais tu es surtout sensible, gentil, généreux, tu passes les autres avant toi. Peut être que tu n'es pas fort comme Garet, Peut être que tu n'est pas le garçon le plus optimiste que je connaisse. Mais je t'aime pour l'ensemble. Ah et encore une chose. Tu es très beau, n'en doutes pas. »

Ivan réfléchit une seconde sur les dires de son amante. Il rougissait sous les compliments, qu'il ne s'attendait pas recevoir d'ailleurs. Certes, si c'était réciproque, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Mais, ce coup là, il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu.

Le coeur tambourinant, l'adepte déposa un autre baiser tout petit, tout mignon sur son nez, ce qui sembla la chatouiller. En effet, elle rigolait sourdement, à peine si on l'entendait. Cette image le faisait vraiment fondre, il lui éleva un peu le menton pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

« C'est trop mignon! Il aurait fallu peindre ce portrait! »

Interrompus dans leur moment de tendresse, Ivan rouspéta et se redressa pour accueillir Alex avec un sourire qu'il tentait de faire amical, même s'il aurait bien envie de le faire déguerpir vers d'autres cieux, comme il faisait toujours avec Garet.

« Bonsoir, mon cher frère. Que fais-tu donc en cette soirée?

-Tu ne l'as pas deviné, petite sœur? Je vous espionne, naturellement. »

Avec du recul, cette remarque de la part du mystique de Saturne était aussi exaspérante que charmante. Au moins, il admettait qu'il faisait une filature, ça lui facilitait la tâche. Certes, il était en train de flirter avec sa petite sœur mais ce n'était pas suffisant!

Cependant, alors qu'il allait répondre, Ivan sentit un grand afflux psynergique qui lui était inconnu. Un afflux d'une vraie violence. Et au loin, des maisons brûlaient; Ista Mira était attaqué, ce qui faisait trépigner l'adepte de Rage. Il aurait voulu passer une superbe soirée avec Sarah maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça allait devoir être reporté.

Sur la place, tout les « guerriers de Weyard » étaient en position de combat en face de trois hommes, de trois tailles diverses. Le premier était très grand, près de deux mètres vingt, et portait sur son épaule un fléau qui donnait envie de fuir sans demander son reste d'un regard.

Le deuxième possédait un bec de corbin. Ce constat les interloqua tous, ce guerrier était de la noblesse? Mais de l'autre, il avait une sorte de couteau incurvé type dague vers l'avant, côté tranchant du côté recourbé.

Et le troisième était tout petit, il arrivait à l'épaule de celui au bec de corbin et portait nonchalamment un sabre japonais à la lame azurée, une lame de glace, il n'y avait pas de question à se poser là dessus.

Et aucun de leurs visage n'était visible, ils portaient tous une grande cape noir sur les épaules ainsi qu'un masque aux couleurs diverses pour leur cacher le visage. Les masques auraient pu leur rappeler carnaval si la situation était pas si grave.

« Ce village a abrité des étrangers, des rebuts de Weyard. Ils seront châtiés comme le veux la loi. Mais pour l'instant, nous avons autre chose à faire, n'est-ce pas, Maître Catastrophe? Commenta la personne avec le bec de Corbin, elle avait une voix féminine.

-Je suis on ne peux plus d'accord, Dame Charon. Répondit le plus petit des trois en soulevant son arme en signe de défi. Et vous, maître Dédale?

-J'veux juste les pulvériser, le reste, j'm'en fous. »

Et pour illustrer ses propos, sans prévenir personne, il donna un grand coup de sa massive arme vers le groupe. Il ne toucha personne mais l'onde de choc provoquée leur fit comprendre qu'ils devaient être très prudents face à lui.

Mais un homme rond ayant la capacité de réflexion d'une petite cuillère, c'est pourquoi Garet asséna un grand coup de hache sur le barbare, vite suivit de son partenaire Proxien à l'épée. Tous s'éloignèrent du lieu de combat des trois, cela devenait dangereux.

Alors que Sofia, Phoenixia, Cylia, Phylis et Lina s'attaquèrent à « Charon », Pavel, Vlad et Piers combattaient le plus petit des trois.

Toute la tension monta d'un cran, Les trois adversaires, non content d'être rompus au combat au corps à corps, étaient des maîtres psynergistes de haut niveau. Aucun de leur opposant aurait pu rivaliser pour la maîtrise de Psynergie.

Salamandar esquivait chaque fois la boule d'acier tournoyant près de lui. Roulé sur le côté, saut, il ne paraît jamais, au risque de se retrouver sans bras. Le fléau était en effet assez peu amicale pour qu'on s'y tienne à distance.

Ce mammouth n'était pas dangereux pour quelqu'un avec une notion en esquive. Ses mouvements étaient trop lents pour être inquiétants. Mais l'endurance de cette chose était terrible, l'homme lézard eut un instant l'impression de revivre son combat contre Agatio. En plus dramatique. On aurait dit que tout son corps était d'acier, même ses coups de poings renforcés par son éveil ne l'affaiblissait pas.

Plus loin, les filles tentaient de s'adapter aux gestes de la jeune femme mais c'était trop dur, elle était rapide et souple. Même les psynergies de Cylia passaient toutes à côté d'elle. Un moment, personne ne comprit comment, elle s'était retrouvée devant Lina à lui asséner un coup du bec de Corbin, lui provoquant une belle blessure sur son crâne. Et alors qu'elle allait porter le coup de grâce...

Une épée Tisiphone lui traversa l'épaule, la faisant hoqueter de surprise. Tous réagirent aussi, interloqués par cette trace noir leur cachant la vue du combat. Mais Phylis comprit, le néant, le croisement des dimensions. Quelqu'un du groupe avait cet éveil maximal?

Lina, en effet, avait plongé son bras droit dans une espèce de trou couleur encre pour le faire ressortir par celui derrière son adversaire.

« Un éveil de transfert dimensionnel! Tu es pas si nulle que cela toi... Commenta-t-elle en arrachant l'arme de son épaule et en pointant la sienne sur la gorge de Lina.

-Ce n'est pas un compliment, venant d'une bouse comme toi, grimaça la jeune mariée en regardant haineusement son interlocutrice.

-Kh, la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe, gamine.

-Dis, cette remarque marche aussi pour les dindes? Ca t'irait mieux je pense. »

Mouchée, elle allait planter son « épée » dans la gorge de l'effrontée quand elle entendit un groupe de mots, Plasma Choc. Par instinct, elle matérialisa un mur de boue sur le chemin de l'attaque, ce qui bloqua totalement le choc électrique. Et sans que personne ne voit rien, Cylia se prit un coup de la lame dans l'épaule.

« Kh, j'ai mal visé. T'as de la chance blondinette. »

Cette fois, c'était au tours des guerriers de Val de n'y rien comprendre. L'attaque était venue de derrière... mais leur opposante était toujours devant elles toutes. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce merdier?

« Mon éveil maximal est le même que celui de votre copine, je peux créer comme des « tunnels ». J'entre par un bout du tunnel, j'en ressors de l'autre. Et cet autre bout peut être n'importe où. »

Plus loin, Alex, Ivan et Sarah courraient pour arriver au champ de bataille. La peur leur nouait le ventre, tout trois pouvaient sentir leurs compagnons faiblir. Dans combien de temps allaient ils s'écrouler? Leurs ennemis étaient si forts qu'ils pouvaient vaincre dix élites avec trois personnes seulement?

Fou d'inquiétude pour chacun d'eux, il fut soudain frappé de plein fouet, comme foudroyé. Une vision l'avait paralysé et il ferma les yeux pour visualiser ce que son esprit tentait de lui montrer.

Du sang, des morts. Il y avait ses compagnons à terre, baignant dans leurs sang, il pensait même pouvoir voir un mort ou deux parmi eux. Ivan était lui même par terre, le bras arraché en train de mourir. Et Sarah était là, à sangloter.

Elle esquivait les assauts de la jeune femme autant qu'elle le pouvait, sous le regard impuissant de son amant, puis quelque chose se passa, elle trébucha, elle s'écroula de fatigue ou qu'importe, elle tombait.

« NON! »

Ivan rouvrit brutalement les yeux en haletant. Ce n'était pas sa première vision mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait eu la nausée en en ayant une. Tout ceci lui remuait l'estomac, il prit soudain une décision immédiatement. Il ne DEVAIT PAS laisser la vision se réaliser, il devait tout faire pour l'en empêcher.

Il raconta sa vision en détail aux deux frères et sœur, n'omettant rien du tout. Tout deux furent choqués du massacre qu'il décrivait.

« Sarah, tu ne viens pas avec nous, mets-toi à l'abri. Affirma Alex d'un air grave. Il avait une tête que l'adepte de Jupiter ne lui avait jamais vu.

-C'est hors de question! Ivan, dans ta vision, tu dis qu'il y a des mourants, je dois les sauver!

-Ecoute Sarah... Ton pouvoir de soin est particulier. Sofia, Alex et Piers peuvent s'occuper des blessés, reste à l'arrière pour cette fois, juste cette fois, d'accord?

-Mais... Je veux pas rester en arrière, alors que tout le monde risque sa vie, je dois me battre aussi.

-Tu réfléchis deux secondes, Sarah? Si tu y vas, tu mourras! Les visions d'Ivan n'ont jamais faillit! Et c'est toujours sur de très courts laps de temps alors je refuse de mettre ma sœur en danger comme ça! » Rétorqua un Alex qui ne semblait plus accepter la moindre réponse négative.

Elle voulut protester plus longtemps, dire que ce n'était pas juste mais son amant était de l'avis d'Alex, elle devait s'y plier.

« Ivan, ne commets pas d'imprudences, promets le moi...

-Hé, tout ira bien. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, mon ange, tu le sais. »

Elle rosit légèrement en se souvenant de la chanson de son petit ami et poussa un tout petit rire nerveux. Cependant, toujours inquiète, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du mystique dans ses bras qui approfondis doucement le contact, en lui caressant la tempe et en jouant avec la langue de sa partenaire.

Ivan sentait bien qu'elle avait envie de pleurer tellement elle avait peur pour eux. En réalité, lui même avait aussi peur de mourir en abandonnant Sarah, si bien qu'inconsciemment, il l'embrassa avec plus de force, plus de fougue, comme s'il était sûr de mourir. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, et elle aussi, montrer tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre dans ce baiser, peut être le dernier. Mais ils durent se décoller l'un l'autre, à regret.

Faisant un dernier signe à Sarah, il poursuivit sa course aux côtés de son frère, à elle. Plus ils avançaient, plus grandissait l'appréhension d'Ivan. L'énergie de ses compagnons oscillait entre la grosse fatigue et l'agonie.

Pour la suite, tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde. Les deux hommes arrivèrent sur le champ de bataille, virent Sofia se tourner vers eux, et soudain, une dague lui traverser la poitrine. Elle poussa un hoquet, interloquée, avant de s'écrouler dans le néant.

« A...Lex... »


	54. Chapter 54

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Bienvenue dans ce chapitre 54 de "la flamme de Prox" et au menu, une séquence émotion, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci encore à Pearly pour son aide sur ce chapitre, vraiment merci.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 54**_

_**Adieu à une grande**_

_**Mystique**_

Alex avait les yeux grands ouverts d'horreur. Il avait beau fermer les yeux pour les rouvrir, il ne voyait plus que Sofia. Sofia, inerte dans ses bras. Sofia, les yeux embués de larmes. Sofia, qui ne rigolerait plus jamais. Sofia, morte.

Les trois combattants avaient fuit suite à des blessures sérieuses mais ils étaient contents, ils avaient réduits les rangs des guerriers de Weyard d'un membre, et pas des moindres, la soigneuse du groupe apparemment.

L'adepte de Saturne se pinça, songeant au cauchemar mais le « Aie » sonore qu'il se retint difficilement de pousser lui prouvait qu'il était bien conscient, que c'était la réalité. Alors c'est vrai, ces bâtards lui avaient pris sa moitié, il avait perdu son âme sœur...

Pourtant, il ne pleurerait pas, il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas avant qu'elle soit vengée. Quitte à sombrer dans la démence, il allait la retrouver, Charon, et lui faire payer ce crime. Sur tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Sofia, il le jurait.

Cependant, il lui fallait être fort. Maintenant, il devait tout faire pour lui rendre un dernier hommage, un hommage visible jusqu'aux cieux. Il put obtenir la pleine coopération de tout les autres. Tandis que quelques filles cherchaient une pervenche, les garçons aménageaient un terrain plat.

Alex, lui, s'était retiré à l'hôtel en la portant. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il ne s'embarrassait pas de détails inutiles. Les yeux rivés sur elle, il la déshabilla doucement. Son corps... Alex se souvenait à quel point il était magnifique. Et il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la beauté de sa peau, qu'il avait gouté tant de fois.

Presque inconsciemment, l'adepte posa ses lèvres sur le front de son aimée en soupirant. Les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Cependant, il continuait de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il la porta dans la salle de bain où l'attendait un bac d'eau chaude.

Avec application, il nettoya la blessure et le sang sur son corps. Mais à peine plongea-t-il sa main dedans qu'il la retira, l'eau était brûlante. Bien trop chaud pour un mysique de Saturne comme lui. Mais il fallait nettoyer son corps, peu importait le prix. Et puis, cette douleur à cause de la brûlure était presque inexistante à côté des plaintes de son cœur.

Il y avait une lame pour se raser non loin. Soudain, il songea sérieusement à la rejoindre. Loin de la haine, de la guerre. Avec elle pour l'éternité... Là où il n'aurait plus à supporter sa propre souffrance mentale, là où il pourrait ignorer ses plaintes Cardiaques.

« Tu me manques déjà tellement... j'ai l'impression de mourir... J'aurai tant voulu te dire à quel point je t'aime, Sofia... Et maintenant, c'est trop tard, tu es morte, et il ne me reste que les regrets... Sofia... »

Il voulait pleurer, mais les larmes ne tombaient pas, car il revoyait cette scène en boucle, cette scène ou elle se faisait transpercer. Et ce n'était pas de la tristesse qu'il ressentais, c'était de la haine. Haine pour la femme qui avait transpercé son corps.

Juste à cause d'elle, il ne devait pas se suicider. Juste pour ça, il devait toujours se relever. Juste pour ça, il devait abandonner le groupe. Car il n'allait pas la tuer, oh ça non, ça serait trop facile. Il allait la torturer, lui infliger milles supplices.

Son regard perdit son voile de larme pour se glacer. Il allait poursuivre cette fille jusqu'aux confins de l'espace temps et lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Sur son honneur guerrier, il allait la trouver, et la faire souffrir autant que lui même avait souffert de la mort de son amante.

Et alors qu'il songeait à quel point il la haïssait, une phrase de Sofia lui revint en tête, une phrase qu'elle lui avait dit il y a de cela longtemps maintenant.

« Alex... ne t'enfonce pas dans un cycle de haine, je t'en conjure. La haine ne mène qu'à la souffrance et la souffrance engendre les regrets... Tu ne dois jamais rien regretter, s'il te plais... »

il sourit doucement, en reprenant les traits de la souffrance. Elle avait toujours prôné la diplomatie plutôt que les armes, contrairement à Phoenixia. Le problème était que s'il aurait pu ne pas haïr le meurtrier de ses amis, Sofia n'était pas une amie. Elle était son oxygène, sa raison de vivre, sa raison de continuer.

« Tes beaux discours ne t'ont hélas pas sauvé cette fois, mon amour. Tu es morte, et je ne peux oublier le nom de celle qui t'as tuée. Des regrets, j'en ai déjà, c'est trop tard pour ne pas en avoir le moindre. Je regrette tant de pas avoir pu t'offrir autant que tu le méritais... »

Une fois totalement lavée, le mystique de saturne créa un léger bouchon de sang gelé pour ne pas salir de nouveau cette jeune femme. Puis, avec la même application qu'il avait mis dans chacun de ses gestes juste avant, il la sécha la rhabilla, avec la robe qu'elle avait lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

Une belle robe blanche qui lui allait par ailleurs à merveille. Le blanc était la pureté, la couleur sacrée. Toujours les yeux piqués par des sanglots qui ne coulaient pas, Alex la souleva délicatement en passant son bras gauche sous ses cuisses et son bras droit sous les épaules nues.

En bas, tous étaient graves. Seule Phylis semblait n'avoir aucune émotion. Salamandar mettait une ardeur folle à la tache, pour son ami, Pavel se mordait la lèvre en voyant les yeux gonflés de Cylia et songeait qu'il avait été trop faible pour la protéger. Quand à Vlad, Garet et Ivan...

Garet avait totalement dessaoulé sur le coup, tout trois pleuraient en aménageant le terrain. Ils avaient été très proches de Sofia. Pour eux, c'était la grande sœur du groupe, la sainte qu'ils voulaient protéger. Et ils avaient tout trois échoués, lamentablement.

Vlad donnait de grands coups de pelle, rageur, comme si se défouler dans le sol aurait pu calmer les douleurs qu'il ressentait à l'esprit. Il se maudissait d'avoir de si faibles pouvoirs de guérison, il aurait du être assez fort, il aurait du la sauver. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était un sentiment d'impuissance et de honte.

Garet cassait les rocs à grand coups de pioche. Il aimait lui aussi beaucoup Sofia et la respectait peut être plus que quiconque ici, sauf Alex et Ivan. Songeant à elle, il redoubla de volonté pour lui faire un enterrement grandiose. Chaque cloque dans ses mains, chaque goute de sueur, chaque larme qu'il versait, c'était pour Sofia. Sofia, qu'il n'a pas su protéger car il était ivre. Il se mit à détester l'alcool à cause de ça.

Plus loin, Sarah serrait la pervenche qu'elle avait contre son cœur. Elle n'était pas spécialement proche de Sofia, elles n'avaient eu qu'une conversation toutes les deux. Sur le bateau, cela faisait maintenant une semaine. Ce jour là, elle lui avait dit une phrase qui l'avait marquée.

« Alors tu es très attirée par Ivan? Je pense aussi qu'il t'aime bien. Veilles bien sur lui, c'est quelqu'un de merveilleux. »

Elle était douce et gentille... Les personnes gentilles étaient tellement rare de leurs jours qu'elle apprécia presque immédiatement Sofia lorsqu'elle répondit ça. Et une personne comme cela venait de mourir parce qu'elle avait pas été assez rapide. Elle était la fiancée de son frère et la meilleure amie de son amant, ça aurait suffit à utiliser son pouvoir selon elle, et elle avait pas été ni assez rapide ni assez forte.

Tous se figèrent en regardant Alex descendre avec Sofia dans les bras. Elle était belle, comme ça. Les cheveux libres, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait, a poings fermés. Mais ce sommeil là, elle ne s'en réveillerait pas, jamais plus.

Le cœur hurlant de douleur, Alex parvint quand même a faire un piédestal entièrement de glace, de trois mètres de longueur, un et demi de largeur et une cinquantaine de centimètres de hauteur. Puis, avec toute la délicatesse du monde, il la déposa dessus.

A ce moment là, Sarah et Cylia, qui avaient chacune trouvé une pervenche les donnèrent à Alex. Ce dernier en plaça une dans les mains de son amante éternelle et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Encore une fois, il la contempla et déposa un tout petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Sofia, ta mort a provoqué un déchirement sans pareil. Annonça l'adepte de Saturne avec une voix éteinte. Ta générosité était telle que tu as su faire fondre mon cœur que je croyais gelé. Ta douceur, ta bonté... Tout ceci t'as hissé comme une sœur, une grande amie... mon amante. Mais aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus parmi nous physiquement.

-Nous étions similaires, continua Ivan qui ne pleurait plus, il souffrait trop pour ça. Nous avons eu tout deux de terribles coups par le passé, le cœur pris, la souffrance... Je pouvais te parler de mes épreuves douloureuses, tu m'écoutais toujours, tu m'as aidé, et je n'ai jamais pu t'en remercier... »

Ces yeux lui brûlaient, il voulait pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dessèche mais il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. La mort de Sofia le touchait de manière barbare. Et il se retourna pour regarder Sarah, qui pleurait elle aussi. S'il la perdait, elle... Son cœur n'arriverait plus à battre, tout simplement.

« Tu te souviens, Sofia? De notre conversation, tu disais que ta fleure préférée était la pervenche, que... Sa couleur te rappelait celle de mes cheveux. »

Cette fois, la larme menaça fortement de tomber mais elle resta aux yeux d'Alex. Il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer faible avant d'avoir éradiqué la souillure qui l'avait tuée. Le cœur très lourd, il s'écarta et marmonna une incantation qui fit un dôme de glace, emprisonnant sa belle dedans. Et encore anéantis, il modifia son flux psynergique pour écrire une épitaphe dans la glace.

« A toi. Toi que j'aimerai toute ma vie, toi qui m'a décidé à croire en une déesse incarnée sur la terre. Adieu. »

Alex relut sa phrase, se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de se laisser envahir par tout les douloureux souvenirs d'eux deux qui refaisaient surface et s'agenouilla pour faire comme une prière. A l'issue de celle ci, il se releva, faiblement avant de soliloquer.

« Adieu, Sofia... »


	55. Chapter 55

**Bonjour. Ici Kirua pour son nouveau chapitre de la "Flamme de Prox", le 55 pour être précis. Au menu, de l'angst, de l'amour et surtout... Bien de la lecture. Comme je n'ai jamais été très doué en introduction :**

**Bonne lecture à vous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 55**_

_**Ivan, le brisé**_

Tout les membres du groupe étaient retournés dans leur chambre après l'enterrement à remuer de sombres pensées. Personne ne put dormir ce soir là, trop secoués par ce qui s'était passé tantôt, Sofia morte.

La tension était telle que deux d'entre eux passèrent la nuit à se disputer longuement pour une broutille, Vlad et Lina hurlaient à réveiller des morts. Heureusement que les adeptes de Weyard étaient les seuls clients encore à Ista Mira, ils se seraient fait virer sans vergognes, entre cette dispute et l'attaque à cause d'eux.

Les hurlantes entre eux deux étaient généralement rares, et c'était bien la première avec un tel niveau sonore. Les deux s'aimaient en général au point de ne jamais avoir à hausser le ton. Apparemment, Lina lui reprochait d'être trop affecté par la mort de la soigneuse.

Sarah ne comprenait rien d'autre et ne voulait pas en savoir plus, ce n'était pas ses ognons. Et puis, elle était bouleversée par la douleur d'Ivan. Il sanglotait à verses sur son épaule en la serrant contre lui, comme si elle allait s'envoler.

« Je suis... Je suis désolée, Sarah. Ça doit te blesser que je sois si atteint par la mort de Sofia comme ça...

-Tu tenais beaucoup beaucoup à elle, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends... »

Au fond, elle souffrait de le voir comme ça, mais elle ne ressentais pas de jalousie, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru. Juste de la colère contre celle qui avait brisé les deux hommes les plus importants pour elle en un seul meurtre.

Meurtrie par la souffrance d'Ivan, elle lui embrassait la joue à de multiples reprises en fourrageant sa main dans ses cheveux. Cette souffrance parcourant tout ses membres était tout simplement palpable, elle aurait voulu la briser, ce n'était cependant pas en son pouvoir. Elle tentait d'apaiser ses peines mais elle ne pouvait les éloigner, surtout qu'elle se sentait coupable.

Elle s'était laissée convaincre par Ivan et Alex, elle aurait du les suivre discrètement, elle l'aurait sauvée. Ils avaient tous trois de bonnes raisons de rester sur leurs appuis.

« Tu sais, Sarah, cette histoire, ça me fait mal. D'une certaine façon, j'ai l'impression que t'avoir demandé de rester sur le côté, ça l'a condamnée... Et, si j'y étais juste allé en étant prudent... »

Ivan se tut, les mots ne sortaient pas. S'il avait pas tant insisté pour Sarah, ils auraient pas perdu de temps. Et si les deux garçons avaient cédés, elle serait venue sur le champ de bataille et aurait pu sauver Sofia. Soudain, la réalité frappa l'adepte en plein ventre, comme un coup de poignard.

Si ce n'était pas volontaire, il avait quand même condamné la mystique de mercure par son choix. En voulant protéger son amour, il avait sacrifié sa meilleure amie. C'était quelque chose d'affreux à porter, il voulait disparaître.

« C'est comme si je l'avais tué moi même... »

Cette remarque arracha une grimace à son amante. L'adepte de Jupiter n'avait pas besoin de comprendre cela pour être mal, mais là, c'était pire. Insupportable. Invivable. En effet, il s'arracha à l'étreinte de Sarah pour s'asseoir au rebord du lit, un regard fou, de chagrin.

Il riait de manière sonore, il semblait réellement perdre pied. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il devenait dément. Il avait... il avait exercé les pouvoirs d'un dieu en choisissant de tuer Sofia au lieu de Sarah, même si ce n'était pas conscient.

Le pire? Il l'aurait refait, encore et encore! Phoenixia, Vlad, Lina, Cylia, Garet, tous, il les aurait tous sacrifié pour Sarah! Ce constat lui donna la nausée, il était ignoble. Un vrai montre d'égoïsme, il aurait voulu s'enterrer à tout jamais. Et alors que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, une claque magistrale retentit sur sa joue.

Sarah fut surprise de son geste. Elle avait agit d'instinct en donnant cette gifle, mais l'aspect pathétique d'Ivan lui faisait du mal, trop de mal. Elle espérait ainsi parvenir à le raisonner, faire porter sa voix jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Cela marcha, son amant cessa de rire et la regardait, d'un air d'incompréhension et de tristesse. Ce regard... Elle ne voulait pas le voir mais elle devait supporter la souffrance de l'adepte de Jupiter. Aussi instinctivement que pour la claque, elle remis sa main sur la joue du jeune homme en face d'elle mais pour caresser la meurtrissure qu'elle venait de faire.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir dû te gifler, Ivan... Mais cela devenait... Inquiétant. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle avait failli dire « effrayant ». Cependant, ça n'aurait pu que le blesser d'avantage alors qu'elle, qui devait l'aimer, soit effrayée par lui. Le terme inquiétant était plus doux et n'exprimait par forcément la crainte DE l'autre.

Ivan la regardait, légèrement Groggy. Cette baffe lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, il se jura mentalement de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Mais ce fut surtout la suite qui le marqua. Elle disait être inquiète... Mais était-il possible que ce soit plus que de l'inquiétude, de la peur?

Comprenant qu'il avait merdé en se laissant aller à la souffrance, il prit cette main lui caressant la joue pour déposer un tout petit baiser dans sa paume, avant de ne plus tenir et la serrer contre lui, en sanglotant.

« Jamais... Je ne pourrai jamais te faire du mal, pas à toi... Puis, dans un murmure, il ajouta. Ne meurt pas...

-P-Pardon? Demanda Sarah, qui n'avait pas très bien entendu la fin de sa phrase.

-Ne meurs pas, Sarah! Répéta Ivan beaucoup plus fort cette fois, en la serrant contre lui un peu plus, comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'envole. Ne meurs pas, je ne pourrai pas l'accepter! Mes amis, c'est dur déjà, mais toi, si tu mourrais, je mourrais aussi... »

A ces mots, une larme d'émotion lui échappa des yeux. Ce qu'il venait de dire... Cela la touchait en plein cœur. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs volé en miettes. Elle l'aimait, elle le savait déjà. Mourir pour lui, ça aussi, elle le savait. Mais elle ignorait le fait que lui aussi ne se sentait pas de lui survivre. Avec douceur, elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue en marmonnant.

« Je ne peux te faire cette promesse, Ivan, pas si je suis la seule à la faire... Je ne pourrai plus vivre sans toi, moi non plus... »

Cette fois, ce fut à Ivan de sentir son cœur danser la samba. Il était si heureux, et si triste en même temps. Malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire, l'adepte de Jupiter se sentait encore mal. Très mal. D'être heureux alors que Alex devait vivre un enfer.

Et de nouveau, il se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient proches. Comme il y a plus d'une semaine, avant que Garet les rappelles à la raison sans le vouloir vraiment. L'autre fois, il l'en avait bénis mais s'il apparaissait cette fois, il aurait le droit à une série de jurons moins flatteurs les uns que les autres. S'il ne s'agissait pas d'une série de Plasma-Choc.

Ne tenant plus, les deux amants s'échangèrent un chaste baiser, retenu pendant une demi seconde avant que la fougue ne les emporte tout deux et que le bal de leur langue se fasse effréné. Emportés par l'enivrement, les mains ne tinrent en place, explorant le dos de leur partenaire avec envie.

Et là où tout aurait pu déraper, ce fut quand Ivan retira ses mains de dans le dos de Sarah pour lui tenir le visage avec douceur. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus, ce fut le fait que les deux mains passèrent trop près de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

L'adepte de Jupiter l'effleura sans le faire exprès, il ne s'y serait pas attardé s'il n'avait pas entendu un tout petit gémissement, infime, mais bien réelle, dans sa bouche. Un gémissement ridicule mais non fictif de plaisir.

Ivan rougit un peu. Il était un novice sur le corps féminin et cette découverte d'une zone érogène était une grosse première pour lui. Encore plus curieux que gêné, il posa doucement sa main sur la poitrine, ce qui lui fit comme un choc électrique, c'était étrange sous ses doigts...

Ce fut là que Sarah se dégagea un peu brutalement, pivoine, le cœur battant. Elle se trouvait trop légère sur le coup, si Ivan lui faisait cette remarque, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle se répandit en excuses qu'elle trouvait pitoyables.

« Je suis désolée, Ivan, je ne voulais pas passer pour une femme facile... Je OUAH! »

Sarah avait une habitude, reculer en s'excusant, et sur un lit, il n'est pas possible de reculer à loisir, si bien qu'elle se retrouva par terre. L'adepte de Jupiter bondit de l'autre côté pour aller voir si elle allait bien... Et perdit le souffle un moment.

Dans sa chute, sa chemise de nui s'était bien déboutonnée. Et cela lui faisait un décolleté incroyablement tentant. Ivan rougit comme une tomate en n'ayant soudain plus qu'une envie, si bien qu'il s'approcha d'elle en tendant le bras.

La mystique de Saturne se sentait paralysée. Son amant était là, à avancer vers elle, main tendue vers sa poitrine qui se trouvait tout d'un coup bien découverte. Elle se replia pour se cacher en bégayant des « n-non, je ne suis pas prête à ça, Ivan... », toujours groggy par les caresses juste avant.

En effet, Ivan était la première personne à caresser sa poitrine, elle même ne la touchait pas. Et cette sensation... Grisante mais aussi terriblement gênante. Elle avait été électrifiée par le contact de cette façon. Et c'était mal.

A sa grande surprise, Ivan pris les deux pans de la chemise pour la reboutonner lui même. Décontenancée, elle se laissa faire, attendant qu'il ait finit. Puis ce dernier la prit dans ses bras en les passant autours de sa taille.

« Je n'avais de toute façon pas la tête à ça, Sarah. Pardon de t'avoir fait peur mon ange.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser... J'ai eu peur car j'ai été incapable de te faire confiance, quelle idiote...

-Chuuut, c'est finit maintenant, je respecterai toujours ta volonté. Au fait, je peux t'embrasser?

-... Accordé! » Répondit elle après une courte seconde de réflexion.

Et elle l'embrassa avec tendresse, amour et douceur. Ils étaient juste heureux, tout deux. Chacun était la vie de l'autre, ils s'aimaient et cet amour avait su calmer Ivan en un temps record, moins de 4 heures pour assumer la mort de sa meilleure amie, un exploit.

Pourtant une fois qu'il la sentit s'endormir, lui même recommença à penser à la soigneuse, ce qui le faisait pleurer. Il avait mal, il se sentait ruiné. Cependant, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Sarah, voilà pourquoi il lui avait mentit. Il disait s'être calmé mais au contraire, son état empirait. Une telle douleur ne s'estomperait jamais. Même son amour ne pourrait le panser totalement.

« Sofia... »

Le lendemain, la réalité leur sauta à nouveau à la gorge, on les avait viré de l'hôtel en leur reprochant la destruction de la ville. Et surtout, il y avait un détail qui n'échappa à personne. Un détail qui agaça tout le monde.

« C'est pas vrai, Alex a disparu! On a vraiment pas le temps pour ça! » Maugréa Salamandar, ce qui résumait l'état d'esprit de chacun : à cran.


	56. Chapter 56

**Bonjour. Eh oui, après une brève absence pour vacances, Kirua est de retour, avec presque 4 chapitres d'un coup. Dans celui ci, j'insère une nouvelle notion, l'invocation damnée. Mais vous aurez des détails dans plusieurs chapitres.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 56**_

_**« Carotte? Bâton! »**_

Ouranos, grand dragon fier, cherchait son repas. Ce jour là, c'était la veille de l'hivernage de toute sa famille. Son rôle, ramener des provisions pour une semaine pour 2 dragons et huit dragonneaux. Sa femme, ses enfants, comptaient sur lui, il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer en tant que mâle protecteur de la couvée. Il allait trouver un cerf ou un Poulpe Dragon, accompagné de quelques Vautours, cela serait suffisant normalement.

Peu après le début de sa chasse, il vit cependant un drôle d'être . Ridiculement petit, avec une sorte de peau bleue par dessus ses écailles beiges. Il était vraiment petit, avec une sorte de crête tombante, bleue ciel.

Le dragon, songeant à sa petite famille, pensa qu'un peu d'humain pourrait compléter leur repas, la viande humaine étant savoureuse, il ne pouvait résister l'idée d'un peu de viande jeune. Et pourtant, il aurait du s'en abstenir, oh oui.

Le jeune homme transpirait littéralement la puissance, même lui l'avait sentit mais il ne pouvait pas faire juste demi tour, il devait absolument le tuer quoi que soient les obstacles, sa famille avant tout. Utilsant son amour pour eux, le dragon lança de gigantesques trombes de flammes, qui auraient réduit en cendres n'importe quoi.

Le guerrier n'eut même pas besoin de prêter attention à une aussi faible flamme, il matérialisa un mur aqueux entre lui et l'attaque, ce qui bloqua totalement. Ouranos jura dans son langage, c'était encore un de ces sorciers, « mystiques » s'il se rappelait bien le terme employé par son père. Un sorcier d'eau, le contraire de son domaine de prédilection, le feu.

Furieux, il s'éleva pour le faucher d'un grand coup de queue hérissée de pointes mais là où une seconde plus tôt se tenait l'être, il avait disparu, tout simplement. Peut être avait-il fuit? Le fier dragon n'aurait pu l'affirmer.

« Technique primaire du dressage de dragon, le « Carotte, Bâton ». Carotte... »

Se rendant compte que la pitoyable créature avait atterrit sur son dos, le père de couvée gigota dans tout les sens pour le faire tomber, en rien. Et alors qu'il fatiguait, deux tout petites choses se posèrent dans son cou.

Et là, ce fut comme si toute son agressivité était partie. Des ondes parcouraient tout son corps, des ondes de... Bien être? C'était loin d'être désagréable, au contraire, cela le relaxait. Petit à petit, il ne pensait plus à cet homme comme un ennemi.

« Bâton. »

Et à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une colonne d'eau jaillit juste sous le menton du seigneur aérien avant de de fracasser violemment contre sa gueule, ce qui lui arracha un croc au passage. Humillié, lui, Ouranos le puissant, fils de Chronos le sage? Cette attaque serait la dernière de cet enfoiré de cloporte.

Et alors que le même mot qu'il avait entendu avant de ressentir les vagues de bien être résonna de nouveau, il était préparé, il se mit sur le dos pour écrabouiller cet insecte. Et à ce moment là, il le vit, sur son poitrail, à prendre une sorte de patte griffue qu'il mit par dessus la sienne et en donner de grands coup sur le ventre.

Le dragon se mordait la lèvre à sang pour ne pas éclater de rire, ça chatouillait! Il s'était attendu à de la douleur mais apparemment, les griffes ne pénétraient pas son cuir. En fait, elles étaient même pas pointues. Cela lui rappelait même les bagarres de ses enfants contre lui pour les entrainer à régner sur les cieux.

« Bâton. Zéro Absolu »

Le bleuté ré-disparu pour faire place à d'énormes orbes de glace lui défonçant son ventre sauvagement. Ouranos hurlait de douleur, c'était affreux, c'était dur, c'était lourd, c'était froid... Il détestait la glace!

Et là, l'homme lui saisit la gorge tandis que le dragon le regardait haineusement. Jamais il n'avait été si ridicule. C'était un cafard qui jouait avec la nourriture avant de la tuer? Il caressa un tout petit peu ses bas-joues avant d'être entouré d'une lumière de glace.

« Siegfried »

De puissantes ondes pénétraient son esprit. Ouranos poussa des hurlements bestiaux, de rage, de douleur. Sa tête explosait, une voix l'emplissait comme un écho, de plus en plus fort, un écho qui résonnerait de l'intérieur. Un sonar de l'intérieur qui ressemblait à une agression extérieur.

« Mon nom est Alex, noble dragon, plie-toi à ma volonté, je t'ai déjà vaincu. Ploie, ou meurt, comme les dix sept autres avant toi. »

Le dragon se débattit mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient déjà plus à cause de la douleur. De ses oreilles coulaient du sang, son sang. Son cerveau ne tenait pas le choc. Pourtant, il refusait d'être l'esclave de cet enfoiré, il allait se laisser mourir plutôt que de ployer devant qui que ce soit!

Mais pourtant, une dernière onde atteint son esprit, une onde qui brisa ses résistances mentales. Il tombait dans le déshonneur. Il avait perdu ce combat, il avait perdu ce test de force, il avait perdu, tout perdu. Ce Alex était maintenant son maître.

« Quel est ton nom, noble dragon?

-... Je suis Ouranos le puissant, fils de Chronos le Sage.

-Ouranos le puissant... Je t'emprunte tes ailes un temps, je te libérerai après. Il y a un endroit où je dois aller. Emmène moi. »

Et à ce moment là, Alex envoya au dragon des images du lieu qu'il cherchait à rejoindre. S'il commença par protester, l'animal à écailles céda aux assauts mentaux de son nouveau maître et se baissa pour le faire monter sur son dos.

Au temple de la terreur, tout le monde était a fleur de peau. Alex, le fils de Oméga et ancien plus puissant sage des Alchimistes pacificateurs, était à leurs portes et il avait un allié. Et quel allié, un dragon d'albâtre! Celui là semblait très fort. Soit il l'avait élevé dans sa jeunesse, soit il l'avait plié à sa volonté, un coup de maître.

« Charon! Charon! Descends tout de suite, Charon et viens te frotter à moi, espèce de lâche! »

Cela mettait tout les six sages réunis ici dans l'embarras. Alex avait brisé un dragon, il devait donc être quand même un minimum puissant. Surtout que celui là était en furie. Y aller tout les six? Le risque était trop grand. Et ils ne pouvaient échapper à un dragon impunément. Alors ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient lui livrer la jeune femme.

Avant qu'ils comprirent, elle était déjà face à lui avec ses deux armes létales en mains. Charon, d'un sourire narquois, défiait du regard son adversaire, qui s'était mis en garde en la reconnaissant. Puis elle chargea de toute sa vitesse en alternant ses coups de bec de corbin et ses attaques au sabre.

Alex les repoussait tous mais il semblait souffrir. Et elle n'était même pas à 50% de ses possibilités. Alors quoi, ce gamin n'était qu'un stupide vantard? Elle allait le faire plier en un éclair, il allait voir!

« Finissons en, Alex, je vais en finir d'un coup!

-En un sens, tu as raison Charon, la plaisanterie a assez duré. Je vais te vaincre. »

Et, avant qu'elle n'ait comprit le sens de la phrase, il se téléporta à côté d'elle et frappa à la lame. Ebahis par sa vitesse, la jeune femme ne put que parer d'extrême justesse le coup qui se répercuta dans tout son bras en écho.

Et à peine le premier coup portée qu'elle sentit une estafilade dans son mollet à gauche. Impossible, alors que dix secondes avant, il était faible, là, elle eut l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet dont il s'était lassé.

La fille qu'elle avait tué il y a deux jours, c'était une proche à lui? Elle avait cru comprendre au moment où elle l'avait « tué » en entendant le blondinet, le beau gosse et surtout Alex. Elle ne saurait dire quoi mais il y avait un lien entre eux deux.

« Sol, braséro, Jolokia, Pyrin, j'en appelle à votre puissance, j'invoque Météore! »

Les mots dits par la jeune femme firent doucement sourire Alex, elle était prévisible, c'en était surprenant. Mais elle n'avait aucune chance, il connaissait les secrets de l'invocation damnée, un météore n'avait aucune chance.

« Par la puissance de congère, je t'appelle des profondeurs de la terre, chevalier de foudre, maître de carnage, destructeur de l'ancien monde, je t'appelle, Raiden! »

Pendant une seconde, rien. Et soudain, le sol se fendit sous leurs pieds, entre deux violents tremblements de terre. Un gantelet, puis un bras couvert de plaques de fer, un guerrier de petite taille pour une chimère mais de très grande taille pour un humain, se dressait devant eux.

Raiden prit une petite dague dans son fourreau, le pointa en direction du ciel et marmonna quelque chose comme « Brise ». Là, une petite flèche de lumière se dirigea en direction du météore. Puis, au moment où le trait jaune effleura la gigantesque pierre, celle ci vola en éclat.

Et, alors que la jeune femme, apeurée, fonçait sur Raiden, ce dernier sortit une rapière de son fourreau et frappa la cible au ventre avec le côté non tranchant de son arme. Charon cracha de douleur, avant de s'évanouir.

« Alex, marmonna Raiden d'une voix grave et sage, tu as fait appel à mon âme damnée, tu connais la règle. Congère a versé la moitié du prix de l'invocation, tu dois verser le reste du tribut, cinq gouttes de sang. »

Le mystique soupira en prenant le poignard que lui tendait l'éon avant de s'entailler la main avec et de récolter sur la lame le précieux liquide. D'un air satisfait, la chimère reprit son arme, maculée de sang et disparut dans un « crac » sonore.

Alex regarda tour à tour sa nouvelle prisonnière et Ouranos. La suite du programme était évidente, il allait chez lui, dans sa cave remplie d'araignées et de rats pour l'interroger... Et la torturer. Cette réaction lui faisait peur mais Il tenait le meilleur des persuasifs.

Pour celle qu'il aime.


	57. Chapter 57

**Et tout de suite, chapitre 57. Attention, celui la est carrément horrible. A éviter si vous êtes allés manger récemment. Quand je dis qu'il est horrible, je pèse mes mots, là, c'est carrément gore...**

**Allez, j'espère bonne lecture à vous ^^'**

* * *

_**Chapitre 57**_

_**« Tout vient à point**_

_**pour qui sait attendre »**_

Charon se réveilla dans une pièce sombre. Que faisait-elle ici? Ah oui, Alex l'avait vaincu avec cette... Chose. Elle n'osait pas employer le terme de chimère car l'invocation à un djiin de mercure s'appelait Mercure. Et ce Raiden, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Cette odeur... Était-elle dans une cave? Cela sentait le vin, le fromage, le jambon... Et surtout la pourriture. Une très ancienne cave de nourriture. Peut être celle de Oméga, elle aurait reconnu ce parfum de vin affreux entre mille, celui qu'il appelait « Esperanza » pour remotiver son « clan élémentaire » si pitoyable.

Second constat, elle était écartelée par des liens puissants, elle ne pouvait même pas remuer ses mains et ses pieds. Elle pendouillait doucement, c'était absurde. Bah, c'était de simples cordes, elle n'aurait aucun mal à utiliser sa psynergie ou son éveil maximal pour se libérer.

En théorie. Car en se concentrant, elle constata que sa psynergie ne répondait pas. Pire encore, elle ne sentait aucune aura, où que ce fut. Elle n'aurait pas pu perdre son sens de détection si ce n'était qu'un simple constriction. Alors que s'était il passé? Elle ne sentait rien du tout, elle se sentait aussi démunie qu'un petit bébé.

« Ah, on est réveillée, la belle aux bois dormant? J'en suis ravi, Charon, où plutôt dame Florina, femme du roi Marthus. »

Quatrième constat, elle n'était pas seule, Alex se tenait juste à côté d'elle, avec son bec de corbin A ELLE et un léger sourire fou. De son autre main, il tenait le masque multicolore qui servait à protéger son identité.

« Dire que la femme de notre bon seigneur Marthus est liée aux alchimistes, il sera très déçu. Oh oui, très déçu...

-Mon mari n'est qu'un idiot! Il croit qu'on peux échapper au message de paix des alchimistes, il est condamné à mort! »

Alors qu'elle partait dans un délire sur le pouvoir de paix de son groupe, un grand coup de fouet dans la mâchoire la contraignit au silence, la joue ensanglantée. Alex bougeait doucement son doigt avec un air faussement ennuyé pour dire non.

« Des pacificateurs qui incendient un village innocent? Étrange.

-Les déchets comme toi ne peuvent comprendre les grands projets de notre maître!

-Peut être, soliloqua Alex. Par contre, je comprends la douleur d'un bras cassé, je te montre? »

Avec un sourire carnassier, il prit le bras droit de Charon et le palpa un instant. Il marmonna un commentaire qui échappa à sa prisonnière et étira son bras pour en faire un allongement de l'épaule. Toujours souriant, il posa délicatement la tête du bec sur le membre tendu, souleva et abaissa avec une grande violence.

Un bruit assez ignoble, suivit d'un hurlement à s'en arracher les tympans, il y avait là un bras cassé. Et vu le bruit du membre quand il palpait de sa main, l'os était réduit en miettes. Il ne restait rien d'intact.

« Ggh, tout ça pour cette pute, Sofia? T'es... Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'un coup de fouet la cueillit aux reins, lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

-Ne prononce pas son nom, tu la souilles, misérable catin. Elle vaux mille fois mieux que toi. Enfin, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas difficile, Railla Alex sur un ton monocorde.

-Ah ouais? SOFIA! SOFIA! »

Il n'aurait pu directement affirmer s'il trouvait cette provocation pathétique ou amusante. Elle se démenait pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Seulement voilà, lui, il était colère froide. C'est pour cela qu'il lui gela les articulations de la mâchoire pour la forcer à ouvrir la bouche et attraper ce bout de chair qui tressautait de froid.

« Tu as la langue bien pendue dis moi? Si je coupais ce qui dépassait? »

Tremblante, elle le sentit se saisir de sa langue, dégainer un coutelas et couper, petit à petit, l'extrémité de cette langue. La douleur irradiait sa bouche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher encore une fois de crier.

Il lui avait enlevé près de cinq millimètres de sa langue, cinq millimètres maculés de sang. Après cette boucherie, Alex gela un peu la plaie pour l'empêcher de trop se vider et faire durer le supplice. Du sang coulait à flot de sa bouche, elle ne pourrait plus dire les « S » avant longtemps, ce qui était le but de l'adepte de Saturne.

La souffrance, cela le connaissait, il allait prendre son temps pour lui faire regretter ses morts, même à une femme comme elle, sans le moindre scrupule. Cela allait prendre longtemps, peut être même très longtemps mais il allait lui faire regretter.

« Dis moi, combien de personnes as-tu tué de ta vie?

-Je 'ais pas... 'Inquan'e 'ep', 'inquan'e hui', pourquoi 'e''e que''ion?

-Ca en fait des morts sur la conscience... Je vais te faire un châtiment pour chacune de ces victimes. »

En se reculant, il alluma une cigarette, comme s'il voulait la fumer mais il ne la mettait pas à ses lèvres. Penchant la tête de sa prisonnière sur le côté pour avoir sa joue en ligne de mire, il approcha lentement le bout incandescent de la tempe.

Il resta ainsi, la cigarette allumée sur la tempe de Charon pendant dix secondes, bien assez pour lui permettre de devenir aphone a force de crier. Puis, il l'enleva et la plaça sur le bras gauche pour le même manège.

Il répéta le processus une cinquantaine de fois, chaque fois sur une partie du corps différente, il n'avait pas touché au cou et aux yeux ainsi qu'aux parties plus intimes de la jeune femme mais tout le reste du corps y passa.

« Et maintenant, pour Sofia. Avale ça! »

Ouvrant encore une fois de force la bouche de la jeune femme, il y mit la cigarette complète au fond du gosier et scella sa bouche pour l'empêcher de le recracher. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait avaler le mégot.

Durant une minute où on la voyait sangloter, rougir à cause de la douleur, Alex méditait à ce qu'il faisait. Il devenait un monstre, un vrai monstre pour avoir osé ceci. Plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder Sarah en face après une telle horreur, alors son ange défunt...

Après qu'il voit qu'elle l'ait avalé, il dégela sa bouche et elle recracha quasi instantanément une gerbée de sang, d'une substance blanchâtre et de vomi. Elle avait morflé sur ce coup là, Alex avait su bien s'y prendre.

« Alors, tu as aimé ma cigarette, Florina?

-Bâ'ard, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'un regard haineux.

-Tsk, tu n'as toujours pas retenu la leçon? »

D'un autre rapide coup de fouet, il lui déchira la tempe, laissant son sang rougir toujours plus le sol. Elle allait mourir? Oui, mais pas maintenant, c'était sa conviction. Pourtant elle souffrait tant qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, qu'il l'achève.

« E'pè'e de bâ'ard... Remarque, pour une ca'in, il peux pas y avoir de vrai amant!

-Elle agite beaucoup sa langue, la vipère. Pourtant, tu n'es qu'un serpent incomplet, laisse moi t'aider à y remédier. »

Sans prévenir, il força de nouveau Florina à ouvrir la bouche et lui attrapa la langue meurtrie avant de tirer. D'un coup, il coupa la langue dans le sens de la longueur, arrachant un nouveau hurlement de douleur de la part de la jeune femme.

Puis, il lui montra un flacon remplis de substance violette, un flacon annulant les effets de sommeil, un flacon qui empêchait de s'évanouir. Son utilité première étant pour permettre aux gens ne supportant pas la vue du sang de sauver des vies quand même. Cette fois, Alex allait en faire un usage un peu plus... Pervers.

Encore une fois, il lui fit avaler le contenu du flacon d'une traite en l'empêchant de recracher. Une fois ceci fait, il aspergea son corps d'huile et d'alcool, pour la rendre bien inflammable. Et, il craqua une allumette.

Le temps qu'elle comprenne, il était trop tard, Alex avait déjà jeté le feu sur elle. En une dizaine de secondes, elle incinérait. Heureusement, elle savait qu'elle ne mettrait que trente secondes à mourir. Elle aurait le droit à une mort très rapide à ce rythme.

Pourtant, elle brûlait, elle hurlait et cuisait depuis pas loin de cinq minutes,incapable de mourir à cause de l'afflux Psynergique dont Alex lui faisait grâce. Elle ne pourrait pas mourir, c'était affreux. Elle avait failli le supplier de l'achever mais d'arrêter cette torture mais elle ravala sa salive, trop orgueilleuse pour admettre sa défaite.

Puis, les flammes s'éteignirent doucement. Elle était brûlée, avec quatre doigts sur dix manquants, mais vivante. Incapable d'avoir la force pour tenir debout, sans les liens qui l'entravaient, elle tomba par terre mollement.

« Tu... As a''ez rit, Alex... Achève moi, main'e'ant...

-Je devrais t'achever... Pour venger Sofia. Mais je ne vais pas le faire, je vais être magnanime. Après tout, les rats et les araignées d'ici préfèrent leurs ôtes vivants. Tu vas les côtoyer une semaine, après quoi, je te libérerai si tu survis. Ah, attention, les araignées sont très affectueuses, elles embrassent beaucoup mais leurs baisers sont mortels. »

Claquant sa langue dans sa bouche d'un air satisfait de la mine déconfite de la jeune femme, il tourna les talons et ferma la porte en orichalque à double tour. Combien de temps allait elle survivre dans cette salle, avec un état pareil? Probablement assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse expier sa faute vis à vis de Sofia.

Pourtant, il n'était pas satisfait, ça non. Tout ce cirque ne l'avait pas ressuscité, toute cette torture aurait été vaine...? Son cœur était toujours aussi lourd, il avait toujours aussi mal. Et alors qu'il plongeait dans ses pensées, un liquide perla sur sa joue, une goutte, puis deux. Une larme? Il... était en train de pleurer?

Ce simple constat le fit s'avachir contre un arbre, il glissa tout doucement contre le tronc, incapable de jouer les durs plus longtemps. Sur la mort de Sofia, sur sa faiblesse, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour mieux laisser sortir sa peine. Son cœur était mort, il n'avait plus la force de continuer. Doucement, il laissait ses yeux s'assécher.

« Sofia...

-Mais quelle joie de te revoir, Alex. »

Alex tressauta, il n'avait nullement sentit l'être qui venait de l'interpeler. L'être avait une cape et un masque mais l'adepte de Saturne le reconnut sans le moindre soucis.

« T-toi?

-Il est l'heure, Alex. L'heure d'affronter tes amis. »


	58. Chapter 58

**J'ai honte... Très franchement, j'ai honte des deux chapitres que je vous ai montré juste avant... J'ai merdé sur ce coup là...**

**Eldar, ce que tu dis est vrai. Sauf en ce qui concernes le passage pour son amour pour Sofia. Dans le jeu, selon ma propre interprétation, que j'assume pleinement, on voit que Alex est quelqu'un de très fragile. Déjà quand il a cru Salamandar et Phoenixia morts, il s'est sentit Abattu. Et il était prêt à tout pour tuer Vlad, Garet et Ivan. Voir même Sofia.**

**Là, c'est son amante qui est morte, amante pour qui il avait promit de donner sa vie pour la protéger, normal que ça frise le sadisme.**

**Enfin, il n'en est pas moins vrai que j'ai posté deux daubes et que je m'en excuse. Et je ne saurai même pas dire si celui là rattrape le niveau, j'espère vraiment...**

* * *

_**Chapitre 58**_

_**Une rupture.**_

« Vlad, espèce de larve, relève toi! »

Ça faisait quatre jours que tout s'était précipité. La mort de Sofia, la disparition d'Alex. Le groupe avait du mal à refermer les plaies du décès de la sainte. Les plus affectés restaient ses trois premiers compagnons. Garet refusait de toucher une goute d'alcool, Ivan devenait carrément agressif quand on commençait à mal parler à Sarah. Et Vlad...

Il était ailleurs. Il ne discutait plus vraiment, plongé dans ses pensées, même pas avec Lina. Cette dernière digérait d'ailleurs très mal la déprime de son compagnon pour une autre. Encore plus pour ELLE. La rousse ne se comprenait pas mais depuis peu, tout ce qui avait trait à Sofia l'agaçait.

« Lina, fiche moi la paix pour l'instant, c'est trop demander?

-Je sais que tu penses à Sofia tout les jours! Avec plus d'insistance que tu ne pensais à moi le jour de notre mariage!

-Q-Quoi? Tu sous entends que je pourrai être amoureux de Sofia? Mais t'es totalement paranoïaque!

-Ne nie pas, je vous ai très bien vu vous bécoter l'autre fois!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Idiote? Je n'ai jamais... » Commença le mystique de Vénus avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

En effet, la veille de la mort de son amie, ils étaient dans la cave à vins. Sofia cherchait une bouteille en particulier pour faire patienter Garet jusqu'à la fête nationale. L'échelle était un peu usée, ce qui inquiétait Vlad. Son amie était légère mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'éventualité qu'une marche cède.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba d'une hauteur pas très dangereuse en soi mais qui pouvait faire tout de même très mal. Heureusement, Vlad était devenu beaucoup plus fort physiquement grâce au voyage des phares et il parvint à assurer la réception de son amie. Et alors qu'il la posait et lui tapotait légèrement les épaules à deux mains pour l'épousseter, il recula.

Mais une bouteille de vin s'était appropriée le lieu où il avait posé pied. Déséquilibre, il chût en emmenant Sofia avec lui sans le faire exprès. La jeune femme, totalement surclassée sur la force physique et par la masse de la chute, tomba sur lui et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact à ce moment là.

Tout deux étaient sonnés, ce qui fait qu'ils restèrent ainsi pendant trois secondes avant qu'ils réagissent tout deux et s'écartent vivement, rouge, en bafouillant des excuses incompréhensibles. Ils continuèrent pendant une petite minute avant de s'apercevoir que ça n'avait pas tellement de sens. Et surtout, qu'ils parlaient en même temps.

Soudain conscient de l'absurdité de la situation, ils éclatèrent de rire encore au même moment. Ils n'avaient pas à se justifier, l'un comme l'autre savaient que c'était un accident. Embarrassant mais néanmoins juste un accident. Ils étaient très proches mais ils étaient plus comme un frère et une sœur.

Vlad sentit une vague de lassitude le gagner. Alors ainsi, Lina les avait vu au moment de cet accident et bien sûr, elle n'avait vu que le résultat. Ca n'allait pas être facile pour la convaincre qu'il n'aimait qu'elle.

Tentant une approche, il passa ses mains autours du cou de Lina pour l'embrasser et, fait impensable, elle le maintint à distance. Elle devait vraiment croire dur comme fer qu'il était voulu pour être si énervée.

« Arrête Vlad, je refuse de me laisser manipuler par toi!

-Mani... Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Protesta le mari avec colère. Ce que tu as vu dans la cave a vins n'était qu'un accident à la con!

-L'accident, de la serrer contre toi allongés pour l'embrasser? Ouais c'est ça!

-Tu sais quoi, t'es trop conne Lina! »

La jeune rousse sentit les larmes pointer sur ses joues mais ne pleura pas. Ce coup avait été une déchirure. Aussi leva-t-elle sa main pour l'asséner violemment sur la joue droite de Vlad. Elle recula doucement, se retourna et détala en pleurant, loin de lui.

Plus loin, Pavel et Cylia passaient un petit moment bien à eux. L'amour était une chose précieuse, c'est pour cela que l'adepte de Vénus s'inquiétait pour Alex. Surtout que Sofia n'était pas une jeune femme comme les autres. Même lui, il avait du respect pour elle.

Hélas, leur moment d'intimité fut vite interrompu par une jeune femme rousse qu'aucun des deux n'eut de mal à reconnaître. Mais ces larmes sur son visage, cette course gauche, cela montrait une faiblesse que son frère ne lui avait que rarement vu, et toujours pour une raison en Mithril.

A la vue de son frère, ses larmes s'intensifièrent encore et Lina se jeta dans ses bras, en larme. Si Pavel avait toujours tenu à sa famille, il était cependant maladroit pour leur remonter le moral. En plus, elle marmonnait des choses dont il ne comprenait pas un mot sur six. Et la plupart de ce qu'il comprenait tournait autours du mari de sa petite sœur.

« Calme toi Lina, Calme toi... Explique moi tout depuis le début, d'accord?

-D-d'accord... »

Et elle conta, la dispute, ce qu'elle avait vu. Ses soupçons, sa souffrance, elle n'oublia rien. Si Pavel semblait furibond, Cylia réfléchissait. En tant que mystique de Jupiter, elle devait rester pragmatique et analyser la situation d'un point de vue neutre.

Une fois l'histoire achevée, le mystique de Vénus embrassa le front de sa petite sœur, les lèvres de son amante et partit, farouchement décidé à donner une leçon à celui qui se prétendait être son beau frère. Lina, elle, continuait à sangloter sur l'épaule de Cylia.

« Si ça se trouve, Pavel avait raison... je me suis engagée avec la mauvaise personne... Peut être que Vlad ne mérite pas l'amour que je lui porte...

-Et que te dis ton cœur, Lina? Demanda avec perspicacité son amie.

-Mon cœur... Il est muet, trop blessé par ce qu'il s'est passé. Vlad m'a trahi, Et il m'a menti...

-En disant que c'est un accident? Et si c'en est vraiment un? Peut être que Sofia déprimait et que pour ce faire, il a prit ses épaules et, je sais pas moi, veux l'inviter à un cours de danse par lui, trébuche et entraine Sofia dans sa chute? »

Lina rougit. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité, elle n'osait pas y penser. Ça lui semblait tellement plus facile de se dire que Cylia se trompait, et que c'était elle qui était dans le vrai. Car elle aurait jamais osé s'excuser auprès de lui.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rivaliser en perspicacité avec une adepte de Jupiter. Même si elle s'était trompée, elle devait plus être dans le vrai qu'elle. Et en y réfléchissant, elle se sentait nouille d'avoir douté de lui comme ça, Vlad était quelqu'un de si gentil.

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs pensées par un bruit de feuillage. Interloquées, elles se relevèrent et se mirent en garde en même temps. Et quand une longue crinière bleu ciel émergea des buissons, elles cassèrent leur garde pour aller s'enquérir de l'état de leur ami.

« Alex! Tu nous as fait peur, où était tu passé?

-Je ne peux vous le dire, c'est trop affreux... Et ne baissez pas votre garde, ou il vous en cuira... »

Plus loin, Vlad se sentait seul. Il avait osé insulter Lina, elle l'avait giflé. Sur le coup, il s'était énervé mais à présent, il n'était plus que tristesse. Il avait eu la chance d'avoir une femme aussi formidable qu'elle, il fallut qu'il gâche tout.

Mais ce n'était pas finit pour sa culpabilisation, un autre mystique de Vénus entrait dans la pièce. Vu son air furieux, le châtain savait. Il savait qu'il aller passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Mais il s'en moquait, il ne pouvait tomber plus bas.

Sans la moindre explication, Pavel envoya son poing dans la figure de son beau-frère. Vlad en perdit une dent avant de s'écraser misérablement par terre. Un coup de pied le cueillit pas longtemps après aux reins.

« Tu fais pleurer ma sœur et tu te prétends l'aimer? Tu la blesses en embrassant une autre et tu oses lui raconter des salades?

-Dis-moi, commença Vlad, as-tu vu la scène, Pavel, pour affirmer ce qui est vrai de ce qui est faux?

-Elle m'en a dit bien assez, que tu as bécoté Sofia et que tu prétends que c'est qu'un accident!

-Avant de Hurler au mensonge et de tabasser mon cousin, renseigne toi, idiot! »

Les deux adeptes de Vénus tressautèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient sentis le mystique de mars, à se demander s'il n'était pas plutôt de Jupiter pour s'infiltrer sans se faire voir. Garet avait un don dans le domaine que plus personne ne pourrait lui nier à présent.

Pavel s'énerva et envoya son poing en direction de la mâchoire de l'armoire à glace, en vain, le poing fut totalement bloqué. Attirant l'adepte de Vénus contre son autre poing, le roux donna une frappe indirecte, plus faible, pour l'envoyer à terre.

« Idiot, tu es tellement obsédé par le fait qu'il ait embrassé une autre que ta sœur que tu en perds ton sang froid soi disant légendaire.

-Ouais et alors, lourdaud? Il a bécoté DEUX femmes alors qu'il avait épousé la première!

-Le Baiser avec Sofia était un accident, je peux même te raconter la scène, j'y étais. »

Et Garet narra l'accident à Pavel, ce qui le surprit au début mais le faisait se calmer petit à petit. Le roux et le châtain étaient cousins, impossible de juger. Peut être que l'adepte de Mars mentait de bout en bout pour Vlad, peut être qu'il disait la vérité.

Agacé, il se défit de la prise du Berseker avant de soupirer et de tourner les talons. Il allait dire que Vlad avait raison, pour manque de preuves du contraire. Le truc était maintenant de l'expliquer à Lina pour qu'elle aille mieux. Une fois les deux cousins seuls, le Mystique de Vénus attaqua.

« Nous étions juste elle et moi pour aller te chercher une bouteille Garet, tu n'étais pas sur les lieux. Ce dernier ravala sa salive en prenant petit à petit un air penaud. Tu as ENCORE lu mon journal de bord sans me demander?

-M-mais... Balbutia le colosse. J'avais pas cette intention, il était tombé et je voulais juste le ramasser, il était ouvert à cette page! Et puis, ne nie pas que ça t'as bien aidé là!

-Mouais... Bon, ça passe pour cette fois. »

Et alors qu'il soignait ses contusions infligées par Pavel, Garet le ré-aborda et lui dit de foncer la chercher en ayant un air grave. Un tel regard ne lui ressemblait pas, aussi Vlad lui demanda d'où venait son sérieux. Fait étonnant, il parla juste d'un mauvais pressentiment. Et ajouta une chose qui acheva de convaincre son cousin.

« Exactement comme à la fête nationale... »


	59. Chapter 59

**Et voilà donc le chapitre 59. Désolé pour l'attente, mon P... d'ordi m'a bouffé une grande partie de mon texte que j'ai du réécrire. Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 59**_

_**Un adversaire imprévu**_

_**et... Immortel?**_

Lina et Cylia n'y comprenaient rien. Alex se tenait face à elles, arme brandie, avec une posture de combat mais un regard suppliant. Et il leur hurlait de fuir chercher Salamandar où ils allaient tous mourir.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'elles voulaient lui obéir, ce dernier se téléportait devant eux en bougeant son doigt d'un signe de négation alors qu'il continuait à leur dire de prévenir son compagnon de Prox. En fait, elles n'y comprenaient rien du tout, ni l'une ni l'autre.

« Mais bon sang, Alex, comment veux-tu qu'on amène Salamandar si tu nous bloques le Passage?

-Trouvez un moyen, merde! Et n'hésitez pas à me passer dessus! Mais il faut que vous rameniez mon ami! Et Ivan aussi, pendant que vous y êtes! »

Interloquées, elles tentèrent à nouveau de passer. Derechef, l'adepte de Saturne se téléporta dans le chemin et leur envoya une trombe d'eau, les envoyant toutes les deux par terre. Après une rapide discussion entre elles, Lina fonça au corps à corps et Cylia resta en arrière.

La rousse était loin en dessous du niveau d'escrime de son adversaire mais elle enchainait les passes comme elle le pouvait, elle devait gagner du temps pour permettre à son amie d'invoquer Thor. Enchainant les rayons violents et les frappes d'épées, Alex semblait tout esquiver avec une déconcertante facilitée.

Puis, il vit Cylia et sourit d'un coup, comme s'il venait de comprendre que sa jeune ennemie gagnait du temps pour permettre à sa partenaire d'invoquer. Et cette perspective semblait le réjouir. Pourtant il fonça sur la jeune blonde et lui donna un coup d'épée au niveau du cou qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à éviter. Ainsi, il était sérieux.

« Alex, Tu es tombé dans le piège! Lança Cylia en souriant d'un air triomphant. Cette petite mascarade était pour te faire croire que Lina t'occupait mais en fait, j'étais un leurre. Maintenant, Lina va les rejoindre et si tu t'éloignes de moi, je te foudroie avec Thor!

-Oh! Sourit pleinement le piégé. Tu as développé ta finesse, Cylia, tu n'es pas une mystique de Jupiter pour rien! Bien joué. Mais crois tu pouvoir me défier?

-Au moins t'empêcher de suivre Lina. »

Les deux « ennemis » se toisèrent et alors que le mystique de Saturne utilisait une bonne dizaine de bottes différentes à l'épée, la blonde n'avait jamais été aussi concentrée de sa vie, elle dansait littéralement entre les coups qui déferlaient sur elle.

Couverte de sueur, elle fatiguait. Mais son ennemi ne faisait qu'augmenter la cadence des coups en se mordant la lèvre, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Et alors qu'elle était concentrée sur l'outil de son opposant, elle trébucha sur une branche ce qui la fit se retrouver par terre à cause de la fatigue. Cette fois, elle ne pourrait esquiver le coup d'épée qui lui percerait le cœur.

Mais au moment où elle avait perdu tout espoir, un Ragnarök gigantesque poussa son agresseur à reculer. Pavel apparut soudain entre Cylia et Alex, en garde avec un air déterminé sur le visage. Le message était très clair, il ne laisserait personne toucher au moindre cheveux de sa fiancé.

« Pavel, mon ami. Ainsi, nous allons devoir nous battre sérieusement. J'aimerai te donner des chances de me vaincre mais ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir.

-Tch, tu m'aurais insulté en me ménageant. En garde, Alex! »

Les deux adversaires se regardèrent un instant avant de bouger au même moment, l'un vers l'autre, lames brandies. Lors du choc, ce fut l'adepte de Vénus qui fut repoussé mais il ne lâchait rien, utilisant sans hésiter une seconde de ses meilleures Psynergies.

Hélas, l'Odyssée qu'il préparait ne fut jamais lancé, Alex était aussi meilleur en maîtrise psynergique et avait projeté une orbe d'eau dans le ventre de son ancien disciple avec la force d'un canon, ce qui lui écrasa les côtes.

Et au moment où il allait manquer d'air, une géode de Terre s'abattit sur l'adepte de Saturne qui, décontenancé, du relâcher sa technique et permit à Pavel de reprendre pied et d'enchainer sur Écho sans perdre une seconde.

Mais voilà, Alex ayant prévu le coup, utilisa son propre djiin, cascade pour contrer Écho. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent pendant une dizaine de secondes mais cette fois, ce fut le brun qui surpassa son adversaire et lui trancha un bras au niveau de l'épaule.

Pavel cria victoire, c'était l'épaule directrice qu'il avait sectionné. Trop tôt. En effet, Alex ramassa son bras et se le repositionna. Soudain, ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais été coupé. Pavel n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Ceci n'est pas vraiment mon corps, c'est pourquoi la tâche est aussi dure, mon cher apprentis.

-Explique toi plus, Alex...

-Tu auras beau me trancher, m'écraser, mon corps se reformera à l'infini. Tu peux me décapiter, ce n'est pas pour autant que je serai vaincu, car ce corps n'est plus qu'un pantin, de nos ennemis. »

Ledit disciple ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir, les yeux pleins de détermination. Il allait le vaincre, peu importe comment il devrait s'y prendre. Puis, quelque chose se réveilla en lui. Si ce n'était qu'un pantin, étaient-ils toujours alliés? Si oui, son idée devrait marcher.

« Sel, Géode, Echo, Acier, Cascade, Congère, Rapide, j'en appelle à votre force, j'invoque le tout puissant Azul!

-Oho, s'ébahit Alex, surpris de l'ingéniosité du jeune homme! Tu profites du fait que mes djiins te voient toujours comme des alliés pour invoquer contre moi? Hélas, tu n'aurais pas du. Car maintenant, il va me forcer à... Blitz, Spire, Arôme, Lac, Neige, j'en appelle à votre pouvoir... J'invoque Eclipse... »

Les deux dragons apparurent au même moment, se toisèrent et préférèrent s'entre-déchirer plutôt que d'obéir à leurs maîtres respectifs. Décontenancé, Pavel ne put esquiver que partiellement une attaque dirigée à la gorge et un trait de feu se dessina sur son cou.

Et alors qu'il allait céder, un Plasma-choc obligea Alex à reculer de nouveau. Aidant son amant à se relever, les deux reprirent leur pose de combat, ils allaient y aller ensemble cette fois. De nouveau, le combat reprit, plus violent encore qu'il y eut un instant et moins qu'il le serait vraisemblablement dans une minute.

D'Odyssée, de Plasma-Choc et de lame de fond, la moindre seconde d'inattention aurait pu tuer un des deux amoureux. Face à Alex, pas le choix, ils devaient employer leurs meilleures bottes. Pavel rengaina donc son arme et sauta.

Le bond qu'il fit provoqua un petit cratère sous ses pieds, le faisant s'élever d'une bonne centaine de mètres, assez pour attraper un bout de comète, donner un grand coup d'épée dedans, l'envoyant sur son opposant avec une force de titan, tout ceci en hurlant.

« Megguiddo! »

La roche enflammée se dirigea droit sur l'adepte de Saturne qui, trop confiant, se fit totalement désintégrer par l'attaque, il ne restait absolument rien de lui, pas même une molécule. Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient gagnés.

Grossière erreur, diverses bulles d'air apparurent à droite à gauche pour former une forme humaine pour, petit à petit, se colorier pour redevenir Alex. Le mystique de Vénus ne dit rien, bouche bée, tandis que sa petite amie maugréait.

« T'es chiant Alex! Tu nous demandes de te vaincre mais tu nous dis pas comment faire!

-J'ai horreur de me répéter, attendez l'arrivée d'Ivan, je vous dirai tout à ce moment là, seuls les mystiques de Jupiter peuvent me vaincre... Tenez juste bon d'ici là. Car si vous mourrez, je... »

Il se tut, en sentant une épée se planter dans sa chair. La forme... Une épée Tisiphone? En effet, il y avait une épée Tisiphone fichée dans son épaule mais aucun propriétaire à son extrémité. En fait, seul la lame était visible, même la garde n'apparaissait pas.

Sans comprendre comment, un Rayon violent lui explosa d'ailleurs juste aux pieds, et un autre suivait, mais ils n'apparaissaient... De nul part en fait. Très vite, Alex devait bondir dans tout les sens pour tout esquiver, même la téléportation ne semblait pas lui permettre de tout éviter.

Et alors qu'il parvint enfin à trouver une échappatoire, les Gaz Dragons Jaillirent de tout les côtés, ne lui laissant aucune issue. Impressionné, l'adepte de Saturne répandit cependant d'immenses gerbées d'eau de toute part, qui éteignirent net les flammes autours de lui.

Instantanément, toutes les flammes firent place à des vagues d'étincelle qui foudroyèrent net le combattant de l'eau, qui n'avait cette fois rien vu venir. Couvert de rougeurs, crachant du sang, la cible tomba pour s'écraser par terre. C'est là qu'arrivèrent Vlad, Lina et Ivan, l'adepte de mars en sueurs.

« J'imagine que tu n'es pas innocente à ce qu'il vient de se passer, Lina...? Demanda Cylia, inquiète pour l'état de son amie.

-Mon... Ahan... éveil maxi-Ha... Mal, j'ai créé un... Ouf... Tunnel avec une entrée pour plusieurs sorties... Aah... Ca a multiplié mon attaque par le nombre de tunnels... Pfouu... et m'a, Han, permit de l'enfermer... Pour ensuite le pousser à utiliser son eau... koff... Pour permettre à Ivan de frapper vite et fort... »

A peine sa phrase achevée qu'elle posa un genou à terre, écroulée par la fatigue. En moins d'une heure, Lina avait écoulé plus de pouvoir qu'elle ne l'avait fait en 4 ans. Sans l'entrainement subit peu avant par Phoenixia, elle serait morte de fatigue.

Pourtant, Alex était de nouveau debout face à eux, ébouriffé mais bien vivant, couvert de brûlures infligées par la foudre. Il souriait, d'un air assez étrange mais pas effrayant.

« Je te félicite, Lina, c'était un plan très astucieux. Mais cela ne marchera pas sur moi, je suis théoriquement immortel.

-Tu nous as pourtant demandé de te vaincre, souligna Ivan avec justesse.

-Oui. Ivan, Cylia, pour mourir, je ne peux être brûlé, foudroyé, empoisonné, ni tué de quelque moyen normal que ça soit. Mais je suis un pantin Psynergique. Donc, en toute logique, en me vidant de toute ma psynergie, je serai libéré.

-Mais sans psy, tu meures... répondit Vlad d'un air sceptique

-... C'est l'idée. Confirma l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Ecoutez moi bien. Les mystiques de Jupiter, vous allez m'assécher de toute ma psynergie mais pour ce faire, je dois être immobile, c'est pourquoi tout les autres, vous devez m'empêcher de bouger.

-Je commencerai en ce cas. »

Tous se retournèrent pour faire place à l'adepte de Mars qui avait dit ces mots. Salamandar avait dégainé son épée de glace, la pointa vers son ennemi mais semblait plus... Résigné que prêt à en découdre.

« Nous allons donc de nouveau croiser indirectement le fer... Mais je dois te vaincre, car tu es mon ami.

-Tu es aussi le mien, Salamandar. Mais je ne peux te laisser me tuer, même si j'en ai envie. Tu devras te montrer meilleur que moi. »


	60. Chapter 60

**Bonsoir. Désolé pour mon absence plutôt longue, je savais comment je voulais tourner ce chapitre mais pas DE QUELLE Façon j'allais tourner ainsi, je me projetais toujours trop loin. Enfin, c'est maintenant arrangé.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 60**_

_**« Il faut arrêter**_

_**Alex »**_

Les deux adversaires se toisaient, à la fois par respect de son adversaire que pour déceler des failles dans la garde de l'autre. Le premier à attaquer pourrait déterminer toute l'issue du combat d'un seul coup. Pourtant, Alex prit la parole en continuant la marche.

« Salamandar, tu ne saurais me vaincre, pas dans l'ordre actuel des choses, prends l'arme de Pavel et affronte moi à deux épées. »

Tout les guerriers écarquillèrent les yeux, c'était quoi encore que cette fantaisie? Le style Ambidextre ne se maîtrisait pas en quelques secondes, ça l'handicaperait plus qu'autre choser. Enfin, d'un autre côté, Alex n'avait pas tord.

Armé de l'arme de Glace à la main droite et de l'épée de Pavel à la Gauche, Salamandar comprit. Son pouvoir, celui de Mars, son Epée, la force de mercure et cette de Pavel, le sol. Il possédait presque la force des 4 éléments, de quoi mener la danse à sa façon.

En théorie tout du moins. La pratique était gênante, tout ses réflexes devaient être changés, ses temps de réactions étaient rallongés par le poids en plus de la lame de Sol. Et surtout, il n'aurait jamais cru que ce fut si difficile de combattre de la main gauche.

En fait, dès le premier échange, l'épée longue de son protégé vola de ses mains et atterrit par terre. Alex ne souriait pas, mais il ne tirait pas pour autant la tronche. Il semblait à la fois amusé de la situation et désemparé.

Pourtant Salamandar se dépêcha de la ramasser et d'attaquer d'un seul coup avec ses deux épées, comme un ciseau. Sauf qu'encore une fois, le choc entre l'arme et la lame de sol la lui fit s'arracher et voler plus loin.

« Dis, Salamandar, je t'ai demandé de me vaincre, pas de perdre tout le temps ton épée...

-Tu sais pas, ça fait partie de ma stratégie, persifla ce dernier d'un air faussement provoquant.

-Tiens donc, toi stratège? Qui l'eut-cru? » Répondit narquoisement l'adepte de Saturne.

Il ne pensait pas à mal en le titillant ainsi, mais pour que Salamandar puisse le vaincre, il devrait pas faire semblant et pour cela, le Proxien devait être énervé. En même temps, cela pourrait lui faire faire des erreurs s'il était trop énervé, ce n'était pas plus une option.

Il avait peut être poussé le bouchon trop loin, cette fois. En effet, son ami semblait fou de rage. Les deux épées brandies, il fonçait sur l'adepte de saturne, bille en tête, une légère écume aux lèvres. Et vu la trajectoire, il n'aurait aucun mal à le tuer d'un coup. Quel con il était. Alex tendit d'un seul coup l'épée pour que le pauvre guerrier s'empale dessus.

Cependant, à la surprise de tout le monde, Salamandar esquiva l'attaque d'un habile pivot sur la droite, ce dernier ayant deux objectifs. Le premier étant celui d'éviter l'assaut avec maestria, l'autre de donner de l'élan à sa frappe pour désarmer d'un coup l'être aux cheveux bleus qui ne s'y attendait pas une seconde.

Dans le mouvement, le bleuté se recroquevilla et percuta très violemment Alex au ventre, l'écrasant par terre avec force. Et, profitant du désemparement de son adversaire, il planta chacune de ses épées dans les mains de sa cible, la clouant littéralement au sol.

« Wouah, tu as réussit à te ressaisir aussi vite? Demanda le mystique aqueux, admiratif.

-Je n'étais pas en colère, mon ami, j'arrive pas à croire que je sois si bon acteur. Répondit l'interrogé malicieusement. Ivan, Cylia! »

Les deux adeptes de Jupiter hochèrent du chef. Inutile de dire, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Très vite, le corps du mystique de Saturne fut enveloppé d'un halo doré, se fragmentant en particules de lumière qui allaient vers les deux plus jeunes guerriers de Weyard.

Petit à petit, il fut constaté que le pantin tentait tout de même de s'échapper, en déployant son pouvoir encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le garder à un niveau suffisamment haut pour se téléporter. Chacun se contenta d'un claquement de langue frustré, sans plus. Il fallait être préparé à ce genre d'issues quand on affrontait un adversaire qui savait se téléporter.

Le combat reprit, Alex reprenant sa lame fine et Salamandar variant in-intentionnellement entre un style de combat Ambidextre et un style de combat à une main. D'ailleurs, Alex cherchait à le faire réagir sans cesse sur ce point.

« Et de quatorze fois, tu as perdu la lame de sol quatorze fois, et à trois fois, ça a failli te couter la vie, mon ami.

-J'compte dépasser mon record. A savoir dix-sept fois avec six en danger de mort. »

Cette blague lui valut une nouvelle vague aqueuse dans le ventre. Apparemment, le manipulateur d'Alex n'aimait pas l'humour « A la Mandy ». Ou alors il avait une rage meurtrière peu commune, ça se pouvait aussi.

Tandis qu'il se relevait, avec un bras dans un état sentant la machine sans boulons, un oeil enflé et la mâchoire défoncée, tout le monde pouvait voir l'échec cuisant du fier épéiste. N'importe qui aurait abandonné après tant de fois.

Enfin, Salamandar ne connaissait pas ce « n'importe qui », si bien que de nouveau, il repartait à l'assaut. Bien qu'il aurait été plus un fardeau dans l'état actuel des choses, il insistait, jusqu'à ce qu'une double tornade l'éjectent.

Apparemment, les deux mystiques de Jupiter avaient décidés de gérer eux même le combat pour réagir plus rapidement et efficacement quand l'occasion de drainer son pouvoir se présentait. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas de l'avis de chacun.

« Cylia, comme si j'allais te laisser prendre ce risque! Il est bien trop fort, je m'en charge.

-Ah oui? S'il est si fort que cela, tu crois pouvoir le vaincre? Au final, c'est le même soucis, Pavel, Souleva sa petite amie, non sans justesse...

-Et toi, Ivan, c'est de la folie! Pense à Sarah, Si son amant tue son propre frère, comment elle pourrait le vivre? A supposer que tu restes en vie... Se rabattit l'adepte de Vénus

-Dès le départ, nous étions coincés, personne d'autre que Cylia et moi peuvent l'arrêter. »

Cette idée, ce calme, tout cela le faisait soupirer. L'adepte de la terre n'était pas quelqu'un d'emporté mais même à côté d'Ivan, il semblait réellement toujours à cran. Cette maîtrise de soi n'était tout simplement pas humaine, peut être que les mystiques de Jupiter n'étaient pas exactement humains non plus.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, le claquement provoqué par le projectile de foudre ramena le brun sur terre, le poussant à se reculer afin de ne pas être pris dans le combat. Dès les premiers assauts, personne n'osa douter de l'intensité du combat qui venait de commencer.

Les psynergies s'enchainaient à une vitesse réellement affolante. Des rayons violets et d'autres bleus volaient en tout sens, explosant sur plusieurs endroits de la zone de combat. Et quand deux projectiles se percutaient, cela provoquait un joli vacarme pour la taille ridicule des attaques.

Ivan et Cylia utilisaient leur psy de Jupiter pour stopper un maximum d'assauts d'Alex tout en prenant soin d'esquiver ceux qui passaient tandis que leur cible ne cessait de se téléporter. Si bien que depuis la dizaine d'attaques échangées de la sorte, aucune n'atteint sa cible.

Et soudain, un morceau de comète tomba du ciel s'écrasant droit sur l'adepte de Saturne qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir pour l'occasion. Le même manège se passa que peu avant contre l'adepte de Vénus, qui ne comprenait pas comment Megguido avait pu sortir alors que l'épée était toujours plantée, plus loin dans le sol.

« Surpris? Je ne suis pas resté là 4 ans sans devenir plus forte, Alex, lança la blonde, non sans fierté. Tu viens d'avoir un avant goût de mon éveil maximal propre.

-Je n'arrive pas à voir sa catégorie.. En effet, c'est étonnant, Cylia, répondit ce dernier, se faisant entendre comme un esprit le temps de la reconstruction de sa forme humaine. Mais il ne te sert pas contre moi, tu ne peux me drainer à cause des résidus de ta dernière attaque et me tuer est désuet. »

Et alors qu'il esquissait un geste, d'énormes pieux de glaces lui percèrent le corps, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur... Et de surprise. Piers n'était pas dans les alentours, qui avait lancé cette attaque gelée.

Et il alla de surprise en surprise, un Pyroclasme explosa juste à ses pieds, un pyroclasme bien trop puissant pour être l'œuvre de ses connaissances Mystiques de Mars. Seul une mystique de rang suppérieur pouvait lancer avec tant d'efficacité une psy aussi puissante.

Ce n'était pas avec le niveau de Phoenixia non plus qu'il aurait été si efficace. Les larmes de feu semblaient émaner d'une flamme de Tiamat. Ces flammes d'un ardent incomparable. Seul les mystiques de Jupiter possédaient tant de pouvoir... Mais Pyroclasme de la part d'un adepte du vent...

Et en esquivant une nouvelle fois par le téléport, il comprit. En l'air, il sentit tout juste la présence de son amie, juste derrière lui. Elle avait sa main ouverte, paume bien tendue vers sa cible avant de ne murmurer qu'un mot, qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier: Eclipse.

Un faisceau de pouvoir pur jaillit de la main tendue, ce qu'il ne put esquiver cette fois, un faisceau bleu ciel, chargé d'un pouvoir de destruction à peine croyable. Et cette technique n'échappa à personne, c'était la même que ce que faisait la chimère Eclipse lorsqu'on l'invoquait.

« Tu croyais que je me contentais de Météores? Eh bien raté, je peux...

-... Copier une attaque que tu as déjà vu par le passé, n'est-ce pas? Le coupa Alex . L'éveil Gemeli, celui du double. Tu es intrigante, Cylia, dommage que je ne puisse en apprendre plus... »

Et d'une téléportation, il se trouva derrière Cylia et allait lui transpercer l'épaule... Quand une autre arme s'interposa, une épée un peu comme une rapière, qui repoussa celle de l'homme aux cheveux bleus avec plus ou moins d'aisance.

Personne ne voyait son visage, caché par le monocle et le haut de forme blanc.

« Tu m'excuseras, gamine mais ça, c'est mon combat, alors toi et blondinet, vous dégagez, Okay?

-Démétrios! S'emporta chacun en mettant sa main sur la garde de son arme. Comme si on allait accepter ton aide, ordure!

-Au contraire, c'est le meilleur soutien imaginable... Médita le manipulé après réflexion poussée.

-Ce qu'on a là, c'est la technique du « Pantin céleste », une technique de contrôle du corps mais pas de l'âme, la rendant encore plus cruelle, les informa l'homme en blanc. Je vais donc m'en occuper.

-Et pourquoi tu ferais cela? Demanda le deuxième plus jeune sur les lieux, surpris. Cela ne te concerne pas alors...

-Tout ce qui a trait au « Pantin Céleste » me concerne, cette technique, c'est mon paternel qui l'a créé. Donc, juste par plaisir de l'emmerder, je me vois contraint de vous aider. »


	61. Chapter 61

**Bonsoir, amis lecteurs/Lectrices, ici Kirua pour son nouveau chapitre. Oui, j'ai eu un grand passage de disparition. Nouveaux jeux, rentrée scolaire et page blanche, tout ceci réunis fait que je n'ai pas pu poster un nouveau chapitre depuis plus d'un mois. Encore désolé pour l'attente, voici le combat entre Alex et Démétrios.**

**Enjoy, j'espère**

* * *

_**Chapitre 61**_

_**Le match retour des**_

_**plus puissants**_

Le retournement de situation avait interrogé tout le monde, Démétrios allait combattre pour eux? Quel était encore cette fantaisie encore? Et, « son paternel »? Alors toute la famille était lié à l'organisation leur voulant du mal?

Pourtant il a parlé de l'emmerder. Donc, ils n'étaient pas alliés ni l'un ni l'autre. Toute cette histoire devenait compliquée. Il y aurait plusieurs organisations voulant leur mort? Des organisations rivales?

Cela ne collait pas non plus, selon l'impression des deux mystiques de Jupiter. Car en l'occurrence, il ne parlait que d'une seule personne, son père... Qui était? Apparemment, c'était un puissant mystique, très puissant pour asservir Alex.

Et le combat commença. Personne n'arrivait à suivre des yeux le combat d'épéiste, tout allait bien trop vite pour eux. De feintes, de parades et d'estoc, le combat prenait un rythme totalement affolant. De temps en temps, des trainées jaunâtres trainaient, signe qu'un drain psychique s'était fait.

Aucun des deux ennemis ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage, ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer. Mais chaque fois que l'un des deux parvenait à porter un coup à son ennemi, ce dernier répliquait à l'identique et occasionnait les mêmes dommages.

« Azoth, tranche! »

Salamandar écarquilla les yeux. Azoth, c'était un Djiin protecteur! Alors pourquoi l'aura de Démétrios prit la forme d'un glaive avant de frapper Alex violemment au torse? Cependant, l'agression n'atteignit jamais sa cible, celle ci s'étant téléportée sur le côté.

Puis, sortis de nul part, une dizaine de pieux acérés jaillirent de part en part pour enfermer l'adepte de mercure dans une grande grille de pierres. Quasi instantanément, il sentit son pouvoir se faire arracher brusquement. Après tout, le mystique en blanc devait avoir l'habitude de cette technique et connaissait probablement toutes ses failles.

De nouveau, Alex parvint à se téléporter hors de l'attaque, haletant légèrement. Cependant, il n'eut pas une seconde de répit que le gentleman l'avait rejoint en souriant.

« Tu oublies que mon éveil maximal me donne accès à toutes les psynergies? Avec ça, je peux trouver le point faible de ta téléportation et la retourner contre toi. »

Alex n'eut nullement le temps de se retourner, une petite orbe blanche le traversa sans lui faire quoi que ce soit. Au début, Salamandar s'en était demandé si ce n'était pas la même attaque que celle qu'il lui avait fait subir il y a quatre ans, cette technique lui étant propre. Mais aucune explosion, cela ne pouvait être la même.

En plus, il ne semblait s'en préoccuper nullement, le combat devenait petit à petit un combat aérien. Le plus logique, de prime abord, était de se dire que c'était un avantage pour le mystique de Jupiter mais l'écart ne se créait même pas.

Puis, sous un choc aqueux, le monocle de Démétrios vola en éclats, se plantant tout autours de l'œil de son porteur. Il pouvait encore voir mais tout juste, avec de telles plaies, saignant abondamment et lui obstruant son champ de vision.

« Mettre quelque chose de cassable est toujours très déconseillé en combat, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ce monocle au juste, demanda Alex entre deux coups de sabres.

-Parce que c'est classe, répondit le questionné, tout simplement. Il était en plexiglas, il se serait pas brisé facilement. Mais t'es tout simplement trop fort mon grand. »

Le sarcasme se lisait clairement dans sa voix, il ne donnait absolument pas l'impression d'un homme perdant son sens visuel. Non, il prenait du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Les ennemis puissants comme lui se faisaient rares, de plus en plus rares.

Alex voyait très clairement que son ennemi n'était pas monsieur tout le monde. Sa manière de combattre... Parfaite, en tout point. Une attaque et une défense de haut niveau, des points d'appui ingénieux, une posture sans ouvertures. Il devait avoir eu un bon maître.

D'un pas leste, Démétrios bondit en avant pour frapper le frère de Sarah avec son arme au ventre. Ce dernier grogna à peine mais comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose quand des éclairs de lumière jaillirent en tout sens de la plaie.

D'un air confiant, l'adepte de Jupiter attrapa le front de son opposant et y marmonna une incantation, ce qui eut pour effet de l'enfermer dans une sphère de lumière psynergique concentrée. Vous l'incrédulité générale, il se sentit obligé d'expliquer le pouvoir.

« C'est une technique que j'ai mis au point, qui nécessite la maîtrise des 4 éléments. On propulse un sort dans son adversaire et quand il s'y attend le moins, le sort s'active et enferme son ennemi dans une « cloche » Psynergique où il se fait drainer sa puissance. Si l'ennemi n'est pas assez fort pour se dégager, il meurt.

-C'est... Assez effrayant comme technique, analysa Ivan en regardant Alex se tenir la tête et hurler de douleur.

-Mais il n'y restera pas vingt secondes. Il est beaucoup trop fort pour se laisser enfermer là dedans... »

En effet, comme Démétrios l'avait prédit, l'orbe de lumière vola en éclats sous une violente aura. Et a peine ce constat fait qu'ils purent tous voir les yeux du guerrier. Blanc, sans Iris. Et un filet de salive coulait sur son menton.

Cette force fit froid dans le dos à toutes les personnes présentes, elle était méphitique, malsaine. On aurait dit un démon, ou pire encore, l'ange de la mort Lucifer. Plaçant deux mains au sol, Alex marmonna et soudain, un guerrier de très grande taille jaillit de terre.

Un guerrier à l'armure d'émeraude, faisant bien deux mètres. Avec une rapière en main, un semblant démoniaque sur sa face qu'on entrevoyait à travers sa visière de heaume, Raiden n'avait l'air de rien comme ceci mais il y avait quelque chose de maléfique dans la lame de son épée.

Démétrios regarda le guerrier en grinçant des dents. Alex connaissait donc les damnés? Et Raiden, qui plus est? Même chez les éons maudits, son nom inspirait moult terreur. Sa force pouvait, selon certains, rivaliser avec les dieux. Lui même n'avait pas assez de connaissances sur eux pour invoquer le moindre éon damné.

Alors que Raiden souleva son arme en marmonnant « Zantetsuken », une onde psynergique le jeta à terre. Tous se tournèrent vers le lanceur de cette onde, Cylia en l'occurrence. Ses cheveux volaient en tout sens, son aura la soulevait très légèrement au dessus du sol.

« Zantetsuken. »

Petit à petit, une lame rouge sang aux reflets obscurs se matérialisa dans la main de la jeune mystique de Jupiter. Une aura malsaine, meurtrière. Tous reculèrent légèrement, ébranlés par cette force méphitique, sauf Cylia, Raiden, Alex et Démétrios. Mais le pire fut quand l'éon maudit prononça la même formule.

Une lame identique à celle de la blonde remplaça celle du cavalier infernal. Dans un saut, les deux lames clones se percutèrent avec un fracas sonore. Des éclairs noires jaillissaient des armes, mettant le feu à la plaine. Au milieu de tout cela, les deux adversaires déployaient tout leur pouvoir pour surpasser l'autre.

Plus loin, Démétrios perdit son attention une seconde, ce qui permit à Alex de lui planter son arme dans le ventre. Le temps sembla se figer, l'adepte de Jupiter exprima la surprise avant de s'affaisser mollement sur l'épaule de son tueur.

Mais tout à coup, « l'homme » se fissura, se morcela et tomba au sol en un amas de terre. Une illusion, il avait fait croire qu'il se tenait devant lui, la garde ouverte, alors qu'il posa sa main sur la nuque de son ennemi avant de commencer à drainer son pouvoir.

Le drain de psynergie était présentement autrement plus impressionnant que ceux de Cylia et Ivan. Le pouvoir suintait en cascade du corps de la victime pour aller vers celui du draineur. Alex hurlait de douleur puis, doucement, il chuta, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres. Cette fois, il lui semblait que c'était finit.

Démétrios constata qu'il restait trois fois rien de psynergie à Alex. Même avec le pantin céleste, il n'aurait pas la force de se relever, il avait perdu. Faisant faire un tour complet à la rapière entre ses doigts, le jeune homme en blanc rengaina son arme d'un air neutre.

« Pas la peine de me remercier, c'est normal, commença le guerrier, à bout de souffle, d'un air sarcastique.

-Te remercier? Tu as TUE notre ami, pourquoi on te remercierait? S'énerva Phylis, le regardant d'un air méchant

-Oh, du calme beauté, c'est pas la reconnaissance qui t'étouffes! J'ai tué votre ennemi et je vous ai évité de tuer votre ami, ça mériterait un merci! Enfin ce n'est pas pour vos beaux yeux que j'ai fait ça, donc ce n'est pas la peine. »

Cette remarque valut à l'homme vêtu de blanc un regard assassin. Le combat était finit, il avait vaincu Alex et ce dernier allait mourir. Pourtant, quelque chose le gênait, comme une mauvaise impression. Il sentait avoir négligé quelque chose.

Et en se rappelant d'un truc, il comprit qu'il devait agir vite mais bien. Cependant, au moment où il allait drainer une dernière fois sa psynergie, une barrière de brume s'était installée dans sa tête, l'empêchant de se concentrer.

« Constriction! Eh merde, ce vieux con a décidément pensé à tout! Puis il hurla à Ivan et Cylia. Il faut l'achever, il m'a bloqué ma psynergie! »

Sauf que, malgré les efforts, ni Ivan ni Cylia ne purent non plus utiliser leurs pouvoir. Ca allait mal, il devait voir qui pourrait être la cible de son père et vit un pied pris dans la glace, Vlad.

C'était vraiment le le pire scénario possible! Tous avaient leur psynergie consignée, et l'adepte de Vénus n'avais aucune échappatoire, il allait se faire avoir. Une forme de tête de mort se formait dans la main d'Alex, se tenant tout juste sur son bras gauche.

« Je suis désolé mes amis, il a tout prévu... Je vais devoir tuer Vlad et me servir de ses pouvoirs pour me relever, tout est ma faute... »

Tous regardèrent, impuissants, l'aura se diriger à pleine vitesse vers leur ami. Cependant, Lina s'interposa, le sceau la frappa à la poitrine et, comme foudroyée, elle se figea et tomba à terre, lentement. De ses lèvres sortit une toute petite phrase, presque chuchotée.

« Pardon, Vlad, Pardon d'avoir douté... »

* * *

**Sur ce, je tenterai de retrouver un rythme normal, merci de votre soutien. Si ça plait toujours, je posterai. Si d'aventure vous n'aimez plus, prévenez moi, que je ne vous ennuie plus.**

**A la prochaine.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Eh oui, c'est Kirua qui reviens avec sa fanfiction Golden sun et vous promets qu'il va essayer dorénavant d'être un poil plus actif qu'avant, je me remets à fond sur mon écrit. Allez, encore un passage de deuil un peu moins sérieux que celui de Sofia cependant. Enfin, bonne lecture.**

**Ah, une dernière chose, ma bêta lectrice m'a bien aidé ici, je la remercie (Pearly) et comme elle m'a indiqué qu'il y avait confusion, je précise : Démétrios est un adepte de Jupiter à la base, son éveil lui donne accès à toute psynergie mais à la base, c'est bien un mystique de Jupiter. Donc "le brun de Jupiter", c'est Démétrios et pas une erreur de ma part.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 62**_

_**Deuil**_

Pavel joignit ses mains sous ses yeux, se mit à genoux, dans une prière illusoire. En fait, il méditait. Sous ses yeux, il venait de perdre sa petite sœur chérie et l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Sans rien pouvoir y faire, et c'était probablement cela le pire.

Impuissant, il était tout simplement impuissant. Sauver sa sœur? Il avait pas réussit. Sauver son meilleur ami? Encore moins! S'il haïssait le fait d'être impuissant en temps normal, le décès de ces deux personnes lui donnait la nausée.

Et à ses côtés, il y avait Vlad et Sarah qui sanglotaient. Vlad... Lina n'aurait jamais supporté qu'il se suicide, il lui faudrait le soutenir. Après tout, un homme pleurant ainsi ne pouvait pas avoir commis d'Adultère, le brun l'avait compris.

Vlad tenait la jeune femme contre lui, s'asséchant littéralement. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de s'expliquer avec elle. Les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit, comme il pouvait les regretter! C'était probablement le pire, il n'avait pas dit « je t'aime » ou quelque chose du genre, il l'avait traité de crétine.

Elle avait toujours été tout pour lui, son rayon de joie, celle qui le poussait en avant. Mais plus jamais, plus jamais il n'entendrait ses jérémiades, source d'inspiration. Sa joue, si chaude en temps normale, rivalisait avec les sorts gelés de Piers. Il aurait donné sa vie pour pouvoir lui dire comment il l'aimait, comment cette fin le déchirait. Et pourtant, c'était la fin pour la guerrière de mars, le néant.

« Il faut leur donner un beau repos éternel, affirmèrent Salamandar et Garet en même temps.

-D'abord Thélos, puis Sofia et maintenant eux deux, résuma Piers, les bras croisés, un air légèrement rageur sur la face. Qui sera le prochain, hein? On va tous y rester à ce rythme, il n'y a aucune victime chez nos opposants et nous, nos effectifs de départ sont déjà réduits d'un tiers. »

Tous grincèrent des dents, l'esprit d'analyse de Piers était toujours aussi dérangeant parfois mais tristement exacte. Ils enchainaient échec sur échec. Peut être qu'ils n'étaient finalement pas à la hauteur de ce qu'on leur avait demandé. Nerkhos était un monde bien plus puissant que Weyard à la base, ils n'auraient peut-être jamais du quitter leur monde d'origine.

« Peut être... Peut être que venir ici était à la base une mauvaise idée, marmonna Garet les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Ivan, outré, lui asséna un violent coup de poing sur la joue.

-T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, Garet! Le sermonna ce dernier. Et Sofia, tu y penses, espèce de couillon? En disant ça, tu insultes sa mémoire, ainsi que celle de Thélos, Lina et Alex! »

Alors que, sous l'humilliation, Garet saisit Ivan à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur, d'un air rageur. Le visage de l'adepte de jupiter sentit son teint tourner au violet. Salamandar intervint à ce moment là pour protéger son miroir et les écarta.

« Hep là, on a déjà assez d'ennemis comme ça, on a pas besoin EN PLUS de s'entre-tuer! Ajouta Salamandar, agacé.

-Pff, en fait c'est qu'une façade, Ivan n'en a rien à foutre de ces décès!

-Retire. Tout de suite, répondit Ivan avec une voix froide.

-La vérité fais toujours mal, espèce d'égoïste! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, l'air se chargea de la psynergie de l'adepte de jupiter. Pourtant, ce dernier se contenta de sauter sur son adversaire et lui mitrailler le visage à grands coups de poings, faisant hurler d'horreur sa jeune amante. Ceux ci faisaient pourtant plus de bruit que de douleur, la brute se redressa et rendit chacun des coups au blond. Ce dernier aurait d'ailleurs pu avoir le visage très marqué si le brun de Jupiter n'avait pas envoyé un éclair sur le colosse, l'expédiant cinq mètres plus loin.

« Pf, si j'aurai su que ça finirait ainsi, je l'aurai laissé vous tuer. Non mais REGARDEZ VOUS! Entre le blondinet qui agresse un de ses amis et mister pleins de muscles qui crache sur des raisons qui ont coûté des vies et moleste le même ami, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre! S'emporta Démétrios.

En fait, mon paternel avait raison, vous êtes tous des sauvages, à la résistance, que vous soyez de Weyard ou de Nerkhos! »

D'un mouvement de cheville souple, il commença à s'éloigner et alors que Piers tenta de l'arrêter, le brun se dégagea avec un coup d'épaule et en leur faisant remarquer qu'il était encore leur ennemi, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de rester plus longuement.

Le Lémurian soupira et s'attela aux soins comme il le pouvait, sous le regard inquiet de Sarah, toujours un peu choquée qu'Ivan ait attaqué Garet. Ils commençaient une conversation mais cela ne le concernait pas, voilà pourquoi Piers se dépêcha de finir ses soins pour les laisser seuls tout deux.

L'adepte de Mercure examina les alentours de son oeil valide, puis, sans nul mot dire, il plaça le corps d'Alex sur son épaule et se dirigea sur Ista Mira. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il allait faire, et personne ne dit la moindre remarque.

De leurs côté, Vlad, Ivan, Salamandar et Phoenixia s'appliquaient à monter un bûcher cinéraire pour la jeune rousse. Du bois, toujours plus de bois, il fallait un immense brasier, à la hauteur de la personne incinérée. Ils purent faire un tas de bois de trois mètres de haut.

Le regard remplis de larmes, Vlad se chargea de faire une torche avec un morceau de la chemise pour leur mariage autours d'une branche. Ce bout fut enflammé par Salamandar tandis que le guerrier de jupiter versait de l'huile sur le corps de Lina. Au moment où il descendit d'un saut, le veuf jeta sa torche sur le bûcher.

Le tout mis une heure à se consumer entièrement. De flammes elle était, aux flammes elle retourna. Chacun fit un discours pour elle, vantant son sang chaud, son courage, sa bonté mais aussi sa loyauté, sa sincérité. Ivan, lui, ne fit nul discours. A la place, il chanta _Lilium_, suivit assez vite par son meilleur ami.

Ce fut au tour d'Alex d'être « enterré » à Ista Mira. Le trajet dura une dizaine d'heures, ils voulaient les réunir au plus vite. Sofia et Alex avaient trop soufferts de leur vivant pour demeurer séparés durant la mort.

Le cercueil de glace était toujours à sa place, comme s'il avait été fait dans la minute. Pourtant, Piers n'hésita pas à le trancher en deux dans la largeur, pour libérer le corps de Sofia et les fleurs de la glace.

A deux, ils donnèrent aux amants décédés une position enlacée avant de les rallonger sur le piédestal gelé. Chacun dans les bras de l'autre, jusqu'au jugement dernier. Puis, il prit les deux fleurs froides et les plaça dans les cheveux de chacun des deux.

Finalement, il incanta son sort ultime de froid pour les geler pour toujours. Puis il grava une nouvelle épitaphe sur la glace, en dessous de la première.

« Et à Alex, notre ami, sans qui nous ne serions pas vivants à l'heure actuel.

Aux amants éternels, Adieu. »

Cylia lâcha une toute petite larme, elle trouvait cela tellement triste, ce qu'il arrivait aux deux adeptes de Vénus. Si elle perdait Pavel, elle savait que, malgré toutes ces années ensemble, son amour pour lui ne faisait que grandir et que sans lui, elle mourrait, tout simplement.

Aussi, elle se blottit un peu plus fortement contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle le sentait trembler et s'en mordilla la lèvre. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le voir souffrir et encore moins le sentir trembler, cela lui déchirait le cœur en morceaux.

De nouveau, ce sera à elle de veiller sur son amant, elle s'assurera de la qualité de son sommeil et le réconfortera si besoin sera. Mais pour l'instant, elle se contentait de lui embrasser la joue en lui caressant la nuque afin de tenter de calmer ses tremblements. Décidément, elle détestait le savoir souffrant mentalement.

Le soir, une ambiance lourde s'était installée. Ivan était installé dans son coin, louchant sur son assiette sans y toucher, Garet avait boudé son repas pour la première fois de sa vie, Vlad ne mangeait pratiquement pas, Pavel cassa deux assiettes en grommelant, Cylia était trop occupée à aider le brun pour manger elle même et Sarah n'arrivait à rien d'autre qu'à pleurer.

Seul Piers et Phylis Finirent leur assiette. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les remonteurs de bretelles, autant les laisser à leur deuil. Phylis était touchée par la mort de son ami d'enfance évidemment mais son cœur s'était fermé il y a longtemps, en tant que chef d'une organisation totalement suicidaire.

Phoenixia utilisait juste la vaisselle comme frisbee en le regardant s'écraser pitoyablement contre un arbre d'un air las. Casser sa vaisselle était son petit plaisir secret, ce qui lui a d'ailleurs fait rencontré Salamandar. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille.

Elle avait cinq ans à l'époque, elle piquait des crises à faire peur à un dragon. Ce jour là, elle mangeait des carottes, où du moins sa mère aurait voulu. Mais elle n'aimait définitivement pas ces légumes, elle hurlait au meurtre à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Et alors qu'ils tentaient de la calmer, ils virent une ombre, dehors. Il semblait petit. Interloqués, les parents sortirent pour voir s'il allait bien et le recueillirent, alors qu'il était tout faible. Phoenixia n'hésita pas une seconde, elle lui offrit sa propre assiette de carottes.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, il accepta avec joie et englouti la totalité du contenu. Sur le coup, elle pesta contre ses parents quand ceux là dirent qu'ils auraient bien aimés que la blonde soit plus comme ce jeune homme. Elle se vexa et envoya son assiette par terre, qui vola en éclats.

« Si je puis me permettre...  
-Non tu peux pas, le piqueur d'affection, vociféra la gamine, piquée à vif!

-Une assiette ne s'envoie pas à terre, elle se lance comme ça. »

Sous la surprise générale, il en prit une et la lança comme un frisbee qui s'écrasa contre une des rambardes de l'escalier.

Des années plus tard, elle lançait des couverts en frisbee comme le lui avait appris son amant ce jour là. Plus par habitude que par plaisir, elle brisait une nouvelle assiette chaque jour. Et chaque fois, Salamandar se glissait derrière elle pour la faire sursauter, ce qui avait don de l'agacer. Et chaque fois, elle l'accueillait d'une grosse châtaigne sur la tête.

Souvent, ils restaient l'un à côté de l'autre en silence, échangeant parfois un baiser mais cette fois, l'ambiance était lourde, chacun d'eux deux méditait sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Alex.

« Phoenixia, montre moi le fruit de ton entrainement toutes ces années. Tout pour lui remonter le moral. Étant une Berseker, la frénésie de la violence devrait l'aider à se sentir mieux.

-Demain, plutôt demain, répondit la blonde d'une voix éteinte. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre aujourd'hui.

-Alex, hein? Sa mort t'as enlevé ton agressivité? Moi je parie que t'aurais pas perdu le goût de combattre si j'étais à sa place. Cette remarque agaça la jeune femme. Très bien, puisque cet impertinent voulait une baffe, elle allait la lui donner sans hésiter.

-Tu l'auras voulu, je vais t'éclater! »

Au campement, tous sourirent légèrement à l'image sous leurs yeux, Phoenixia, avec un sourire malsain, courant avec une faux à la main après son amant, qui hurlait « C'est comme ça que je l'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiime! » en tentant de lui échapper.

Cependant, l'amusement disparut en quelques secondes, la douleur était trop grande pour oublier ainsi. Ivan tenta un bref récapitulatif de la situation. Alex était mort, il était leur meilleur guerrier, de très loin. Thélos, le savant du groupe, avait aussi trépassé. Sofia, la soigneuse de l'équipe et Lina, une des meilleures Mystiques du groupe, étaient de même _Ad __Patres _et ils n'avaient aucune informations sur leurs ennemis.

S'il devait schématiser cette bataille par une partie d'échec, ce serait une partie où les Noirs, ceux de Weyard avec un coup de retard, joueraient sans pions ni tours ni fous.


	63. Chapter 63

******Bonsoir. Eh oui, Kirua revient de ses cendres (J'en reviens un peu beaucoup j'ai l'impression...) pour sa fanfic. J'ai horreur de laisser une histoire inachevée alors, quelque soit le temps mis pour l'achever, je l'achève. La seule exception est "I miss You", mon premier écrit qui est, avec du recul, atroce à la lecture. Bourré de fautes, de coquilles...**

**En tout cas, mon Roman avance et je compte le proposer à un éditeur pour mes prochaines vacances. Son nom? "Nuages Noirs d'adolescence" même si ladite ne représentent que 30% du roman. Absolument pas fantastique ni aventureux, c'est juste un roman qui est fait pour rigoler un bon coup.**

**Enfin, assez de pub pour un bouquin même pas encore sortit, voici ce que vous attendez, mon chapitre 63. Et je tenterai de mettre la suite de "Grimmjow l'espada Fugitif" ce soir aussi, même si je ne promets absolument rien.  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 63**_

_**Un an après**_

Une ombre fendit la foule. Insaisissable, invisible, personne ne semblait la remarquer, malgré la longue cape que l'homme portait. Son visage n'était pas visible, pas plus que le reste. Il était un marcheur de l'ombre, se faisant oublier dès qu'il sortait du champ de vision de quelqu'un.

Le vent froid de fin de soirée agitait sa tenue, la nuit allait être fraiche ce soir là. Pourtant, il se devait de tenir toute la soirée, ses amis avaient besoin de sa capacité à les retrouver. S'il dormait, cela allait provoquer des inquiétudes inutiles. Le rendez vous était dans deux heures, il ne pouvait se permettre de le rater.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Alex. Un mois après, ils s'étaient séparés pour s'entrainer, jamais quiconque aurait pu se douter d'une situation pareille. En son fort intérieur, l'ombre s'inquiétait pour la santé de ses amis, étaient-ils vivants? Étaient-ils en bonne santé?

Tant de questions dont il n'avait la réponse mais qui renforçaient une détermination, les retrouver. La retrouver « elle » en particulier, il ne saurait attendre plus longtemps loin d'elle.

Une jeune femme fendit la foule. Dotée d'une grande cape, cela n'empêchait pas de voir un visage d'une incroyable douceur ainsi que sa longue chevelure azurée. Elle semblait avoir vécu des siècles de souffrance alors qu'elle avait tout juste la vingtaine, même plus jeune encore.

Sarah n'avait cessé de penser à Ivan, à son frère Alex et à Phylis durant cette année. Maintenant qu'Alex était mort, elle ne saurait vivre en sachant ces deux là décédés. En réalité, elle ne voulait même pas y songer.

Le soleil se couchait, les gratifiant une fois de plus d'une aurore magnifique. Le ciel entier adoptait une couleur orangée, donnant au spectacle son habituel charme d'un autre monde. Petit à petit, la foule se dispersait, ne restait que l'adepte de saturne et une personne encagoulée.

Leur regard se croisa à peine, mais quelque chose semblait s'être passé à ce moment là. Sans pour autant enlever sa capuche, l'être le suivait, partout où qu'elle aille. Cela la gênait au début, craignant que ce ne fut un pervers mais en voyant qu'il se contentait de la coller, Sarah décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

La surprise fut quand elle passa devant la tombe glaciale de Alex et Sofia, la personne mit une main dans sa cape avant d'y ressortir une poignée de graines. Des graines de pervenche, si la mystique ne se trompait pas en analysant. Il en jeta partout autours avant de parler pour la première fois qu'il était apparu.

« Dans deux ans, cette aire sera recouverte de pervenches. »

Comment pouvait-il être au courant? Était-ce un hasard ou le jeune homme, car la voix appartenait à un jeune homme, savait qui étaient les deux emprisonnés dans cette tombe froide, qu'ils adoraient les pervenches? En tout cas, en regardant le ciel, elle se dit que cela devait sûrement leur faire plaisir.

Très vite, elle se sentit agacée par celui qui la suivait sans s'en cacher. S'il était un des guerriers de Weyard, il ne resterait pas encagoulé aussi longtemps, d'autant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans les rues. Etait-il un des alchimistes? Qui la suivait pour attraper tout ses amis dans un gros coup de filet?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, ils étaient tous deux entourés par plusieurs gars qui semblaient bourrés. Sarah sentait que ça allait mal tourner, aussi se mit-elle doucement en garde, prête à bondir au moindre mouvement agressif.

« Salut poupée, tu veux venir au bar? On t'invite, c'est mon anniversaire, beugla celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe!

-Je suis désolée, messieurs, mais je suis pressée, je dois y aller. »

Bien sûr, il s'avança en insistant, cela se saurait si ces gens étaient du genre à abandonner facilement. La jeune femme commença à se sentir en insécurité quand celui qui l'accompagnait depuis le début de la soirée s'en mêla.

« Messieurs, une jeune femme vous dis qu'elle est pressée, autant ne pas insister, vous ne croyez pas? Mais jeune homme, je vous souhaite quand même un bon anniversaire. »

Illustrant ses propos, l'inconnu sortit de sous sa cape une magnifique statue en bois incroyablement réaliste. D'une courbure d'orfèvre, une douce aura l'entourait, une aura qui n'était pas inconnue à la jeune femme.

« Cette statue est un porte bonheur que j'ai fait moi même. Vous pouvez essayer, des choses fantastiques vont vous arriver.

-Sérieusement? S'interloqua l'intéressé. Eh bien, merci hein, c'est gentil à vous! Bonne journée à vous deux. »

Saarah sentit son oeil gauche trembler. Quoi, c'était tout? Une statuette en bois suffisait à les convaincre tous? A moins qu'en fait, ils étaient sobres et voulaient juste faire part de cet événement avec eux. Non, c'eut été trop simple.

« Yoh les tourtereaux, on dirait que mon coup de main vous a bien aidé hein? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ne mit pas une seconde à reconnaître cette voix là. En effet, perché au sommet d'une maison, le possesseur de cette voix souriait, tenant sa canne noir à embout d'or d'une main et maintenant sur sa tête son chapeau haut-de-forme blanc de l'autre.

« Bonsoir, Démétrios, se força Sarah, même en sachant qu'il était le meurtrier d'Alex. Quel BON vent vous amène ici?

-Oh, quelle politesse dans votre voix, belle Sarah! Ceci dit, j'ai senti une légère pointe d'agacement dans votre « bon ».

-Abrège s'il te plait Démétrios, tu sais toi-même parfaitement pourquoi son ton est Cassant. D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'ai du mal à rester poli. Cette fois, c'était l'homme en cape qui parlait. Cette voix... Plus la jeune femme l'entendait, plus elle semblait exciter sa mémoire!

-Très bien, très bien. En fait, je cherchais quelqu'un que vous connaissez. C'est... »

Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, il sentit comme une immense présence derrière lui. Une présence qui lui était étrangement famillière, comme une synthèse de six psynergies à la fois. Démétrios ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, il lâcha un petit « Oups » où il semblait gêné. Pourtant, Warrax était un des alliés de Démétrios, pourquoi semblait-il perturbé?

Le doute n'était pourtant plus permis quand il virent la chimère attaquer son « collègue » et ce dernier qui semblait être le seul à ne pas être surpris. En effet, rapière dégainée, l'adepte de Jupiter ne perdit pas une seconde pour démarrer le combat.

Cependant, les deux autres n'eurent le temps de s'en préoccuper, d'autant qu'il s'en sortait particulièrement bien, même sans eux. Un autre soldat se tenait devant eux, identique à celui que le brun affrontait.

Se décidant enfin à agir, l'homme en cape sortit une épée de sous sa cape, une épée longue plutôt sobre dans la forme, avec un pommeau d'or à l'opposé de la lame, couleur argent. Mais le plus surprenant était son aura, une aura de terre. La lame Solaire.

« Grande Gaïa! »

Le géant fut frappé de plein fouet par la fureur des entrailles de la terre. Tentant de se remettre, il envoya un Pyroclasme sur cet adversaire qui le menaçait. Aucune des larmes de feu ne parvint à toucher sa cible, elle zigzaguait avec aisance entre les assauts. Puis, d'un bond gigantesque, Pavel étêta d'un seul coup son adversaire, qui s'écroula.

Démétrios, de son côté, semblait se jouer des trois clônes qui l'entourait. Parant chaque Plasma-Choc, esquivant toutes les autres Psynergies, il aimait démontrer sa surpuissance ainsi. Ils ne pouvaient rien contre lui mais lui avait systématiquement sa lame sous leur gorge, prêt à les tuer quand le jeu ne l'amuserait plus.

Plus loin, un homme se cachait pour échapper aux gardes. Une cape ample couvait son corps mais cela ne suffisait pas à dissimuler son imposante carrure et sa haute taille. Des cheveux Bruns-Roux, dressés en épis sur sa tête, une mâchoire carrée, Garet était le même qu'avant, sans la moustache qu'il trouvait finalement inélégante.

« Bon, j'me suis pas trompé de jour au moins, cette fois? Ça fait huit fois que j'arrive trop tôt. »

Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que cette fois, c'était le bon jour. En effet, au loin, il entendait le bruit d'un combat, et il aurait juré avoir entendu un Plasma-Choc. Ivan? Cylia? Ou juste ce truc là, Warrax? Dans tous les cas, il sentait que son instinct le poussait là bas.

En voyant Pavel, dont la cagoule était tombée en affrontant les gardes et Sarah derrière lui, qui l'aidait en faisant pleuvoir ses psynergies, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Attrapant rapidement son épée longue, il se jeta dans la mêlée.

« Hé toi, on fait une petite danse, lança le berseker à un de ses ennemis? Non? Pourtant elle est bien cette chanson, elle swing! »

A peine sa phrase achevée qu'il empoigna fermement Exaccus avant de tourner sur lui même avec vitesse. La violence de l'attaque désarçonna tous les colosses l'entourant avant de les trancher en deux. Ca c'était ce qu'il aimait : bien brutal et sauvage!

Pavel écarquilla les yeux. Quoi, Garet avait gagné autant de force physique que cela? Il était pas aussi fort que l'éveil maximal de Salamandar mais pas loin cette fois... Lui, il avait gagné aussi une certaine force physique mais avait surtout travaillé son jeu d'épée et ses mouvements.

En fait, le roux n'avait absolument pas suivit le même entrainement que lui. Quand lui s'était basé sur le style, son ami ne se renforçait que sur sa force physique et son endurance. Cette progression n'en était pourtant pas moins effrayante.

Tous les Warrax furent rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire. Et comme « Après l'effort, le réconfort », les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses entre les trois amis. Des accolades, des poignets de mains ravies, même si Garet faillit broyer la main de Pavel. Il leur restait cependant un détail a régler.

« Pourquoi les Warrax te recherchent, Démétrios?

-Il m'a sauvé, lui répondu sur le champ Garet, à la surprise de tous le monde. Un mois après notre séparation, j'ai été attaqué par plusieurs Warrax. J'allais crever quand il est apparu pour m'aider, on les a repoussé tous les deux.

-Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai une vraie aversion pour mon père. Le projet Warrax, c'est de lui qu'il est issu. Techniquement, j'ai le droit d'intervenir si un citoyen se fait agresser. Et j'ai pris Garet pour un Citoyen lambda vu qu'il fuyait. Quand j'ai compris mon erreur, j'en avais déjà tué deux. Voilà comment je suis devenu un fervent opposant des alchimistes. »

Pavel et Sarah sentirent une goute de sueur apparaître derrière leur tête. Ca, c'était vraiment un justificatif proprement ridicule. Soit il se foutait de leur gueule, soit c'était vraiment le roi des abrutis, finalement.

Même roi des idiots, il était très fort, et donc un allié de poids pour eux. Si tenté que c'était la vérité.


End file.
